Na Balança da Vida
by Larysam
Summary: Um sempre acreditou no melhor das pessoas, no direito de ser considerado inocente até que se prove o contrário. Para o outro não existe meio termo e segunda chance, tudo é preto no branco. - Sinopse completa na fic - Padackles/AU
1. Chapter 1

"**Na balança da vida"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

BETA:** VICKYLOKA**

DATA: **SETEMBRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: Um sempre acreditou no melhor das pessoas, no direito de ser considerado inocente até que se prove o contrário. Para o outro não existe meio termo e segunda chance, tudo é preto no branco. Ambos têm uma característica em comum: não jogam para perder. Mas, no jogo da vida, alguém sempre perde. O que acontece quando seus destinos se cruzam, mas em lados opostos? ****Poderão o amor e a justiça se encontrar, mesmo sendo ambos cegos?****– Padackles/AU**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

Ele retirou o último item da caixa e o colocou com cuidado em cima de sua mesa. Era um porta retrato com uma foto da sua família, todos reunidos e felizes. Fazia só um dia e ele já sentia saudade, mas estava feliz e, sorrindo, virou-se para a grande janela às suas costas. Há 8 anos quando estava iniciando a faculdade, ele não acreditaria que estaria trabalhando para o maior escritório jurídico do país, muito menos que seria um dos seus principais advogados, com sala e carro próprio disponibilizado pela empresa. Quer dizer, o carro faltava ainda pegar na concessionária, mas seria a primeira coisa que faria pela manhã.

Caminhando até a borda da janela, ficou observando a cidade do alto, enquanto as pessoas e os carros pequeninhos passavam na correria do dia-a-dia. Tudo isso era um sonho, uma recompensa pelos seus esforços e trabalho duro. Ele sabia que três anos advogando com sucesso nos grandes casos da sua cidade, chamariam atenção dos grandes escritórios, mas ele nunca pensou que atrairia o interesse do mais famoso. Todo esse tempo advogando, só havia perdido 02 casos e todos no seu primeiro ano de exercício, logo após a faculdade. Definitivamente, não era de todo mal.

Uma batida na porta o retirou de seus pensamentos e um jovem loiro, mais ou menos da sua idade, entrou o olhando de cima para baixo.

- Padalecki, estou certo? – Jared sorriu e concordou com um sinal de cabeça. – Murray, prazer em conhecê-lo.

Jared apertou a mão que lhe era estendida, sem quebrar o contato dos olhos azuis que o encaravam de forma até desafiadora. De repente, um sorriso irrompeu no rosto do loiro e interrompendo o aperto de mãos, este se atirou na poltrona, jogando suas pernas para cima da mesa.

- Vejo que você já se acomodou – Falou voltando sua atenção para o ambiente a sua volta. – Então, o que achou?

- Sinceramente, eu achei fantástico, isso é mais do que eu tinha imaginado. – E abriu os braços, olhando ao seu redor. – Cara, olha o tamanho desse escritório. Já imagino toda a estrutura que terei para trabalhar nos casos. Sinto que terei mais do que preciso para ajudar os clientes.

- Contanto que você ajude os clientes enquanto ganha os casos. Afinal, você é pago para trazer resultados. Não estamos num consultório de psicologia, estamos?  
- O comentário veio seguido de uma risada fria e a inesperada presença sobressaltou os dois, fazendo Murray pular e se ajeitar na poltrona. – Espero que se mostre a altura do que escutamos sobre você.

- Senhor Lehne. – O loiro cumprimentou sem jeito, chamando atenção para si.

- Murray. Vejo que você já fez amizade com o Padalecki aqui. – E voltou-se novamente para Jared. – Se eu fosse você tomaria cuidado com Murray, ele já fez alguns advogados perderem seus empregos por irem na onda dele. Não se deixe enganar pelo seu jeito irresponsável e despojado, porque apesar disso ele mostra resultado. Por isso, Padalecki, enquanto você ganhar, não me interessa em nada o que você faz com sua vida.

- Sim, senhor. – Jared respondeu incomodado com o que tinha escutado.

- Seja bem-vindo, então. – E os dois observaram enquanto o chefe saia.

- Você é oficialmente da casa agora. E aquele era Frederic Lehne, sócio majoritário do escritório, sua palavra é sempre a última. – Murray falou após ter certeza que não seria ouvido e voltou a pôr as pernas na mesa. – Não se preocupe, grandão, logo, logo, você se acostuma. O que acha de sairmos para comemorar sua chegada ao escritório?

- Mas, ainda é horário de expediente, são 16h30, Murray.

- Ei, me chame de Chad, Murray é muito sério pro meu gosto e o nosso expediente terminou há meia hora.

- O expediente termina às 16h? – Jared tinha expressão de espanto.

- Eu gostei de você, novato. Você é... engraçado. – E se levantou indo até Jared. – Quanto ao expediente, esse muda muito quando se está num caso, esse escritório será praticamente sua casa. Agora, a diversão nos chama.

- Aonde você pretende me levar? – Jared estava mais relaxado. – E é Jared.

- Só lhe digo três coisas: mulheres, cerveja e mulheres. – disse Chad, um sorriso nada inocente no rosto.

Jared balançou a cabeça em reprovação, mas se deixou levar. Ele não era uma pessoa que gostava de ficar sozinho, pelo contrário, gostava sair com amigos, se divertir e jogar conversa fora. E ele não queria passar sua primeira noite sozinho, desempacotando suas coisas.

* * *

A noite com Chad tinha sido divertida e nada convencional. Eles conversaram bastante e Jared percebeu que seu colega de trabalho era uma pessoa animada e com senso de diversão um pouco distorcido, mas não era uma má pessoa e Jared sempre confiava em sua intuição. Entretanto, quando Chad tentou lhe empurrar uma jovem loira, que Jared duvidava ter 18 anos e estava com uma roupa quase inexistente, Jared deu uma desculpa e foi embora.

Na manhã seguinte, Jared acordou cedo, desceu para correr no quarteirão e depois de um rápido banho e um café da manhã reforçado, foi até a concessionária pegar seu carro e, então, seguir para o escritório.

Chegou um pouco antes do expediente, mas queria organizar umas últimas coisas. Uma jovem morena encontrava-se já na recepção e Jared foi até ela.

- Olá, meu nome é Jared Padalecki. Sou novo aqui, então...

- Bom dia, senhor Padalecki. Já fomos notificados sobre a sua vinda. – Jared percebeu que ela tinha um sorriso lindo. – Meu nome é Sophia e qualquer coisa que o senhor precisar é só chamar.

- Obrigado, mas... – Jared se inclinou sobre a bancada e sussurrou para ela. – Não precisa ficar me chamando de senhor, pelo menos não quando só estivermos nós dois. Temos aproximadamente a mesma idade e esse lance de senhor me faz sentir velho.

- Desculpa, senh... – Jared sorriu ao perceber ela ficar levemente vermelha. – Prometo que vou tentar.

- Bom, já é um começo. Eu vou estar na minha sala, qualquer coisa pode ir me avisar. – E Jared se afastou em direção a sua luxuosa sala. – Tenha um bom dia, Soph.

Jared se acomodou na sua mesa e passou a organizar seus arquivos no computar, tendo certeza de estar tudo em ordem. Parecia ser impossível que alguém cuja casa aparentava ter sobrevivido a um furacão, pudesse ser tão organizado quando o assunto era seu trabalho. Jared prezava pela boa impressão, afinal era através dela que ele começou a conseguir clientes, já que no começo não tinha nome. Agora, trabalhando para um escritório famoso, isso não faria diferença, mas tinha se tornado um hábito que ele gostava de preservar.

Algumas horas depois, Jared estava tão concentrado que não ouviu Chad entrando na sua sala e se jogando no sofá ao canto até esse falar.

- Cara, eu estou morto. Afinal, para que existe a ressaca? Ela não serve para nada a não ser nos deixar nos sentindo um lixo. – Chad voltou-se para Jared retirando o braço de cima do rosto. – Sério, o problema não está na bebida, eu me sinto ótimo quando bebo e a ressaca só prova que o problema não está em beber, mas em parar.

- Estou vendo que sua noite continuou até tarde depois que eu sai. – Jared ria e olhava para o colega pelo canto do olho enquanto continuava trabalhando.

- E você acha que eu, Chad Michael Murray, iria dispensar duas gostosonas que estavam me dando a maior bandeira? – Jared riu, mas não falou nada. – Nem morto, cara. Estou falando, aquelas duas sabiam o que estavam fazendo.

Nesse momento, Sophia entrou na sala após uma leve batida e entrou trazendo uma bandeja com dois comprimidos e dois cafezinhos cujo aroma encheu a sala e fez Chad se levantar imediatamente.

- Sophia, eu te amo. – E correu para se servir, tomando os comprimidos. – Sério, como você, não existe outra igual.

- Senhor Murray, minha resposta continua sendo não, você pode ter uma linda bunda, mas eu não sairia com você, nem que você fosse o último homem na face da terra. – Jared mordeu os lábios para não começar a rir. – Senhor Padalecki, seu cafezinho. – E com isso Sophia saiu, dando espaço para Jared cair na gargalhada, jogando sua cabeça para trás.

- Cara, essa foi terrível. – Jared estava tendo dificuldade para respirar entre as risadas.

- Ela me ama, só ainda não sabe disso. Além do mais, isso vindo do cara que rejeitou a maior gatinha ontem à noite... – Chad largou a frase no ar observando Jared.

- É, quanto a isso, Chad, me desculpa. Ela só não era... meu tipo. – Jared procurou se ajeitar na cadeira.

- E como é o seu tipo? Morena, ruiva? Pode falar, não tem nenhuma mulher que eu não consiga arranjar.

- O que você é? Um cafetão? – Jared tirou seus olhos da tela do computador e encarar Chad. – E obrigado, mas quando eu disse que ela não é meu tipo, eu me referi ao gênero.

- Oh... – Chad tinha uma expressão confusa. – Oh! Você quer dizer que é...

- Sim, Chad, eu sou gay, espero que você não tenha nenhum problema quanto a isso. – E em nenhum momento Jared quebrou o contato com Chad.

- Não, não, colega. Contanto que você não tente me agarrar, está tudo tranqüilo da minha parte.

- Não se preocupe, você não faz o meu tipo. – Jared respondeu sorrindo, depois de dar uma boa verificada no loiro na sua frente. – Apesar de realmente ter um belo traseiro.

- Eii! Essa é segunda vez hoje que sou dispensado assim e por mais que eu não queira você dando em cima de mim, você ainda fere meus sentimentos falando dessa maneira. – Chad falava enquanto se jogava na cadeira em frente a Jared. – Eu não sou um objeto sexual.

Jared lançou um olhar desconfiado e malicioso para Chad e sorriu de lado.

- Não, não é, mas aposto como queria ser.

A cara de Chad foi tudo que Jared esperava para voltar a rir, o que lhe tomou um pouco de tempo para se recuperar diante da cara feia do loiro que lhe jogou uma bola de papel.

- Desculpe-me, Murray, não pensei que você fosse do tipo sensível. – Jared tentou em vão se manter sério.

- Vai se fuder, Padalecki! – E Jared só gargalhou com mais vontade.

- Você não tem nada para fazer, não? – Jared perguntou ainda ofegante.

- Na verdade não, mas isso vai mudar na reunião daqui a 1h. – Disse, enquanto olhava o relógio. – Ouvi dizer que pegamos um caso grande essa manhã, homicídio qualificado, está em todos os jornais, você não viu?

- Não, ainda não tive tempo para me organizar em casa. – Jared estava totalmente sério agora e ia pedir mais detalhes a Chad quando a voz de Sophia ecoou na sala através da secretária eletrônica. – Senhor Padalecki e senhor Murray, o senhor Lehne pediu para avisar que a reunião teve que ser adiantada e ele espera a todos na sala de reuniões.

- Obrigado, Sophia, já estamos indo. – Jared respondeu e olhou para Chad que, sob o olhar questionador do colega, deu de ombros.

Ambos, sem perda de tempo, dirigiram-se à sala de reuniões, onde todos pareciam já se encontrar. Chad e Jared sentaram-se lado a lado, enquanto Lehne encabeçava a mesa.

- Bom, já que estamos quase todos aqui, eu vou dar inic... – Nessa hora uma mulher loira e elegantemente vestida entrou. – Como agora estamos todos aqui, já que a senhorita Cassidy resolveu nos prestigiar com sua presença, vamos ao que nos interessa. Primeiramente, gostaria que todos conhecessem Jared Padalecki que está se juntando a nós. – Jared se sentiu como se estivesse no seu primeiro dia de aula em frente da turma e sorriu sem jeito.

- Agora, ao motivo da reunião. Como vocês devem ter ouvido falar, nós fomos contratos para o caso Higlinton e vocês devem estar acompanhando a repercussão desse caso, por isso, devem saber como ele é importante para nós, sem contar que William Higlinton é um dos maiores colaboradores. – Lehne parou deixando a noticia ser processada, observando o comportamento de cada um. – Certo, todos vocês vão trabalhar nesse caso, se for preciso dia e noite. Eu não quero brechas, temos que ganhá-lo, não há outra opção aqui.

Depois de alguns minutos debatendo os procedimentos gerais e dividindo tarefas, Jared estava começando a se sentir contagiado só pela idéia do seu primeiro caso no escritório e procurou se concentrar quando escutou seu nome.

- Padalecki, você será o nosso homem, nosso rosto. Essa será a hora de você provar que não cometemos um erro em lhe contratar e eu quero que você vá preparado para pesca, pois eu quero o tubarão branco no anzol.

- Merda! – Chad soltou baixinho ao seu lado.

Observando a reação de preocupação, Jared ficou confuso. – Perdão, senhor, tubarão branco?

- Tubarão branco é como ele é conhecido. O principal da Promotoria, nunca perdeu um caso. – A loira que chegara por último respondeu. – Ele não entra para perder.

- Bom, então somos dois, porque eu também não. – E sua resposta arrancou um sorriso de Lehne.

* * *

NOITE ANTERIOR

A promotoria estava um caos. Era meia noite e a correria era geral. Muitas pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo, telefonando, recebendo telefonemas, ordenando documentos. Uma porta é aberta, alguém põe só a cabeça para fora e grita por um nome e na mesma hora todos param.

- Ackles?! Alona, onde diabos está o Ackles?

- Ele já foi chamado, senhor Morgan, e já está a caminho. – Veio a resposta do outro lado da sala de uma jovem loira e magrinha que havia deixado de lado o telefonema para responder ao seu chefe.

- É bom mesmo que ele já esteja a caminho. – E dizendo isso, voltou a fechar a porta de sua sala, deixando as pessoas trocarem olhares e alguns comentários. Esse caso era realmente grande.

Cinco minutos depois, um homem em um elegante terno e a passos calmos, mas decididos entrava na promotoria e, sem trocar uma palavra com ninguém a não ser uma leve saudação com cabeça para a jovem Alona, dirigiu-se diretamente à sala onde o senhor Morgan estava, sem bater na porta.

- Esse caso é meu, Jeffrey. – Disse, parando em frente à mesa onde Jeffrey Dean Morgan estava sentado.

- Já era tempo de você aparecer. Não sei se você notou, mas aqui está um caos, sem contar que a imprensa já está nos pressionando. – Jeffrey parou e tomou fôlego, continuando mais pausadamente. – Ackles, acho muito bom você querer assumir o caso, mas de qualquer forma, o governador já ligou e exigiu você, portanto, não se trata muito de uma questão de escolha. Por isso, onde diabos você estava?!

- Estava em casa, afinal o crime aconteceu às 22h. Mas, onde eu estava ou o que estava fazendo, não vem ao caso. – E Jensen sentou-se. – O que você já tem para mim?

- Como você já deve ter ouvido, William Higlinton foi encontrado na cena do crime com as roupas sujas de sangue. Sua esposa, Sarah, foi assassinada com três tiros à queima roupa, os empregados chamaram a polícia quando escutaram os tiros e ela chegou lá 5 minutos depois.

- E a arma do crime?

- Até agora não foi encontrada, mas os funcionários falaram que ouviram o casal discutindo um pouco antes dos disparos.

- Alguma notícia sobre um terceiro no local? Higlinton falou alguma coisa?

- Ninguém viu outra pessoa entrar ou sair da cena do crime e as fitas de segurança já estão sendo analisadas. – Jeffrey observava Jensen atentamente. – Quanto a Higlinton, ele se encontra detido na 26ª delegacia, é o principal e único suspeito no momento, mas não falou nada, diz que só se pronunciará depois de falar com seu advogado. Na verdade, não dou 24 horas para entrarem com o pedido de habeas corpus e para que ele seja processado em liberdade.

- Típico. Quem é o advogado dele?

- Não temos um nome ainda, pelo menos de quem vai assumir diretamente, mas você pode imaginar muito bem quem foi chamado.

- Frederic Lehne, claro. – Jensen pronunciou o nome com desprezo. – Então estarei lidando com o idiota do Murray ou até mesmo a cobra da Cassidy.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza. – Jeffrey pegou um charuto e acendeu, dando uma boa tragada. – Ouvi falar que eles contrataram um cara novo, ele é de fora, mas Lehne arcou com todas as despesas para trazê-lo para cá.

- O que você sabe sobre ele? – Jensen estava agora curioso, precisava saber quem era esse novato e seu jeito de trabalhar, não gostava de ser pego despreparado.

- Não muito, na verdade. Mas se ele ficar responsável pelo caso, logo saberemos e aí não será muito difícil reunir informações.

- Eu não quero brechas, Jeffrey, você sabe como eu trabalho. – Jensen se levantou e se dirigiu até a porta. – Quero um relatório completo desse cara, em quais casos ele trabalhou, quantos ganhou, quais as técnicas que ele utiliza, tudo. Eu quero saber com que estarei lidando e o que posso esperar. Já que ele trabalha para Lehne, não posso baixar a guarda nenhum minuto.

- Você nunca baixa a guarda, Ackles, mas providenciarei o mais rápido possível. – Jeffrey abriu uma gaveta e retirou um envelope que entregou a Jensen. – Isso é o que temos do caso até agora, mas já estamos correndo atrás de mais informações. Assim que a tivermos, você ficará sabendo.

Jensen abriu o envelope e arregalou os olhos quando viu o que tinha dentro, voltando sua atenção para Jeffrey.

- Isso é...

- Exatamente o que você está vendo. – Jeffrey respondeu sorrindo, sabendo muito bem o que Jensen iria lhe perguntar.

- Amanhã marcarei um encontro com o advogado designado e, independente de ser novato, se ele for esperto, aceitará o acordo que oferecerei. – E dito isso saiu.

Alona entrou logo em seguida e entregou alguns papéis para Jeffrey assinar.

- Senhor, algum problema? – Perguntou diante do olhar perdido do chefe.

- Não, Alona. Pelo contrário, o tubarão branco está em ação e é hora de pôr o aviso nas praias.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Nota¹: Certo, sei que comecei com muitos clichês, mas não pude evitar, sério, eles se encaixaram perfeitamente na história.

Nota²: Vou tentar não me apegar muito a temas jurídicos, até porque não vai ter um sistema específico. Acreditem, vai ser uma salada mista entre sistema criminal americano e brasileiro. Mas, calma não se assustem, esse não vai ser o ponto central da fic, afinal é padackles.

Nota³: Essa vai ser diferente de Sem Chão, acho que vocês tiveram muito angst por enquanto k k k k. Bem, é isso, já falei demais. Review? Devo continuar? Jogar no lixo? Rasgar e jogar fora? Tocar fogo? Tá, acho que já deu para perceber que eu quero review. Eu estou um "pouco" ativa hoje. Sorry =)

Nota4: Essa é minha primeira AU, então, mas um motivo para dizer o que acharam, certo? Ok, eu vou embora. Beijos


	2. Chapter 2

"**Na balança da vida"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

BETA:** VICKYLOKA**

DATA: **SETEMBRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: Um sempre acreditou no melhor das pessoas, no direito de ser considerado inocente até que se prove o contrário. Para o outro não existe meio termo e segunda chance, tudo é preto no branco. Ambos têm uma característica em comum: não jogam para perder. Mas, no jogo da vida, alguém sempre perde. O que acontece quando seus destinos se cruzam, mas em lados opostos? ****Poderão o amor e a justiça se encontrar, mesmo sendo ambos cegos?****– Padackles/AU**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

Lehne encerrou a reunião, dispensando todos com exceção de Jared, Chad e Katie. Eles discutiram mais alguns detalhes, como a situação estava sendo tratada até o momento, o que estava circulando na mídia e as medidas que já haviam sido tomadas.

- Padalecki, quero que você e Murray partam direto para delegacia. Se bem conheço Ackles, ele não vai perder tempo em cercar o nosso cliente. Além do mais, o juiz já deve estar liberando a decisão para o pedido de _habeas corpus _a qualquer momento. – Lehne se levantou e deu a volta em sua poltrona. – Murray, quero que você procure todas as informações que constam no arquivo policial, quem é o responsável pelo inquérito policial e como tudo está sendo encaminhado.

- Sim, senhor. – Chad respondeu enquanto fazia umas anotações.

- Padalecki, seu trabalho vai ser restrito a Higlinton, deixe as pesquisas para os demais, se preocupe em trabalhar com o que tem em mãos e informe o que mais você precisa. Estamos entendidos por enquanto?

- Sim, senhor Lehne. – Jared respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

- Bom, agora vocês dois podem ir e quaisquer mudanças no rumo dos eventos me avisem.

Cassidy esperou um momento para ter certeza que os outros dois já haviam ido embora antes de se dirigir para o seu chefe.

- Você sabe que está cometendo um erro, não sabe? Ele não está pronto para enfrentar o Ackles num tribunal. Ele é bonzinho demais.

- Talvez seja exatamente isso que estamos precisando para ganhar o caso. Mas, não se trata dele não estar pronto, e sim de você querer esse caso para você, não é mesmo? – Lehne tinha um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

- Eu fui quem chegou mais perto de derrotar aquele idiota do Jensen Ackles. Sou a melhor daqui e você sabe disso. – Katie se levantou e caminhou até Lehne e sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber que eu não paro até conseguir o que eu quero, seja por qual meio for. – E deslizou uma mão pelo pescoço do homem à sua frente.

Lehne a puxou pelo cabelo, fazendo a se curvar e a encarou com olhos duros e brilhantes.

- Não me interessa o que você quer. Eu ainda sou o chefe aqui. – E dito isso tomou os lábios da loira de forma possessiva e pouco delicada, mas que ela respondeu, fazendo-o colocar mais força na forma como puxava seus cabelos. Ao interromper o beijo, continuou de sua forma fria. – Esse caso, eu digo que é do Padalecki. Me fiz claro?

- Sim, senhor. – Ela respondeu, segurando o olhar do homem à sua frente.

- Agora vá que eu tenho mais coisas para fazer. – E quando ela chegou até a porta ele continuou, fazendo-a parar, apesar dela não se virar para encará-lo. – E mais uma coisa. Fique de olho nele, tenha certeza que ele não faça nenhuma besteira. Se for o caso, você sabe o que fazer.

Só então, Cassidy virou e sorriu para Lehne, trocando olhares cheios de significados. – Sim, senhor Lehne.

Quebrado o olhar, ela tornou a se virar e saiu do escritório.

* * *

NA NOITE ANTERIOR

Assim que saiu da promotoria, Jensen partiu direto para sua casa, precisava reunir tudo que tinha até o momento e aquele envelope seria um bom trunfo. Se desse sorte, conseguiria um bom acordo na manhã seguinte e esse caso estaria resolvido.

Chegando ao seu apartamento, Jensen entrou, mal notando o porteiro a não se pelo leve balançar da cabeça, e seguiu até o elevador. Quando saiu, não foi com tanta surpresa que encontrou alguém parado à sua porta encostado-se à parede com as mãos e pernas cruzadas.

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto da pessoa assim quando ela percebeu Jensen saindo do elevador.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Jensen perguntou, deixando claro que não estava gostando da visita.

- Tentando uma entrevista, o que mais? – Respondeu o outro, ainda sorrindo, desencostando da parede e dando um passo para frente.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não falarei nada do caso. Vocês jornalistas são uns abutres e só fazem atrapalhar as investigações.

- Então você realmente pegou o caso? O que tem até agora? O senhor Higlinton é mesmo culpado ou foi um terceiro? Há alguma testemunha? – Continuou como se Jensen não tivesse falado nada.

- Não se faça de idiota e saia da minha frente, ou pedirei uma ordem para que você fique longe do meu apartamento. – Jensen começava a sentir raiva.

- Você sabe que isso é impossível, afinal, eu sou seu vizinho, Jensen. – E se possível o sorriso no rosto do outro aumentou.

- Saia da porra da minha frente, Collins. – Jensen gritou por fim. – Ou eu juro que eu não respondo por mim.

- Bem, acho então que você vai ter que me fazer sair, não é mesmo? – Collins continuou provocando Jensen, vendo como o outro estava a ponto de explodir. – Vamos lá, só uma informação e eu prometo que vou embora. Higlinton é mesmo culpado? É alguma prova nesse envelope?

A próxima coisa que Collins percebeu foi ser jogado contra porta de forma bruta, sentindo a respiração de Jensen bem próxima ao seu rosto.

- Você realmente não tem noção do perigo, não é mesmo? – Jensen perguntou a centímetros do rosto do moreno.

- Fazer o quê? Eu sou um jornalista policial, o perigo me excita.

Jensen sorriu e se aproximou mais de Misha, quase tocando seus lábios.

- E você está excitado agora, Misha?

- Oh... eu estou. – Misha perdia-se no sentimento da respiração quente de Jensen em seu rosto.

- Pena. – Jensen respondeu. A próxima coisa que Misha notou é que tinha sido puxado para longe com muita força. O movimento inesperado o fez perder o equilíbrio e quase cair. – Agora, me deixe em paz que eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.

- Eu esqueci. Tubarões brancos são animais solitários, não é mesmo? – Misha respondeu com raiva. – Só se preocupam com a presa e depois de saciada a vontade, partem. Naquela noite, eu fui a presa, não é mesmo?

- Não me venha com conversa, Misha. Você sabe muito bem que o que houve entre nós, se é que houve alguma coisa, não foi nada mais que sexo e muita bebida. – Jensen estava abrindo a porta de seu apartamento. – Eu nunca menti ou prometi nada a você.

- Foda-se, Jensen! – Misha havia se recomposto e seguia para seu apartamento. – Sabe, eu nem sempre vou estar a sua disposição para um sexo fácil.

- Me desculpe, mas quem veio atrás de quem? – Jensen parou a porta com um sorriso gozador no rosto.

- Filho da mãe! – Misha caminhou até porta do seu apartamento e parou antes de entrar completamente. – Você ainda vai se apaixonar, Jensen, e aí eu quero ver como o grande tubarão branco vai se sair quando estiver preso na rede.

- Tchau, Misha. – Jensen sorriu e acenou para Misha que assim que terminara de falar havia entrado no seu apartamento.

Logo em seguida, Jensen entrou em seu próprio apartamento, colocou o envelope na mesa, acendeu um cigarro e foi até a varanda. Dando uma boa tragada, olhou a rua quase deserta e, então, voltou a atenção ao envelope.

Após ficar um tempo encarando o envelope e dando as últimas tragadas no cigarro, Jensen dirigiu-se até a mesa, pegou seu notebook e abriu o envelope. Olhou para o relógio eletrônico na estante ao lado e viu que esse marcava 2h da manhã. Suspirou, sabendo que provavelmente não dormiria essa noite.

* * *

Jared e Chad saíram da sala de reunião e rumaram para o escritório de Jared em silêncio. Indo até sua mesa, o moreno pegou sua pasta e começou a separar alguns documentos, soltando um longo suspiro por fim.

- Você está calado. – Jared dirigiu-se a Chad quando estava fechando sua pasta. – Acho melhor irmos no seu carro, ainda não estou completamente familiarizado com a cidade e não vejo razão para a gente em ir carros separados. Será que devo chamar Sophia? Talvez ela já saiba algo sobre o _habeas corpus_.

- Ei, Jared. – Chad tinha caminhado até ficar do lado do moreno e o virar para si. – Cara, relaxa, você precisa respirar. Além do mais, não há para que se preocupar tanto, tenho certeza que você vai dar conta do caso. O senhor Lehne não teria lhe escolhido, caso contrário, grandão. – Chad sorriu para Jared.

- Desculpa. – Jared por fim tomou fôlego, tentando se acalmar. – Mas, não posso evitar sentir essa ansiedade, medo e excitação. Esse é o meu primeiro caso com vocês e eu não quero mesmo pisar na bola.

- Ei, não precisa se explicar. Eu sempre soube que vocês gays costumam ser super sensíveis mesmo. – Chad sorria.

- Cala boca, Chad. – Jared retrucou sorrindo, tirando a mão do amigo de seu ombro.

- Vê, bem melhor assim. Agora vamos indo, melhor chegarmos lá antes do Ackles.

Eles saíram, passaram pela Sophia, deixando ordens expressas para avisá-los assim que soubesse algo sobre a decisão do _habeas corpus_ e se dirigiram ao carro de Chad, que ficou encarregado de levá-los até a delegacia.

No caminho para a delegacia, Jared estava ficando novamente nervoso e inquieto no carro, que estava se tornando pequeno para seu tamanho apesar de ser uma Ranger cabine dupla.

Quando seu celular tocou, Jared deu um pulo e quase o derrubou antes de atendê-lo. E diante desse quadro, Chad começava a ficar realmente preocupado, será que o garoto realmente conseguiria dar conta do serviço?

- Quem era? – Chad perguntou assim que Jared desligou o telefone.

- Sophia. – Jared tomou fôlego, passou a mão pelos cabelos e sorriu quando voltou a virar para Chad. – Era sobre o _habeas corpus_, o juiz foi favorável ao nosso pedido.

- Ótimo. Agora quer ficar quieto? Você está começando a me deixar nervoso, Padalecki.

O restante do caminho foi feito em silêncio, Jared havia pegado sua pasta e repassava as poucas informações que eles tinham reunidas até o momento. Chad estacionou em frente à delegacia e desceu do carro, sendo acompanhado por Jared.

Quando entraram na delegacia, Chad ficou surpreso com a mudança de Jared. Qualquer um que olhasse para ele, não diria que o jovem estava tendo um ataque de nervos momentos antes. Ele estava sério, com uma expressão calma e imparcial e caminhava com determinação. Chad sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "_É talvez o garoto consiga lidar com o caso melhor do que eu imaginava"._

Chad tomou a dianteira e se dirigiu ao gabinete para falar com a jovem policial que se encontrava no atendimento.

- Bom dia. – Chad começou, jogando seu melhor sorriso para jovem. – Por favor, nós gostaríamos de falar com o responsável pelo caso do senhor Higlinton, somos os seus advogados.

- Bom dia. – A jovem respondeu, retribuindo o sorriso. – O delegado Beaver encontra-se na sua sala, aguarde um minuto que avisarei que vocês querem falar com ele.

- Obrigado.

Eles se afastaram um pouco enquanto esperavam a resposta da jovem policial. Chad então se virou para Jared.

- Merda, as coisas não podiam ficar piores. Além do Ackles, vamos ter que lidar ainda com a raposa do Beaver. – Chad reclamava para o amigo.

- E no que isso nos atrapalha? – Jared não gostava de se sentir por fora de coisas tão importantes como essas, mas sabendo que isso não poderia ser evitado por enquanto.

- O cara é uma raposa. Ele não gosta que ninguém se intrometa no seu trabalho e dificilmente deixa passar algum detalhe. – Chad explicava baixinho.

- Eu ainda não entendo, onde isso nos atrapalha?

- Não exatamente no exercício do seu trabalho, mas o cara é tipo um tutor para Ackles, ou pelo menos era. E é aqui que as coisas podem se complicar.

- Bom, se ele for profissional, acho que não temos nada a nos preocupar. A não ser que você ache que ele vai facilitar para o Ackles.

- Não, ele não facilitar nem dificultar para o Ackles, mas com certeza não vai facilitar para nós. O cara tem certa aversão a advogados criminalistas.

Nesse momento, a policial informou que eles poderiam seguir para o escritório do delegado onde, após uma batida na porta, entraram.

- Ora, ora... Se não é Chad Murray em pessoa. – Beaver falou com a voz animada como se estivesse saudando um amigo, mas o olhar era firme e analista. – E esse vara-pau que eu não conheço.

- Padalecki, senhor, prazer em conhecê-lo. – Jared ofereceu uma mão, a qual foi apertada, e manteve firme o olhar que lhe era lançado.

- Aperto de mão forte, olhos nos olhos. – Beaver começou a falar como se estivesse listando. – Eu gostei de você, garoto.

- Me desculpe, senhor, mas eu não sou nenhum garoto e se vocês me dão licença, eu tenho um cliente para acompanhar e que não tem mais que permanecer aqui. – Jared falava ainda olhando para Beaver. – Suponho que o senhor já recebeu a decisão do pedido _de habeas corpus_, não?

- Sim, recebi e, claro, você pode ir até seu cliente. Ele se encontra na sala de interrogatório no momento, um policial irá acompanhá-lo até lá.

Jared meneou com a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e esperou que Beaver chamasse o policial designado por lhe acompanhar e mostrar o caminho, o que não demorou nem 5 minutos. Assim, que Jared saiu da sala, Beaver voltou-se para Chad.

- Eu realmente gostei do garoto, tem personalidade. – E lançou mais um olhar para o vidro, vendo Jared desaparecer ao virar no corredor. – Diferente de muitos advogados por aí, mas vamos ao que interessa. O que você quer, Murray, pois não acredito que Lehne tenha mandado você só para servir de guia turístico para o garoto ali, não é mesmo? – Beaver disse, sorrindo, observando a reação de Chad. – Foi o que eu imaginei, sente-se.

* * *

Jensen não dormiu praticamente nada naquela noite. Ele tinha que trabalhar em como ia abordar esse caso, tinha que chegar duro se quisesse fazer um acordo. Seria tudo simples, era só Higlinton se confessar culpado e ele estaria disposto a dar 30 anos de reclusão em regime fechado, com direito a livramento condicional em 20.

"_O que mais um assassino pode querer?"_, Jensen pensava confiante.

Só às 6h30 Jensen conseguiu dormir um pouco e acordou saltando da cama ao perceber que já eram 9h. Tomou um banho rápido, terminou de vestir seu terno e, em pouco mais de 1h, estava descendo, pronto para se dirigir até a delegacia. Se tivesse sorte, conseguiria pegar o suspeito sem seu advogado por perto.

Quando chegou ao térreo se surpreendeu ao ver uma pessoa encostada no seu carro, segurando um jornal em uma mão, enquanto na outra tinha um copo de café que Jensen olhou com muito desejo.

- Chris! O que você está fazendo aqui? – Jensen não pode evitar dar um sorriso ao outro à sua frente quando este lhe ofereceu o café. – Obrigado.

Chris era amigo de anos de Jensen, eles tinham se formado juntos e seguido na carreira da promotoria quase ao mesmo tempo. Desde então, mantinham a amizade. Na verdade, Christian Kane era o único que realmente conhecia Jensen Ackles, a pessoa por baixo da armadura de promotor. E ambos estavam bem com isso.

- Morgan, me mandou para arrastar seu traseiro da cama. Aposto que só dormiu hoje já de manhã, não foi mesmo?

- Mais ou menos. – Jensen respondeu antes de dar um bom gole no líquido quente e bem-vindo que desceu pela sua garganta.

- E aposto também que você esteve com Misha. – Chris sorriu quando viu o loiro na sua frente engasgar. – Acho que você devia dar uma olhada na manchete do dia. Acho que ele realmente ficou com raiva dessa vez, meu amigo, seja lá o que tenha feito.

Jensen tomou o jornal da mão de Chris e leu com os olhos arregalados a notícia que se encontrava na primeira página.

TUBARÃO BRANCO PRONTO PARA ATACAR OUTRA VEZ OU FINALMENTE VAI PARAR NA REDE? – O promotor Jensen Ackles, a pedido do governador, está cabeceando as investigações do caso Higlinton. Apesar de se recusar a falar sobre o caso, Ackles não escondeu o fato de terem uma carta na manga pronta para ser usada e que William Higlinton é o único e primeiro suspeito até o momento.

- Que porra é essa?! – Jensen estava agora vermelho de raiva. – Onde aquele filho mãe conseguiu todas essas informações?!

- Bem, meu amigo, deve-se ter cuidado dobrado quando se dorme com o inimigo. – Chris ria.

- De que porra você está rindo, Chris? Isso é sério. E eu não dormir com ele dessa vez.

- Jensen, relaxa, ele deve ter ficado sabendo por alguma fonte na delegacia e na promotoria, que não temos outros suspeitos além de William Higlinton e não é novidade para ninguém que o governador exigiu que você assumisse o caso. – Chris raciocinava calmamente. – Quanto à carta na manga, provavelmente ele está jogando verde para colher maduro e eu não vejo como isso seja realmente ruim para nós, amigão.

- Argh... Aquele filho da mãe vai me pagar! – Jensen xingou, mas começando a se acalmar. – Melhor irmos nessa, pois parece que o dia vai ser longo.

* * *

Jared foi acompanhado até a porta da sala de interrogatório sendo então deixado sozinho em frente a ela. Tomando mais um profundo fôlego, Jared levou a mão à maçaneta e abriu a porta, por fim, entrando.

A sala era como outra qualquer, paredes brancas, uma mesa metálica no meio com duas cadeiras, uma de cada lado, e um grande e retangular espelho na parede oposta a porta.

Sentado numa das cadeiras, estava William Higlinton. Ele tinha uns 45 anos, cabelos grisalhos, corpo em forma e uma expressão cansada, quase até derrotada. Jared tomou logo simpatia pelo seu cliente.

- Senhor Higlinton, eu sou Jared Padalecki, seu advogado. – Jared se aproximou estendendo a mão.

Higlinton apertou a mão oferecida, mas ficou a encarar Jared com muita atenção e certa dúvida.

- Me desculpe, eu não quero ser rude, mas você não é muito jovem? – E parou como tentando encontrar alguma forma mais adequada de se expressar. – Eu estava esperando alguém mais experiente.

- Eu entendo, senhor, mas eu já advogo há 2 anos e pode ter a certeza de que eu vou dar o meu melhor para defender o seu caso. – Jared respondeu de forma segura e confiante, sorrindo para o homem a sua frente.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe.

- Nada a desculpar. Bem, – Jared colocou sua pasta na mesa. – acho que o melhor seria começar com as boas notícias.

- E há alguma? – Higlinton riu sem graça.

- Espero sinceramente que essa seja só a primeira. – Jared abriu sua pasta e voltou sua atenção para seu cliente. – Certo, primeiro eu quero dizer que nós conseguimos uma decisão favorável ao _habeas corpus_ que impetramos ainda essa noite e o senhor vai poder sair daqui e responder ao processo em liberdade. Claro que será uma liberdade condicionada, o senhor ficará praticamente restrito à casa e terá seus movimentos monitorados, principalmente as saídas de casa, que serão reduzidas para as estritamente necessárias, mas já é bem melhor do que permanecer numa cela.

- Você acha? – Higlinton não pode evitar o sarcasmo e Jared interrompeu sua explicação. – Desculpe-me, mas toda essa situação...

- Tudo bem, como eu ia dizendo, o fato do senhor ser réu primário com grau superior e bons antecedentes é um fator positivo, sem contar sua boa reputação e imagem de bom cidadão. Isso nos dá uma boa área para trabalhar sua defesa e focar nos fatos positivo e certos, do que nas suposições que serão levantadas pela promotoria. – Jared parou um momento e voltou-se mais uma vez para Higlinton. – Alguma pergunta até aqui?

- Sim. Quando eu posso ir embora para casa? – Higlinton passou uma mão pelo rosto. – E o mais importante, o que vai acontecer com os meus filhos durante esse processo?

- O senhor pode ir embora a qualquer momento, eu só terei que assinar alguns papéis e poderei levá-lo para casa. – Jared deu um sorriso antes de continuar. – Quanto aos seus filhos, eles serão permitidos ficar com você, uma vez que não foi condenando culpado por nada. Como ninguém pode ser considerado culpado até que se prove o contrário, você não vai ter que se preocupar quanto a isso.

Jared parou e continuou a olhar a expressão preocupada de Higlinton enquanto esse encarava suas mãos sobre a mesa.

- Mas, eles podem ir para a casa de algum parente, caso o senhor não queira...

- Não, eu os quero por perto, mas... – Respirando fundo, Higlinton levantou o olhar a Jared. – Eu não quero que eles sofram com toda essa atenção. Mídia, polícia.

- Eu entendo. Eu ainda tenho umas perguntas para serem feitas, mas acho que podemos fazê-las na sua casa. – Jared parou e fechou sua pasta. – Fazemos o seguinte, eu vou assinar os papéis de liberação, vamos para sua casa, conversamos, acertamos alguns pontos e você pensa direito o que será melhor para os seus filhos, o que me diz?

- Eu realmente preciso de um banho. – Higlinton sorriu para Jared.

* * *

Quando Jared estava saindo da sala, esbarrou com um loiro que estava seguindo em direção a sala de Beaver. O homem era lindo, com olhos verdes esmeralda e Jared teve que parar um pouco para se lembrar de pedir desculpa, entretanto, o loiro mal lhe deu uma segunda olhada, parecendo nem tê-lo notado e seguiu em frente.

Já com parte dos papéis de liberação assinados, Jared se preparava para pegar os bens de seu cliente e assim eles saírem dessa delegacia quando escutou uma porta ser aberta com força.

- Como assim responder em liberdade? – O loiro falava numa voz alterada com Beaver. – Ele foi encontrado na cena do crime e não há provas de um terceiro na cena.

- Ackles, você conhece muito bem o sistema. É, ele é o único suspeito, mas não há arma do crime e com isso tem-se uma brecha. O _habeas corpus_ já foi julgado e ele vai responder em liberdade. – Beaver falava em tom calmo.

- Tudo bem, mas eu quero conversar com ele antes dele ser liberado. – Ackles então se virou para Chad. – Vamos lá, Murray, eu tenho um acordo para oferecer.

- Sinto muito, Ackles, mas não sou o advogado responsável pelo caso. – Chad disse sem conter um sorriso, vendo como o promotor estava contrariado.

- E quem é então?

- Eu. – Jared respondeu às costas de Jensen, se fazendo o mais alto possível em seus 1,93m. – Creio, então que você é o famoso Jensen Ackles.

- Sim. Bem, já que é com você que eu tenho que falar. – Jensen respondeu sem perguntar o nome de Jared. – Eu quero falar as sós com o seu cliente por 5 minutos e depois eu tenho um acordo para oferecer.

- Creio que isso não será possível. – Jared afirmou seguradamente.

- Como não?

- Primeiro, meu cliente tem o direito de só falar com você na minha presença. – Jared continuou calmamente. – Segundo, eu já assinei os papéis de liberação e estou levando o meu cliente para casa. Amanhã ou depois podemos marcar um encontro.

- Amanhã ou depois? Você só pode está brincando. – Jensen não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

- Eu não brinco em serviço, senhor Ackles, portanto, estou falando muito sério. – Jared voltou-se aos demais. – Com as suas licenças.

Jared, então, se virou e não deu a menor chance para um Jensen espumando de raiva falar algo mais.

- Tenha um ótimo dia, Ackles. – Chad soltou com um sorriso nada inocente no rosto antes de seguir Jared.

- Quem esse idiota pensa que é? – Jensen falou para si mesmo.

- Nome é Padalecki e pelo jeito um idiota com personalidade que está fazendo o seu trabalho. – Beaver respondeu, também olhando para o corredor que Jared tinha seguido. – Eu gosto do garoto, ele certamente não tem medo de uma boa briga, nem da sua fama pelo jeito.

- Pelo jeito eu vou ter que fazer ele ver com quem ele está travando essa briga. – Jensen falou seguindo para ir embora também.

- Eu se fosse você, Jensen, não iria com tanta sede ao pote. Como eu lhe disse naquela nossa última conversa, sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo.

Jensen virou-se, olhando para Beaver nos olhos, antes de seguir e ir também embora, certo de que seu dia só estava começando e nada bem pelo jeito.

J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2

Nota¹: Demorou mais nasceu. Desculpa o atraso, mas foi um tempo de desencontros e algo chamado período de provas, então é, o tempo vem sendo meu inimigo.

Nota²: Eu recebi algumas review (Yes \o/) em que demonstra já haver uma certa torcida. Bem.... claro que eu não vou dizer que vai ganhar o caso, mas já tenho uma idéia para o final. Então, façam suas apostas k k k k k.

Nota³: Ei! Eu continuo querendo reviews. Alguma? E sim! Aqueles que me deixaram, muito obrigada =D


	3. Chapter 3

"**Na balança da vida"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

BETA:** VICKYLOKA**

DATA: **SETEMBRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: Um sempre acreditou no melhor das pessoas, no direito de ser considerado inocente até que se prove o contrário. Para o outro não existe meio termo e segunda chance, tudo é preto no branco. Ambos têm uma característica em comum: não jogam para perder. Mas, no jogo da vida, alguém sempre perde. O que acontece quando seus destinos se cruzam, mas em lados opostos? ****Poderão o amor e a justiça se encontrar, mesmo sendo ambos cegos?****– Padackles/AU**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

Chris estava indo atrás de Jensen quando cruzou no corredor com Chad e um jovem que não conhecia. _"Seria o novo cara?"_, pensava quando o loiro finalmente o notou.

- Kane, ainda a rêmora do grande tubarão branco? – Chad sorria maliciosamente. – Não cansou de ficar à sombra do Ackles?

- E você, Murray, ainda caindo de boca em tudo que se apresenta de saia? – Chris respondia como um sorriso que não alcançava seu olhar sério. – Cuidado, esses seus hobbies obscuros ainda podem lhe levar para trás das grades. Ah! E não se esqueça de conferir se há pomo de adão. A pessoa nunca sabe e sua imagem de garanhão ficaria bastante arranhada.

- Seu filho... – Chad perdeu o sorriso e partiu para cima de Kane, mas Jared se colocou a frente e, com uma mão firme no ombro, impediu o avanço do colega.

- Já chega, Chad. – Jared tinha a expressão firme, demonstrando que não deixaria espaço para discussão. – Temos coisas mais importantes e eu não quero ficar mais do que o necessário aqui. Vocês acabarem presos por desordem não vai ajudar em nada, pois pelo que eu vi o delegado Beaver não se preocuparia muito com quem começou o quê.

- Escute sua babá, Murray. – Chris provocou mais uma vez.

- Você. Melhor não testar minha paciência, seu amigo já a diminui bastante por hoje, em 5 minutos de conversa. – Jared havia se voltado para Chris.

- O que foi, novato? Já sentindo a pressão no primeiro encontro? – Chris estava curioso e resolveu provocar o mais novo, queria saber até onde poderia ir.

- Se eu senti alguma coisa foi o tamanho do ego, que não corresponde ao tamanho dele, devo dizer. – Jared também analisava o homem a sua frente. – Não me assusto com meros latidos e rosnados, então pode sair do modo cão de guarda. Acontece que não tenho paciência para gente que acredita ter o mundo no umbigo.

- Uau, os únicos latidos até agora que eu estou a ouvir são os seus, mas vamos ver como se sairá no Tribunal. – Chris puxou sua sorte mais um pouco e percebeu quando o moreno a sua frente estreitou os olhos e respirou fundo. Parecia ter encontrado o lugar certo para cutucar, porém foi surpreendido com o tom calmo do outro.

- Tem razão, estou perdendo tempo com coisas insignificantes quando deveria estar levando o meu cliente para casa dele. E não precisa se preocupar com o meu trabalho, aposto que você deve ter outras coisas para fazer além de se preocupar comigo. – E com uma voz bem educada, Jared continuou antes de se virar para seguir. – Agora com a sua licença. Kane, certo?

Chris só concordou com a cabeça e observou quando Jared indicou uma porta para Murray entrar. Porém, antes que o moreno desaparecesse de vista, Chris o chamou. – O seu nome, eu ainda não sei. E como assim, levando seu cliente para casa?

Jared então sorriu e Chris pode ver certo brilho em seus olhos. – Oh, seu amigo pareceu não achar importante o meu nome, então acho que não precisa se preocupar com isso. Quanto ao meu cliente... bem, digamos que eu comecei o dia latindo menos e agindo mais. Tenha um bom dia. – E dito isso, Jared sumiu pela porta.

Chris balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas não pode evitar um leve sorriso. O garoto era ousado e inteligente e Chris gostava disso. Quando finalmente se virou para seguir seu caminho, percebeu Jensen vindo em sua direção e, ao que parecia, soltando fogo pelas ventas. Chris sorriu mais ainda quando pensou no que aquele garoto poderia ter feito para deixar o amigo nesse humor, pois poucos tiravam Jensen Ackles do sério.

- Não sei por que você está rindo, o dia não começou nada bem para nós. – Jensen soltou assim que alcançou o lado do amigo que estava a lhe esperar, e continuou a resmungar. – Um dia perdido, a porra de um dia perdido. "Depois me procura". Quem ele pensa que é?

- Acredito que você não esteja falando do Murray nem do Beaver. – Chris falou, esperando que o amigo explicasse o que tinha acontecido.

- Não! – A palavra saiu carregada de raiva. – Aquele Padalecki pensa que está lidando com os promotores do fim de mundo que ele saiu?

- Hummm... Então o nome dele é Padalecki. – Chris pensou alto.

- Que porra importa o nome dele?! – Jensen olhava para o amigo.

- Sabe que ele falou exatamente isso? Que você não se importava com o nome dele. – Chris sabia que só estava aumentando a raiva do amigo, mas não conseguia evitar o sorriso.

- Então, você já conheceu o filho da mãe que passou a perna na gente?

- Sim e pensando direitinho, acho que ele lhe chamou de baixinho também. – Chris continuou observando bem o amigo, esperando a reação.

- Eu, baixinho? Ele é que é um gigante e um bastante prepotente. – Jensen falou quando eles alcançaram a porta da frente da delegacia.

- Verdade, o garoto tem peito, sem contar que é bonitão. – Jensen parou nos primeiro degraus e encarou o amigo. – Quê?! Vai dizer que não notou? Jensen, você sequer olhou para o garoto, olhou?

- Chris, não sei se você escutou, mas vou repetir. Esse gigante praticamente esfregou o _habeas corpus_ na minha cara e não permitiu que eu falasse com o Higlinton e você vem me falar sobre ele ser bonitinho?! – Jensen tinha no rosto uma expressão de descrença.

- Bonitinho não... ok, parei. – Chris começou antes de eles atravessarem a rua e seguirem até o carro, mas parou diante do olhar de Jensen...

- Às vezes, eu tenho dúvida sobre você ser realmente hétero, Chris. – Jensen responde, arrancando uma risada de Chris.

– Mas, você sabia que a gente tinha que ter sorte para encontrar Higlinton antes da decisão do _habeas corpus_. – Chris tentou retomar a conversa só que mais séria dessa vez quando eles entraram no estacionamento.

Jensen, entretanto, nada comentou e eles seguiram até o carro em silêncio.

- Então, para onde vamos? – Chris tentou iniciar a conversa novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que destravava o carro.

- Promotoria, meu dia não pode piorar mesmo com os gritos do Jeffrey. – E dito isso, Jensen entrou no carro.

Chris suspirou fundo. _ "Jensen e Jeffrey de mau-humor. É, o dia vai ser longo"_. E com esse pensamento, entrou no carro e deu partida.

* * *

Jared e Chad seguiram para outro departamento, onde assinariam os papéis de liberação dos poucos pertences trazidos com o senhor Higlinton quando Chad virou-se para Jared com raiva.

- Quer me falar que porra foi aquela, Padalecki?! Defendendo o inimigo? – Chad falou com a voz um pouco alterada.

- Não Chad, como eu falei só não vi em que seria vantajoso se você terminasse preso. Além do mais, quem sempre fala o que quer, ouve o que não quer. – Jared respondeu e tentou seguir seu caminho, não podia perder a paciência.

- Você vai precisar aprender rápido como as coisas funcionam por aqui, Padalecki, senão vai terminar ficando para trás. – Chad falava sério. – E acredite quando eu falo que não existe amizade entre nós e o pessoal da promotoria.

- Não, Chad. O que eu preciso saber é fazer o meu trabalho e isso eu sei e estou disposto a sempre aperfeiçoar. Agora se você não me atrapalhar, temos um cliente para liberar.

- É isso que ainda vamos ver, meu amigo. É isso que ainda vamos ver. – Chad sussurrou baixinho, enquanto se colocava a seguir Jared que já estava um pouco a frente.

* * *

Com os poucos pertences liberados: uma carteira, celular e um relógio. Seguiram finalmente ao pequeno quarto que era a cela de Higlinton. No momento de entrar, Jared entrou sozinho enquanto Chad aguardava do lado de fora.

- Espero que esteja preparado para ir embora? – Jared perguntou sorrindo, assim que entrou na pequena sala onde seu cliente estava sendo mantido.

A sala era um cubículo com paredes brancas e lisas. Havia uma pequena cama no canto, onde se encontrava Higlinton, uma porta do outro lado que levava ao pequeno banheiro e uma televisão de 14''. Nada fora das regalias dadas aos presos com grau superior. Se bem que Jared reconhecia que a principal vantagem era a cela ser individual.

- Já poderei mesmo ir? – Higlinton encontrava-se sentado na cama com uma expressão mista de alegria, cansaço, ansiedade e apreensão.

- Pensei que tinha deixado claro que o estaria tirando daqui ainda esta manhã. – Jared parou com uma expressão séria. – Acho que você já pode começar a confiar em mim, o que me diz?

- Me desculpe... eu não quis... desculpe, eu não quis dar a entender isso. - Tentou se justificar sem jeito.

- Tudo bem. Agora vamos indo, a não ser que queira permanecer aqui. – Jared riu quando o homem na sua frente se pôs imediatamente em pé. – Sem contar que ainda precisaremos conversar e eu preferiria fazer isso em sua casa onde o senhor com certeza estará mais a vontade.

Jared percebeu que Higlinton ficou um pouco tenso, mas essa conversa não poderia ser adiada e quanto antes melhor. Quando saíram da sala, encontraram-se com Chad, Jared o apresentou ao senhor Higlinton e informou que o loiro os levaria até a sua casa. E assim, os três saíram da delegacia sem pensar duas vezes.

* * *

Chris não foi o único que se encolheu ao escutar a voz de Jeffrey Dean Morgan alterada, no gabinete da Promotoria.

- O quê?! – Jeffrey encontrava-se em pé atrás de sua mesa, andando de um lado para o outro. – Como assim você não interrogou o Higlinton nem fez a proposta de acordo?! Como você permitiu isso acontecer?!

- Já lhe disse Morgan, o tal de Padalecki praticamente esfregou na minha cara o _habeas corpus_ e foi embora, dizendo que depois nos procurava. Dá para acreditar na ousadia? – Jensen falava mais calmo, apesar da raiva ainda ser muita. – Mas, não se preocupe, Morgan, logo, logo, ele estará nos procurando por um acordo.

- E como você pretende fazer isso? Pelo que me falou, o garoto não se assusta fácil nem pretende facilitar as coisas para você.

- Primeiro, eu quero a ficha desse Padalecki. Presumo que você já tenha a ficha que eu lhe pedi. – Esperou por Morgan responder confirmando. – Bom. Quanto a Beaver, este não tem nada de novo, mas pode deixar que eu ficarei sabendo assim que algo surgir.

- Vocês fizeram as pazes? – Jeffrey perguntou diretamente, apesar de saber ser um assunto delicado.

Jensen ficou um pouco tenso e pela primeira vez desviou os olhos, mas se recompôs rapidamente. – Não, aquele bode velho é a pessoa mais teimosa que eu já conheci.

- Ele não é único pelo que posso ver. – Jeffrey olhava com carinho para Jensen, ele gostava do garoto. – Jensen...

- Bem, é melhor a gente pensar no próximo passo. – Jensen mudou rapidamente de assunto.

Jeffrey soltou um longo suspirou e baixou a cabeça, sabia que não ia conseguir conversar com Jensen a respeito disso. – Devo imaginar, então, que você já tem um plano.

- Falamos com a imprensa. – Jensen sorriu abertamente.

- Como? Acho que não entendi.

- Ele não falou que nos procuraria? Então, eu vou fazer ele vir até mim e quando você menos esperar ele vai estar aceitando o nosso acordo.

Jeffrey não falou nada, só ficou analisando Jensen por alguns instantes, o fogo de seus olhos. Seja quem for, esse Padalecki tinha conseguido incomodar Jensen Ackles.

* * *

Jared já imaginava o tipo de casa que encontraria quando chegasse à mansão Higlinton, o que foi imediatamente confirmado pelo bairro exuberante com mansões belíssimas. Entretanto, ainda sentiu o queixo cair levemente ao passar pelos grandes portões de ferro da mansão. Na verdade, ele pensou que a própria palavra "mansão" não alcançava o que estava a ver.

A casa deveria ser do tamanho de uns 4 quarteirões ou mais, uma vez que Jared não estava vendo todo o terreno e só o percurso que eles fizeram entrem altas árvores até ter uma visão da bela casa, falava sobre o tamanho do terreno por si só. Logo que puderam avistar a casa, ele tinha ido de encontro a um imenso jardim em toda a parte frontal. Era a coisa mais linda com flores das mais diversas cores e, Jared se pegou sorrindo, árvores podadas nas mais diversas formas, inclusive de um cachorro.

Quando pararam em frente da casa, esta parecia aquelas mansões de cinema. Ele se sentiu em Manderley¹. Era impressionante e com sua visão lateral ainda podia ver o que parecia o começo de uma piscina. Jared não duvidava que aos fundos tivesse uma quadra de tênis ou futebol. "_Não tênis é mais a cara desses ricaços"_, pensou com um leve sorriso.

Jared e William Higlinton desceram do carro, mas Jared ficou para trás, trocando umas palavras com Chad. Após acertar algumas coisas e dispensar o loiro, Jared se juntou a Higlinton que estava sendo recepcionado por uma senhora, de forma carinhosa. Ela era uma senhora de meia idade, estatura baixa, com cabelos grisalhos, olhos pretos e pele morena.

- Oh... senhor William, está tão pálido. – Ela o analisava detalhadamente. – Aposto que nem dormiu. Está com fome? Vou preparar aquela comidinha que sei que o senhor adora e...

- Maria, Maria! – Higlinton chamou por fim mais alto, mas sem ser grosso, a fazendo parar. – Eu estou bem, acredite, Maria. Um pouco cansado e necessitando urgente de um banho. – Deu um sorriso e um breve beijo na bochecha dela. – Agora, será que podemos entrar? Tenho algumas coisas para tratar com o senhor Padalecki aqui.

Só então, a senhora pareceu notar Jared parado ao lado de William Higlinton, observando toda a cena. Quando a senhora voltou sua atenção para ele, Jared estava pronto para estender a mão, mas parou diante do olhar duro e até mesmo frio que lhe era lançado.

- O senhor não está aqui para prender e acusar o meu patrão, está? – Ela perguntou rispidamente.

- Maria! – Higlinton repreendeu diante da hostilidade.

- Tudo bem, senhor Higlinton. – Jared respondeu e deu um leve sorriso a Maria, que não retribuiu ou suavizou sua expressão. – Na verdade, estou aqui para defendê-lo e pode ter certeza que vou fazer tudo ao meu alcance para isso.

- Espero mesmo que...

- Maria, já chega! – Higlinton a interrompeu num tom mais duro do que o usado até agora, o que fez Jared se sobressaltar levemente, devido à surpresa.

- Me desculpe, senhor William. – Maria se dirigiu a Higlinton e Jared podia jurar que houve uma troca de olhares entre eles, antes dela vira-se e ir entrar em casa.

- Desculpe-me. – Higlinton soltou um suspiro cansado. – Ela me criou desde os cinco, quando eu fiquei órfão por parte de mãe. Não tem nada que ela não faria por mim.

- Ela realmente o tem em grande consideração, mas não se preocupe, eu entendo. Minha mãe mesmo vira uma fera quando se trata de mim e de meus irmãos. – Jared falou, tentando assegurar que estava tudo bem. – E dito isso, eles entraram na casa.

Como esperado, a casa era ainda mais linda por dentro, se é que era possível. Os móveis eram de uma beleza delicada que harmonizava com os quadros finos. Nada exagerado, de uma beleza simples. "_Simples... ha, tirando os preços, eles são bem simples",_ pensou.

Jared foi conduzido até uma sala de estar. Havia um grande sofá em frente à saída para a varanda, um lindo tapete e três poltronas do outro lado, com a lareira no canto.

- Hã... eu preciso realmente de um banho. – Higlinton falava incerto.

- Tudo bem, eu posso esperar o senhor tomar banho, assim, com o senhor mais a vontade, poderemos conversar melhor. – Jared assegurou o seu cliente.

- Então... fique a vontade. Daqui a pouco alguém vem lhe servir alguma coisa. – Higlinton falou antes de finalmente sair.

Como afirmado, minutos depois uma jovem de uniforme entrou na sala e serviu Jared suco, deixando-o novamente sozinho, logo em seguida. Jared, então aproveitou para ir até a varanda e ter uma melhor visão do exterior daquela mansão.

Quando estava quase alcançando a varanda, Jared foi praticamente atropelado por uma bola amarela, que logo se revelou ser um excitado cachorro. Após esbarrar em Jared, o animal parou, latiu para Jared e depois o observou com o rosto meio de lado.

Jared sorriu e esticou uma mão para o cachorro cheirar e só depois do animal ter cheirado, balançando o rabo, que ele se abaixou para cumprimentar o animal. Jared amava bichos, mas sua paixão sempre tinha sido cães. Era uma pena que seu horário incerto não lhe possibilitava criar animais.

- E ai, garotão. – Jared tinha se ajoelhado e fazia um cafuné.

- É garota. – Veio uma voz de criança atrás de Jared, o fazendo se sobressaltar um pouco. – O nome dela é Saddie.

Jared, virando-se, percebeu as duas crianças que estava às suas costas. Um garoto de mais ou menos 7 anos e uma linda garotinha de olhos azuis, que deveria ter na faixa de 4 ou 5 anos. A garotinha observava com atenção e curiosidade Jared e a cadela aos seus pés, apesar de se encontrar atrás de seu irmão, como se estivesse com medo.

- Oi! – Jared cumprimentou sorrindo as crianças. – Linda cadela vocês têm e, por falar nisso. – Disse voltando-se para o animal. – Minhas desculpas, senhorita.

O animal latiu e lambeu todo o rosto de Jared, fazendo a garotinha sair um pouco de trás do irmão e rir.

- Saddie, não faça isso! – O garoto gritou repreendendo o animal, mas sem sair do lugar.

- Tudo bem, acho que ela gostou de mim, o que você me diz? – Jared perguntou e sorriu quando a garotinha balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Jared continuou fazendo festa com o animal, quando percebeu a garotinha saindo de trás do irmão e indo até ele para também brincar com a cadela.

- Julie, volte aqui! A gente não deve falar com estranhos, lembra o que a Maria vive nos falando.

A menina parou um pouco e pareceu pensar em voltar, mas por fim continuou até ficar em frente a Jared com Saddie entre eles.

- Lindo nome o seu, Julie. O meu é Jared. – Jared falou estendendo sua enorme mão.

Julie parou, olhando Jared bem nos olhos como se o estivesse analisando, então sorriu e apertou a mão estendida.

- Quantos anos você tem? – Jared perguntou, sabendo que a menina tinha gostado dele, mas, ao contrário do que esperava, só conseguiu como resposta uma mãozinha mostrando 4 dedinhos.

- O que foi Julie? Não vai me dizer que o gato comeu sua língua. – Jared falou brincando, mas percebeu Julie abaixar o olhar.

- Ela não está falando. – De repente, o irmão falou se colocando ao lado da menina. – Desde ontem quando... quando mamãe morreu.

Jared ficou um segundo sem saber o que falar. Ele estava tão focado no caso, em defender William Higlinton, que ele tinha esquecido como isso estaria afetando as crianças. Afinal, elas tinham perdido a mãe e todos falavam que o pai é quem era o culpado.

- Oh, princesinha, venha cá. – Jared parou o carinho que estava fazendo em Saddie e tomou Julie no colo, ainda agachado. – Não fique triste, sua mãe está no céu, cercada de anjinhos e olhando por você. Ela não lhe abandonou.

- Não minta para gente, ela morreu e não vai voltar. – O mais velho falou com raiva.

- Ei, qual o seu nome?

- Peter.

Jared se ajeitou, deixando Julie mais a vontade em seu colo. Então, pediu para Peter se aproximar.

- Pois não é verdade. Sua mãe sempre vai estar com vocês, é só vocês saberem procurar. – Jared sentiu-se mais aliviado quando viu que Peter lhe observava com atenção. – E se vocês quiserem, eu posso lhe ensinar a senti-la.

Julie virou seus lindos olhinhos azuis para Jared e balançou a cabeça, pedindo para que Jared mostrasse. E diante daqueles olhinhos, Jared sorriu e deu um beijo na testa da garota.

- Estão preparados? – Julie balançou mais uma vez a cabeça, e apesar de Peter não ter dado sinal algum, Jared continuou. – Agora fechem os olhos.

Jared também fechou os seus por um breve momento e sorriu quando viu que Peter tinha fechado os seus também.

- Agora, tentem se lembrar do perfume dela, do sorriso, de como os olhos dela brilhavam. – A expressão de ambas as crianças foi suavizando e logo estavam com um sorriso no rosto. – Estão sentindo esse sentimento gostoso no peito? Toda vez que vocês pensarem bem forte na mãe de vocês, vão conseguir senti-la aqui, bem pertinho, dentro dos seus corações. E nessas horas, quando sentirem o vento no rosto, será ela lhes mandando um beijo.

Jared ficou só observando os dois de olhos fechados e sorrindo, dando espaço para eles pensarem na mãe. Nesse instante um vento leve entrou pela varanda e Jared sorriu quando viu Julie abrir os olhos, colocando uma mãozinha no rosto e sorrindo para Jared. Peter abriu os olhos em seguida e também sorriu para irmã. Logo estavam os três brincando novamente com Saddie, que tinha ficado o tempo todo calada só observando os três.

* * *

Jensen tinha saído da sala de Jeffrey e conversava com Chris, na verdade, tentava convencer o amigo de que sabia o que estava fazendo.

- Jensen, eu não sei se é uma boa idéia. Ir assim à imprensa e dizer que já temos provas que Higlinton é o assassino é perigoso, até porque não temos a arma do crime, não sabemos como tudo poderia ter acontecido. – Chris argumentava com o amigo, mas esse não queria escutar.

- Temos o motivo, Chris. – Jensen balançava o envelope na frente de Chris. – Além do mais, aquele Padalecki precisa ver que eu não estou de brincadeira. Ele vai querer fechar acordo conosco.

- Jensen...

- Não, Chris. Eu já falei com Misha, organizamos uma reunião com a imprensa e Morgan está de acordo. – Jensen estava realmente irredutível.

- Isso não é um jogo no qual você está medindo forças com o novato. Ele lhe desafiou, eu entendo que você queira ganhar dele, mas você precisa lembrar que temos um caso...

- Chris! – Jensen interrompeu Chris com raiva. – Você não precisa me lembrar como fazer o meu trabalho. Caso tenha esquecido, eu que sou o promotor principal e o escolhido para esse caso, não você! – Jensen se arrependeu do que disse assim que viu o olhar machucado do amigo. – Chris, eu não...

- Você está certo, promotor Ackles. – Chris falou rispidamente, indo em direção à porta. – Afinal, você que é o grande tubarão branco. – E abriu a porta, saindo.

Jensen foi atrás de Chris, mas viu sua passagem bloqueada por Misha que apareceu na sua frente.

- Estamos todos prontos, Jensen. – Misha falou secamente. Ainda estava com raiva de Jensen e este começava a pensar se tinha feito a escolha certa ao chamar ele.

- Certo, Collins. Vamos acabar logo com isso. – Jensen pegou novamente o envelope que estava em cima da sua mesa e seguiu Misha até a sala, onde os repórteres tinham sido acomodados.

* * *

Os três riam e brincavam na sala distraidamente com Saddie. Já havia se passado meia hora, mas nenhum dos três parecia ter notado a hora, muito menos escutaram os passos na entrada da sala.

- Peter! Julie! – A voz da Maria fez os três sobressaltarem e as crianças ficaram imediatamente sérias. – O que eu falei sobre brincarem com esse animal dentro de casa? E vocês deviam estar no quarto, fazendo suas tarefas de casa, ao invés de ficar ocupando o senhor Paladic.

- Na verdade... – Jared começou interrompendo Maria. – É Padalecki. E eles não estavam me ocupando, são uma ótima companhia.

- Me desculpe, senhor... Padalecki. – Maria voltou-se para Jared. – Mas, há regras nessa casa, as quais eles sabem que devem ser seguidas. O senhor William preza muito pela disciplina e esses dois não deviam estar aqui embaixo.

- Prezo realmente. – Higlinton concordou ao entrar na sala. – Mas, acho que devido às circunstâncias, esses dois estão perdoados. – Higlinton sorriu e trocou mais um olhar cheio de significados com Maria. Agora, por que vocês dois não me dão um beijo e sobem para fazer suas tarefas?

Jared não pode deixar de perceber que Julie tinha voltado para seu comportamento tímido, se escondendo atrás do irmão, e ficou observando quando Peter correu até o pai e lhe deu um abraço e um beijo. Julie fez o mesmo, mas não demorou nos braços do pai, procurando logo em seguida o irmão, para juntos subirem aos seus quartos.

- Maria, por favor, vá verificar as crianças que eu e o senhor Padalecki temos algumas coisas para conversar a sós. – Higlinton falou e esperou ela sair da sala, fechando a porta em seguida. - Desculpe-me por ter lhe feito esperar. – Retomou, então, ao se voltar para Jared.

- Não se preocupe, nem percebi a hora passar. – Jared respondeu e se acomodou no sofá que Higlinton indicava.

- Bem, acho que essa é a hora que o senhor me pergunta se eu sou realmente culpado ou inocente, creio.

- Na verdade, essa é a parte que você me conta tudo que aconteceu noite passada para que eu possa formar minha linha de defesa. Então, o que você tem para me contar? – Jared falou enquanto tirava um gravador e colocava na mesinha entre ambos.

- Isso é mesmo necessário? – Higlinton olhava para o gravador.

- Desculpe, mas creio que sim, pois eu vou precisar de todos os detalhes que você se lembrar e assim fica mais fácil. – E com isso Jared ligou o gravador. – Então, me conte sobre aquele dia.

Higlinton começou contar sobre o seu dia, o qual tinha começado como qualquer outro: acordando cedo, indo levar as crianças para escola e seguindo para o escritório. Nada que, para Jared, aparentasse estranho ou suspeito.

- Então, foi quando eu recebi um envelope já no final do expediente. Era uma carta anônima. – Higlinton falava calmamente, mas Jared observava suas mãos. - Nela tinha... tinha umas fotos de Laura, minha esposa. Dela e... dela e um homem se beijando.

- O senhor recebeu essa carta na noite do assassinato? – "_Droga! E aqui se tem o motivo"_, pensou ao mesmo tempo. – O que o senhor fez em seguida?

- Eu vim direto para casa, estava possesso de raiva, queria tirar tudo a limpo. Quando, cheguei, ela estava na sala do piano. – Higlinton falava aparentemente calmo, mas Jared observava suas mãos inquietas. – Eu cheguei com tudo em cima dela, acusando-a, e ela teve a coragem de negar, mas quando eu mostrei as fotos, você sabe o que ela fez? – Higlinton levantou o olhar para Jared e continuou sem esperar uma resposta. – Ela riu na minha cara. Nessa hora, eu vi vermelho, mas, de repente, as crianças chegaram correndo e brincando e eu... – Higlinton parou, passando a mão no rosto. – Eu não podia brigar com ela na frente deles. Então, eu... saí da sala, não participei do jantar naquela noite e fiquei pensando até a hora que as crianças tinham ido dormir.

- Continue.

- Quando eu entrei no quarto, a desgraçada estava agindo da forma mais calma. Nós começamos a discutir, eu não queria mais ela na minha casa. – Higlinton parou novamente, respirando fundo. – Mas, ela debochou da minha cara e disse que não seria assim tão simples, que iria ter tudo que ela queria primeiro. – E virando-se para Jared explicou. – Eu fui idiota o bastante para casar em comunhão universal de bens. Quem é que faz mais isso hoje em dia? – E riu sem vontade. – Então, ela começou a listar tudo que ela exigiu, a filha da mãe já havia até falado com um advogado.

- E o que aconteceu? O que você fez depois? – Jared precisava saber o que realmente tinha acontecido e se Higlinton tinha atirado em sua mulher, ele precisava saber.

- Eu não atirei nela, Padalecki. – Higlinton balançava a cabeça negativamente. – Eu realmente perdi a cabeça e enchi a mão quando lhe dei uma boa bofetada na cara, mas eu não atirei nela. – Higlinton voltou a abaixar a cabeça. – Foi a primeira vez que eu bati nela e depois que eu fiz... eu não agüentava olhar para cara dela, então... eu saí do quarto, precisava esfriar a cabeça e fui até o jardim.

- E os tiros? Você viu alguém enquanto passava? Um empregado? – Jared perguntava sério, enquanto anotava um ponto ou outro.

- Não. Não vi ninguém, só quando eu estava lá fora, foi que eu escutei os tiros. – Higlinton olhava para as mãos. – Eu corri e quando cheguei não havia ninguém, só ela lá, morta e logo em seguida alguns funcionários e seguranças externos chegaram. A polícia já havia sido chamada.

- E os seguranças não viram nada? – Jared perguntou intrigado.

- Não, pelo que eu soube houve uma falha no sistema de segurança interno e como eu não mantenho seguranças no interior da casa... – Então, ele sorriu. – Bem propício, não? Eu descubro que minha mulher era infiel e na mesma noite o sistema de segurança falha e ela é assassinada. Acho que vai ficar meio difícil provar minha inocência.

- Isso é algo que eu devo me preocupar. – Jared reafirmou e voltou para suas anotações. – O senhor faz alguma idéia de quem teria lhe mandado essas fotos e planejado tudo isso?

- Não, eu não tenho inimigos. Você tem informações sobre minha vida social. Eu não faço idéia de quem quer tanto estragar minha vida.

- Você é uma pessoa que tem uma vida muito pública e já ajudou muitas pessoas, talvez essa pessoa pensasse estar lhe ajudando, não sei. – Jared falava mais para si do que para Higlinton, apesar dele mesmo não acreditar no que estava falando.

- Grande ajuda, se essa pessoa não percebeu, eu posso terminar preso!

- E as fotos. Onde elas se encontram? – Jared perguntou, ao mesmo tempo, que seu celular começou a tocar. Era Chad. – Chad?

_- Liga a porra da televisão onde quer que você esteja. Agora! _– Veio a voz alterada do loiro do outro lado da linha.

- Humm... Senhor Higlinton, onde eu poderia ter acesso a uma televisão? –Jared perguntou incerto, uma vez que não tinha visto nenhum nessa sala.

Higlinton o olhou sem entender, mas acenando com cabeça se levantou até a lareira onde pegou um controle. Logo, um dos quadros se moveu e uma TV de plasma apareceu onde antes estava o quadro.

Jared teve sua reação a respeito da televisão esquecida, assim que a primeira imagem apareceu na tela. Jensen Ackles em seu terno fino, falando sobre o caso Higlinton a alguns jornalistas.

_- Bem senhores, eu os convoquei aqui para fazer alguns anúncios e atualizar a população sobre as investigações de mais um brutal e terrível assassinato. – Jensen falava seguramente._

- Filho da mãe! O que ele pensa que está fazendo?! – Jared exclamou, pondo-se de pé e derrubando o gravador, que tinha acabado de pegar, no sofá.

_- Promotor. – Um dos repórteres tinha interrompido Jensen. – Todos nós estamos cansados de saber que o grande tubarão branco não fala com a imprensa. Por que a mudança agora?_

_- Bem, eu ainda não pretendo lhe falar tudo o que temos e sabemos até agora. Muito menos nossos próximos passos, mas um caso de grande repercussão como esse, nos traz a obrigação de informar à população que a justiça está sendo perseguida e que o assassino não ficará impune devido a sua condição social._

_- Isso quer dizer que William Higlinton é mesmo o assassino? – Outro repórter perguntou._

_- William Higlinton é o nosso único e principal suspeito até agora. – Jensen respondeu vagamente._

_- Isso é o que todo mundo já sabe. Se você nos chamou aqui, nos diga pelo menos algo novo. – Um repórter de olhos azuis perguntou. – Vocês pelo menos consideram a possibilidade de um novo suspeito ou já estão procurando um?_

_Jensen encarou o repórter por um tempo, antes de responder. – Como sempre muito adiantado, Collins. Mas, não. Não estamos procurando outro suspeito. Na verdade, somos levados a acreditar que já tenhamos o motivo do crime._

_- E qual seria o motivo? – O jornalista, chamado Collins, perguntou novamente._

_- Isso é confidencial até o momento, mas acreditem quando digo que temos uma prova bastante substancial. – Jensen então se virou para câmera. – Estou aguardando a defesa entrar em contato comigo para fecharmos o acordo. Assim, que o caso tiver sido resolvido, todos os detalhes serão liberados. Boa noite._

_Os repórteres ainda levantavam as mãos e faziam perguntas, mas Jensen já havia saído da sala._

Jared andava de um lado para outro, resmungando baixinho. Jensen Ackles tinha se atrevido a jogar com a opinião pública e, como o caso seria levado ao tribunal do júri, isso não era nada bom.

- Então, é isso? – Higlinton cortou os pensamentos de Jared. – Só me resta agora me declarar culpado?

- Não! – Jared tinha se recomposto e caminhava para guardar suas coisas. – Não vamos fechar nenhum acordo. Eu ainda não terminei. Isso não vai ficar assim. Não se preocupe.

- Aonde você está indo? – Higlinton perguntou, percebendo Jared ir até a saída.

- Você já me contou sobre a noite passada e já sei onde se encontram as fotos. – Jared parou a porta. – E como você não vai aceitar nenhum acordo, eu vou pegar um táxi e voltar para o escritório para tomar as medidas necessárias.

- Pegar um táxi? Não, eu vou pedir para Carlos lhe levar lá. E onde se encontram as fotos?

- Elas são as provas que Ackles estava comentando. Elas são o motivo do crime. – Jared parou, analisando bem o homem a sua frente, que estava estranhamente calmo, como se nada ainda tivesse feito sentido. – Boa noite, senhor Higlinton, brevemente estarei entrando em contato.

Jared então saiu e entrou na limusine que lhe levaria até o escritório. Teria que correr para reparar o estrago dessa entrevista, mas se Jensen pensava que tinha conseguido dobrar Jared, estava enganado, pois não haveria acordo, não se dependesse do mais novo.

J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2

Nota¹: Manderley é a mansão onde se passa toda trama de Rebecca, um romance de Daphne Du Maurier.

Nota²: Desculpe mais uma vez pela demora. Mas, ainda não estou de férias, e a história travou um pouco, mas nada que algumas moscas não ajudem. Não é mesmo, Empty? k k k k k

Nota³: Esse capítulo teve dos dois, mas não teve os dois. Eu sei, eu sei. Mas, tenham calma, ainda vou chegar lá. Agora, quem sabe se vocês com reviews não me convencem a chegar um pouco mais rápido? (modo interesseira) =P k k k k


	4. Chapter 4

"**Na balança da vida"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

BETA:** VICKYLOKA**

DATA: **SETEMBRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: Um sempre acreditou no melhor das pessoas, no direito de ser considerado inocente até que se prove o contrário. Para o outro não existe meio termo e segunda chance, tudo é preto no branco. Ambos têm uma característica em comum: não jogam para perder. Mas, no jogo da vida, alguém sempre perde. O que acontece quando seus destinos se cruzam, mas em lados opostos? ****Poderão o amor e a justiça se encontrar, mesmo sendo ambos cegos?****– Padackles/AU**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

A tensão no escritório era palpável, todos estavam com os olhos grudados na televisão, absorvendo cada palavra que Jensen Ackles pronunciava em sua entrevista. As reações eram as mais diversas, surpresa, descrença, mas principalmente raiva. Somente uma pessoa mantinha um sorriso no rosto.

Quando a entrevista acabou, aos poucos todos foram voltando aos seus afazeres, comentando, murmurando, ou amaldiçoando. Chad foi um dos últimos a desgrudar o olhar da televisão e ainda tinha o celular com o qual tinha falado com Jared, em sua mão num forte aperto, entretanto, ao se virar para voltar ao seu escritório, viu sua passagem bloqueada por Cassidy.

- Pelo jeito seu amiguinho já começou causando grandes estragos. – Cassidy comentou sorrindo. – Eu sabia que o garoto não ia dar conta, só não imaginava que ele ia perder o caso assim tão rápido.

- Nós ainda não fomos tirados da jogada, Cassidy. O Ackles nem falou qual seria o motivo do crime. Até onde eu sei pode ser tudo blefe, ele não tem nada que aponte para Higlinton. – Chad mantinha uma expressão séria.

- Não seja idiota, Murray. Você sabe muito bem que Ackles não blefa, ele deve realmente ter provas suficiente para apontar o motivo. – Cassidy analisou bem Chad. – Você já foi mais inteligente, mas pelo jeito está se importando com o novato. Só tenha cuidado e não se envolva muito, pois quando ele cair, pode te levar junto.

- Do que você está falando? Todos nós estamos envolvidos no caso. – Chad não sabia se estava entendendo direito. – Você está sugerindo que eu o atrapalhe?

- Agora, eu tenho certeza, você é um idiota. – Cassidy rolou os olhos. – Claro que não. Só estou dizendo para não ficar muito amiguinho. Faça sua parte e deixe que ele cave a própria cova sozinho. E acredite-me, Murray, você não vai querer estar do lado certo quando isso acontecer.

- O que você tem contra ele?

- Nada, só não acho que esse caso deveria ser dele. Eu aposto como Ackles vai estraçalhá-lo. O melhor que temos a fazer é fechar um acordo com a promotoria antes que o estrago fique pior.

Chad fez menção de falar algo quando Sophia apareceu e foi até eles, avisando que Lehne esperava pelos dois em sua sala. Se possível, o sorriso de Cassidy aumentou ainda mais.

Eles seguiram em silêncio. Ao chegar à porta, Chad tomou a dianteira e com uma leve batida, abriu a porta dando passagem para Cassidy.

Lehne estava de costas para a entrada e não falou nada por um minuto, fazendo Chad e Cassidy trocarem olhares. Por fim, Cassidy voltou a sorrir e se aproximou de Lehne, que finalmente tinha se virado para encará-los.

- Senhor Lehne, acho que o que aconteceu agora pouco só comprova o que eu falei sobre o Padalecki...

- Acho que já tenho conhecimento sobre sua opinião a respeito do Padalecki, Cassidy, obrigado, mas não foi para isso que lhe chamei aqui. – Lehne interrompeu a loira e Chad teve que segurar o sorriso ao vê-la cortada desse jeito. – Murray, temos alguma coisa para revertemos a situação?

- Não, senhor, nada novo. Mas, não ajuda não sabermos o que temos que reverter. A raposa do Beaver não soltou nada, se é que há algo. – Chad lançou um olhar rápido para Cassidy que voltava a ter um vestígio de sorriso no rosto. – Mas Jared encontra-se na casa dos Higlinton e talvez consiga algo a nosso favor.

- Certo. Pode ir então, Murray, tenho que acertar alguns detalhes com Cassidy antes dela ir à Promotoria. – As últimas palavras de Lehne fizeram Chad, que já estava se virando para sair, voltar-se rapidamente para o chefe.

- Chefe, nós não vamos fechar acordo, vamos? Jared não vai concordar...

- O que o senhor Padalecki concorda ou não, não vem ao caso agora. Pode ir. – Lehen interrompeu, pondo fim a conversa.

- Sim, senhor.

Chad ainda olhou mais uma vez para Cassidy, que agora sorria triunfante, antes de sair a contra gosto. Dando a volta na mesa, a loira se posicionou atrás de Lehne e começou a fazer-lhe uma massagem.

- Você está muito tenso. – Cassidy começou com uma voz suave.

- O que você esperava? Esse caso mal começou e parece já querer sair das nossas mãos. – Lehne se permitiu relaxar um pouco ao toque daquelas mãos.

- Então, você quer que eu vá fechar um acordo com a Promotoria? – Cassidy já não escondia a alegria.

- Não se anime tanto, isso não é nada bom para a empresa. E o Padalecki conseguiu algo que nenhum de vocês jamais conseguiu. – Lehne sorriu por sua vez.

- Estragar um caso no primeiro dia? Por que se for isso eu já tinha lhe avisado. Ele não tem perfil para trabalhar conosco.

- Talvez você tenha razão, mas eu tenho que dar crédito ao garoto. – Lehne sentiu as mãos em seus ombros perderem um pouco da suavidade. – Afinal, ele conseguiu tirar o grande tubarão dos eixos, essa entrevista fugiu muito ao estilo dele. Se eu não o conhecesse diria até que foi uma medida desesperada. – Lehne terminou, rindo.

- Você realmente está vendo isso com bons olhos?! – Cassidy perguntou incrédula, tendo virado a cadeira em que o chefe sentava para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Sim, isso quer dizer que o Padalecki pode alcançar o Ackles. E, por essa razão, eu o estou mantendo no caso.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. Eu pensei que...

- O quê? Que eu ia lhe passar o caso? Pedir para você fechar um acordo? – Lehne riu com mais vontade. – Não seja inocente, Cassidy. O que eu quero é que você vá a Promotoria com o falso pretexto de considerar um acordo e descobrir o que Ackles tem contra nós.

Cassidy se afastou com raiva e respirou fundo. – Se é isso, por que você não manda seu queridinho Padalecki? Ou até mesmo o idiota do Murray?

- Eu quero você. Eu preciso que o Ackles acredite que talvez consiga resolver isso através de acordo e com o Padalecki isso não vai ser possível. Quanto ao Murray, ele não vai conseguir arrancar tudo que você pode conseguir.

- Filho de uma mãe. – Cassidy amaldiçoou num sussurro.

- Não me importa se não era o que você tinha em mente. Agora, concentre-se e vá fazer seu trabalho. – Lehne sorria, nitidamente se divertindo.

- Sim, senhor. – Cassidy disse se virando, mas uma mão no seu pulso a impediu.

- Espero que você faça seu trabalho. – Lehne, que havia se levantado, tomou-a num beijo agressivo, mas rápido. – Só para lembrar a quem você deve sua lealdade.

Cassidy só acenou e se soltou, saindo finalmente do escritório.

* * *

Jared estava a caminho do escritório quando algo lhe ocorreu. Baixando o vidro que o separava do motorista, ele o observou por algum tempo.

- Carlos, não é mesmo? – Jared começou.

- Sim, senhor.

- Então, Carlos, você estava na mansão ontem à noite? – Jared tinha pegado seu bloco de anotações.

- Não, senhor. Geralmente o senhor Higlinton me libera às 18h e como a senhora não tinha nenhum compromisso à noite, aproveitei para sair um pouco. – Carlos respondeu meio incômodo, com certeza não estava acostumado a ter atenção voltada para si, a não ser para receber ordens.

- Hum... e a senhora Higlinton tinha muitos compromisso à noite?

- Não muitos, mas há um mês ela começou a sair todas as quartas e sextas à noite. – Carlos observava Jared pelo retrovisor.

- E era você quem sempre levava ela? Sempre mesmo lugar?

- Sim, a senhora não sabia dirigir e não gostava de pegar táxis. Quanto ao lugar, era sempre ao Hotel Hitz ou Palace.

- Você sabe o que ela fazia neles? – Jared observava Carlos, não querendo perder nenhuma reação.

- Não é minha tarefa saber o que os patrões fazem, senhor. Mas, se é isso que o senhor quer saber, esse hotéis são conhecidos pelos rotineiros eventos realizados neles.

Jared parou um momento, pensando e analisando tudo que tinha acontecido até o momento.

- Sua relação com a senhora Higlinton, como era? – Jared observou o motorista ficar um pouco tenso.

- Ela... hum... era uma boa patroa.

Jared observou atentamente Carlos, mas esse não olhou em nenhum momento para ele. – E com os outros empregados?

- Ela era uma boa patroa como eu disse. Mas... ela não mantinha amizade com os serviçais. – Carlos respondeu, um pouco mais à vontade.

- Nenhuma discussão recente? Ou algo fora do normal?

- Bem, nada fora do normal, mas... a senhora Higlinton não se dava muito bem com a Maria. – Carlos voltou a ficar tenso. – Ela sempre falou que tinha sido um erro o senhor Higlinton ter casado com a Sarah. Mas, ela era uma má pessoa.

Jared acenou com a cabeça e fez mais algumas anotações. Não tinha passado despercebido por ele, como Carlos tinha chamado a senhora Higlinton pelo primeiro nome e como ele tinha soado distante. Foi, então, que lhe ocorreu algo.

- Carlos, eu mudei de idéia, será que você pode me levar à delegacia? – Carlos lançou um olhar confuso, mas fez como tinha sido pedido.

- Sim, senhor. – Respondeu ainda, antes de pegar o retorno.

* * *

Jensen terminou a entrevista e saiu da sala apressado, ele precisava encontrar com Chris e pedir desculpas. Quando chegou à sala do amigo, viu que esta estava vazia e passou a mão pelos cabelos, soltando um longo suspiro.

- Que foi, Ackles? Perdeu seu cachorrinho? Sabe, até o animal mais fiel tende a se afastar quando é maltratado e você, com certeza, sabe como machucar alguém.

Jensen escutou aquela voz e fechou os olhos. "_Não, de novo não e não agora"_. Respirando fundo, se virou, colocando sua cara mais impessoal.

- Acho que a entrevista já acabou, Collins, hora de você ir embora, não acha?

- Oh, eu já estou de saída, mas passei e vi sua cara de desolado e não me agüentei, tive que vir lhe dizer que ela lhe cai muito bem. – Misha retrucou sorrindo. – Sem contar, que eu quis ver se descobria o que tem naquele envelope. É o tal motivo ali não é mesmo?

- Como... – Jensen foi pego de surpreso, mas logo se recompôs. – Sabe, eu não faço a menor idéia do que você está falando, Misha.

Misha sorriu ainda mais com a reação e Jensen. – Oh, agora voltamos a ser íntimos, _Jensen_. – E reforçou a pronúncia do nome do loiro

- Eu realmente tenho mais coisas para fazer do que me preocupar com um mero reporterzinho policial. – Jensen falou, indo em direção a Misha que estava parado à porta.

- Oh, _Jensen_, eu não sou nenhum reporterzinho, na verdade, eu acho que você ainda se lembra que "zinho" não se aplica muito a mim. – Misha falou se aproximando mais de Jensen.

- Sua bola não está tão cheia assim, Collins. – E dessa vez foi Jensen que sorriu. – Na verdade, acho que "zinho" se aplica muito bem. Agora, se me dá licença.

E dito isso, saiu, deixando um espumante Misha para trás e saiu atrás de Chris. Parando um pouco, Jensen sorriu quando percebeu onde poderia encontrar o amigo. Pegou o elevador e foi até o último andar, subindo as últimas escadas que levariam ao terraço. Surpreendeu-se quando viu que já devia ser umas 15h, o dia estava passando rápido, mas continuou e logo achou Chris sentado no canto do terraço com sua guitarra na mão.

- Eu ainda não entendo porque você tem que levar essa coisa para tudo que é lugar, cara. – Jensen falou ao se aproximar.

Chris não se assustou, provavelmente, estava esperando Jensen vir atrás dele, ou o tinha escutado. Mas, também não respondeu o comentário do amigo, ignorando-o.

Jensen suspirou e se sentou à frente do amigo. – Chris... – Nada. – Qual é, cara? Me desculpe, ok? Eu não quis dizer aquilo e sei que você só estava querendo ajudar, mas...

Chris só continuava a ignorar Jensen, brincando com as cordas da guitarra. Ele sabia que Jensen estava perdendo a paciência, mas não ia tirar o amigo tão fácil assim da cruz.

- Ok, acho que eu mereço mesmo isso. – Jensen manteve o olhar na guitarra e sorriu. – Você se lembra daquela vez no nosso último ano de faculdade. Cara, eu estava tão bêbado. E para completar sendo o mala de sempre, ninguém agüentava ficar do meu lado, até o Steve estava prestes a me mandar para puta que pariu – Jensen riu nostálgico – Mas, você sabia porque eu estava sendo um porre e não me deixou sozinho. Na verdade, você me convenceu a subir no palco daquele bar e juntos cantarmos. Eu nem lembro como eu cheguei em casa. – Jensen sorria com o olhar distante.

- Steve me ajudou nessa parte. – Chris falou, trazendo Jensen para o presente. – Eu finalmente tinha conseguido lhe arrastar para uma festa e, Deus, como eu me arrependi depois. Só eu e Steve para lhe agüentar quando você estava nos seus "melhores" dias.

- Acho que não mudou muito. – Jensen falou baixinho. – Eu sinto falta dele. Éramos os três mosqueteiros.

- Também sinto falta dele, mas já faz 3 anos, Jensen. – E pela primeira vez desde que Jensen tinha chegado, Chris levantou os olhos e encarou o amigo.

- Eu sei. – Os dois caíram num silêncio até Jensen voltar a quebrá-lo. – Me desculpe, ok. Você sabe como eu sou um grande idiota, principalmente quando estou nervoso ou com raiva.

- Coloque grande nisso. Cara, você é um filho da mãe convencido. – Chris falou sorrindo. – Precisa colocar um freio nesse seu ego.

- Eu sei, mas você não vai se livrar tão fácil de mim. – Jensen deu um leve murro no ombro do outro. – Eu preciso de você para me lembrar que eu não sou merda nenhuma.

- Ah, pode deixar que isso eu faço isso com o maior prazer. Afinal, eu não posso lhe privar da verdade, não é mesmo?

Os dois riram descontraídos até caírem no silêncio novamente, só que dessa vez mais leve. Ficaram um tempo sem ligar muito para o tempo quando o telefone de Jensen tocou. Este olhou para o visor, vendo que era Alona e atendeu. Minutos depois estava sorrindo.

- Pelo jeito Lehne ficou incomodado com a entrevista. – Jensen falou para Chris. – E aí, você me acompanha?

- Não sei, Jen.

- Qual é, Chris? Não vai querer realmente perder a cara daquele grandão ao ter que fechar acordo comigo. Quer dizer, conosco. – Jensen corrigiu rapidamente.

- Ok. – Chris sorriu. – Mas, eu gostei do garoto. – Chris parou ao olhar de Jensen. – Quê? Você precisa dar crédito a ele. Ele se saiu super bem no primeiro confronto com você. – Chris riu.

- Vê se não enche, Chris. – Mas, Jensen não conseguiu evitar o sorriso. E pensando direitinho, seu amigo tinha até certa razão. Esse novato estava colocando uma boa disputa.

* * *

Jared entrou na delegacia e seguiu direto até onde pretendia, não parando nem quando um policial o chamou da recepção, perguntando aonde ele estava indo. Não, ele continuou até parar na porta do delegado Beaver, esperando a permissão para entrar, após uma leve batida.

A porta se abriu e Beaver olhou surpreso para Jared, mas logo lançou um sorriso, acenando para Jared entrar.

- Não esperava vê-lo de volta aqui tão cedo, Padalecki. Sente-se. – Beaver de volta a sua mesa, sentou-se em frente à Jared. – O que o traz aqui?

- Tenho certeza que você sabe muito bem exatamente o que me traz aqui. – Jared respondeu, observando Beaver que o observava de volta.

- Realmente, acho que o país todo já sabe o motivo que lhe trouxe aqui mais cedo do que o esperado. Mas, acho que você próprio provocou isso.

- Desculpe-me, fazer o meu trabalho, fez o Ackles tentar manipular para opinião popular num caso que será julgado pelo Tribunal do Júri. – Jared deixou sua raiva aparecer um pouco.

- Se acalme, garoto. Eu não disse que concordava, disse? – E com isso o jovem voltou a se acalmar.

- Me desculpe, não era minha intenção acusar.

- Bom, agora, o que o traz aqui? – Beaver falou com mais determinação.

- Eu levei meu cliente para casa e comecei a colher alguns dados. Alguns interessantes, devo falar, mas o que eu gostaria de saber era se vocês estão cogitando a hipótese de haver outro suspeito?

- Nunca descarto essa possibilidade, mas não temos nada no momento para trabalhar com essa possibilidade.

- Então, vocês vão simplesmente descartar o amante de Sarah Higlinton? – Jared percebeu quando Beaver se mexeu surpreso na sua cadeira. – Meu cliente me falou das fotos, e considerando que ele não sabe onde elas se encontram, presumo que esse seja o motivo que a Promotoria acredita ser suficiente para prender William Higlinton por assassinato.

- E você não acha que isso seria um motivo para o crime? – Beaver estava curioso.

- Um dos motivos que podem levar a um homicídio sim, mas, delegado, quantos homens não são traídos por suas mulheres ou vice-versa? Sério, se todos fossem assassinar o infiel...

- Ora, mas esse não seria o primeiro caso, temos muitos presos por isso.

- Sim, mas quantos com o mesmo grau de instrução que o meu cliente. Na posição de Higlinton, adultério leva a divórcio, um que resulta numa grande dor de cabeça, e não a homicídio. – Jared sorriu. – Vamos lá, delegado, meu cliente é uma figura pública e todos conhecem seu temperamento e suas atitudes, qual das duas situações você acha que ele se encaixa melhor?

- Não cabe a mim achar nada sobre a personalidade de seu cliente, Padalecki. Minha tarefa é achar o assassino ou provas suficientes que indiquem quem é. – Beaver retribuiu o sorriso. – Agora, o seu é que é provar que seu cliente é inocente ou que ao menos não há provas suficientes de sua culpa, mas não é a mim que você deve voltar seu discurso.

- Justo, mas já fala o direito que na dúvida o réu deve ser considerado inocente e seu pupilo quer implicar justamente a idéia contrária.

- Jensen já não é mais meu pupilo, então, guarde as reclamações, pois não tenho nada a ver com as decisões dele. – Beaver não estava gostando do rumo da conversa e resolveu ser mais objetivo. – Mas, vamos ficar falando do Promotor ou do caso? Afinal, você deve ter vindo aqui com o objetivo de ajudar seu cliente e eu não sei onde essa conversa o ajuda.

- Bem, na verdade, eu vim para pegar uma cópia dos vídeos de segurança. – Jared respondeu também diretamente.

- Hum... Suponho que você já deve saber que eles praticamente não serão de muita ajuda, já que convenientemente o sistema entrou em pane.

- Sim, mas eu gostaria de dar uma olhada neles de qualquer forma. – Jared sorriu mais uma vez, como se estivesse escondendo o jogo, mas ele realmente não sabia se encontraria algo naqueles vídeos. – Então, eu gostaria da sua autorização para levar uma cópia.

- Tudo bem, acho que não tem problema nenhum. Não vejo no que a investigação possa ser atrapalhada.

- Então, é isso, pois acredito que as investigações ainda estão devagar. – Jared se levantou e estendeu a mão para Beaver. – Quando vocês vão começar o interrogatório dos empregados e demais?

- Devemos começar amanhã. Tanto vocês como a Promotoria receberam um relatório do andar do inquérito.

- E o relatório da autópsia?

- Deverá estar pronto a qualquer momento. Não se preocupe, vocês receberão uma cópia. – Beaver sorria, o garoto à sua frente não deixava passar nada. – O que foi? Finalmente colocaram o atrevido do Murray para fora?

- Como? – Jared perguntou sem entender.

- Meu jovem, eu sei como as coisas funcionam naquele escritório e você está fazendo o que Murray fez mais cedo.

- Ah! Não, não, Murray continua, eu só estava aproveitando, não é que... – Jared realmente tinha ficado desconsertado com a idéia de estar passando o colega de trabalho para trás.

Vendo o jovem e determinado advogado a sua frente ficar nervoso, Beaver começou a rir. – Relaxe garoto, eu não quis dizer que você estava passando a perna em alguém.

- Desculpe-me. Bem... acho melhor eu ir embora.

Jared se virou e seguiu até a porta e Beaver não pode deixar de pensar que o garoto realmente tinha bom coração e boas intenções, na verdade, ele se perguntava como alguém como ele terminava trabalhando para Frederic Lehne.

- Ei, Padalecki. – Beaver o parou quando este tinha aberto a porta. – Você realmente acredita que William Higlinton é inocente?

- Acredito. Afinal, não cabe a mim provar que ele é inocente, senhor, mas a quem o está acusando provar que ele é culpado e até agora, isso não foi feito. A mim só resta, juntar provas que derrubem as acusações. – E Jared ia se virando para sair.

- E se você descobrir que ele é culpado?

Jared parou um pouco como se pensando na hipótese, sendo observado atentamente por Beaver. – Bem, ainda assim acredito no direito a uma defesa, afinal, alguém tem que garantir que lhe seja aplicado o que ele lhe cabe, seja a absolvição ou uma pena justa.

Quando Jared se virou para sair dessa vez, Beaver não o interrompeu, mas ficou observando a figura do jovem advogado se afastando pelo corredor, com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

Jensen desceu com um sorriso triunfante, acompanhado por Chris. Se dirigindo até Alona, perguntou onde encontraria a pessoa da Defesa, sendo informado que esta já se encontrava em seu escritório. Ele mal podia esperar para se encontrar com o tal Padalecki e ver a cara dele ao ter que discutir o acordo. Por essa razão, não pode deixar de sentir certa decepção ao entrar no seu escritório e dar de cara com Katie Cassidy.

- Você? – Saiu antes que conseguisse frear.

- Esperando outra pessoa, oh, grande tubarão branco? – Kassidy perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Não necessariamente, mas você serve também. – Jensen respondeu num tom de indiferença.

- Falando desse jeito você fere os meus sentimentos. Eu queria tanto lhe ver.

- Corta a enrolação, Cassidy. – Chris a interrompeu se colocando ao lado de Jensen. – Melhor irmos direto aos negócios.

Cassidy lançou um olhar torto para Chris – Certo, se você nos dá licença, então.

- Ele vai ficar, afinal ele também faz parte da Promotoria e está atuando no caso tanto quanto eu. – Jensen respondeu.

- Bem, eu vim aqui para falar com o Promotor principal e não com ele e seu cão de guarda. – Cassidy voltou seu olhar sério para Jensen.

- Olha aqui, sua víbora, é bem simples, ou você fala com os dois, ou não precisamos nem citar a palavra acordo. O que você me diz disso? – Jensen estava encarando Cassidy, que mantinha o olhar.

- Jensen. – Chris tentava chamar atenção do amigo, que parecia realmente querer se redimir pela atitude de mais cedo.

- Bem, então acho melhor eu não perder meu tempo. Boa tarde. – Cassidy disse se virando e sorriu quando ouviu Chris mandando-a esperar.

- Jensen, não seja irracional, eu posso muito bem esperar no meu escritório. – Chris argumentava com Jensen que parecia estar prestes a reclamar. – Além do mais, se você vai deixá-la ir, para que então você foi até a mídia? – E esse último argumento tinha calado Jensen, que mesmo assim não perdeu a cara de poucos amigos.

Chris saiu, lançando um último olhar para Cassidy, que sorriu sarcasticamente e acenou em cumprimento.

- Agora, vamos aos negócios. – Cassidy disse, voltando-se para Jensen.

- O acordo é ele se confessar culpado e pegar 30 anos, com direito a condicional em 20. – Jensen foi direto ao ponto.

- Ow, ow, cowboy, calma. Nós vamos conversar primeiro.

- Não temos nada para conversar. Eu tenho o motivo do crime e a oferta de acordo, vocês escolhem se aceitam ou não.

- E como eu vou concordar com um acordo se eu nem sei se vocês têm o motivo nem se ele é forte o suficiente? – Cassidy cruzou as pernas e se encostou à cadeira. – Qual é, tubarão branco, você pode me dar mais do que isso.

- Justo. Pois bem, eu tenho aqui provas materiais de que Sarah Higlinton estava tendo um caso extraconjugal e dadas as circunstâncias em que as provas foram encontradas, William Higlinton tinha acabado de tomar conhecimento. – Jensen parou, esperando alguma resposta da loira à sua frente, mas essa continuou sentada como se esperando ele continuar.

- Só isso? – Cassidy disse por fim. – Poxa, depois de todo aquele enxame com a entrevista ao vivo, eu esperava mais.

- Só isso? – Jensen repetiu a pergunta. – Muita coincidência, William Higlinton descobrir sobre o caso de sua mulher e na mesma noite ela terminar morta.

- Querido, você mesmo sabe que isso pode ser facilmente contornado, até o sonso do Padalecki é capaz disso. – Cassidy, então, se inclinou, buscando ficar mais próxima. – Vamos fazer o seguinte. Pena mínima de 20 anos, condicional em 15.

- Nem pensar, com a progressão penal, ele vai está no regime semi-aberto antes dos 15. – Jensen argumentou quando algo lhe intrigou. – E eu só preciso que os Júris acreditem que isso não tem como ser coincidência. Além do mais, se como você disse esse motivo é de fácil contorno, como você pretende firmar acordo?

- Digamos, estou tentando resolver um problema em comum. – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

- E qual seria esse problema? – Jensen arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

- Jared Padalecki. – Cassidy respondeu simplesmente. – Além do mais, o motivo do crime não precisa ser rediscutido quando fecharmos o acordo.

- Você está sugerindo que eu minta sobre as provas que eu tenho para que você possa prejudicar seu novo colega de trabalho? – Jensen disse estreitando os olhos.

- Não seja tão dramático, Ackles. Eu estou sendo prática. Você quer vencer o caso e eu quero que o Padalecki não seja mais uma dor de cabeça. Dois buracos numa tacada só.

- Chega, saia da minha sala. – Jensen estava com raiva. – Eu posso fazer tudo que está no meu limite para ganhar e eu ganho, mas não trapaceando e não visando prejudicar alguém. Se eu quero Higlinton preso é porque eu realmente acredito que ele é culpado.

- Por que você acredita mesmo que ele seja culpado? O que você tem realmente contra ele? Ele só é o principal e único suspeito até o momento, sem nenhuma prova apontando exatamente para ele como o autor dos disparos, mas sejamos honestos, você sequer considerou a possibilidade de existir outro suspeito? – Cassidy estava séria agora. – Nós somos parecidos, Ackles, não nos importamos muito com culpado ou inocente, só queremos ganhar.

Jensen sorriu ao lhe responder. – Você pode até ter razão, mas eu jogo com as cartas que eu tenho nas mãos, não trapaceio ou jogo sujo. E nossa conversa acabou.

- Você quem sabe, mas se mudar de idéia.

- Tenha uma boa tarde, senhorita Cassidy. – Jensen a cortou.

- Boa tarde, Ackles. – Cassidy sorriu quando se levantou. – Qualquer coisa eu volto a lhe procurar.

Jensen nem se deu o trabalho de responder e soltou uma respiração quando ela sumiu de sua vista. Pegou o telefone e falou com Alona, pedindo para chamar Chris. Jensen se encostou à cadeira e deixou a cabeça cair no encosto.

- É, Padalecki, parece que não foi só comigo que você comprou briga. Mas, vamos no encontrar breve, breve. E pelo jeito no Tribunal. – Jensen pensou alto e, então, sorriu com a perspectiva de enfrentar alguém que fazia realmente a disputa valer a pena.

J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2

Nota¹: O fim de semestre está terrível. Sério, eu não vejo a hora de férias, realmente férias. Mas, consegui arranjar um tempinho para escrever este capítulo. Sei que ficou um capítulo mais a banho-maria, culpa da falta de criatividade, mas vai me possibilitar aprofundar mais nos próximos capítulos.

Nota²: Bom, mas o que acharam? Nunca é tarde para dizer que eu devo desistir da história. Enfim, reviews são mais que bem-vindas, me digam o que estão achando.


	5. Chapter 5

"**Na balança da vida"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

BETA:** VICKYLOKA**

DATA: **SETEMBRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: Um sempre acreditou no melhor das pessoas, no direito de ser considerado inocente até que se prove o contrário. Para o outro não existe meio termo e segunda chance, tudo é preto no branco. Ambos têm uma característica em comum: não jogam para perder. Mas, no jogo da vida, alguém sempre perde. O que acontece quando seus destinos se cruzam, mas em lados opostos? ****Poderão o amor e a justiça se encontrar, mesmo sendo ambos cegos?****– Padackles/AU**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

Jared chegou ao escritório já depois do expediente. Quer dizer, no final do expediente dito por Chad, afinal ainda era um pouco antes das 18h. Entrou no prédio, cumprimentando o segurança com um leve acenar de cabeça e entrou no elevador. Todo momento segurando firme a fita que trazia a mão. Esperava realmente encontrar algo naquela fita que pudesse lhe dá base para reverter à imagem de Higlinton que Ackles começava a derrubar.

Quando alcançou o décimo andar, virou o corredor como se fosse seguir direto para sua sala, mas parou no caminho, dirigindo-se a Sophia, mas essa o interrompeu antes mesmo que pudesse abrir a boca.

- Oh, senhor Padale... Jared. – Corrigiu no último momento, lembrando do pedido do moreno. – Senhor Lehne estava a sua espera, mas não conseguiu lhe alcançar pelo telefone.

Jared arqueou uma sobrancelha e pescou o celular no bolso do paletó. – Merda, a porcaria da bateria descarregou e eu não percebi. – Jared abaixou a cabeça e tomou fôlego, só lhe faltava mais essa. – Obrigada, Sophia. Ele ainda se encontra na sala dele?

- Não, senhor, ele já foi embora. Mas, eu não diria que ele está feliz com essa coletiva da Promotoria.

- Eu já esperava algo assim. Eu vou para minha sala, ver se encontro um jeito de reverter essa situação, mas você, se quiser, pode ir embora. – Jared lançou um sorriso cansado e voltou-se para o caminho da sua sala.

- Eu estarei saindo daqui a meia hora, então, se o senhor quiser alguma coisa é só me chamar.

- Obrigado, Soph. – E com isso ele seguiu a sua sala.

Em seu escritório, Jared se jogou cansado na poltrona e enterrou a cabeça nas duas mãos.

"_Parabéns, Padalecki! Grande começo. Você terá sorte se ainda continuar na frente do caso, isso se Lehne não optar pelo acordo. Merda! Eu preferiria ir para o Tribunal a fechar um acordo com aquele metido do Ackles."_, Jared pensava distraído. "_Quem ele pensa que é? Só porque é o Promotor principal, ganha bem e pode comprar aquele aqueles ternos chiques, todo metido, pensando que é o último biscoito do pacote. Aff... Se concentra, Jared Padalecki, até porque ele é insuportável demais para você ficar perdendo seu tempo! Jensen Ackles e seu sorriso debochado naquela coletiva. Argh!!"_, Jared respirou fundo mais uma vez. "_Pois bem, Ackles, não vá pensando que ganhou essa. Deve ter um jeito de convencer Lehne a me manter no caso." _Jared bateu as mãos na mesa em frustração. _"Foco, Jared, foco",_

Jared ligou o computador e pegou suas anotações da conversa daquele dia. Entretanto, não estava encontrando seu gravador_. "Só falta mais essa, perder o meu gravador. O dia não pode ficar melhor". _Quando o computador tinha inicializado, ele colocou o vídeo das câmaras de segurança. Tinha que ter algo ali para lhe ajudar.

Os minutos se transformaram em horas e nada produtivo foi encontrado. Jared estava cansado e decidiu por ir embora, se houvesse alguma coisa ali, naquele vídeo, ele não encontraria cansando como estava. Além do mais queria começar o dia logo cedo amanhã.

* * *

Jared chegou logo cedo, mas com uma expressão cansada, posto que não tinha conseguido dormir. Cumprimento rapidamente Sophia e seguiu para sua sala, onde voltou a analisar suas anotações e o vídeo de segurança.

- Qual é? Deve ter algo aqui que eu estou deixando passar. – Jared soltou depois de 2 horas. Estava ficando nervoso, sabendo que a qualquer momento seria chamado a sala de Lehne.

Respirou fundo e voltou sua atenção ao serviço, mas foi interrompido antes mesmo de começar por Chad que se jogava na cadeira em frente.

- Cara, acho que ninguém nunca foi tirado de um caso tão rápido. – Chad comentou assim que Jared levantou o olhar.

- Então, eu realmente estou fora?

- Bom, o chefe ainda não anunciou, mas ele mandou a víbora da Cassidy para a Promotoria ontem mesmo e temo que para fechar um acordo. – O loiro explicou, nitidamente aborrecido.

- O quê?! – Jared ergueu rapidamente a cabeça, esquecendo completamente suas anotações. – Eu estou realmente fora, nem para fechar a porra de um acordo ele me achou capaz.

- Pelo menos podemos dizer que você teve um começo e tanto, arrebentou literalmente a boca do balão. – Chad tentou, mas Jared lhe lançou um olhar reprovador. – Ok, sem graça.

Jared ia responder quando foi interrompido por Sophia através da secretária eletrônica, comunicando que o senhor Lehne o aguardava em sua sala.

- Acho que é a hora da verdade. – Jared se levantava e ajeitava a camisa. – Foi bom conhecê-lo.

- EI, grandão, não seja precipitado, sempre há um cargo como Office boy. – Chad apertou a mão estendida, sorrindo e Jared retribuiu antes de seguir a encontro do chefe.

Quando chegou à sala, não se surpreendeu de encontrar a porta aberta e tomou imediatamente a poltrona que lhe era indicada, aguardando Lehne quebrar o silêncio.

- Confesso que não estou exatamente feliz com o andar da carruagem. Essa coletiva não nos favorece em nada, principalmente com o Ackles tendo encontrado um "motivo".

- Eu sei, senhor, mas acredito que seja precipitado fechar um acordo agora. – Jared se colocou numa posição mas ereta. – Nós podemos usar os fatos que temos para derrubar esse motivo, usar a boa imagem do senhor Higlinton, sem contar que ainda há os laudos da autopsia e do exame residuográficos...

- Lembre-se de respirar, rapaz. – Lehne cortou Jared que tentava desesperadamente convencer o chefe a não desistir do caso. – Eu entendo que você queira reverter a situação, até porque não fez exatamente nada de errado. Pensando bem. – Lehne parou inclinando levemente a cabeça. – Eu diria até que para o seu primeiro dia você se saiu melhor que todos. Ackles se sentiu pressionando e isso não é exatamente ruim para o Tribunal.

- Então, eu... – Jared sentia-se receoso de ter entendido errado. – Eu ainda estou no caso?

- Claro, mas devo avisar que você vai ter que começar a mostrar resultados mais concretos se quiser continuar.

- Obrigado, senhor. – Jared soltou uma respiração em alívio. – Eu já estou trabalhando nisso, em fato acho já tenho uma linha de defesa contra o suposto motivo indicado pela Promotoria.

Lehne interrompeu Jared, impedindo-o de continuar. – Eu admiro sua vontade, mas precisamos saber antes qual a carta sob a manga do Ackles. E para isso eu enviei Cassidy. Ela não voltou ontem, mas eu deixei recado para ela vir imediatamente me ver.

- Mas, senhor... – Jared não teve tempo de completar sua frase quando foi interrompido pela secretária de Lehne , informando que Cassidy estava a caminho.

Em menos de um minuto, Cassidy entrava na sala, como sempre bem vestida e caminhando como se deslizasse, cabeça erguida e um sorriso irônico no rosto ao ver Jared.

- Então, Katie? – Lehne perguntou sem perder tempo. – O que você conseguiu descobrir?

- Padalecki. – Cumprimentou rapidamente Jared, ainda com um leve sorriso no rosto, antes de se voltar para o chefe. – Bem, senhor, descobrir que o Ackles tem uma proposta de acordo de 20 anos, mas nada que com um jeito e negociação não consigamos abaixar para 15 se Higlinton se confessar culpado.

- E o motivo, Cassidy? Eu lhe mandei para descobrir o que o Ackles tem, não negociar acordos. – Lehne retrucou.

- Senhor, até parece que o Ackles diria alguma coisa sem ter a certeza de um acordo. – Cassidy falava séria, mas Jared sentia certo contentamento em sua voz. – Ele vai querer manter esse triunfo se formos para o Tribunal.

- Se formos? Será que devo repetir que não vamos entrar em acordo com a Promotoria? – Lehne respondeu com a voz levemente alterada.

- Se o senhor me permite. – Jared se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que Cassidy tinha entrado na sala. – Acredito saber muito bem qual o tal motivo tão festejado por Ackles.

- Não faça suspense,garoto, e diga logo de uma vez. – Lehne não escondeu a ansiedade.

Jared parou um instante, observando as duas pessoas em sua companhia. Os olhos de Lehne traziam expectativa, um fogo diante um caso difícil e disputado. Mas, ele não conseguia identificar o que via nos olhos de Cassidy, havia uma dureza, que por um instante pensou em ter visto raiva, causando-lhe uma sensação de desconforto. Por fim, Jared voltou sua atenção a Lehne.

- Eu repassei com o senhor Higlinton os acontecimentos daquele dia e ele falou que recebeu uma encomenda anônima naquela tarde em seu escritório, na qual havia fotos de sua mulher com um amante. - Jared parou um pouco esperando a notícia ser processada e continuou. – Como ele não tem idéia de onde elas foram parar e considerando o pente fino que a policia deve ter passado na casa, pode-se dizer que é certo elas terem parado na mão da Promotoria.

- Droga, e aqui se tem o motivo tão comemorado pela Promotoria. – Lehne havia se levantado e dado às costas para seus dois funcionários, permanecendo a olhar pela janela.

- Tem certeza que não quer reconsiderar o acordo, senhor. – Cassidy chamou à atenção do chefe. – Se a Promotoria tem essas fotos... É uma prova material forte.

- Sim, mas não absoluta. – Jared a cortou sem arrodeios. – Se os dados que vocês me passaram estiver corretos, nosso cliente tem uma imagem de homem respeitável, pacífico e solidário. Fatores esses que bem trabalhados podem levar dúvida a teoria da Promotoria, até porque as fotos não provam quem puxou o gatilho.

- Padalecki, não seja ingênuo. Você vai precisar mais do que isso para ganhar esse caso. Você não conhece o Ackles, ele já ganhou casos com muito menos. – Cassidy falava como se quisesse chamar atenção para complexidade da situação.

- Cassidy tem razão, precisaremos de algo mais concreto.

- Eu sei, senhor. – Jared sustentava o olhar. – Por isso, eu não pretendo ficar parado. Na verdade, passei ainda ontem na delegacia e conseguir com Beaver o vídeo de segurança externa daquela noite, a qual estou analisando com atenção. Além do mais, o delegado me garantiu que até o fim do dia os relatórios estarão sendo entregues.

- Ótimo trabalho. Ótimo trabalho. Realmente você não brinca em serviço. – Lehne sorria animadamente. – E o idiota do Murray não tinha conseguido arrancar nem quando teríamos os relatórios. Bom trabalho, Jared.

- Obrigado, senhor.

- E quanto a você, Cassidy. – Lehne já tinha afastado o entusiasmo e voltado ao seu tom profissional. – Melhor começar a se dedicar mais a esse caso, porque vamos ao Tribunal e o Padalecki aqui não só fez o trabalho dele como o seu e o do Murray.

- Mas, senhor...

- Estão dispensados por hora. – Lehne prosseguiu, cortando a jovem advogada.

Cassidy fechou a cara e saiu da sala, cuja porta Jared tinha mantido aberta, dando passagem. Entretanto, quando este ia saindo, Lehne voltou a lhe chamar.

- Padalecki. Ela tem razão, você vai precisar se preparar bem se quiser fazer frente ao Ackles.

- Eu sei que a situação não está favorável para o meu lado e que o Ackles está bastante confiante quanto esse caso. – Jared parou trancando olhares com o chefe. – Mas, um tubarão, por maior que seja, é um peixe e pode cair numa rede.

* * *

NOITE ANTERIOR NA PROMOTORIA

Jensen encontrava-se na sala de Chris e já havia narrado toda conversa que tivera com Cassidy. Como imaginara, Chris havia soltado um palavrão de seu repertório especial, mas Jensen surpreendeu-se quando o amigo ficou calado por um tempo.

- Eu não queria está no lugar desse Padalecki. – Terminou soltando por fim. – Trabalhar com uma cobra dessas. Se fosse só pelo Lehne e companhia tudo bem, afinal essa é uma cobra criada, mas eu gosto do garoto.

- Acho que você já tinha deixado isso claro. – Jensen respondeu de cara fechado.

- Qual é Jensen? Ciúmes? – Chris sorria abertamente. – Mas de mim ou dele? Espero que de mim.

-Acho que concordo com você. – Jensen continuou ignorando o último comentário do amigo. – Pelo menos quando ele perder para mim, não vai ser por causa de alguém de sua própria equipe agindo às suas costas.

- Jensen... – Chris lançava um olhar reprovador.

- Ah, Chris, não vai me dizer que você não acredita que eu vou ganhar esse caso?!

- Você sabe que sempre deposito minha confiança em você, mas esse caso ainda não está ganho. Se tem uma coisa que eu tirei dessa conversa com Cassidy é que não vai ter acordo e...

-- E no Tribunal quem dita o show sou eu. – Jensen interrompeu.

- Jensen, uma das coisas que aprendemos com o Beaver é que no Tribunal tudo pode acontecer. Uma palavra é tudo que basta para mudar o rumo do caso. E esse show não é só seu.

- Chris, não enche, ok? E quer parar de parafrasear Beaver com essa historia de que nem sempre se ganha tudo?! Como se eu não soubesse disso. Como se VOCÊ não soubesse que EU sei! – Jensen falava acusadoramente com Chris.

- Jensen, eu sei disso, o que eu estou querendo dizer é... – Chris tentava explicar seu ponto de vista.

- Sabe de uma coisa?! Para mim chega, eu vou dá uma volta. – E dito isso, se levantou e saiu, deixando para trás um Chris preocupado.

- Eu não estou dizendo isso, meu amigo. – Chris sussurrava, observando a porta por onde Jensen tinha saído. – Mas, você não vai conseguir se esconder para sempre por trás de suas vitórias profissionais.

* * *

DIA SEGUINTE

A manhã tinha passado no piscar de olhos. Depois da reunião na sala de Lehne, Cassidy estava um fera e não conseguia parar quieta em sua sala. "_Mais uma vez esse Padalecki estragou tudo e me passou para trás"_, pensou e por incrível que parecesse a raiva so aumentava ao pensar em Jared,

Ela precisa reverter essa situação. Achava que o novato tinha sujado seu próprio filme, com aquela coletiva do Ackles, mas Jared não só tinha saído limpo como tinha sujado a barra dela e Murray.

"_Pensa, Katie, pena"_. Cassidy sentia uma vontade imensa de jogar algo e sabia exatamente em quem miraria no momento. "_Eu subestimei você, Padalecki. Na verdade subestimei o Ackles também. O orgulho do grande tubarão branco é maior que a vontade de ganhar, ou... é porque ele está confiante demais. Quero ver se ele vai manter toda essa banca se a maré não ficar para peixe. Mas, eu preciso fazer algo. É só pensar em..."._ Cassidy parou em seus passos como se uma luz tivesse se ascendido. "C_had"_. Ainda não era a solução para os seus problemas, mas talvez acabasse ganhando um aliado.

Sem pensar duas vezes se pôs a caminho da sala do outro e quando chegou à portou, parou um instante, pesando em como começaria sua abordagem. Sorriu consigo mesma e bateu na porta, entrando sem esperar a resposta, encontrando o loiro repassando umas papeladas.

- O que será que eu fiz para merecer a punição de sua presença? – Chad perguntou sarcástico assim que levantou o olhar para ver quem entrava.

- Adoro sua espiritualidade, Murray. – Cassidy respondeu, sentando na cadeira em frente ao loiro e cruzando suas pernas.

- Sempre me falaram que era um dos meus charmes. – Chad rebateu, sorrindo também, mas logo tomando um tom mais sério. – Agora, o que lhe traz aqui?

= Nossa, Murray, quanta hostilidade. Acho que você está extravasando sua raiva na pessoa errada. – Os olhos da loira brilharam quando percebeu que tinha fisgado a curiosidade do outro.

- É mesmo? Engraçado, você é a única víbora que me vem em mente.

- Como eu sei que você falou isso da boca para fora, eu vou ignorar seu comentário. Eu gosto mesmo de você. – Chad não agüentou e riu abertamente do último comentário, o que Cassidy ignorou simplesmente. – E como você estava preocupado ontem com o seu novo amiguinho, eu vim lhe dizer que você tinha razão. O garoto realmente me surpreendeu.

- Ele ainda está no caso? – Chad perguntou dessa vez incerto e um pouco desconfiado, mas sem esconder a alegria. – Não vai haver acordo?

- Ele não lhe contou ainda?! – Cassidy falou com falsa surpresa. Sim, ele ainda está no caso. Se bem que é compreensível ele não ter lhe contado nada...

- Como assim? – A voz de Chad só carregava confusão.

- Oh, nada, você deve ter motivos para confiar no seu novo amiguinho. Mas, se eu fosse você manteria os olhos bem abertos. – Cassidy então se inclinou como se estivesse compartilhado um segredo. – Parece realmente que o Padalecki aprende rápido, ele não só conseguiu arrumar seu lado com Lehne, como conseguiu cair nas graças do chefe.

- Mas, isso é muito bom. – Chad voltava a sorrir.

- Sim, concordo, até a parte dele ter sujado seu lado. – Cassidy sorria ironicamente. – Oh, querido, o Padalecki não só fez o trabalho dele ontem, como lhe passou para trás. Ele voltou à delegacia ontem e conseguiu a fita de segurança, além da informação que os relatórios devem chegar a qualquer momento hoje. Mandou muito bem o garoto, você não acha? – Voltou-se para Chad com um sorriso inocente.

- Com... com quem ele conseguiu tudo isso? – Chad tinha o cenho fechado

- Com a raposa velha do Beaver. Parece que o ele gostou do novato, ao contrário de você. Continuando nesse ritmo até quando você que dura na firma?

- Até quando? – Chad perguntou cuidadosamente.

- Claro. Murray, você mais do que ninguém sabe como Lehne trabalha, uma vez que você mesmo já fez outros perderem o seu emprego, enganando-os com esse seu jeito desleixado, não foi mesmo? – Cassidy parou como pensativa. – Acho que você deve começar a reavaliar seus aliados, Murray.

E com isso se levantou sorridente, saindo da sala, deixando um Chad preocupado e pensativo. "_Não, eu não posso ter me enganado com o Jared, o cara não faria isso comigo. Faria? Não, eu não vou cair na jogada da Katie"_.

* * *

NA PROMOTORIA

Jensen chegou na Promotoria por volta das 11h, uma vez que não tinha muito o que fazer já que ainda trabalhava na proposta de acordo. Bem, isso tecnicamente, pois Jensen preparava sua linha de argumento e ele pretendia destruir a imagem de Higlinton, desmascarando-o publicamente.

Ele também estava evitando Chris, não que estivesse se escondendo, mas não estava a fim de discutir novamente com o amigo. E dessa vez a culpa não era dele, então, se alguém tinha que procurar alguém seria Chris. Pelo menos, era isso que ele pensava.

Em algum momento da tarde, Alona tinha lhe avisado que Jeffrey o esperava em sua sala, querendo analisar o andamento do caso. Jensen então foi até a sala do chefe.

- Morgan. – Cumprimentou ao entrar na sala.

- Feche logo essa porta e sente-se, Jensen. – Jeffrey respondeu impaciente. "_Como sempre"_, pensou Jensen.

- Bem, senhor, eu estou esperando fechar um acordo com a defesa, se até hoje eles não se decidirem, seguiremos ao Tribunal. E com essas provas que temos, tenho certeza que não precisaremos de muita coisa. – Jensen informou imediatamente o que sabia que o chefe queria.

- Bom, mas não o suficiente. Esse acordo já deveria ter saído. Com quem você lidou? – Jeffrey parou o que fazia e olhava atentamente para Jensen.

- Com a senhorita Cassidy, mas ela não veio com intenção de fechar acordo, apesar de ter feito uma contraproposta. – Jensen sorriu. – Lehne deve ter se sentido ameaçado com a coletiva e a mandou descobrir o que temos.

- Eu recebi um telefonema do perito. Os relatórios estarão sendo entregues hoje a qualquer momento, vamos ver se podemos acabar com esse processo o mais rápido possível. – Jeffrey soltou um suspiro. – O segundo telefonema que recebi foi do Governador e ele exigiu o andamento do processo, então, comece a se preparar, pois provavelmente, o julgamento começará próxima semana.

- Gosto disso, não dá tempo para a defesa descobrir um jeito de contornarem a situação. – Jensen não sorria, mas mantinha sua fisionomia confiante. – Só falta recebemos os relatórios confirmando nossa teoria que esse caso estará certo.

- Gosto da sua confiança, mas é bom mesmo que esse caso anda assim. Higlinton é uma pessoa pública, quanto menos poeira for levantada melhor.

Nesse instante, houve uma rápida batida na porta, seguida imediatamente pela entrada de Chris, o qual parou um instante olhando para as pessoas na sala.

- Kane? Espero que tenha um bom motivo para você entrar na minha sala desse jeito. – Jeffrey não escondeu a curiosidade. – Kane, não tenho o dia todo.

- Desculpe, senhor. O motivo que me traz aqui desse jeito é importante, mas o senhor não vai gostar. – Chris falava com o chefe, mas olhava para Jensen. – Os relatórios da perícia e da autopsia chegaram.

- O que você está esperando? Fala logo de uma vez! – Jeffrey estava nervoso e Jensen tinha ficado tenso.

- Primeiramente, o laudo da autopsia confirmou a morte súbita decorrente dos três disparos a queima roupa. Uma bala atingiu o pâncreas e outra o coração. Hora da morte calculada por volta das 21h45min. – Chris parou, deixando os dois absolverem o que estava sendo dito.

- Pelo que você está nos contando, devo imaginar que é o laudo residuográfico que não nos ajuda. – Jensen perguntou, interrompendo o relatório do amigo.

Chris concordou inicialmente com cabeça. – Foi confirmado que a arma usada foi uma das que Higlinton mantém em seu escritório, mas não foi identificado pólvora em sua mão ou roupas.

- Merda! – Jeffrey soltou a exclamação sobressaltando os presentes. – Isso abre um precedente a ser trabalhado pela defesa. Se você ainda tinha alguma dúvida, Ackles, pode ter certeza que não haverá mais acordo. O que você pretende fazer?

- Higlinton é culpado, senhor, eu sei disso e vou consegui reunir provas. Ele deve ter deixado algum vestígio e eu vou achar. – Jensen havia se voltado para o chefe.

- É o que eu espero. Por via das dúvidas, Chris, descubra quem é o homem na foto com a senhora Higlinton e o que for possível. Eu não quero que nada escape. Não podemos perder esse caso.

- Senhor, eu já falei. Eu não vou perder esse caso. – Jensen falou se levantando e saindo.

Jensen saiu e seguiu direto a sua sala, sem perceber que Chris o acompanhava ate alcançar sua mesa, o que só fez aumentar ainda mais a raiva que estava sentindo.

- Ainda achando um caso ganho? – Chris perguntou normalmente,

- Agora não Chris? – Jensen tinha alcançado seu telefone. – Alô? Aqui é o Promotor Ackles, gostaria de falar com o Delegado Beaver.

Chris o observava atentamente, escutando a interação unilateral de Jensen.

- Certo, eu estou a caminho. – Jensen desligou e voltou-se para Chris. – Estou indo a delegacia, Beaver vai me fornecer a cópia da fita de segurança e repassar alguns dos interrogatórios com os funcionários.

- Jensen... – Chris chamou cautelosamente.

- O que agora? Você não queria que me dedicasse mais, dizendo que o caso ainda não estava ganho?! – Jensen parou abruptamente de frente ao amigo. – Agora, eu estou trabalhando e pode ter certeza que eu vou encontrar algo, porque Higlinton é culpado.

- Jensen, talvez devemos considerar a possibilidade de outro suspeito, até mesmo para podermos formular melhor nossa acusação... – Chris tentou novamente.

- Não, Chris. _Eu_ não vou defender essa possibilidade no Tribunal. Agora eu tenho que ir. – Saiu sem lançar um segundo olhar para o amigo, que o observava se afastando.

* * *

Jared estava na sua sala, tinha desistido, por hora, do vídeo e começava a definir sua linha de defesa quando alguém bateu em sua porta. Para sua surpresa, Chad encontrava-se na porta da sua sala, pedindo para entrar.

Só depois de Jared acenar, o loiro entrou e sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao moreno. Desconfiado, Jared parou o que estava fazendo e percebeu que o colega está inquieto e incomodado com algo.

- Algum problema, Chad?

- Sinceramente, eu não sei. – Chad soltou um longo suspiro. – Provavelmente não é nada, mas eu não consigo ficar na dúvida, entende?

- Entendo, mas não compreendo. – Jared estava realmente confuso. – O que está lhe incomodando?

- Jared é que...

Chad mal tinha começado quando houve uma batida na porta e Lehne entrou sem esperar uma resposta. Ele estava animado e trazia alguma coisa nas mãos.

- Padalecki, os relatórios chegaram, como você disse que chegariam. – Lehne falava animado com Jared sem perceber Chad ao seu lado. – E com bons resultados para nós. Higlinton saiu limpo do exame residuográfico, nenhum vestígio de pólvora. Claro que ainda teremos que arranjar alguma saída para arma do crime, pois era dele, mas todos na casa tinham acesso.

- E o laudo da autopsia? Também chegou? – Jared perguntou, sentindo-se mais confiante.

- Sim, a morte foi prevista como tendo ocorrido por volta das 21h45min. – Lehne estendia os laudos a Jared que não perdeu tempo, começando a analisá-los. – Agora, eu tenho algo para procurar no vídeo de segurança, antes eu estava às cegas.

- Ótimo! Agora mais do que antes você continua a frente desse caso e eu quero que você depois procure Beaver, ele já deve ter começado o interrogatório com os funcionários. Veja se consegue algo novo com aquela raposa.

- Jared vai ter com o delegado Beaver? – Chad perguntou se fazendo notar pela primeira vez por Lehne.

- Oh, Murray, não o percebi ai. – Lehne se recompôs rapidamente da surpresa. – Sim, eu quero Padalecki a frente dessa parte também. E foi até bom eu lhe encontrar aqui, pois quero que você faça algumas peças para mim.

- Desculpe, senhor, peças? – Chad agora não só estava surpreso, como com raiva.

- Algum problema com isso, Murray?

- Não, não senhor. – Chad respondeu, tentando manter-se calmo.

- Senhor... – Jared chamou atenção de volta para si, mas não conseguiu completar sua frase.

- Bom, Jared, continue o ótimo trabalho e ganhe esse caso que eu já digo que seu futuro é grande aqui conosco. – Lehne começou a caminhar até a porta. – Qualquer novidade me avise. Agora, eu tenho que ir.

Jared estava atordoado com tudo que tinha acontecido em poucos segundos que não tinha percebido que Chad o encarava com a raiva evaporando pela pele.

- Acho que finalmente você conseguiu, não? – A voz fria de Chad fez Jared se sobressaltar. – Não só caiu nas graças do chefe como conseguiu pegar o meu cargo.

- Chad... do que... do que você está falando? – Jared tinha sido pego totalmente de surpresa pelo comentário.

- Me poupe o cinismo, Padalecki. Depois de toda essa cena que eu presenciei. – Chad havia se levantado e começa a andar pela sala. – E eu, o idiota, aqui preocupado com você perder o emprego. Eu tinha gostado de você, mas Cassidy estava certa, você é uma cobra. Eu devia ter desconfiado assim que você me dispensou na casa do Higlinton.

- Chad, você não está pensando que eu lhe prejudiquei intencionalmente? – Jared também tinha se levantado. – Eu tentei falar com Lehne agora, você viu.

- Oh... claro e foi tão conveniente ele ter lhe cortado. Vai enrolar outro! – Chad não queria saber, para ele estava muito claro. – Assim como você ter voltado na delegacia para fazer o meu trabalho e nem me avisar sobre o que tinha acontecido. Seu filho de uma puta duas caras.

- Olhe aqui, Chad, eu não vou deixar você falar assim comigo, muito menos colocar minha mãe no meio. – Jared sentido a raiva subir ao ser acusado de algo que não tinha feito. Ele odiava acusações infundadas e injustas. – Para começo de história, nada disso teria acontecido se você tivesse feito bem seu trabalho.

- Haha.,,, agora você quer julgar o meu trabalho também? Cara, eu fui tão ingênuo, pensando que podíamos trabalhar nesse caso junto. – Chad balançava a cabeça. – Todo esse tempo você só estava pensando em subir na empresa à custa dos outros.

- Você não me conhece, Chad, então não venha me julgar. Até porque não foi por minha causa que outros perderam o emprego.

- Não, não tente virar a mesa. EU nunca prejudiquei ninguém, não tenho culpa se os outros não faziam o trabalho deles, mas eu não passei ninguém para trás. – Chad então parou em frente a Jared. – Mas, você... você foi direto no chefe cantar vitória ao fazer a MINHA parte.

- Eu já disse, Chad, que não pensei em lhe passar para trás. Eu realmente o tenho como parceiro nesse caso.

- Vá tomar no cu, seu viado! – Por um momento Jared fez menção de dá um soco em Chad, mas parou e procurou respirar fundo. – Que foi? Não tem coragem de bater pela frente? Não, não é mesmo? Você só apunhala os outros pelas costas.

- Vá embora, Chad. Saia da minha sala, pois, no momento, você não quer ouvir nenhuma explicação e eu não sei se quero lhe dá alguma. – Jared tentava a todo custo manter a compostura.

- Claro, ôh grande Padalecki. – Chad fez uma pequena reverência. – E boa diversão com o seu caso contra o tubarão branco. Eu estarei me divertindo com minhas peças. Afinal, deixei de ser um advogado de campo para fazer tarefas de mero estagiário. – Chad lançou um sorriso irônico em direção a Jared, antes de sair da sala.

Jared sentia vontade de gritar e quebrar alguma coisa, ao invés, segurou no encosto da cadeira, onde estivera sentado Chad com toda força. O que tinha sido tudo isso? De onde tinha vindo? Ele tinha se dado tão bem com Chad. Como ele poderia pensar que Jared tinha o passado para trás? Logo ele que ia falar com Lehne que precisava do loiro no caso.

Depois de controlar a raiva que sentia e ter se acalmado um pouco, Jared tentou voltar ao trabalho, pois estava certo que teria que trabalhar sozinho agora. Mas, depois de 1h sem conseguir passar das primeiras linhas de um relatório, não havia como negar que sua cabeça não estava para trabalho, voltando sempre para sua discussão com Chad. Ele precisava sair.

* * *

Jensen tinha ido a delegacia, mas se possível tinha saído de lá com mais raiva do que estava. Já não bastava a discussão que tinha tido com Chris antes de sair, tinha tido mais uma com Beaver. Mas, o que o deixava mais irritado era que o tema da discussão era o mesmo, Jared Padalecki. Padalecki que o tinha passado na frente mais uma vez, tendo pego as fitas de segurança desde o dia anterior, juntamente com os prazos dos relatórios.

Agora, Jensen encontrava-se num barzinho próximo a sua casa, pensando no dia terrível e seus próximos passos. Ele não voltou para Promotoria, pois sabia que tinha pisado na bola novamente com Chris, mas ainda estava com raiva pelo amigo está demonstrando dúvidas. Jensen não gostava de entrar num caso com pensamentos como "acho, talvez", e ele está certo que Higlinton era o culpado, tudo apontava para ele e devia haver uma verdade para isso, senão ele não seria considerado suspeito para começo de história.

"_Não, Higlinton é culpado e eu vou provar isso"_, Jensen pensava enquanto um copo de whiskey dançava em suas mãos. "_Afinal, como pode alguém defender esse tipo de pessoas?! Esse tal Padalecki só pode ser um idealista ou da mesma laia. E Chris ainda me diz que gostou do garoto porque ele me tirou do sério. É cada uma até parece que eu ia me deixar balançar por uma girafa alegre!"_, Jensen bufou, entornando o copo em suas mãos.

- Chefe, mais uma? – Jensen voltou-se para o dono do bar que logo colocou mais uma dose.

"_É só aparece carne nova com olha de cachorro sem dono que Chris e Jim se derretem. Mas, eles tinham que ficar me lembrando que o garoto é bom?! Agora, tudo nesse caso parece se resumir a Jared Padalecki.", _Jensen bebericou sua bebida e balançou a cabeça. "_Para mim o cara não passa de um imbecil. Todo posudo naquele dia na delegacia, me dizendo o que eu devo e não devo fazer! Esse daí faz um belo par com aqueles idiotas dos Direitos Humanos, prontos para dá a alma porque não presta"_.

Jensen distraiu-se em seus pensamentos, mas foi puxado delas quando escutou alguém do seu lado, pedindo uma cerveja. Ao olhar para o lado, se Jensen ainda tinha dúvidas que o seu dia ia piorar, acabava de ter certeza.

- Era só o que me faltava! Numa cidade tão grande e cheia de bares, você tinha que entrar logo nesse? – Jensen falou, virando-se para o moreno ao seu lado que quando o viu, baixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

- Deus, dá-me paciência. – Jared sussurrou, antes de levantar a cabeça e volta-se para Jensen. – Não precisa se preocupar, Promotor Ackles, sua companhia é tão querida por mim quanto vice e versa. Ei, amigo! Cancela o pedido.

- Pelo menos, ele tem bom senso. – Jensen falou para si mesmo, sem se dirigir diretamente a Jared, mas este escutou de qualquer forma.

- Sabe de uma coisa. – Jared que estava se levantando, ajeito-se na cadeira e virou-se de frente a Jensen. – Eu não preciso ficar ouvindo seus chiliques, mas também não tenho que ir embora. Esse é o bar mais perto da minha casa e se você está incomodado com a minha presença, você que saia.

- Chiliques? Essa é boa. – Jensen riu ironicamente. – Olha aqui, meu amigo...

- O nome é Jared, mas pode me chamar Padalecki. – Jared também respondeu com um sorriso cínico.

- E você ainda se acha.

- Ah... acredite, Promotor, não tanto quanto você. – Jared, dessa vez, manteve-se sério.

- Tudo bem, Padalecki. – Jensen pronunciou o nome do moreno bem pausadamente. – Eu sou cliente aqui há anos e não vou sair só porque assim fica mais fácil para você. É até bom que você vá se acostumando, pois minha presença vai ser um incomodo constante nesse caso.

- Muito obrigado pela preocupação, isso me toca, sabe que tem alguém tão preocupado com o meu bem estar. Ah! – Jared levantou a mão, como se lembrando de algo. – Sobre o acordo, não lhe fizemos esperar o dia todo por uma resposta, fizemos? Sabe como é? Chegamos ao consenso que aqueles relatórios valiam pela sua magnífica performance.

- Nossa, uma comediante! Estou vendo que o júri vai ter alguém para entreter-los.

- Não sei, acho que nenhuma piada supera sua careta quando está com raiva! – Jared tinha nos olhos um brilho que fazia frente ao brilho que encontrava nos olhos de Jensen.

- Escuta aqui! – Jensen que em nenhum momento havia desviado o olhar de Jared, se levantou sendo acompanhado pelo moreno. E só, então, Jensen percebeu como o outro era alto, mas não recuou mantendo-se próximo a Jared. – Quando estivermos no Tribunal, ai eu quero ver se vai manter essa pose toda.

Jared virou-se ao balcão, bebendo em um gole sua bebida antes de voltar para Jensen. – Acredite, você vai ver muito mais.

- Promessas e mais promessas. É assim que você ganha a confiança de seus clientes criminosos? – Jensen cerrou a sobrancelha, pensativo. – Bom saber que eles já são punidos desde então.

Jared sorriu, mas permaneceu calado, jogou algumas notas do balcão e saiu sem olhar para trás, porém podia sentir os olhos de Jensen em sua nuca, acompanhando-o até sair de vista.

J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2

Nota¹: Já vou começar o ano pedindo desculpas, mas esse filho não queria nascer. Só que para felicidade de todos nasceu. Como diz a Empty, "a criança tem que nascer por um buraco ou outro" kkk. A história está tomando rumo próprio.

Nota²: Como eu falei a minha beta. Não, não é regionalismo, é termo jurídico mesmo. Peças são as partes que compõe um processo, a exemplo, de petição inicial, contestação, embargos, etc.

Nota³: Review? Qual é? Eu demorei, mas olha o tamanho da criança k k k k k. E amiga da minha beta que a tentou subornar, pode deixando sua review k k k k. Obrigada pelas reviews =)


	6. Chapter 6

"**Na balança da vida"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

BETA:** VICKYLOKA**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: Um sempre acreditou no melhor das pessoas, no direito de ser considerado inocente até que se prove o contrário. Para o outro não existe meio termo e segunda chance, tudo é preto no branco. Ambos têm uma característica em comum: não jogam para perder. Mas, no jogo da vida, alguém sempre perde. O que acontece quando seus destinos se cruzam, mas em lados opostos? ****Poderão o amor e a justiça se encontrar, mesmo sendo ambos cegos?****– Padackles/AU**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

Jared chegou a seu apartamento bufando, seu dia tinha piorado completamente depois da briga que teve com Chad. Nunca pensara que poderia ter uma antipatia tão grande por alguém, mas só falar o nome de Jensen Ackles lhe dava nos nervos.

- Cara mais insuportável, metido, atrevido e pé no saco. – Jared resmungava consigo mesmo enquanto dirigia-se à cozinha. – Nunca pensei que fosse encontrar alguém tão insuportável. Não sei como tem gente que ainda consegue trabalhar na mesma sala que ele.

Jared tinha a respiração agitada de raiva e, após tomar um copo com água, foi até o seu quarto, tirando o paletó e a gravata pelo caminho para, por fim, jogá-los na cama.

- _Quero ver se vai manter essa pose toda_. – Jared repetia o que o outro havia lhe dito, enquanto jogava a camisa e tirava a calça. – O desgraçado pensa ser todo poderoso. Tá aí uma coisa que eu gostaria de ver, aquele rostinho bonitinho quando caísse do cavalo.

Jared estava somente de cueca e seguiu para banheiro, precisava se acalmar e um banho frio talvez ajudasse um pouco, senão não conseguiria pegar no caso ainda essa noite. Tinha ido ao bar para tentar entender o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Chad, mas só conseguiu ficar com mais raiva ainda.

- Jensen Ackles, o grande tubarão branco! Hunf! – E mais uma bufada antes de entrar debaixo do chuveiro. – Idiota, isso sim.

A água fria descia pelos seus cabelos até seu pescoço e peitoral. Seus músculos estavam tensos e sua respiração ainda um pouco agitada. Jared ainda correu a mão pela nuca, tentando aliviar um pouco a tensão.

Soltando uma respiração resignada, Jared percorreu sua mão pelo seu peito e abdome, num movimento lento, até chegar a seu membro, começando a massagear. Ele ainda sentia a raiva percorrer seu corpo, imagens de Jensen se pondo desafiante em sua frente lhe invadiam o pensamento, fazendo-o acelerar o ritmo das estocadas, como se tentasse liberar a raiva que estava sentindo.

Mordendo o lábio inferior para evitar seu gemido, Jared encostou a cabeça na parede à sua frente. Os movimentos não eram delicados, eram rápidos, agitados e desajeitados, sendo acompanhados pela respiração do moreno. A cada estocada, Jared via aqueles olhos verdes lhe desafiando, o fogo que havia neles, como se estivessem lhe penetrando.

Após um tempo, já sentia seu clímax perto e, foi imaginando aquela boca carnuda em seu pescoço, passeando a língua por sua pele molhada, que Jared veio forte. Sua respiração acelerou e ele sentiu todos os seus músculos ficarem tensos, para por fim relaxarem, enquanto a água ainda escorria pelo seu corpo.

Recuperada a respiração, Jared saiu do banheiro e se enxugou, deslizando a toalha pelos seus braços e peito, para prendê-la em sua cintura, sem enxugar o cabelo, fazendo pequenas gotas caírem sobre seu corpo ao andar. Indo até o quarto, trocou de roupa. Estava mais calmo e resolveu que agora tinha condições de trabalhar um pouco. Enquanto trocava de roupa, tinha tomando uma decisão, ele não deixaria esse mal entendido entre ele e Chad se prolongar, amanhã falaria com o loiro.

Jared começou a trabalhar, tentando não pensar no que tinha acontecido no banheiro. Ele só tinha tentado relaxar, nada mais, e tinha conseguido, não estava mais pensando no insuportável do Ackles. Pelo menos era isso que ele dizia a si mesmo, toda vez que afastava imagens de um par de olhos verdes e lábios carnudos que lhe invadiam o pensamento. Até desistir e resolver ir para cama mais cedo.

Na manhã seguinte, tomou outro banho e um café da manhã rápido, mas reforçado, resolvendo por não correr, antes de seguir direto para o escritório. Chegando lá, cumprimentou Sophia como sempre.

- Bom dia, Soph.

- Bom dia, Jared. – Sophia respondeu sorrindo, mas logo estreitou os olhos. – Não teve uma boa noite?

- Está tão visível assim? – Jared sorriu sem graça. – Não, a noite foi terrível e não consegui dormir direito.

- Alguma coisa em que posso ajudar?

- Não, obrigado. – Jared pousou sua maleta no balcão. – Sabe me dizer se Chad ou senhor Lehne já chegaram?

- O senhor Murray ainda não chegou, afinal ainda são 8h30 e ele costuma chegar só às 9h30, com a cara mais lisa do mundo. – Sophia respondeu sem conseguir esconder o aborrecimento. – Mas, o senhor Lehne já se encontra em sua sala.

- Você gosta dele, não gosta? – Jared perguntou de repente.

- Do senhor Lehne? – Sophia estava confusa.

- Não, sua boba, do Chad. – Jared respondeu, sorrindo.

- Eu?! – Sophia olhou para Jared como se ele tivesse criado uma segunda cabeça. – Nem em meus sonhos. O senhor Murray é irresponsável, galinha, imaturo, anti-relacionamento e...

- E... – Jared continuou sorrindo quando viu a morena colocar o rosto entre as mãos.

- E eu estou doidinha por ele. – Sophia respondeu quando por fim levantou o olhar para Jared.

- Por que se faz de difícil, então? – Jared estava agora, apoiado ao balcão

- Você não ouviu nada do que eu te falei? – Sophia jogava um olhar incrédulo para Jared. – Nunca daria certo. Murray e comprometimento não se encaixam na mesma frase.

- Olha, eu devia ser a última pessoa a tentar ajudá-lo depois das coisas que ele me disse ontem. – Jared falava mais pra si do que para a morena. – Mas, apesar desse jeito irresponsável, Chad parece ser uma boa pessoa, você não vê como ele se dedica ao trabalho apesar de tudo? Talvez, ele só precise de uma mulher para colocá-lo no eixo.

- Tá, sei. E eu seria essa mulher... Espera ai! – Sophia só agora processava tudo que Jared tinha lhe falado. – Vocês brigaram?

- Sim, esse era o motivo de eu querer falar com ele, quero resolver essa situação. – Jared tentava sorrir. – Não acho que ele acredite que eu realmente tentei colocá-lo para trás aqui na firma.

- Ele não lhe falou isso? – Sophia parecia chocada.

- Entre outras coisas. – Jared, então, limpou a garganta. – Bem, acho que já tomei bastante do seu tempo com fofocas e eu preciso falar com Lehne, pois mesmo que a gente continue brigados, eu vou precisar do Chad nesse caso.

- Está bem. – Sophia percebeu que Jared não queria entrar em detalhes sobre a briga. – Mas, se precisar, você tem um ombro e ouvido amigo aqui.

- Obrigada, Sophia. – Jared se ergueu e pegou sua maleta. – Poderia avisar o senhor Lehne que quero falar com ele e intefonar para minha sala avisando?

- Claro, Jay. – Jared virou-se quando percebeu como tinha sido chamado, mas só retribuiu com um sorriso verdadeiro antes de seguir para sua sala.

Após 10 minutos, Sophia informou Jared que Lehne o aguardava em sua sala, fazendo Jared largar o pouco que tinha feito e seguir até o escritório do chefe. Após uma leve batida, o moreno entrou na sala.

- Bom dia, Jared. – Lehne sorria. – Alguma notícia sobre o caso? Espero que não seja nada negativo.

- Não senhor, não se trata do caso. – Jared não sabia dizer por que estava nervoso. – Bem, não diretamente.

- Sobre o que, então? – Lehne estava curioso agora.

- Murray.

- Murray?

- Sim, senhor. Eu gostaria que o senhor o recolocasse na sua função anterior nesse caso. – Jared foi direto ao ponto.

- Ele pediu para que você viesse falar comigo, Padalecki? – Lehne mantinha uma expressão ilegível.

- Não, senhor. Ele nem sabe que estou aqui.

- Então não entendo. – Lehne olhava para Jared como se o estivesse penetrando. – Você está se saindo muito bem, tanto na sua, como na função dele. Não vejo porque você precisaria dele do seu lado nesse caso quando ele não estava conseguindo fazer seu trabalho.

- Senhor, eu acho que você não está analisando a situação amplamente. – Jared procurava usar as palavras certas. – Com todo respeito, mas eu sou novo aqui e não tenho nenhum contato que poderia fazer a diferença num caso como esse em que cada pequeno detalhe é importante. Além do mais, ficou nítido para mim que o delegado Beaver não gosta do Murray, mas gostou de mim, por isso não acho justo o senhor afastá-lo só por esse detalhe.

Lehne parou um instante, analisando tudo que Jared tinha falado. – Está bem então, eu vou falar com Murray que ele está de volta a atuar nesse caso, só espero que você tenha razão, Padalecki, e ele não lhe atrapalhe mais que ajude.

- Obrigado, senhor. – Jared lançava seu maior sorriso. – E senhor?

- Sim?

- Será que você poderia não dizer a ele que eu pedi ao senhor para recolocá-lo no caso? Como eu disse, ele não sabe que eu estou aqui.

- Ok, ok, agora volte ao trabalho que precisamos ganhar esse caso.

- Obrigado. – Jared respondeu mais uma vez, antes de sair.

Voltando a sua sala, Jared trabalhou o resto da manhã e resolveu pular o almoço. Duas horas mais tarde, intefonou para Sophia que lhe informou que Chad estava em sua sala. Resolveu, então, ir falar com o loiro.

A porta da sala de Chad estava aberta, mas Jared bateu ainda assim, para anunciar que estava entrando. Chad nem se deu ao trabalho de parar o que estava fazendo.

- Chad? – Jared começou incerto. – Eu... hã...

- Quê?! – O outro o cortou secamente. – Veio conferir se seus planos saíram como você queria? Pois é, Padalecki, sinto em dizer, mas estou de volta ao caso, então, engula essa.

- Você não acredita mesmo que eu tentei lhe passar para trás? – Jared começava a sentir a raiva voltar.

- Não só acredito como você quase conseguiu, mas o Lehne voltou atrás e agora, você pode ter certeza que eu não vou mais ser pego desprevenido. – Chad, finalmente, parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para Jared.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – Jared tinha permanecido o tempo todo parado à porta. – Se você pensa assim...

- Sim, eu penso. – Chad o cortou. – Agora, se você me dá licença eu tenho trabalho fazer.

Jared saiu da sala do loiro com raiva, mas principalmente decepção. Ele acreditava que pudesse se acertar com o loiro, mas ele tinha mais o que fazer do que se preocupar com Chad ou Ackles.

"_E por que diabos eu pensei nele agora? Aff... só para eu ficar com mais raiva", _Jared entrou no seu escritório e percebeu um envelope em sua mesa.

Abrindo, retirou um CD-ROM, junto com uma notificação, mais um ofício. O primeiro era uma notificação do delegado Beaver, informando que no DVD encontravam-se os primeiros interrogatórios com alguns funcionários de Higlinton que estavam na mansão naquela noite. Enquanto o ofício comunicava que a primeira audiência já havia sido marcada para próxima semana.

"_Ótimo, agora, o show vai começar"_, Jared soltou uma respiração pesada antes de começar a escutar os interrogatórios.

* * *

_Jensen estava na frente de Jared desafiante, pouco ligando que o outro tivesse uns dez centímetros a mais ou que fosse mais musculoso. Para falar a verdade, Jensen nem se lembrava mais o que eles estavam falando um para o outro, tendo o olhar preso naqueles olhos verdes-azulado, que traziam um brilho diferente, uma determinação e raiva._

_Ambos estavam com a respiração agitada, mas nenhum se mexia, parecia que estavam num desafio silencioso, onde cada um queria ver quem daria o primeiro passo. E nesse caso, quem deu foi Jared, que se jogou para cima de Jensen, o encurralando na parede. Mas, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o moreno tinha sua boca na de Jensen, que, para seu espanto, viu-se correspondendo._

_O beijo tinha cessado, uma vez que Jared tinha descido até o seu pescoço. Ambos continuavam vestidos, mas Jensen mesmo assim, tateava os músculos do mais novo. A sensação de um corpo se esfregando no outro era radiante. Jensen soltou um gemido, quando Jared levou a mão até sua ereção, acariciando sobre a calça, jogando a cabeça para trás, dando total acesso para a boca do mais novo._

_Logo, a mão que tateava sobre a calça tinha alcançado seu alvo e Jensen se viu ofegante. A sensação era demais, aquela mão enorme, massageando seu membro. Jensen estava cada vez mais perto de atingir seu clímax, mas um barulho insistente ao fundo começava a prender sua atenção._

- Mas que porra?! – Jensen pulou de sua cama ao som do alarme, ainda um pouco atordoado. – Mas que porra?! – Xingou novamente, percebendo sua situação e, principalmente, ao se lembrar do sonho.

- Só pode ser brincadeira. Por que com tanto homem para ter um sonho molhado, eu tive que sonhar logo com aquele novato atrevido? – Jensen grunhiu e afundou o rosto no travesseiro.

Depois de um minuto, Jensen se levantou e foi ao banheiro, tomar um banho e lidar com seu problema, sem pensar em Jared. Não, ele não pensou no moreno. Depois trocou de roupa e seguiu à Promotoria.

Chegando lá, foi direto a sua sala, onde se surpreendeu em encontrar Chris o esperando. O amigo, assim que o viu, arqueou uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

- Tem algo diferente em você? – Chris olhava Jensen, desconfiado. – Como foi sua noite?

- Péssima! – Jensen foi até sua mesa, tentando sair do olhar do amigo. – E prefiro não falar dela.

- Tudo bem. – Chris deu de ombros. – Só espero que você não tenha voltado a se envolver com Misha.

- Não, e o que faz você pensar que eu me envolvi com alguém na noite passada? – Jensen agora tinha cara de poucos amigos.

- Nada, ok? Deixa para lá. – Chris resolveu não insistir no assunto.

- Pois fique sabendo que não, eu não me envolvi com ninguém. – Jensen retrucou aborrecido.

- Eu falei tudo bem. Até porque, eu vim falar do caso.

- Alguma novidade? – Jensen voltava assumir sua expressão profissional.

- Sim, mas não sei como isso nos ajuda muito. – Chris estendeu as fotos da senhora Higlinton com seu amante para Jensen. – Descobrimos o nome do amante.

- Sério? Quem é? – Jensen observava a foto, tentando reconhecer a pessoa nela.

- Josh Holloway.

- Josh Holloway? – Jensen olhava incrédulo para o amigo. – Holloway? O empresário concorrente de Higlinton que está sendo investigado por lavagem de dinheiro?

- Esse mesmo.

- Perfeito! – Jensen se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Só o que nos faltava era que surgisse mais um ponto para a defesa trabalhar.

- Olha, Jensen, tudo bem que você acredite que Higlinton seja culpado e queira mantê-lo como seu principal suspeito, mas acho que não podemos abandonar a investigação por demais suspeitos. – Chris lançava um olhar determinado para Jensen.

- Porra, Chris, será que você não vê que Higlinton é culpado?!

- A questão é essa, Jen. Não, eu não vejo. – Chris tentava manter a voz calma, mas estava cansado da atitude do amigo. – Eu posso supor, acreditar, mas não temos provas suficientes para descartar a possibilidade de haverem outros suspeitos.

- Pode até haver outros suspeitos, Chris, mas Higlinton é culpado e eu vou provar que ele não passa de um lobo em pele de cordeiro. Eu vou provar para aquele Padalecki que nem todo mundo é bonzinho.

- Não estamos falando do Steve aqui, Jensen! – Chris soltou, se arrependendo imediatamente do que tinha dito. – Jensen...

- Acho que você já deixou seu ponto bem claro, agora eu preciso trabalhar, Chris. – Jensen deu o assunto por encerrado.

Sabendo melhor do que insistir no assunto, Chris se levantou e saiu. Jensen passou as mãos pelos cabelos e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Por fim, voltou a sentar na cadeira e pegou a foto que Chris havia deixado.

- Foco no presente, Jensen. – Largou a foto e pegou o telefone. – Higlinton é culpado, Chris, eu vou provar. A você e ao Padalecki.

Jensen passou o resto da manhã fazendo ligações e colhendo informações sobre Josh Holloway. Não podia ser pego desprevenido, gostava sempre de estar um passo à frente da defesa.

Quando no meio da tarde recebeu o CD-ROM com os primeiros interrogatórios dos empregados e a confirmação da primeira audiência para próxima semana, Jensen não pode evitar de sorrir abertamente.

- Padalecki, Padalecki. Quero ver como você nada na minha praia. – Jensen sentia a excitação de confrontar Jared percorrer seu corpo. E era só pelo desafio do caso, não tinha nada a ver com o fato de encontrar Jared novamente.

* * *

UM DIA ANTES DO TRIBUNAL

Chad estava em sua sala, revendo algumas papeladas e anotações. Afinal, o grande dia era na manhã seguinte e só havia trocado poucas palavras com Jared, nada mais que o necessário. Eles não tinham conseguido uma cópia das fotos que Higlinton recebera no dia do assassinato, mas Jared, ao se encontrar com Higlinton em seu escritório, ficou sabendo que o suposto amante era ninguém menos que Josh Holloway.

Quando Jared apareceu na sua sala para pedir informações sobre Holloway, Chad não tinha conseguido suprimir o sorriso. E agora, lá estava, trabalhando além seu expediente, reunindo tudo que tinha conseguido para que tivesse tempo de entregar ainda essa noite a Jared. Ele tinha suas fontes, e o material organizado era muito favorável para a linha de defesa adotada.

_-_ Quero ver você conseguir tomar meu lugar agora, Jared.

- Falando sozinho, Murray? – Katie entrava, sorrindo.

- Posso lhe ajudar em alguma coisa, Cassidy? – Chad perguntou meio irritado, sem responder à loira.

- Na verdade, ainda não sei. – Katie sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao advogado e cruzou as pernas como de costume. – Eu já percebi que, finalmente, você descobriu quem é Jared Padalecki, mas acho que você ainda não tomou noção do quadro todo.

- Por que você não vai direto ao ponto? – Chad não estava com paciência para perder tempo com Cassidy.

- Tudo bem, garotão. Já vi que seu forte não é colocar esses seus neurônios para pensar. – Katie trocou as pernas e se inclinou em direção à mesa. – Me acompanhe. Se você fizer seu trabalho e entregar nas mãos do Padalecki, você pode até não perder seu cargo aqui na firma, mas ainda assim, quem receberá os louros será o Pé Grande.

Chad tinha a testa enrugada e pensava sobre o que Katie tinha lhe dito.

- Não entendeu? – Katie sorria. – Você pode ralar o quanto quiser, mas no final é o Padalecki quem continua à frente do caso e é quem será parabenizado pela vitória. Agora, se você fizer o seu trabalho, mas parecer que o Padalecki é quem não está fazendo...

Cassidy deixou a frase solta no ar e observou, com satisfação, que Murray estava acompanhando muito bem seu raciocínio.

- Você quer que eu atrapalhe nosso próprio caso? - Chad soou incrédulo.

- Não o caso, bobinho. – E em todo momento Katie sustentava o sorriso cínico. – Só o Padalecki, nada que você não conseguisse consertar depois. Afinal, até você seria mais indicado para esse caso. Esse tal de Jared não tem experiência nenhuma em casos grandes como esse para começar enfrentando logo o Ackles.

- Inacreditável. – Chad balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Então, o que me diz?

- Digo para você sair da minha sala e me deixar trabalhar.

- Murray...

- Você já deixou seu ponto de vista bastante claro, obrigado. – Chad pôs fim à conversa.

Por um segundo, Chad pensou que Katie começaria a esbravejar, mas logo a loira se recompôs, colocou um sorriso cínico no rosto e saiu da sala. Chad respirou fundo, esfregou os olhos e voltou ao seu trabalho.

Meia hora depois, Chad tinha todas as provas reunidas separadas e um relatório resumindo as informações. Tudo que tinha que fazer era entregar a Jared que, pelo que tinha escutado, continuava em seu escritório.

Pegou o envelope, pronto para seguir até a sala de Jared, quando parou olhando para mesmo. "_Você pode ralar o quanto quiser, mas no final é o Padalecki quem continua a frente do caso". _ Por mais que tentasse, as palavras de Katie lhe voltavam e elas faziam sentido. _"quem receberá os louros será o Pé Grande_".

Com um último olhar lançado em direção ao envelope, e depois para a porta, Chad o pegou e guardou na primeira gaveta de sua mesa, passando em seguida a chave.

- Não é como se ele tivesse me pedido mesmo. – Chad falou para si mesmo, tentando justificar sua atitude, e saiu sem lançar outro olhar em direção à sua mesa.

Alguns minutos após Chad ter passado por Sophia, estranhamente sem jogar nenhuma cantada, Jared apareceu com uma expressão cansada.

- Soph, o Chad ainda está na sala dele?

- Não, Jared, ele saiu há alguns minutos. – Sophia lançava um olhar de simpatia ao evidente cansaço do jovem advogado.

- Ele por acaso deixou alguma papelada para mim? – Jared parecia confuso.

- Não, comigo pelo menos não.

- Estranho. – Jared tinha a testa enrugada, como se tentasse achar uma explicação. – Tudo bem, então, eu vou indo. O grande dia é amanhã e estou precisando dormir. Boa noite, Soph.

- Boa noite, Jay.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Sophia começou seu expediente como sempre, mas sem esperar encontrar nenhum dos advogados que iriam para o Tribunal. Por isso ficou surpresa quando Chad passou por ela, desejando um bom dia e seguindo à sua sala sem esperar a resposta.

Encarando o corredor por onde o loiro tinha sumido, Sophia pensou um pouco antes de tomar sua decisão e seguir ao encontro do advogado. Chegando lá, encontrou Chad retirando um envelope da gaveta e o observando, distraído com as coisas à sua volta.

- Seria esse o documento que Jared esperou que você entregasse ontem? – Sophia perguntou, sobressaltando o loiro.

- Porra, Sophia! - Chad retirava finalmente o olhar do envelope. – O que você perguntou?

- Perguntei se esse é documento que você deveria ter entregado ao Jared ontem à noite? – Voltou a perguntar com determinação na voz.

- Não sabia que entre suas funções estava bisbilhotar. – Chad tinha a expressão séria.

- Eu não acredito, Murray! De todas as coisas que eu pensei que você fosse capaz, prejudicar um amigo não era uma delas.

- Jared não é meu amigo. – Chad rebateu com raiva.

- Bom, dá para ver que você não é amigo dele. E depois de tudo que ele fez... – Sophia olhava com desgosto para Chad.

- Não me venha com essa, Sophia. – Chad segurava com força o envelope em suas mãos. – Ele foi quem tentou me passar para trás aqui na firma. Cassidy é quem estava certa o tempo todo.

- Você é um idiota, Murray. Um idiota que não enxerga nada a um palmo do seu nariz. Você quer me dizer que realmente deu ouvidos à Cassidy?

- Ok, então me diga você, o que eu deveria ver? – Chad perguntou irônico.

-E Jared ainda tentou me convencer que você era um homem decente. – Sophia falou mais para si do que para o loiro à sua frente. – Acho que ele acredita demais nas pessoas.

- Ele o quê?! – Chad agora estava confuso.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu! – Sophia falava indignada. – E se não fosse pelo Jared, você nem estaria aqui, planejando atrapalhar o caso. – Chad que estava olhando pensativo para o chão, levantou de supetão a cabeça. – Foi ele quem pediu ao Lehne para colocá-lo de volta no caso. Disse que precisava de sua experiência e contatos para ganhar o caso. E olha o que ele ganha em troca.

Chad olhava para Sophia com uma expressão de choque. Ele não poderia ter se deixado enganar desse jeito pela Cassidy. Mas, se o que Sophia estivesse falando fosse verdade... Sem pensar duas vezes, Chad passou por Sophia e seguiu em direção ao elevador. Ele tinha provas importantes para entregar.

* * *

Jensen desceu do seu apartamento, seguindo direto para Chris que o esperava encostado no carro, como sempre. Durante os dias que se passaram, eles tinham evitado tocar em outro assunto que não fosse diretamente ligado ao caso. Tinha funcionado, o que não impedia o clima de ficar um pouco chato entre os dois. Eles se conheciam bem demais para saber por onde o pensamento do outro andava.

- E ai, Chris, tudo preparado? – Jensen falou, assim que entrou no carro.

- Sim. A papelada é essa à sua frente. – Chris apontava com a cabeça para um envelope. – Falou com Rosenbaum?

- Falei e ele não está nada contente com o andar da carruagem. Isso interfere diretamente com a investigação dele. – Jensen respondia enquanto repassava a papelada.

- Espero, então, que com o que temos, possamos resolver logo essa parte.

- É.

O resto do caminho para o Tribunal foi feito em silêncio. Quando chegaram, seguiram direto para o saguão que dava para a sala de audiências. Não havia muitos repórteres, ainda era cedo, mas para desagrado de Jensen, Misha já se encontrava lá.

- Interessante. – Misha começou, chamando atenção de Jensen. – Bem que eu li em algum lugar que tubarões não dormem.

- Collins. – Jensen pronunciou o sobrenome com desânimo.

- Bom dia para você também, Ackles. Sempre chegando cedo. – E nesse ponto Misha alargou ainda mais o sorriso. – Mas, sinto em dizer que seu amiguinho ali chegou primeiro.

Só então, Jensen notou Jared sentado em um canto mais afastado, lendo algumas anotações. O moreno usava um terno azul marinho bem alinhado, em contraste com o seu cinza, e tinha os cabelos caídos no rosto por manter a cabeça baixa, lendo.

- O que o grande tubarão branco tem a dizer sobre o caso? – Misha continuava, sem ligar muito para o fato de Jensen não lhe dar atenção. – A Promotoria vai considerar a possibilidade de novos suspeitos? Já tem alguma prova que aponte Higlinton como o assassino definitivamente? E quanto a Josh Holloway, qual a participação dele nesse caso?

- Quê? – Jensen voltou sua atenção toda para Misha, que sorria, sabendo que tinha tocado no ponto certo. – Como você soube do Holloway?

- É verdade que o senhor Holloway matinha um caso extraconjugal com a senhora Higlinton? – Misha continuava seu interrogatório, sorrindo ironicamente. – Ele é um novo suspeito?

- Não tenho nada para comentar a respeito do caso ou do senhor Holloway. – Jensen respondia secamente. – E eu ainda vou descobrir quem é esse seu informante, Misha.

- Oh, lembrou meu nome, Promotor. – Misha provocou um pouco mais.

Mas Jensen não aceitou a provocação e simplesmente passou pelo moreno, seguindo em direção a Jared. Jensen não trocava palavras com a Defesa, mas um pouco de pressão no novato não faria mal, além de ser a pessoa perfeita para descontar a raiva adquirida pela conversa com o repórter.

- Ora, não é que ele tem algo que se salva em seu guarda-roupa? – Jensen chegou irônico. – Aposto que você só usa esse terno em ocasiões especiais.

- Acho que você está prestando muita atenção em como eu me visto. – Jared levantou o olhar, não se mostrando surpreso de encontrar Jensen. – Será que devo me preocupar?

- Como sempre, hilário. – Jensen já não tinha o sorriso no rosto. – Espero não estar atrapalhando com a revisão de suas notas, mas não se preocupe, prometo começar pegando leve.

- Quanto consideração, mas para mim a pegada tem que ser forte, mas são poucos que sabem fazer como eu gosto. – Jared nesse momento se levantou, olhando Jensen de cima para baixo. – Não sei se você dá conta do recado. Além do mais, eu gosto de homens inteligentes e você sabe que tubarões são conhecidos por seu cérebro pequeno.

- Hunf... Língua afiada com certeza você tem, mas não sei quanto à inteligência. – Jensen tinha um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Logo mais, ambos vamos descobrir, não é verdade? – Jared respondeu, também com um pequeno sorriso, sem desviar o olhar de Jensen.

Após um minuto se encarando, Jensen foi quem quebrou o contato, olhando ao redor. – Eu não vejo seu cliente. Se um assassino como ele tivesse consciência, diria que o atraso seria por causa do peso dela.

- Qual o seu problema? – Jared balançava a cabeça.

- Meu? – Jensen foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta.

- Você já chegou presumindo que ele era culpado sem nunca dar o benefício da dúvida. Como pode condená-lo sem provas?

- Não me venha com esse papo de inocente até que se prove o contrário, Padalecki! – Jensen falava com raiva. – Esse texto fica muito bonito na Constituição, mas não condiz com a realidade. O mundo não é um conto de fadas, o ser humano é ruim e mesquinho por natureza e se Higlinton não fosse culpado, não seria tomado como principal suspeito em primeiro lugar.

- Quem é você para se achar dono da verdade e sabedor da natureza humana? Quantos inocentes foram condenados por que você não quis escutar o lado deles por um minuto? – Jensen observava os olhos de Jared, um fogo que os alcançava. – Você não é pior nem melhor que ninguém para sair condenando sem questionar. O que se busca é justiça e não punição.

- Pergunte às famílias das vítimas se elas vêem distinção entre as duas. Tenho certeza que não. – Jensen, então se virou e foi na direção de Chris.

Jared ficou um minuto parado, só observando Jensen se afastar e se perguntando o que poderia ter acontecido para deixar alguém tão descrente na bondade humana.

- Ele nem sempre foi assim, sabe? – Jared se sobressaltou com a voz à suas costas.

- Delegado Beaver. O que senhor disse?

- Ackles. Ele nem sempre foi esse desalmado. – Beaver sorria tristemente também, observando Jensen.

- O que aconteceu? – Jared não conseguiu controlar sua curiosidade.

Beaver ficou calado, sem responder. Logo, era escutada uma agitação do lado de fora do saguão, com os repórteres lutando para conseguir uma breve entrevista. Segundos depois, Higlinton entrava, acompanhado de Maria.

- Espero que você esteja preparado, Padalecki. – Beaver lançou mais um sorriso em direção a Jared. – Boa sorte.

E Jared foi deixado sozinho ali no canto, sabendo que dali a poucos minutos seria dado início à primeira audiência.

J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2

Nota¹: Demorou um pouco, não foi? Eu estou correndo para não atrasar muito, juro. Confesso que nem foi falta de inspiração, pois só foi eu sentar pra escrever que o capítulo saiu e que capítulo. Acho que perceberam que eu estava um "pouquinho" porn quando escrevi isso kkkkkkkk. Pelo menos compensei aqueles que ficaram esperando em Sem Chão e eu adianto, vai ser difícil ficar só nisso k kkkkkk.

Nota²: Empty, desculpa por recitar sua frase aqui, mas é que eu a achei tão filosófica. Eu a amei kkkkkk.

Nota³: Aos demais que deixaram review obrigada. E sintam-se a vontade para gritarem, xingarem, elogiarem. Enfim, deixem sua opinião =D


	7. Chapter 7

"**Na balança da vida"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

BETA:** VICKYLOKA**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: Um sempre acreditou no melhor das pessoas, no direito de ser considerado inocente até que se prove o contrário. Para o outro não existe meio termo e segunda chance, tudo é preto no branco. Ambos têm uma característica em comum: não jogam para perder. Mas, no jogo da vida, alguém sempre perde. O que acontece quando seus destinos se cruzam, mas em lados opostos? ****Poderão o amor e a justiça se encontrar, mesmo sendo ambos cegos?****– Padackles/AU**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

Jared caminhou até seu cliente, quando este entrou no átrio, trazendo consigo o silêncio, após as portas serem fechadas. Os presentes observavam os recém-chegados com atenção, alguns fazendo anotações.

Eram poucos os jornalistas que tinham permissão para assistir o julgamento, praticamente um repórter de cada um dos principais jornais e todos sob a condição de não perturbar as partes. Estavam exclusivamente ali para assistirem ao julgamento e o narrarem em suas manchetes, afinal, o processo estava sendo realizado publicamente. A limitação era só uma questão de pôr ordem.

Beaver, a um canto, observou o jovem advogado conversando com Higlinton, então voltou o seu olhar para o lado oposto, onde se encontrava Jensen, o qual conversava com Chris, lançando uma vez ou outra seu olhar para Jared.

- Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo, garoto. – Beaver comentou para si mesmo, mas não saberia dizer a quem estava se direcionando.

Sentindo alguém parar do seu lado, Beaver deparou-se com Misha, olhando também para Jensen com um sorriso no rosto.

- É incrível o que se pode descobrir só observando as pessoas. – Misha desviou seu olhar para Jared, antes de voltar-se para o delegado. – O senhor não acha?

Beaver manteve o cenho fechado, encarando o repórter à sua frente, que continuava com o sorriso irônico.

- Insinuando alguma coisa Collins?

- Não, senhor. É só que esse julgamento fica mais interessante a cada instante. – Mais um olhar rápido para Jared e Jensen. – Com a sua licença.

E assim partiu para onde se encontrava um grupo de jornalista, sendo observado o caminho todo por Beaver.

------------------

Jared encontrou com Higlinton a um canto mais afastado do grupo de repórteres. Com um leve acenar de cabeça, cumprimentou Maria que se encontrava um passo atrás de seu patrão e dirigiu-se a este.

- Senhor Higlinton. – E uma mão é estendida.

- Padalecki, o que você acha que devo esperar dessa primeira audiência? – Higlinton foi direto ao assunto.

- Bem, há muitas coisas a serem debatidas, mas inicialmente vamos apresentar nossa linha de defesa e trabalhá-la para que fique claro que o senhor não tem nada a ver com o assassinato de sua esposa.

- Eu não atirei na minha esposa, Padalecki. – Higlinton rebateu com determinação.

- E é o que vamos defender, senhor.

- Espero que você faça bem seu trabalho, advogado, porque o senhor Hilginton não pode ir para a cadeia. – Maria dirigiu-se secamente a Jared.

- Maria, por favor! – Higlinton a reprimiu, olhando diretamente para a senhora. – Tenho certeza que o senhor Padalecki vai fazer todo o possível para ganhar esse caso. – Então, voltou-se para Jared com um pequeno sorriso. – Afinal, é o nome dele como advogado nesse caso.

- Fiquem tranqüilos que eu vou dar o meu melhor. – Jared sentiu a necessidade de assegurá-los.

- Desculpe-me, é que estou nervosa. – Apesar das desculpas e do tom educado, Jared não conseguia afastar a sensação de que ela era uma daquelas governantas malvadas dos cinemas e sentiu pena daquelas crianças.

- E seus filhos, senhor Higlinton?

- Ficaram em casa com minha irmã Jessica. Ela trancou sua pós-graduação em psicologia para ficar conosco o tempo que for necessário. – Respondeu sem acrescentar muitos detalhes.

- Fico feliz em saber que o senhor conta com o apoio de sua família. – Jared, então, notou que as pessoas começavam a entrar na sala de audiência. – Melhor irmos entrando também.

A caminho da entrada, Jared sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e deu de cara com um Chad ofegante, trazendo em mãos uma pasta.

- Cha... Murray. – Jared olhou ao redor meio confuso e seguiu Chad que se afastou um pouco da entrada. – Por onde você entrou que eu não ouvi? Digo... a imprensa está caindo em cima de todos que entram.

- Eu não entrei por ali. – Chad respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia. – Quê?! Aquela é a entrada dos famosos e, além disso, eu precisava lhe alcançar a tempo.

- Algo novo?

- Precisava lhe entregar o que eu achei sobre o nosso Ricardão. – Chad respondeu, entregando a pasta ao outro que não perdeu tempo em abri-la. – Ai tem um resumo das acusações contra ele e seu estilo de vida duvidoso.

- Ótimo trabalho, Murray. – Jared folheava rapidamente as páginas do relatório. – Mas, tudo isso a gente já tinha discutido, mesmo que por alto, não estou vendo nada tão urgente...

- Sim, Jay, a gente já tinha discutido tudo isso. – Chad o cortou, sorrindo, e não havia passado despercebido pelo moreno que o outro não o estava chamando pelo sobrenome. – Menos essa parte aqui.

Chad apontou para a última parte do relatório e assistiu com satisfação quando à medida que Jared lia, seus olhos arregalavam-se.

- Chad... isso... – Jared levantou o olhar para o loiro a sua frente. – Isso é seguro?

- 100%! Minhas fontes são as melhores. – Chad sorria satisfeito consigo mesmo.

- Como você conseguiu isso? – Jared ainda não acreditava na prova que caia em seus colos.

- Acredite, você não vai querer saber. – O comentário fez Jared encarar Chad suspeitamente, mas resolveu seguir o conselho do outro e deixar quieto. – Olha Jared, eu queria...

- Desculpem-me, senhores, mas vocês precisam entrar. – Um oficial de justiça apareceu, interrompendo os dois, que eram os únicos agora no saguão.

- Já estamos indo, obrigado. – Jared respondeu polidamente. – Vamos Chad e ótimo trabalho. Não, excelente, na verdade.

Quando Jared virou as costas para entrar na tribuna, Chad soltou um pequeno suspiro antes de, por fim, acompanhá-lo.

------------

O ambiente estava longe de estar silencioso. Pessoas trocavam cochichos entre si, olhavam para Higlinton com suspeita, dúvida e até raiva.

Jensen encontrava-se na tribuna da esquerda, com Chris sentado ao seu lado, trocando umas últimas informações, mas vez ou outra lançava um olhar em direção a Jared que estava na mesa à sua direita. Jared, por sua vez, conversava com seu cliente, o qual se encontrava sentado entre o moreno e Chad, repassando alguns detalhes que Higlinton tinha dado anteriormente.

Nesse momento, uma porta lateral se abriu e a juíza designada para o caso entrava.

- Todos de pé! – O oficial declarou, tomando a atenção de todos os presentes.

- Bom dia, senhoras e senhores. – Cumprimentou a juíza ao tomar seu lugar. – Podem sentar.

Chad inclinou-se rapidamente para frente, sussurrando para Jared. – Juíza Samantha Ferris, tradicional, mas não tão rígida quanto aos procedimentos, não é uma escolha de todo ruim para a gente.

- Estão todos presentes? – A Juíza voltava a se pronunciar. – Senhor promotor.

Jensen se pôs de pé e ajeitou o paletó levemente. – O Estado acusa William Higlinton por homicídio duplamente qualificado, pelo motivo torpe e emprego de recurso que dificultou a defesa da vítima, Sarah Higlinton.

- Como a Defesa declara seu cliente?

- Inocente, Meritíssima. – Jared levantou-se por sua vez e completou, olhando diretamente para Jensen. – Meu cliente não foi o responsável pelos disparos.

- É, certo, foi o Gaspazinho. Não tão amigável, não é mesmo? – Jensen sussurrou ironicamente.

- Promotor Ackles. – Ferris reprimiu, tendo escutado o comentário.

- Desculpe-me, Meritíssima. – A resposta de Jensen foi automática, mas ele se surpreendeu ao ver Jared sorrindo e havia um fogo em seus olhos, toda sua compostura mostrava sua determinação.

- Os senhores já têm a lista das testemunhas? Promotor?

- Sim, Meritíssima. – Jensen, então, pegou uma folha de sua mesa e encaminhou-se até a juíza. – A Promotoria intima como testemunhas senhora Patrícia Smith, secretária do réu, e Cliff Kosterman, chefe de segurança da propriedade do mesmo réu.

- Anotado. Defesa?

- A Defesa gostaria de chamar como testemunhas Maria Gonçales, governanta da propriedade Higlinton, Carlos Torres, motorista, e o empresário, Josh Holloway. – Os murmúrios explodiram pela Corte e os jornalistas encontravam-se divididos entre comentar entre si e registrar cada detalhe. Mas, a voz de Jensen ainda se sobrepôs.

- Protesto, Meritíssima!

- Ordem! – Ferris ordenou, impedindo brevemente que Jensen continuasse enquanto não se fizesse silêncio.

- Meritíssima, como sabe, o senhor Holloway está sendo investigado e processado num caso próprio e, dessa forma, está sendo mantido sob vigilância. Não há nada que prove que ele tenha alguma ligação concreta com o assassinato da senhora Higlinton. – Jensen tinha se levantado e caminhado para frente, se surpreendendo por encontrar Jared logo ao seu lado.

- Meritíssima, há provas no processo que comprovam que o senhor Holloway mantinha uma relação extraconjugal coma vítima em questão. Além do mais, eu tenho informações que ligam Holloway à cena do crime.

- Mesmo? E você acha que essas suas informações são mais confiáveis que a da polícia e Promotoria que estão acompanhando Holloway e informam que não há possibilidade dele ter estado na cena do crime? – Jensen encarava Jared que não recuou.

- Como eu falei, recebi informações válidas, as quais eu gostaria de confrontar com o depoimento do senhor Holloway. – Jared não desviou um momento o olhar. – Não me importa se a maré está ou não para _**peixe**_.

- Já chega, senhores. – Ferris interrompeu antes que Jensen pudesse falar algo em resposta. – Se aproximem.

Finalmente, os dois quebraram o contato visual e seguiram até próximo à bancada.

- Senhor Padalecki, está consciente de que há outro caso envolvendo o senhor Holloway e que, dependendo dos fatos, todo o procedimento pode ser alterado?

- Sim, Meritíssima.

- Meritíssima, esse depoimento é desnecessário e uma total perda de tempo. – Jensen começou a contestar.

- Meritíssima, eu tenho provas válidas que gostaria de utilizar no processo, mas para isso o depoimento do senhor Holloway é imprescindível.

- Bom, ainda bem que eu tenho todo o tempo que precisar para esse caso, não mesmo, senhor Ackles? – Jared não conseguiu suprimir um pequeno sorriso. – Agora voltem aos seus lugares.

- Obrigado, Meritíssima.

Após terem retornado aos seus lugares, a juíza voltou a se pronunciar. – As listas de testemunhas foram oferecidas e aceitas. A Promotoria está com a palavra.

Jensen se levantou, caminhando ao meio da Corte, se posicionando em frente à bancada dos jurados, observando cada um deles.

- O que me traz aqui, senhores jurados, é mais uma demonstração de como a natureza humana pode se revelar da forma mais baixa. William Higlinton, inconformado com a infidelidade de sua esposa, achou-se no direito de julgá-la e condená-la a uma morte violenta em seu próprio quarto.

Jensen caminhou rapidamente para a sua mesa onde pegou algumas fotos, que distribuiu entre os jurados.

- Eis a razão para um assassinato a sangue frio. Como vocês vêm nessas fotos, temos a senhora Sarah Higlinton numa relação extraconjugal. Fotos essas que foram entregues ao réu no mesmo dia do assassinato. Coincidência? Para mim isso não existe. – Jensen lançou um olhar para a mesa do réu, onde Jared mantinha-se de cabeça baixa, fazendo anotações. – Confesso que eu já vi algumas pessoas reagirem mal à notícia de que estavam sendo traídas, mas tirar a vida da suposta pessoa amada, me revolta sempre. Bom, se isso for ser amado, espero nunca ser, pois esquecer a geladeira aberta deve ser no mínimo um olho roxo.

Mais uma retomada à sua mesa e Jensen traz, em um saco transparente, uma arma.

- Uma Beretta 9mm semi-autmática. - Ele levantou bem a mão, deixando a arma visível para todos. – Eis a arma do crime, senhoras e senhores. E sabem a melhor parte? Nem precisamos perder tempo pesquisando a quem ela pertence, não é mesmo, senhor Higlinton? E foi com esta arma que William Higlinton matou sua esposa com três tiros. Os peritos disseram que o assassino deve ter tentado abafar o som dos disparos com um dos travesseiros, mas, para seu azar, não teve sucesso e a polícia foi rapidamente acionada, impedindo que ele pudesse esconder seu crime, sendo preso ainda na cena do crime.

Jensen colocou a arma em cima da bancada em frente ao júri. – William Higlinton não passa de um assassino a sangue frio cujo destino não merece ser outro do que apodrecer na cadeia. – Por fim, Jensen voltou-se a juíza. – Nada a acrescentar, Meritíssima.

- A palavra passa, então, para Defesa.

Jared, só nesse momento, cessou suas anotações e ergueu a cabeça e percebendo que Jensen já estava sentado, se ergueu.

- Bom dia, senhores e senhoras. – Jared dirigia-se diretamente aos jurados. – Primeiramente, eu quero que vocês tenham consciência do importante papel de vocês, pois o que está aqui em jogo não é simplesmente decidir por inocente ou culpado, mas sim o que vai ser feito da vida de um homem. – Jared apontou para Higlinton. – Um homem que dedicou sua vida a boas ações, ganhando a fama de um empresário respeitado e caridoso, ligado a várias organizações sociais. Higlinton é uma pessoa conhecida pelo seu caráter justo e correto. Um bom pai e esposo que não seria capaz de cometer um crime tão brutal.

Jensen soltou uma bufada em descrença, fazendo Jared olhar rapidamente em sua direção.

- Pois bem, senhores. Esse é o caráter do homem cujo destino está em suas mãos e é justamente esse caráter que a Promotoria está querendo que esqueçam. Eles até podem alegar terem um motivo, mas olhem bem para esse homem e digam que ele seria alguém capaz de matar a esposa a sangue frio por causa de uma traição. Afinal, para isso existe o divórcio. – Jared se apoiou na bancada, se aproximando do júri. – Se todos resolvessem matar o companheiro por este ter sido infiel, teríamos tantos homicídios que não haveria lugar para prender todos.

Jared se afastou e voltou sua atenção para Jensen que o observava com atenção. – Confesso que o Promotor Ackles falou bonito, por um momento até pareceu que o tubarão tinha coração e estava mesmo preocupado com o lado social do caso.

- Senhor Padalecki, por favor, se atenha ao caso e não ao Promotor Ackles. – Ferris o advertiu, mas o deixou continuar.

- Desculpe, Meritíssima. – Jared fez uma imitação barata de quem acaba de perceber a gafe cometida. – O que eu queria dizer é que, até alguém com pouca instrução consegue ver os furos nessa linha que a Promotoria quer que acreditem. Afinal, o que faria um suposto assassino frio ser tão descuidado ao ponto de ser pego ainda na cena do crime para, no final, alegar ser inocente? Sinceramente, eu não vejo nenhuma lógica nesse raciocínio. Pois, um assassino que não quer se pego, não fica esperando a polícia na cena do crime.

Jared caminhou até a mesa de Jensen e se dirigiu a este rapidamente, sorrindo. – Com licença. – E com isso pegou a arma. – Bonita arma, o que acham? Sinceramente, eu não sei, não conheço de armas, mas o especialista que a analisou não só afirmou que os disparos foram dela, como ela nunca havia sido disparada antes. Senhores jurados, essa arma pertence à coleção do meu cliente, coleção deixada a este por seu pai e que todos da casa tinham fácil acesso, visto que essa se encontra na biblioteca e a fechadura não é de difícil arrombamento, sendo só uma segurança para as crianças.

Jared devolveu a arma à mesa de Jensen. – Obrigado. – Jared percebeu o loiro fechar sua mão com força e sorriu novamente. – O mais interessante, senhores jurados, é que não foi encontrado nenhum vestígio de pólvora nas mãos ou roupa de Higlinton. Agora, pensem comigo, como seria possível seguindo a lógica da Promotoria, meu cliente ter assassinado sua esposa com três tiros, trocar de roupa e se livrar delas em tempo Record e voltar a cena do crime, antes que a polícia chegasse, só para encontrado lá? Eu respondo, senhores, não seria possível, porque William Higlinton não é o assassino.

Jared, então, caminhou até sua mesa, sentando-se sem lançar um olhar para Jensen, o qual Jared sentia lhe observando o tempo todo.

- Teremos um intervalo de 15 minutos e passaremos a escutar as primeiras testemunhas. – A juíza Ferris anunciou e se ergueu, fazendo todos os presentes se levantarem.

- Cara, belo começo! – Chad exclamou assim que a Juíza saiu da Corte, não se contendo. – Eu acho que nunca vi isso, mas você massacrou o Ackles nessa primeira audiência.

- Não se afobe, Chad, ainda tem muito chão pela frente. – Mas, Jared também sorria.

- Esse começo realmente foi bom? – Higlinton ainda encontrava-se nervoso.

- Sim, começamos muito bem. – Jared o assegurou. – Por que não vai tomar um pouco d'água, se acalmar?

- Acho uma boa idéia. – Higlinton concordou com a cabeça e saiu, se encontrando com Maria, ainda parecia meio desnorteado com tudo isso.

- Ei, Jared. – Jared que estava observando seu cliente, virou-se para Chad surpreso com o tom sério. – Eu não tive a chance mais cedo, mas... eu... sabe... queria pedir desculpas pelo modo como agi e pelos absurdos que lhe disse

- Chad, vamos esquecer isso, tá certo? Não vou dizer que não fiquei com raiva, mas fico feliz que você tenha finalmente percebido as coisas. – Jared então sorriu suas covinhas. – E você fez um ótimo trabalho, praticamente nos ganhou o caso.

- Só fiz o meu trabalho. – Chad respondeu orgulhoso consigo mesmo. – E quanto ao perceber... bem, acho que devo agradecer a Sophia, apesar dela quase me esfolar vivo. Acho que agora mesmo que ela não vai querer me ver nem pintado de ouro.

- Não perca as esperanças, ela realmente gosta de você, apesar de eu não enxergar o que ela vê de tão interessante. Ai. – Chad deu um leve murro no ombro do moreno. – Você só tem que deixar de ser tão galinha.

- Agh... eu sei, eu sei. – Durante todo momento em que conversavam, caminhavam para fora da sala de audiência.

- Qual é? Isso não deve ser tão difícil, afinal você gosta ou não dela? – Jared levantou uma sobrancelha em expectativa.

- Pior que gosto, cara. – Chad respondeu com uma cara de sofrimento.

- Chad, se você se declarar para ela com essa cara, aí que suas chances caem pra nenhuma. – Jared gargalhou abertamente. – Eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Tá, tá, vai lá.

Jared, ainda sorrindo, seguiu em direção ao banheiro, passando por Jensen e Chris que conversavam em um canto do corredor.

----------------

Assim, que a juíza Ferris saiu da sala, Jensen não perdeu tempo em pegar sua pasta e sair. A primeira coisa que fez ao chegar perto de uma área um pouco ventilada foi pegar um cigarro e acendê-lo, tomando uma grande tragada, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

- Jensen. – Chris chamou assim que alcançou o amigo.

- Agora não, Chris.

- Nós precisamos conversar, temos que tentar reverter essa situação o quanto antes.

- Eu. Falei. Agora. Não! – Jensen parou em frente a Chris. – Eu preciso me acalmar e pensar. – Jensen continuava andando de um lado para o outro murmurando para si mesmo. – Aquele idiota.... se achando.... me provocando... quem pensa que é pra me desafiar desse jeito... um idiota que não enxerga um palmo na frente do nariz...

Jensen parou seu vai e vem, respirando fundo e passando uma mão pelo rosto.

- Mais calmo agora? – Chris perguntou irritado. – Por que temos uma situação para reverter em que, ao que tudo indica, nosso principal suspeito saiu à frente.

- Deve ter alguma coisa que estamos deixando passar. – Jensen falava mais para si do que para Chris. – Ele é esperto, mas em algum momento, ele deve ter escorregado.

- Você já considerou, por um momento sequer, que ele pode ser mesmo inocente?

- Qual é, Chris? – Jensen levantou o olhar para o amigo. – Não vai me dizer que você caiu naquele discurso idealista do Padalecki? Higlinton é culpado e, ao invés de questionar isso, você devia estar me ajudando a provar isso.

- Jensen, nem todos são culpados. – Chris encarava o amigo nos olhos.

- Nem todos são inocentes também. – Jensen respondeu com raiva.

- Você acha que Steve gostaria do que você se tornou? – Chris continuou mais determinado. – Ele perseguia a justiça. Porra! Vocês perseguiam a justiça.

-Não, ok? Só não. – Jensen fechou os olhos, tentando conter seu temperamento. – Para começar, Steve não está aqui e isso não tem nada a ver com ele.

- Não tem mesmo? – Uma voz fez os dois se sobressaltarem. – Porque eu me lembro de ter lhe ensinado a analisar todas as possibilidades, a ser imparcial e não abraçar a carreira de Promotor e usá-la para virar um carrasco que não pensa duas vezes antes de querer degolar o réu.

- Você também? – Jensen tinha virado e dado de cara com Beaver. – Sabem de uma coisa, Chris e Jim, eu não estou nem um pouco afim dessa conversa. Com licença.

Jensen deixou os dois para trás e seguiu para o banheiro, dirigindo-se à pia. Abrindo a torneira, Jensen levou água ao rosto duas vezes e ficou se encarando no espelho por um tempo.

- Mas, que merda! Por que eles têm que ficar falando nele o tempo todo?!

- Falando sozinho, Promotor Ackles?

A pergunta fez Jensen se sobressaltar e olhando pelo espelho, viu Jared encostado em uma das cabines, observando Jensen com aquele maldito sorriso no rosto.

- Deu agora para me vigiar, Padalecki? - Jensen se recompôs, mas não se virou de imediato, continuando a encarar Jared pelo espelho.

- Não, só estava saindo e resolvi parar para apreciar a vista. – Jared respondeu calmamente.

Calma que já estava deixando Jensen com os nervos a flor da pele. Tinha algo naquele sorriso de Jared que o irritava, parecia o estar desafiando só de sorrir daquele jeito.

- Desculpe? – Jensen finalmente se virou, encarando o moreno. – Acho que não entendi.

- Você parecia bem nervoso, precisando se acalmar um pouco? – Falou sarcasticamente, desencostando-se da cabine e se aproximando de Jensen. – Qual o problema? O julgamento não está indo como o planejado?

- Olhe aqui, seu advogadozinho, você ainda não ganhou esse caso e está longe disso.

- Escute aqui você, pois não é só porque você se acha o melhor Promotor do Estado, que nunca perdeu um caso, que eu vou deixar me ofender desse jeito. – Jared tinha imposto todo seu tamanho. – E esse caso pode ainda não estar ganho, verdade, mas está melhor para mim do que para você. Parece que o grande tubarão branco vai cair na rede de um advogadozinho caipira, não é mesmo?

- Acho que eu não sou o único que me acho aqui? – Jensen manteve-se firme no mesmo lugar, bloqueando ainda a passagem do outro. – Devia ter alegado insanidade temporária, apesar de eu ter certeza que os meus psicólogos massacrariam seu cliente num piscar de olhos. Eu vou ganhar esse caso, custe o que custar. E sabe a melhor parte? Vai ser quando você menos esperar.

- Não sei como você consegue se olhar no espelho. Porque tanto ego não deve caber no próprio reflexo. – Jared bufou e deu um passo para frente.

- Você não sabe nada sobre a natureza humana, ainda não viu nada.

- Eu sei sobre a capacidade de amar e perdoar. Nem tudo é sempre preto no branco, Ackles, só que você é arrogante demais para ver isso. Sinceramente, seu talento no tribunal é uma forma de compensar você ser tão insuportável. – Jared, então, balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Por mais que me digam que você não é ou sempre foi assim, eu só consigo ver uma pessoa egocêntrica.

Antes que Jared pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Jensen tinha avançado contra ele, segurando-o pela gola do terno com força e o imprensando contra a cabine.

- Você não sabe nada de mim e muito menos vai ganhar esse caso. – As respirações agitadas de ambos se cruzavam, devido a pouca distância. – Eu vou derrubar essa sua ilusória confiança no homem e lhe mostrar que Higlinton é culpado e vai pagar.

Os dois permaneceram um minuto só parados, se encarando com a respiração agitada. Jared não tinha feito nenhum movimento para sair da posição que Jensen tinha o colocado, só desviando um instante para os lábios do outro, o que o fez engolir em seco e molhar os próprios lábios com a língua. Depois disso, não se saberia dizer quem deu o primeiro passo, só que, um segundo depois, suas bocas estavam entrelaçadas num beijo quente e desajeitado. De olhos fechados, ambos se entregaram à sensação irradiante. Sem pensar direito, Jared aprofundou o beijo, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior do loiro, que correspondeu imediatamente, soltando um gemido abafado.

Já estavam praticamente sem ar quando a realidade do que estavam fazendo atingiu Jared, que empurrou Jensen com força, quase o fazendo perder o equilíbrio.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou ainda desorientado. – Eu... eu.. preciso... o julgamento...

E sem fazer muito sentido ou prestar atenção em Jensen, que continuava parado, com a respiração ainda alterada, o rosto vermelho e os olhos arregalados, Jared saiu do banheiro como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Puta merda! – Foi a primeira frase que Jensen conseguiu pronuncia depois de um tempo. – Que diabos...

Jensen fechou os olhos novamente e balançou a cabeça, o que não ajudou em nada, pois só o fez pensar na boca de Jared, boca que há poucos instantes estava na sua e que ainda conseguia sentir o gosto. A porta do banheiro voltou a se abrir e Jensen se sobressaltou.

- Jensen, está na hora. – Chris entrava no banheiro. – Cara, você está bem?

- Hã.. quê? Sim... sim, eu estou bem.

- Tem certeza? – Chris o olhava suspeitamente. – Jen, por acaso, você não brigou com o tal Padalecki? Ele passou por mim numa rapidez, quase me derrubou, parecia até que tinha visto assombração.

- Sim, Chris, eu já disse. – Jensen, por fim, se recompôs e caminhou em direção ao amigo, mas esse o segurou pelo braço.

- Jensen, quanto a antes...

- Chris, temos uma audiência para continuar. – Jensen soltou se braço. – Não vamos fazer Jared esperar, não é mesmo? – E passou pelo amigo, que se percebeu a mudança de Jensen chamar Jared, não falou nada.

* * *

Jensen tinha entrado na sala de audiência para qual praticamente todos tinham retornado. Ao caminhar para sua mesa, ele tentou não olhar em direção a Jared, mas não resistiu. Entretanto, Jared estava olhando muito interessado um de seus papéis, sem dar muita atenção para Chad, que tentava puxar conversa.

Mesmo após ter tomado seu assento, Jared continuava a não olhar em sua direção, mas Jensen podia ver que o moreno estava tenso e um pouco vermelho. Chad, Jensen observou, pareceu ter notado também a mudança de Jared, pois olhava o amigo suspeitamente.

- Jensen, por que diabos você tanto encara o girafa ali? – Chris sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Quê? – Jensen tinha virado para o amigo. – É, nada, eu não estou encarando ninguém.

- Todos de pé. – Nesse instante, o oficial anunciou a entrada da juíza Ferris e Jensen agradeceu aos céus pela intervenção.

- Sentados. – Ferris falou, por sua vez, quando tomou seu lugar. – Bem, eu acabei de receber um requerimento do Promotor responsável pela investigação de Holloway, solicitando tomar parte no processo, o qual eu deferi. Em razão disso, o julgamento entra em recesso por um dia. Dispensados.

Jared, finalmente, lançou um olhar em direção a Jensen, mas esse parecia tão surpreso quanto ele por esse recesso, para ter sido algo planejado pelo loiro como uma de suas ações para reverter o caso.

- Senhor Higlinton. – Jared voltava a seu cliente. – Gostaria de acompanhá-lo até sua casa, tem umas poucas perguntas que eu gostaria de fazer ao senhor. Algum problema?

- Não, não, tudo bem, mas isso não atrapalha em nada, atrapalha?

- Não que eu consiga ver, senhor. – Jared o assegurou e voltou-se para Chad. – Eu ligo para você quando chegar em casa para repassarmos e conferirmos algumas informações, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, eu vou falar com minha fonte, ver se eu consigo mais alguma coisa. – Chad respondeu ao arrumar sua maleta. – Vejo-o amanhã?

- Claro. – Jared apertou a mão de Chad e se virou para acompanhar Higlinton.

----------------

Jensen tinha se virado para Chris que negou com a cabeça, respondendo antecipadamente a pergunta do outro.

- Rosenbaum acha mesmo que pode se meter no meu caso desse jeito?

- É o que parece. – Chris ainda estava processando também a nova informação.

- Ah, mas ele não vai mesmo, se o Jeff permitiu isso, vai ter que me escutar. – Jensen se levantara, segurando sua pasta.

Quando Jensen se virou para seguir, Jared estava na sua frente. Ainda tentou fazer contato visual, mas o moreno evitou por um tempo, até que respirou fundo e encarou Jensen.

- Bem, Promotor Ackles, parece que você vai ter um tempo extra para reverter o caso, não é mesmo? – Jared agia como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas o sorriso era forçado – Agora, se me dá licença, meu cliente está esperando.

Sem ter tido a chance de falar alguma coisa, Jensen observou Jared se reunir com Higlinton e Maria e seguirem até a saída. Quando finalmente desviou o olhar das costas de Jared, percebeu que Chris e Chad, ambos estavam parado sem entender nada.

- Vamos, Chris. Eu quero falar com Jeffrey ainda hoje. – Jensen falou e começou a andar, nitidamente querendo evitar falar sobre o que tinha acontecido.

Chris começou a seguir Jensen, mas Chad ainda ficou um tempo ali parado, observando Jensen se afastando. Porém, ele não era o único.

J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2

Nota¹: O grande julgamento chegou, espero só ter feito a altura das suas expectativas. E claro com que as coisas tinham que realmente esquentar entre os dois.

Nota²: Obrigadas pelas reviews. Alguma coisa nova a acrescentar?


	8. Chapter 8

"**Na balança da vida"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

BETA:** VICKYLOKA**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: Um sempre acreditou no melhor das pessoas, no direito de ser considerado inocente até que se prove o contrário. Para o outro não existe meio termo e segunda chance, tudo é preto no branco. Ambos têm uma característica em comum: não jogam para perder. Mas, no jogo da vida, alguém sempre perde. O que acontece quando seus destinos se cruzam, mas em lados opostos? ****Poderão o amor e a justiça se encontrar, mesmo sendo ambos cegos?****– Padackles/AU**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

Jared parou seu carro atrás da limusine de William Higlinton, sem prestar muita atenção a sua volta. Tinha dirigido o caminho todo no automático, enquanto seus pensamentos estavam longe.

Precisamente, seus pensamentos estavam em outro alguém. Passou distraidamente a língua entre os lábios como se ainda pudesse sentir o gosto e o peso do corpo do loiro contra o seu.

"_Porra, Jared! Que foi aquilo?! Pior, por que você correspondeu? Você odeia aquele arrogante."_, Jared fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Sentia que sua cabeça ia explodir com os seus pensamentos. "_Ele é um idiota, convencido, com um ego sem tamanho e os olhos mais verdes que já vi, além de uma boca...", _Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos, enquanto soltava um grunhido. "_Tudo bem, o cara é um imbecil, mas beija bem, você pode viver com isso. O que não quer dizer que ainda não odeie o cara. Certo?". _Jared não gostou da incerteza do próprio pensamento e mordeu os lábios ao lembrar-se de como o Promotor o tinha imprensado antes de tomar-lhe os lábios.

Uma batida em sua janela o fez sobressaltar e notar pela primeira vez que estava parado na entrada da mansão dos Higlinton com o carro ainda ligado, enquanto William Higlinton o esperava na sacada.

Jared sentiu o rosto corar levemente e sorriu sem jeito para Carlos que estava ao lado do carro, com um olhar impaciente.

- Desculpe, acho que me distrai um pouco. – Jared comentou sem graça ao sair do seu carro, mas Carlos nada respondeu, somente acenando com a cabeça, antes de se virar e sair, parecendo um pouco inquieto e nervoso na opinião do jovem advogado.

Lembrando-se que o senhor Higlinton o esperava, Jared desviou seu olhar das costas do motorista e caminhou em direção a entrada onde era esperado.

- Desculpe a distração.

- Nem esperei tanto. – Higlinton respondeu com um sorriso educado. – Você estava realmente perdido em seus pensamentos, ein? Estou vendo que você realmente está se dedicando a este caso, para perder a noção do ambiente a sua volta.

- É... – Jared evitou o olhar do homem em sua frente sem graça. – Ele realmente está me dando o que pensar.

- Bem, melhor entrarmos. – Higlinton falou, chamando a atenção de Jared que começava a divagar novamente. – Maria foi ver como andam as crianças e logo estará nos trazendo alguma coisa para beber.

Jared concordou com a cabeça e seguiu seu cliente até o escritório, onde parou em frente a coleção de armas, situada na parede oposta a entrada numa estante com a porta de vidro.

- Nem dá para acreditar que o assassino teve a ousadia de utilizar uma dessas armas, não é mesmo? – William Higlinton havia parado ao seu lado, também olhando para as armas, com nítido espaço vazio de uma. – Se você me perguntasse há um mês, eu poderia jurar que nenhuma delas funcionava, visto que são todas da época antes do meu pai falecer.

- A coleção era dele não é mesmo? – Jared perguntou, tendo passado sua análise ao homem ao seu lado.

- Era. Ele sempre gostou muito de armas, apesar de não praticar tiro. – O homem matinha a expressão inalterável. – Costumava dizer que uma arma, além de ser admirada, deve ser, primeiramente, respeitada. – E virou-se, finalmente, para Jared. – Nunca compreendi direito, para falar a verdade.

Voltando-se para as armas novamente, William Higlinton ficou perdido em seus pensamentos, só observando a coleção.

- Bem... – Disse por fim. – O senhor disse que tinha algumas perguntas?

- Sim. – Jared tomou o assento indicado. – Preciso esclarecer alguns pontos da sua defesa e para isso, preciso esclarecer outros, pois pode ter certeza que o Ackles não vai pegar leve.

- E quais seriam esses pontos?

- A princípio, por que o senhor acha que a Promotoria chamou sua secretária como testemunha? – Jared abria seu bloco de nota e pensou que precisava arranjar outro gravador. – O que ele poderia conseguir com relação ao caso?

- A respeito do caso, creio que nada. – Ele pareceu pensar por um instante. – A não ser pelo fato de ter sido ela quem me entregou a correspondência daquele dia, entre as quais estava a carta anônima.

- Ela falou algo a respeito dela? Quem a entregou?

- Não, todas as correspondências são deixadas na portaria e as que são diretamente para mim, são entregues a ela. – Higlinton esfregou os olhos cansados. – Entenda, Padalecki, na minha empresa é grande o fluxo de carteiros e motoboys entregando encomendas, relatórios. Só temos controle do que foi entregue para quem e a que horas.

- Entendo. – Jared escrevia alguns pontos.

Conversaram e debateram mais alguns pontos, sobre qual seria o interesse da Promotoria nas testemunhas intimadas, quando foram interrompidos por Maria que entrava na sala com uma bandeja.

- Desculpe a demora, senhor. – A governanta dirigiu-se ao patrão. – Tive que mandar as crianças para o banho e não estava tão certa que a senhorita Jessica pudesse lidar com elas sozinha.

- Tudo bem, Maria.

- O seu cafezinho, senhor. – Disse entregando uma xícara de café a Jared, uma vez que Higlinton já havia se servido antes de sua chegada com whisky. – Açúcar ou adoçante?

- Açúcar, obrigado. – E Jared acrescentou ao ver a senhora colocar duas colheres. – Por favor, mais duas.

Maria parou um segundo, mas não comentou nada. Após servi-lo, pediu licença, mas Jared a interrompeu.

- Maria, por favor, um momento. – Jared repousou sua xícara na mesa. – Eu gostaria de lhe fazer umas perguntas.

A senhora lançou um olhar para Higlinton antes de se virar para o jovem advogado. – O que o senhor gostaria de saber?

- Você conhecia bem a rotina da senhora Higlinton. – Esperou um segundo pela confirmação. – Notou algo estranho naquele dia?

- Não, senhor. Ela acordou no horário de sempre, fazendo questão de apontar erros no meu serviço, como eu não conseguia manter a criadagem na linha. – Não passando despercebido o rancor na voz da governanta.

- Vocês costumavam se desentender?

- A todo instante, ela nunca aceitou eu não me subordinar a ela. Não entendia que eu não era sua empregadinha e que meus serviços são prestados ao senhor Higlinton e família. – Maria parou, respirando fundo. – Ela era madame que não dava a devida atenção para criação dos filhos e passava a noite só Deus sabe onde, quer dizer, agora todos sabem.

- Maria! – Higlinton a recriminou.

- Desculpe, William, mas eu sempre lhe falei que ela não era para o senhor.

- Maria. – Dessa vez era Jared, quem chamou. – Tente se lembrar daquele dia, nada fora do comum?

A governanta ficou pensativa por um momento. – A única coisa estranha que eu lembro é que naquele dia ela saiu num _passeio _vespertino, e quando voltou estava nervosa e inquieta, diferentemente das outras vezes, ralhou até com a Julie.

- E isso foi muito fora do comum? – Jared arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, ela costumava sair sextas à noite, nunca no começo da tarde. – Maria informou.

- E ela podia até não ser uma mãe dedicada, mas ela nunca gritou com sua garotinha. – Quem completou foi Higlinton.

- Tudo bem, Maria, obrigado. – Jared, por fim, dispensou a governanta.

Quando tomou conta que a governanta tinha acabado de fechar a porta atrás de si, Jared saiu de seus pensamentos e percebeu quanto a hora tinha passado.

- Bom, acho que por hoje é só. – Jared levantou-se. – E ainda fiquei de me encontrar com Chad de qualquer forma.

- Eu lhe acompanho até a porta. – Higlinton comentou, se dirigindo para acompanhar Jared.

Ao sair do escritório e seguir pelo corredor, Jared escutou passos às suas costas e, ao se virar, sentiu algo esbarrando em sua perna. Julie estava agarrada a Jared, que conseguiu se abaixar a um nível próximo da garotinha.

- Ei, princesa, tudo bom? – A garotinha só balançou a cabeça, tendo se afastado um pouco.

- Julie! – Uma terceira voz se juntou ao quadro. Quando Jared levantou o olhar se deparou com uma linda loira de cabelos ondulados. – Desculpe, eu não sei o que deu nela para sair correndo assim.

- Jessica, você devia ficar de olho nela e não a deixar sair trombando nas visitas. – Higlinton dirigiu-se a loira.

- Tudo bem, Julie só estava com saudade não é mesmo? – A garotinha novamente afirmou com a cabeça. – Você deve ser Jessica, irmã do senhor Higlinton. Eu sou Jared Padalecki, o advogado.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo e mais uma vez desculpe-me. – Jessica cumprimentou Jared, dando uma boa conferida no homem a sua frente.

- Não foi nada. – Jared, então, voltou-se para a garotinha. – Seria mais fácil eu tê-la machucada, não foi caso foi?

Julie negou e estendeu a mão para Jared, que olhou surpreso ao ver o que lhe era dado. – Meu gravador. Então, foi aqui que eu esqueci. E você o guardou para mim? Obrigada, linda. – Jared fez um breve carinho na menina.

- Bem, eu tenho que tomar algumas providências. – Higlinton comunicou. – Jessica, você acompanha o senhor Padalecki até a saída?

- Claro, Will. – Jessica respondeu, mas sorria para Jared.

Eles seguiram até porta em silêncio, quando Jared voltou a falar.

- Senhorita Higlinton...

- Jessica, por favor. E é Tailor. – A jovem corrigiu imediatamente e continuou sem jeito. – Não sou irmã de sangue do Will, minha mãe casou com o pai dele quando estava grávida, ambos viúvos.

- Entendo. – Jared sorriu educadamente. – Eu gostaria de conversar com você, mas no momento não tenho tempo, será que podíamos...

- Hoje a noite está ótimo para mim. – Jessica voltou a interromper, nitidamente empolgada. – Onde posso encontrá-lo?

Jared tinha sido pego totalmente de surpresa e não soube exatamente o que fazer, olhando perplexo para jovem por um minuto.

- Você entende que isso não seria um encontro? – Jared mantinha a expressão séria.

- Claro, quem sugeriu o contrário? – A jovem mantinha o sorriso no rosto.

- Certo. – Jared ainda parou, perguntando-se se estava fazendo a coisa certa. – Então, me encontre no David's às 20h, sabe onde fica?

- Pode deixar que eu vou estar lá, Padalecki.

Jared se despediu e virou, sentindo olhares em suas costas. Preferindo não fazer muito caso sobre isso, se forçou a entrar no carro sem olhar para trás até ter dado partida no carro, quando olhou pelo espelho retrovisor, mas quem viu foi Carlos, encostado ao muro o observando se afastar.

"_Espero que você não se arrependa disso, Jared"_ – Foi seu pensamento, ao sair pelos grandes portões da mansão Higlinton.

* * *

Jensen e Chris seguiram até a Promotoria em silêncio. Por mais que Chris tentasse perguntar o que tinha sido aquela cena entre Jensen e Jared, o amigo desviava o assunto, dizendo que tinham que se preocupar com o caso.

"_O hálito quente de Jared batia em seu rosto. Havia um silêncio à sua volta e tudo o que conseguia escutar era respiração do moreno em sua frente e seu batimento cardíaco, uma vez que seus corpos estavam colados. Ele podia sentir cada músculo do corpo do outro sob o seu, mas era aos olhos que se mantinha preso, olhos que antes azuis, assumiram um tom amarronzado. Havia uma chama neles, uma determinação e, ao mesmo tempo, uma transparência. Ele engoliu em seco e lançou um breve olhar para os lábios a sua frente. Pronto, a próxima coisa que teve noção foi de estarem se beijando como se suas vidas dependessem disso. E Deus! Ele não se lembrava a última vez que um beijo o tinha deixado tão vivo."_, Jensen umedeceu os lábios, tentando sentir o gosto de Jared em si. Desde o final da audiência ele só conseguia pensar em ter de volta aqueles lábios nos seus.

- Huh? – Jensen voltou-se para o amigo, tinha estado perdido em sensações. – O que você falou?

- Ele me lembra o Steve. – Chris soltou por fim.

- De novo não. – Jensen suspirou alto e balançou a cabeça.

- A mesma determinação, vontade de justiça, de não ser dado às pessoas mais do que o justo. – Chris continuava sem ligar para reação de Jensen, como se estivesse comentando o tempo. – Agora, Steve não lhe tirava do sério como ele faz. Não, você mais do que idolatrava o Carlson. Ele mexeu com você.

- Chris, quer parar? – Jensen, que estava no carona, virou-se para o amigo. – E eu não faço a menor idéia de quem você está falando.

- Eu só estou querendo entender algumas coisas, Jen. – Chris parou o carro quando o sinal fechou e olhou para Jensen. – E acho que estou começando.

- E o que você está entendendo? – Jensen perguntou impaciente.

- Oh, não, meu amigo, se eu lhe disser você só vai negar, dessa forma é mais fácil você reconhecer. – Chris sorriu brevemente e continuou sério. – Você está precisando superar...

- O sinal abriu. – Jensen, fechando a cara e virando-se para janela.

Chris lançou um olhar para o amigo e sorriu tristonho, mas não comentou nada. Se estivesse acontecendo o que pensava estar, sabia que não ia ser fácil o amigo admitir, mas que também ia lhe fazer bem, isso se não desse tudo errado. Mais um suspiro, mais uma curva e chegaram a Promotoria.

Jensen saiu do carro sem uma palavra e seguiu direto à sala de Jeffrey Morgan, passando por Jo que não teve chance de pará-lo, e entrando na sala sem ser anunciado.

- Jeffrey... – Jensen parou ao perceber que o chefe não estava sozinho. – Rosenbaum, você realmente não perdeu tempo.

- Ackles, bom ter chegado, estava querendo falar com você. – O outro promotor era de estatura mais baixa que Jensen, mas tinha o corpo bem definido, moreno e os olhos azuis. Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para Jensen.

- Não me venha com formalidades. – Jensen simplesmente ignorou a mão e se dirigiu ao mais velho. – Eu quero ele fora, esse caso é meu.

- As coisas não são tão simples assim, Jensen. – Jeffrey começou a explicar.

- _Seu caso_ invadiu o meu e eu quero acompanhá-lo de perto. – O moreno continuava de pé, encarando Jensen. – Acho que o tubarão branco quer abocanhar mais do que sua boca permite.

- Mike é melhor você não se intrometer no meu caso. – Jensen também encarava o menor. – Ou...

- Quê? – Rosenbaum deu um passo à frente.

- Já chega vocês dois. – Jeffrey tinha se levantado e chamava a atenção dos dois. – Seu caso invadiu o do Michael, Jensen, e eu não o posso impedir de acompanhar o andamento do processo.

- Então, acho bom você ir explicando ao governador porque está tirando o caso das minhas mãos e passando para outro quando ele mesmo me solicitou. – Jensen comentou e teve que segurar o sorriso quando viu que suas palavras tinham causado o efeito desejado em Morgan.

- Não é bem assim, Jensen...

- Morgan, você não pode estar mesmo considerando. – Michael olhava perplexo para Jeffrey.

- Fazemos, assim, Jeff. – Jensen sorriu debochado para Rosenbaum. – Eu deixo Mike aqui acompanhar o processo e seu andamento, mas ele fica terminantemente proibido de dar palpite ou atuar nele.

- Sem chances, Jensen. – Rosenbaum praticamente gritou.

- É pegar ou largar, Mike, porque eu não divido, como vocês dizem, minhas refeições.

- Pelo que eu soube dessa primeira audiência, você está mais para passar fome do que comer alguma coisa. – Rosenbaum provocou.

- Parem! – Jeffrey tinha voltado a se sentar e respirou fundo. – Tudo bem, Ackles, vai ser como você quer, já que está fora de minhas mãos mesmo. Mas, eu quero Higlinton atrás das grades.

- Jeffrey! – Rosenbaum não acreditava no que tinha ouvido.

- Pode deixar, senhor. – Jensen sorria triunfante. – Tenha uma boa tarde, Rosenbaum.

Jensen saiu, fechando a porta às suas costas e abafando a discussão entre Jeffrey e Michael, mas ele sabia que Jeffrey não ia voltar atrás, não quando ele tinha o trunfo do próprio Governador ter solicitado sua indicação para o caso.

Entrando em sua sala, encontrou Chris sentado à sua espera e sorriu para o amigo.

- Pela sua cara, não teremos que nos preocupar com Rosenbaum? – Chris perguntou dividido entre surpreso e alegre.

- Não exatamente. – Jensen sentou-se em sua mesa. – Ainda teremos que lidar com sua sombra, mas ele não poderá dar pitaco sobre o caso.

- E como você conseguiu que Jeffrey concordasse com isso?

- Bem, meu amigo, não é todo Promotor que é indicado para um caso pelo próprio Governador, não é mesmo? – Jensen sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo.

- Você não... – Chris não acreditava que Jensen tivesse usado isso contra Jeffrey.

- Esse caso é meu, Chris, e eu não quero ninguém de fora se metendo. – E Jensen mudou de assunto antes que o amigo quisesse discutir sobre sua atitude. – Agora, vamos no concentrar no caso. O que será que a defesa tem sobre Holloway, Jared parecia estar bem confiante sobre algo.

- Jared? – Chris perguntou, não se contendo.

- Sim, o Padalecki, quem mais? – Jensen respondeu sem dar muito valor à pergunta de Chris.

- Então, agora é Jared? – Chris tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Esse é o nome dele, não é? – Jensen finalmente percebeu onde o amigo queria chegar, mas preferiu se fazer de desentendido. – Mas, se te incomoda tanto, eu chamo Padalecki. Agora, vamos nos concentrar no caso.

- Claro, vamos nos concentrar no caso. – Chris respondeu dessa vez com um riso na voz.

Mas, para o alívio de Jensen, o amigo deixou o assunto morrer e voltou sua atenção para o processo, apesar do mesmo não ter acontecido com Jensen.

"_Será que eu não consigo parar de pensar naquele beijo um instante? E agora eu vou ficar chamando-o pelo primeiro nome?!"._ Jensen pensava enquanto folheava alguns artigos, tentando se concentrar no que tinha neles._ "Jensen, foi só um beijo, nada que você já não tivesse feito muito mais sem se sentir envolvido. Foi só um beijo nada mais do que qualquer outra transa, nada mais."_ Jensen passou a língua entre os lábios e balançou levemente a cabeça._ "Agora, pare de pensar naquele corpo contra o seu e volte ao trabalho."_

Se esforçando muito e voltando a pensar no caso e na intromissão do outro Promotor, Jensen conseguiu afastar os pensamentos do que tinha acontecido no banheiro do fórum e se concentrar a tempo de acompanhar as indagações de Chris e respondê-las.

* * *

Jared seguiu ao escritório com a sensação de estar deixando escapar algo, que estava bem próximo, ao alcance de suas mãos. Também tinha o fato de Jessica Higlinton, melhor, Tailor. Ele tinha achado estranha a forma como os irmãos eram distantes, mas depois pensou que nem todos pudessem ter o laço que ele tinha com os seus irmãos.

Mas Jared estava contente por ter outras coisas para pensar no momento, pois, por mais que não gostasse, ele ainda se pegava pensando em Jensen quando deixava seus pensamentos vagarem.

Chegando ao escritório, cumprimentou rapidamente Sophia e seguiu para sua sala. Ele queria dar uma olhada em seu gravador, ver se estava em boas condições e se havia algo de interessante que pudesse ter gravado sem querer. Mas, após checar mais da metade da fita só com estática, ele desistiu.

Girando o gravador na mão, ele riu ao se lembrar de sua irmã lhe zoando. "_Sabia que existe uma coisa chamada mp3 ou gravador eletrônico que você pode passar direto para o computador sem depender dessas fitinhas?"_, Megan costumava dizer, mas ele gostava de seu gravador, tinha sido um presente de seu avô assim que entrara na faculdade e o usava desde então.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta, revelando Sophia com uma bandeja na mão.

- Desculpe, Jared, trouxe-lhe um cafezinho com creme e açúcar do jeito que gosta. – Jared arqueou uma sobrancelha em questionamento, mas ela riu e completou. – Achou que tinha passado despercebido que você é uma formiguinha?

- Obrigado, Soph. – Jared sorriu em agradecimento, tomando o café. – O Chad se encontra na sala dele?

- Não, e sinceramente, por mim ele pode continuar assim. – A garota tinha fechado completamente a cara.

- Ei, ele não é tão mal, até me pediu desculpas hoje. – Jared tentou facilitar o lado do loiro.

- Pediu? – Sophia estava surpresa. – Então, ele realmente me deu ouvidos. – A morena comentou a última parte para si mesma.

- Como?

- Desculpa, Jared, eu sei que você queria que ninguém se metesse, mas ele estava sendo um grande idiota e não agüentei ficar calada e joguei tudo na cara dele e meio que falei que você pediu para ele continuar no caso. – Sophia comentou a última parte baixinho, como se estivesse confessando uma travessura para seus pais.

Jared parou um momento pensando e depois sorriu. – Tudo bem, Soph. E obrigado por se importar tanto comigo e ter se dado o trabalho de colocar alguma coisa naquela cabeça-dura.

- Eu não fiz por ele. – Sophia completou teimosamente.

- Mas, o que importa é que ele lhe escutou. – Jared sorriu. – Acho que isso lhe diz algo, não?

- E como foi a audiência. – Sophia resolveu mudar completamente o assunto, fazendo Jared gargalhar como só ele fazia.

- Tudo bem, eu vou pegar sua deixa. – Jared ainda ria. – E essa primeira audiência foi muito boa para nós, Chad conseguiu uma boa prova e acredito que a Promotoria não está nada feliz.

- E o Ackles? – Ela perguntou animada. – Eu daria tudo para ver a cara dele com o caso não lhe saindo muito favorável.

- Quer que tem ele? – Jared perguntou, tentando parecer indiferente e desviando o olhar de Soph.

- Qual é Jared, como ele tava? Com raiva? Cara de quem comeu e não gostou? – Depois ela parou com o olhar sonhador. – Aposto que ele estava lindo com aquele terno cinza que realça o verde de seus olhos.

- É, ele estava lindo. – Jared respondeu também sonhador, mas logo percebeu o que tinha dito. – Quer dizer, eu não sei...

- Não, não, Jared Padalecki. – Sophia sorria abertamente e perguntou num tom animado e surpreso. – Você está gostando do Promotor Jensen Ackles?

- Eu?! Não! Imagina, eu gostando daquele idiota esnobe. – Jared tentou parecer irritado, mas continuava sem olhar para a morena na sua frente.

- Ai. Meu. Deus! – Sophia olhava para Jared com o queixo caído. – Você está gostando dele. Jared...

- Soph, por favor, não precisa disso tudo, ok? – Jared, agora, estava sem jeito. – É só uma atração física, nada mais vai acontecer.

- Nada mais? – Se Jared achava impossível, os olhos da morena tinham ficado ainda mais arregalados.

"_Puta merda, Jared! Você e sua boca grande"_, Jared reprimiu-se mentalmente. – Eu falei nada mais? Eu queria dizer que nada de mais vai acontecer, além dessa atração, se você me entende.

Sophia mirou Jared suspeitamente com um sorriso nada inocente no rosto, mas quando ia abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, Chad irrompeu na sala sem bater, parando no meio da sala e olhando de um para outro suspeitamente.

- Estou interrompendo algo? – O loiro perguntou.

- Claro que não, Chad. Na verdade, eu estava querendo saber se você tinha conseguido mais alguma coisa. – Jared respondeu, dando graças a Deus pela intromissão do loiro.

- Bem, Jared, eu vou voltar para minha mesa, precisando de algo. – Sophia sorriu para Jared e fechou a cara ao passar por Chad antes de sair. – Senhor Murray.

- Ela me odeia. – Chad comentou jogando a cabeça para trás e afundando-se na poltrona a frente de Jared.

- Eu diria o contrário disso. – Chad levantou a cabeça para olhar o moreno. – Até um cego percebe que o problema dela com você é justamente por ela gostar de você. Você só precisar saber chegar nela.

- E ai é que está o problema. – Chad se ajeitou na cadeira. – Mas, sobre o que vocês estavam conversando quando eu entrei? Parecia que tinha lhe tirado de uma enrascada.

- De fato, você me salvou, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso. – Jared estava ficando novamente sem jeito, só que dessa vez com o olhar que Chad lhe lançava. – Você queria falar comigo?

Chad continuou olhando o moreno e depois sorriu, balançou a cabeça. – Espero que você saiba onde está se metendo, Jared.

- Eu também, Chad, eu também. – Jared respondeu pensativo. – Mas, sobre o caso?

- Bem, você não vai acreditar na nossa sorte. – Chad continuou animado. – Eu voltei a falar com a minha fonte. Não queira saber. – O loiro acrescentou quando Jared lhe ergueu uma sobrancelha. – E, como eu ia dizendo, ele conseguiu umas fotos, tiradas da segurança externa da mansão vizinha.

Chad estendeu um envelope para Jared, que olhou sem acreditar para o advogado a sua frente, antes de pegar o envelope e abri-lo às pressas. Ele observou as duas fotos e balançou a cabeça.

- Filho de uma mãe! – Jared se ergueu e foi até o televisor no canto do escritório. – Eu sabia que estava deixando passar algo.

- Do que você está falando? – Chad não estava acompanhando a linha de raciocínio de Jared.

- Olhe isso. – Jared ligou o vídeo de segurança da mansão Higlinton e adiantou para uma parte um pouco antes da perda do sinal. – Está vendo?

- Filho da puta! – Chad exclamou. – Jay, você sabe o que isso quer dizer?

- Acho que ganhamos o caso, Chad. – Jared ainda não acreditava na reviravolta dos acontecimentos.

- Sabe, grandão, nós formamos uma bela dupla. – Chad sorriu e deu um leve murro no ombro do outro. – Por enquanto, melhor mantermos isso só entre a gente e revelar no tribunal. Cara! Eu só quero ver a cara do Ackles. Vai ser uma cena impagável.

Chad saiu da sala ainda rindo, mas Jared agora pensava no último comentário do amigo com uma expressão séria e pensativa. "_Realmente, vai ser um momento em tanto"._

------------------

Cassidy entrou em uma sala vazia a tempo de evitar ser vista por Chad, que passou pelo corredor assobiando distraído, seguindo até onde Sophia encontrava-se.

- Merda! – Xingou baixinho. – Merda! Merda!

Certificando-se que não havia ninguém no corredor, ela saiu da sala vazia e seguiu até a sua, virando o corredor, onde ficou andando de um lado para o outro.

- Deve haver algo, algum jeito de atrapalhar esses dois! – E passando as mãos pelas têmporas. – E o que será que esses dois conseguiram afinal?! O que tinha naquele envelope?!

Perdendo a paciência, pegou um artefato de vidro em forma de cobra e o jogou na parede, espatifando-se. Respirando fundo por diversas vezes, tentou se acalmar novamente.

- Calma, Katie. Você vai encontrar algo. Esse novato não vai lhe passar a perna. – E caminhando até a grande janela, ela parou olhando a movimentação das pessoas lá embaixo. – Agora, você vai ter que fazer Ackles lhe ajudar.

-------------------

Jensen e Chris tinham passado a tarde toda discutindo sobre o que a Defesa teria sobre Holloway e vendo se encontravam alguma falha nos relatórios do caso deste quanto àquela noite.

- Jensen, eu não consigo ver como Holloway pode estar envolvido na cena do crime diretamente. – Chris passou uma mão pelo rosto cansado. – O cara está sendo 24h vigiado, com escutas telefônicas e tudo mais.

- Mas, Jared estava muito certo quando falou com a juíza Ferris. – Jensen olhava de um relatório para outro. – O que só me faz deduzir que deve haver uma falha na segurança.

- Impossível. – Uma terceira voz respondeu as costas de Chris.

- Eu não estaria confiante quanto a isso, Rosenbaum. – Jensen levantou o olhar desafiador. – Afinal, não seria a primeira vez que alguém escapa debaixo do seu nariz e comete um crime, não é mesmo?

- Você nunca vai esquecer isso? – Rosenbaum suspirou cansativamente. – A situação era completamente diferente.

- Bem, a meu ver, o resultado é o mesmo. Alguém morreu. – Jensen tinha se levantado para ficar na mesma altura de visão do outro. – Não me surpreenderia se tivesse acontecido novamente.

- Não venha colocar a culpa em mim, Ackles. – Rosenbaum tinha a mandíbula tensa na tentativa de se manter calmo. – Calson sabia muito bem quais eram os riscos e aceitou. Não tenho culpa se as coisas saíram do controle e ele subestimou...

Jensen estava arrodeando a mesa, mas foi impedido por Chris que interrompeu o outro as suas costas. – Já chega, Mike! Acho melhor você ir, não está ajudando. – O outro promotor olhou ainda para Chris como se quisesse persistir em ficar ali. – Eu falei para SAIR!

Quando finalmente Rosenbaum saiu, Jensen se soltou do amigo e saiu da sala. Chris sabia onde o amigo estava indo e deu um tempo antes de ir atrás. Chegando a cobertura do prédio, sorriu tristemente ao lembrar que há poucos dias, os papéis estavam trocados.

- Acho que essa guitarra é minha. – Chris disse sorrindo, sentando-se ao lado do amigo.

- Você a deixou aqui. – Jensen comentou sem desviar o olhar do instrumento.

- Jen, você precisa colocar para fora e seguir adiante. São 3 anos. – Chris comentou tristemente.

- Eu sei, há 3 anos eu sei. – Jensen finalmente levantou seu olhar e Chris pode ver o brilho das lágrimas. – Mas, eu ainda sinto tanta raiva... por que ele não me procurou? Por que a Mike?

- Eu não sei, talvez ele pensasse estar lhe protegendo, você sabe como ele era. – Chris arriscou sorrir.

- Bem, eu não queria ser protegido. – Jensen sentiu uma única lágrima cair pelo seu rosto. Enxugando a lágrima, levantou-se. – Vamos, temos que colocar alguém na prisão.

Chris sabia que tinha passado, Jensen tinha voltado a vestir sua máscara, mas ele tentava acreditar que o que tinha acontecido era algo positivo. Ele esperava que fosse.

J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2

Nota¹: Desculpas e mais desculpas. Acho que com essa fic tá ficando normal, eu pedi desculpas pelos meus atrasos, mas é que meu horário está realmente complicado e ser o último ano da faculdade não ajuda e nada. Deus, só de pensar no meu TCC! Anyway, aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que você não tenham me abandonado e que continuem curtindo a fic.

Nota²: Ainda sobre o atraso, a história tinha se enganchado no começo, mas quando resolveu andar foi de vez, então, eu já tenho parte do próximo capítulo pronto e devo está postando no próximo fim de semana. E para aqueles que querem um pouco mais de ação entre os J2...

Nota³: No demais e, não menos importante, obrigado a todos pelas reviews de coração. E se quiserem me fazer feliz, reviews lol.


	9. Chapter 9

"**Na balança da vida"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

BETA:** VICKYLOKA**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: Um sempre acreditou no melhor das pessoas, no direito de ser considerado inocente até que se prove o contrário. Para o outro não existe meio termo e segunda chance, tudo é preto no branco. Ambos têm uma característica em comum: não jogam para perder. Mas, no jogo da vida, alguém sempre perde. O que acontece quando seus destinos se cruzam, mas em lados opostos? ****Poderão o amor e a justiça se encontrar, mesmo sendo ambos cegos?****– Padackles/AU**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9

Jared olhou mais uma vez para o seu relógio que agora marcava 20h45. Tinha chegado ao David's na hora marcada, mas parecia que Jessica Tailor não compareceria. Por um lado, Jared estava aliviado, por outro estava decepcionado, pois tinha algumas coisas que queria saber.

Resolveu, então, pedir uma cerveja para depois seguir para casa. Olhando ao redor, tentou não se sentir decepcionado em não encontrar Jensen como da última vez que tinha estado no bar e tentou se convencer que só tinha escolhido esse local como ponto de encontro porque era o mais próximo de sua casa.

Quando estava na metade de sua bebida, sentiu alguém sentar do seu lado e viu que era Jessica. A loira tinha os cabelos cacheados soltos e vestia um casaco, do qual logo se livrou, mostrando o vestido vermelho decotado. Ela virou sorridente para Jared.

- Desculpe a demora. Por um momento pensei que não lhe encontraria aqui mais. – Jessica mantinha o sorriso o tempo todo. – Tive um contratempo ao sair de casa, por isso o atraso.

- Tudo bem, mas eu já não a esperava. – Jared bebeu o resto de sua cerveja e virou-se para a loira. – Deseja o que para beber?

- Uma cerveja está de bom tamanho. – E sorriu, vendo Jared arquear uma sobrancelha. – Quê?! Eu sou uma garota da faculdade.

Jared riu surpreso, mas satisfeito com a garota a sua frente, ia ser terrível comversar com alguma madame – Então, duas cervejas, uma para a senhorita e outra para mim, chefe. – Jared fez os pedidos.

Jessica olhou em volta e se ajeitou na cadeira de forma a ficar mais à vontade. Era um local confortável, lembrava os bares que freqüentara quando estava na faculdade.

- Gostei daqui. O ambiente é agradável. – Comentou, voltando-se a Jared.

- Eu também gosto e a música é boa. – Jared respondeu rindo, começando a se sentir mais à vontade na companhia da loira.

- Então, vamos aos negócios? – Jessica falou brincando. – O que você gostaria de saber?

- O que você poderia me dizer sobre a sua cunhada?

- Não muito, só que não éramos amigas. – Jessica admirava a garrafa em suas mãos. – Eu só sei mesmo que ela era a sobrinha mimada do governador e que só tinha cabeça para compras e futilidades. As poucas vezes que eu a aturei, foi por causa das crianças, outras pelo Will.

- Não sabia que ela era a sobrinha do governador. – Jared comentou, só por comentar.

- A mãe dela era irmã do governador. – Jessica voltava sua atenção para Jared. – Pelo que soube, ele próprio solicitou que o Promotor Ackles tomasse a frente nesse caso.

- Interessante. – Jared ficou um momento pensativo. – E o que você acha da Maria?

- O que tem ela? – Jessica estava sem entender a mudança do assunto da conversa.

- O que você tem a dizer dela? – Jared perguntou e depois sorriu sem graça. – Confesso que ela me dá arrepios.

Seu comentário arrancou um riso da jovem a sua frente. – Eu entendo o que você quer dizer. Ela me causa arrepios também. – Jessica bebericou sua bebida. – Eu nunca fui sua preferida. Não, o amor dela era o Will. Acho que não há nada que ela não faça por ele, quanto a mim... perdi a conta das vezes que ela me colocou de castigo, mas não sei dizer se ela realmente é uma pessoa ruim.

- Você não tem uma opinião sobre ela? – Jared perguntou sem acreditar.

- Bem, eu não gosto da bruxa e sinto pelas crianças, mas nunca passei muito tempo com ela. – Jessica enrolou os cabelos e os jogou para trás. – Fui para um internato na Europa quando tinha 12 anos, quando minha mãe faleceu. E minhas férias eu passava mais na casa da minha tia.

- Isso explica porque eu achei você tão distante do seu irmão. – Jared comentou com um sorriso em simpatia.

- Na verdade, já fomos próximo, talvez até demais. Como eu falei, Maria sempre fez os desejos do Will enquanto eu era tomada como a malcriada e pestinha, mas mesmo longe a gente mantinha contato. Só que quando ele casou... não sei. – Jessica colocou a garrafa no balcão. – Às vezes, tinha a impressão que o Will se apegou tanto a Maria e, até a mim, em razão do próprio pai ser distante do filho.

- E por que você diz isso? – Jared estava curioso.

- Se eu lhe falar, você promete que não vai usar isso no seu caso? Nem que seja para defender o Will, a não ser que ele lhe conte? – Jessica estava mortalmente séria agora.

- Prometo, Jessica. – Jared também respondeu sério.

- Nada de gravações? – Jessica apontou para o gravador sobre o balcão.

Jared sorriu, pegou o gravador, mostrou que tinha desligado e o guardou no bolso do paletó. – Sem gravações.

- Uma vez, minha tia falou que Will não era filho de Higlinton e que ninguém na cidade sabe disso. – Jessica tomou um breve gole. – E eu digo ninguém mesmo. A primeira esposa de Higlinton morreu antes dele se instalar na cidade e fazer seus negócios crescerem, assim, ele já veio morar aqui viúvo e com um filho. Mas, segundo a minha tia, Will nunca foi filho de Higlinton.

Jared parou, tentando assimilar tudo aquilo que tinha sido dito. Ele não via nada que pudesse interferir no caso, mas nunca que algo do tipo tinha lhe passado pela cabeça.

- Se ninguém sabe, como sua tia ficou sabendo? – Jared estava um pouco confuso.

- Minha mãe. Pelo que parece, Higlinton tinha contado a ela e pedido para ter outro filho, legítimo, mas minha mãe não podia mais engravidar. – Jessica estava séria, mas de repente começou a rir. – Ouvindo assim parece aquelas histórias de romance antigo, não é mesmo? Nem eu mesma acho que acredito.

- Verdade. – Jared teve que concordar e sorriu.

A partir desse ponto, a conversa ficou mais extrovertida e os dois estavam rindo e se divertindo, aproveitando a companhia do outro, quando alguém se aproximou e Jared prendeu a respiração. Jensen estava ali do seu lado, e mais lindo do que nunca, com os cabelos um pouco despenteados, paletó pendurado sobre um ombro e gravata meio frouxa.

- Espero que não esteja já comemorando o caso, Jared? – Jensen comentou sorrindo. – Pois eu diria que é muito cedo.

- Na verdade, estava comemorando a sua ausência, mas infelizmente o que é bom dura pouco. – Jared comentou também sorrindo.

- Ouch! – Jessica não se conteve e Jensen pareceu tê-la notado pela primeira vez.

- Não creio que conheço sua amiga. – Jensen continuou como se nada de mais tivesse acontecido.

- Acho que é porque você não conhece meus amigos. – Jared rebateu novamente, mas sem tirar os olhos dos lábios de Jensen que retribuía o olhar com um sorriso no rosto. – De qualquer forma, essa é Jessica Tailor, irmã de Higlinton.

- Hum... a filha da madrasta. – Jensen comentou mais para si mesmo e depois voltou para os dois. – Bom, eu não quero continuar interrompendo.

Jared não conseguiu evitar e passeou os olhos pelas costas de Jensen quando este se afastava para o outro lado do bar, só desviando o olhar quando Jessica lhe falou.

- É sempre essa tensão entre vocês?

- Nós realmente não vamos com a cara um do outro. – Jared respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Sei. – Jessica o olhou intensamente, mas não comentou nada.

Conversaram e riram por mais alguns minutos. Jared tinha gostado da companhia da loira e seu senso de humor, mas não pode evitar a sensação de olhos nele durante toda a conversa. Com o passar das horas, estava ficando tarde e ela tinha que voltar.

Quando Jessica se despediu e seguiu em direção a porta, Jared pagou a conta e seguiu em direção ao banheiro. Ele tinha bebido um pouco mais do que pretendia, não estava bêbado, mas com certeza estava com a cabeça leve. Ainda bem que sua casa era próxima e não precisaria sair dirigindo.

Ao entrar no banheiro, usou um dos cubículos e depois se dirigiu a pia onde lavou o rosto, até que sentiu mãos em sua cintura o virando. Jared se encontrou de cara com Jensen que tinha os olhos escuros de tesão e a respiração agitada.

Antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Jensen reivindicou sua boca num beijo que Jared se entregou sem pensar duas vezes. E se ia falar alguma coisa, a única coisa que saiu foi um gemido, enquanto o outro dominava sua língua até seus pulmões pedirem por ar.

- É tara sua agarrar as pessoas no banheiro? – Jared perguntou sorrindo e sem fôlego.

- Você tem idéia do quanto eu estava me segurando para não ir até você e lhe agarrar ali mesmo, na frente daquela loira atirada? – Jensen falou desviando seu olhar dos lábios de Jared para os olhos.

- Com ciúmes, Promotor? – Jared provocou um pouco, tentando não registrar a felicidade que sentia pela reação ciumenta de Jensen.

- Não se gabe tanto, eu só queria sentir mais um pouco desse corpo. – Jensen respondeu ao ouvido de Jared, começando a atacar seu pescoço, sussurrando por fim. – E eu ainda quero sentir mais. Minha casa ou sua?

Se Jared achava que isso era um erro, que não devia ter rolado nem o beijo, ele não falou, ao invés, se pegou falando. – A minha é a dois prédios daqui. – Jared respondeu ofegante.

- Acho que isso responde tudo. – Jensen se afastou, arrancando uma reclamação baixinha de Jared. – Vamos antes que alguém nos veja aqui.

Jared tentou se recompor um pouco e saiu na frente, direto para saída como já tinha pagado sua conta. Não saberia dizer como tinha acabado no elevador do seu apartamento no maior amasso com Jensen, principalmente porque ele tinha a impressão que tinha saído na frente o tempo todo, mas pensou depois que se dane e voltou sua concentração para o homem que lhe beijava.

A próxima coisa que Jared teve consciência era que estava deitado em sua cama com Jensen sentado entre suas pernas com um sorriso nada inocente. Eles ainda estavam vestidos, mas pelo olhar que Jensen lhe lançava era certo que isso não ia durar por muito tempo. E que olhos, Jared estava completamente entregue ao desejo que sentia e que sentia naqueles olhos.

E como previsto, Jensen começou a trabalhar em sua calça, enquanto ele próprio tirava a gravata e a camisa, seu paletó tinha ficado em algum canto no caminho. Jared só esperava que esse algum canto fosse dentro do seu apartamento. Quando finalmente tinham se livrado das roupas, Jared não pode deixar de se sentir despido, não pela nudez em si, mas pelo olhar faminto que Jensen lhe lançava.

- Eu quero sentir cada pedacinho seu, Jay. – Jensen sussurrou ao ouvido de Jared com aquela voz rouca, causando um arrepio em Jared. – Desde a primeira provocação, desde o primeiro encontro, você sempre me tirando do sério. Mas, nada me deixou mais fora de mim do que ter você assim, entregue.

Jared tinha perdido a capacidade de falar ou pensar algo coerente, só se concentrando naquele corpo quente sobre o seu, aquela voz rouca em seu ouvido e internamente tentando se lembrar de respirar e ignorando aquela vozinha de sua consciência que teimava em lhe falar que não devia. Assim, quando Jensen passou a língua pelo seu pescoço e abocanhou o lóbulo do seu ouvido, nem estes últimos pensamentos permaneceram. Jared já estava excitado só com a voz do loiro em seu ouvido, mas a sensação daquela boca em sua pele era demais e ele não conteve um gemido de satisfação.

- Cada... pedacinho... – Jensen falava enquanto passeava pelo corpo de Jared, e quando ele abocanhou um dos mamilos, mordendo-o levemente, e levou a mão na ereção do moreno, este virou uma confusão de gemidos.

- Jensen... Jen. – Jared arqueava seu corpo, buscando mais contato com o corpo sobre o seu. – Deus!

Mas Jensen não tinha pressa, não agora. E continuou fazendo seu caminho lentamente, ao mesmo em que masturbava Jared numa velocidade que impossibilitava ao moreno alcançar o prazer que precisava.

A respiração de ambos estava agitada e o próprio Jensen sentia a vontade de entrar de uma vez em Jared, mas ele precisava fazer seu tempo e gastou um pouco dele na barriga bem definida do moreno. Quando finalmente, alcançou a ereção de Jared, somente sua respiração no membro foi capaz de fazer o moreno levantar as costas da cama, levando Jensen a segurá-lo pela cintura.

Jensen mordeu os lábios enquanto encarava o membro a sua frente e, então, levou sua língua da base à ponta, resultando num xingamento de Jared, daqueles de fazer vergonha a sua mãe.

Levantando-se, Jensen tomou mais uma vez a boca de Jared na sua e quando se separou, perguntou sorrindo por camisinha e lubrificante.

- Quê? – Jared perguntou atordoado o que fez Jensen sorrir e perguntar novamente. Jared esticou a mão para o criado-mudo ao lado da cama e enfiou nas mãos de Jensen, os itens. – Só... me foda... agora.

- Calma, cowboy, eu pretendo chegar lá. – Jensen deu mais um beijo em Jared e se levantou.

A próxima coisa que Jared fez, foi afundar a cabeça no travesseiro e xingar mais uma vez, quando Jensen o tomou na boca sem nenhum aviso. Jared estava tão perdido nas sensações e no prazer que Jensen lhe dava com sua boca e língua que mal percebeu que Jensen tinha adicionado um dedo em sua entrada.

Logo, um dedo passou para dois e três. Jared arfava, seu orgasmo cada vez mais e mais perto. Jensen então largou seu membro, fazendo um baixo "pop", e sorriu para a imagem de Jared a sua frente.

- Tão gostoso. – Jensen falava à medida que entrava devagarzinho em Jared. – Tão apertado, Jay! Tão gostoso.

Jared concentrava-se na própria respiração e no homem a sua frente para não pensar na dor. Ele não era virgem, mas fazia tempo desde a última vez.

- Você está bem? – Jensen perguntou quando finalmente tinha entrado totalmente em Jared. Se estivesse pensando direito, teria estranhado toda essa sua vontade de fazer um sexo sem pressa, sentindo o outro e se fazendo sentir e sua preocupação com Jared, mas Jensen não estava pensando em outra coisa além do homem a sua frente e no qual ele estava dentro.

Jared fechou os olhos e respirou fundo umas, duas vezes, depois balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Estou, se mexa.

Jensen começou a se mexer e, logo, ele tinha se perdido na sensação de estar dentro de Jared. Era tão apertado, tão bom estar ali dentro do moreno, parecia que ele estava onde era seu lugar. E olhando para as feições de Jared, pode ver o moreno relaxando, mas não completamente.

Querendo fazer Jared se sentir tão bem quanto ele estava se sentindo, Jensen pegou uma das pernas de Jared e a levantou sobre seu ombro. O novo ângulo o fez ir mais fundo e logo ele atingiu aquele lugar em Jared que fez o moreno relaxar e se derreter em gemidos.

Logo os corpos se movimentavam em sincronia e o único som que se ouvia era das respirações e gemidos de ambos, junto com o som de corpos suados batendo um contra o outro. Levando sua mão ao membro de Jared, Jensen começou a masturbá-lo e não demorou muito para o moreno gozar sobre sua barriga e o peito de Jensen.

Jensen abaixou-se e beijou Jared, enquanto continuava a se movimentar, tomando cuidado para continuar tocando na próstata de Jared, que parecia ter desfalecido. Mais um movimento, e Jensen estava gozando, com seu membro enterrado em Jared. Jensen sentiu a visão clarear e depois escurecer, caindo por cima de Jared e afundando seu rosto no pescoço do moreno.

Sentido o cheiro de suor, sexo e o cheiro de Jared, Jensen se aconchegou meio em cima de Jared, meio do seu lado e deixou-se dormir, sem registrar que esse era o momento em que ele deveria estar indo embora.

---------------

Jared acordou em algum momento durante a noite, sentindo um corpo quente ao seu lado, trazendo-lhe uma sensação agradável e, inconscientemente, se aconchegou mais perto. Até que, de repente, seu corpo ficou rígido ao se lembrar o que havia acontecido e conseqüentemente a quem esse corpo pertencia.

Depois de uma batalha interna se deveria ou não abrir os olhos, Jared tomou coragem para fazê-lo e a imagem que encontrou fez seu coração falhar uma batida. Jensen estava deitado ao seu lado, com a cabeça em seu peito, e impossivelmente mais bonito do que quando estava acordado. A luz que entrava pela janela iluminava o rosto do loiro, destacando as sardas.

Jared umedeceu os lábios e, em seguida, o mordeu, refreando a vontade de contar aquelas sardas com beijos. Entretanto, ele não conseguiu refrear sua mão e sorriu ao ver Jensen procurar o contato dela, mesmo dormindo. O sorriso, porém, só durou um segundo, pois Jared percebeu que não podia mais mentir a si mesmo, ele tinha caído de quatro por Jensen e estava com medo do resultado.

Afundou o nariz no cabelo do loiro e, cheirando aquela essência que era Jensen, Jared resolveu que se preocuparia com isso mais tarde. E ali com Jensen nos seus braços, voltou a dormir, sem antes cobrir os dois.

* * *

Jensen acordou sobressaltado, demorando um pouco para se lembrar o que tinha acontecido, o que fez com um sorriso feliz no rosto. Pelo menos até se dar conta da hora e que tinha pernoitado com Jared.

Virando-se para o moreno que ainda dormia, Jensen sorriu e não resistiu a dar um rápido selinho nos lábios do moreno. "_Ainda mais bonito quando dorme, e ainda mais inocente" _Jensen pensou, ao observar a expressão de inocência e calma no mais novo. Jensen, por um momento, quis beijar todos aqueles sinais do moreno, mas olhando a hora, voltou à realidade e à complexidade da situação. Precisava ir embora e encarar o mundo real.

Com cuidado para não acordar o moreno, Jensen se soltou dos braços de Jared e saiu da cama, catando suas roupas. Enquanto se amaldiçoava baixinho pela bagunça que tinha feito e que complicava sua saída, não pode deixar de sorrir também.

Jensen já havia encontrado sua calça e sapatos, faltando só a camisa. Quando levantou o paletó de Jared que estava na entrado do quarto, um objeto caiu fazendo um pouco de barulho. Olhando para cama e vendo que Jared ainda dormia, voltou sua atenção para o objeto e identificou o gravador.

Com o objeto na mão, caminhou até o criado-mudo para deixá-lo lá e encontrou sua camisa. Antes de sair, entretanto, voltou a encarar o objeto, sentindo-se tentado em levá-lo consigo. Não conseguia afastar o pensamento "_E se tiver algo que possa virar o jogo"_.

Estava tão perdido em pensamento que não escutou movimentação vinda da cama, indicando que Jared estava acordando, até se sobressaltar com a voz do moreno.

- Achou alguma coisa interessante? – Jensen, que tinha voltado a pegar o gravador, quase o derrubou pelo susto.

- Não, não. – Jensen colocou no criado-mudo novamente. – Estava no chão.

- E você estava admirando a beleza de um antigo gravador? – Jared perguntou irônico. – Por que não admite que ficou tentado?

- Você não ficaria? – Jensen olhava para Jared com uma expressão séria.

- Provavelmente. – Jared respondeu sinceramente, se apoiando em um braço, o que fez o lençol escorregar pelo seu corpo, movimento que prendeu atenção de Jensen. – Mas nunca pegaria ou usaria.

- Nunca? – Jensen voltava sua atenção para o rosto de Jared.

- Não, porque é antiético e antiprofissionalismo. – Jared não desviava seu olhar do de Jensen. – Nesse gravador, eu contenho informações que me foram dadas porque a pessoa confiava que estava lidando com um profissional a quem poderia confiar que tudo seria confidencial. Eu respeito muito essa relação entre advogado e cliente, seja o advogado eu ou outro.

- Você está dizendo que se tivesse a chance de provar a culpa ou inocência de alguém, você não faria? – Jensen perguntou duvidoso.

- Eu sei que tem gente que faria isso sem pensar duas vezes, mas eu prefiro fazer isso sem passar por cima de alguém e uma coisa assim pode acabar com a carreira de um advogado, pois qual pessoa confiaria em seus serviços novamente? – Jared suspirou e voltou seu olhar para Jensen. – Eu sei o que meu trabalho pode exigir de mim, que vai ter ocasiões que terei que defender alguém culpado, que eu vou saber que ele é culpado, mas fazer o meu melhor eticamente e com a consciência limpa é o que faz a diferença. É o que me diferencia deles.

- E para que defendê-los se sabe serem culpados? – Jensen realmente não conseguia entender e, no fundo, ele não queria.

- Para buscar o justo, dar-lhes a chance do perdão. – Jared havia sentado na cama, ele realmente não imaginara ter uma conversa tão profunda logo de manhã. – Eu não acredito que ninguém seja melhor ou pior do que ninguém a ponto de não merecer a chance de ser perdoado ou que seja dado o que é justo. Não podemos condenar as pessoas por atos bárbaros os punindo com atos bárbaros, senão qual será a diferença entre eles e nós?

- Você fala bonito, Jared, e isso é um ponto positivo para um advogado de defesa, mas não me convence, porque eu sei algo que você teima em não ver. – Jensen balançou a cabeça e mordeu os lábios. – Você acredita demais nas pessoas, mas são aquelas em quem você mais confia que lhe fazem cair com mais força.

- Quem foi que lhe fez cair tão feio assim? – Jared perguntou, sentindo um aperto no coração pelo homem na sua frente.

Jensen virou as costas para Jared por um momento. – Você realmente confia que Higlinton é inocente.

- Eu _acredito_ que Higlinton é inocente. – Jared parou e respirou fundo. – Acho que se formos falar em temos de confiança, a pergunta certa é: eu posso confiar em _você_?

Jensen virou-se espantado para o moreno e ficou mudo por uns instantes. – Jared... – Nessa hora, o telefonema de Jensen tocou e ele atendeu automaticamente, sem tirar o olhar de Jared. – O quê?! Puta merda, Chris! Eu já estou a caminho.... sim... não... não, eu não estou no meu apartamento... eu já estou a caminho.

- Acho que isso quer dizer que você já está indo. – Jared disse, tentando soar indiferente.

- Sim, isso quer dizer que eu estou indo, mas você não vai demorar aqui também. – Jensen estava terminando de arrumar a camisa. – A sessão não vai ser mais amanhã e sim hoje à tarde.

- O quê? – Jared disse se levantando e procurando por, pelo menos, sua cueca. – Mas a juíza Ferris tinha dado o prazo até amanhã, para vocês da Promotoria... – Jared parou como se entendendo algo.

- Isso mesmo, Rosenbaum abriu mão de um dia ontem e hoje já saiu no diário. – Jensen abotoava os últimos botões da camisa. – Chegou um oficial na Promotoria e deve ter ido outro para casa de Higlinton e seu escritório.

Jared estava sentado, mais ou menos vestido, tentando assimilar os acontecimentos. – E o Promotor Rosenbaum fez isso sem lhe comunicar? Seu próprio amigo?

- Não somos amigos. – Jensen simplesmente se levantou e saiu.

Jared se jogou na cama e fechou os olhos. As coisas se complicavam a cada instante, teria que ir direto ao escritório, confirmar com Higlinton a intimação pelo oficial e se certificar que pelo menos duas testemunhas comparecessem. É o dia não tinham começado bem, mas algo dizia a Jared que se a audiência corresse como esperava, era com o final do dia que teria que se preocupar.

-----------------

Jensen virou a esquina para seu apartamento e já avistou Chris encostado no carro lhe esperando. Soltando um som de reprovação, Jensen seguiu adiante sem muita vontade para conversa que iria se seguir com o amigo.

- Agora não, Chris! – Jensen falou passando direto pelo amigo. – 15 minutos e eu estarei aqui embaixo. – E o loiro sumiu prédio adentro.

Aproximadamente 25 minutos depois, Jensen e Chris seguiam no carro para Promotoria. O silêncio estava deixando Jensen sufocado.

- Você não vai falar nada? – Jensen, por fim, perguntou.

- Não.

- Você não quer saber com quem eu estava? – Jensen estava agora curioso.

- Não. – Chris respondeu sem tirar o olhar da pista.

- Quem é você e o que fez com o meu amigo Chris? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo.

- Muito engraçado, mas eu tenho a impressão que sei com quem você estava. – Chris o olhou de relance. – E mesmo que esteja enganado, essa pessoa conseguiu que você pernoitasse e ainda continuar de bom humor.

- E quem você acha que foi, Holmes? – Jensen perguntou se divertindo.

- Não faz diferença, Jensen, se você quiser, você é que tem que me contar. – Chris respirou fundo. – Só espero que, para o bem dos dois, se for quem estou pensando, vocês saibam o que estão fazendo.

- Você está muito enigmático hoje, Chris, e um porre. – Jensen comentou, olhando pela janela, e ficando sério. – O que devemos fazer quanto ao Rosenbaum e a audiência de hoje? Porque eu juro que vou ter que me concentrar em dobro para não pular no pescoço do Mike.

- Ele só está lhe dando o troco e você sabe disso.

- Eu sei. – Jensen soltou um suspiro cansado.

- Além do mais, isso prova que ele acredita que a Defesa não tem nada contra Holloway. Ele não ia colocar tanto o nosso caso como o dele em jogo se acreditasse haver algo. – Chris fez a curva que dava para Promotoria.

- Espero que não tenha nada mesmo, Chris, mas isso não me impede de tomar umas satisfações. – Jensen sorriu para o amigo que sorriu de volta.

Entrando na Promotoria, Jensen deu de cara logo com Rosenbaum.

- Seu idiota, por que você fez isso? Não achou importante o fato de nos informar sobre sua pequena renúncia ao prazo dado pela juíza? – Jensen estava em cima de Rosenbaum que não recuou um centímetro.

- Na verdade, eu não vi razão para o prazo, afinal você mesmo determinou para eu não me envolver, não foi mesmo? – Rosenbaum simplesmente sorriu debochado.

- Mike, seu filho...

- Ackles! – Jeffrey apareceu de sua sala os interrompendo.

- Aposto que ele não lhe contou sobre essa pequena jogada dele, não foi mesmo, Jeffrey? – Jensen perguntou ao chefe.

- Que foi? O grande tubarão branco está com medo de perder o caso para um novato? – Rosenbaum voltou a provocar, interrompendo Jeffrey de responder qualquer coisa. – Tenho que conhecer esse homem capaz de tirar o grande Ackles da linha, acho que seriamos grandes amigos.

- Rosenbaum! – Jeffrey dirigiu-se ao moreno dessa vez, não gostando da audiência que ia se formando.

- Ah... não se preocupe, Mike, pois ao contrário de você, eu sei fazer meu serviço e não deixo assassinos escaparem. – O comentário tirou o sorriso do rosto do moreno. – E eu vou prender Higlinton, custe o que custar.

- Já chega vocês dois! – Jeffrey dessa vez tinha elevado sua voz ao extremo. – Os demais não têm mais o que fazer?! E quanto a vocês dois, agora na minha sala.

- Sinto muito, Jeffrey, mas eu não tenho nada o que discutir e tenho que me preparar para uma audiência.

E assim, sem mais nem menos, Jensen foi até Chris que tinha se mantido mais atrás e seguiram até sua sala, deixando tanto um Jeffrey quanto um Rosenbaum aborrecidos, só que por motivos diferentes.

- Agora, nós dois. – Jeffrey falou, abrindo a porta de sua sala para que o outro entrasse.

* * *

Jared já estava na entrada do grande prédio onde fica o escritório quando seu telefone tocou. Olhando o visor para ver quem ligava, ele não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Já estou aqui no prédio, Sophia. – Jared falou entrando no elevador. – Teve sorte com Chad? Aquele dali é que vai ser difícil de tirar da cama tão cedo. – Jared sorriu imaginando a disposição do amigo. – Sério?! Ele já está ai? Ok, eu vou desligar que já estou chegando.

Ao sair do elevador, Jared seguiu até Sophia e estranhou a cena que encontrou. Chad estava inclinado sobre a mesa, segurando a mão de Soph, que ria com algo que ele disse.

- Eu ia falar bom dia, mas pela cara de vocês isso é óbvio. – Jared comentou sorrindo, fazendo os dois a sua frente se sobressaltarem. – Estarei errado em presumir que chegaram juntos?

- Jared. – Chad cumprimentou o amigo, empolgado. – É, a gente se esbarrou no elevador.

Sophia ficou vermelha e evitou olhar na direção de Jared cujo sorriso tinha aumentado.

- Pelo jeito a noite passada foi a dos amantes. – Ao comentar isso, entretanto, Sophia levantou o olhar e o encarou suspeitamente, mas antes que pudesse falar algo Jared continuou. – Agora vamos, Chad, que precisamos tomar umas últimas providências antes da audiência dessa tarde.

Chad concordou e seguia a frente em direção à sala de Jared, sem prestar atenção em Sophia que tinha virado para Jared e perguntado silenciosamente "Rolou?" e quando Jared balançou a cabeça em reprovação, riu sem jeito, a garota levou mão pro alto num sinal de comemoração, fazendo Jared rir. Só então Chad se virou e olhou suspeitamente para os dois, mas Jared fez uma cara de inocente e Sophia tinha se virado, fingindo estar arrumando a mesa.

- Alguma coisa me diz que não vou querer saber. – Chad comentou e balançou negativamente a cabeça quando Jared só sorriu e deu nos ombros. – Vamos, temos umas testemunhas que não podem faltar.

J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2

Nota¹: Olá! Eu não falei que dessa vez eu ia compensar a demora. Pois aqui segue mais um capítulo. Quanto ao próximo, eu não prometo nada, só tentar =p.

Nota²: Espero que tenham gostado e que a cena esperada tenha sido a altura. Próximo capítulo, eu volto mais ao caso e julgamento.

Nota³: Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews. E, por favor, continuem lol. Beijos


	10. Chapter 10

"**Na balança da vida"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

BETA:** VICKYLOKA**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: Um sempre acreditou no melhor das pessoas, no direito de ser considerado inocente até que se prove o contrário. Para o outro não existe meio termo e segunda chance, tudo é preto no branco. Ambos têm uma característica em comum: não jogam para perder. Mas, no jogo da vida, alguém sempre perde. O que acontece quando seus destinos se cruzam, mas em lados opostos? ****Poderão o amor e a justiça se encontrar, mesmo sendo ambos cegos?****– Padackles/AU**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10

Jared e Chad seguiram juntos ao Fórum, o qual já estava repleto de repórteres, o que surpreendeu um pouco o moreno pelo fato da audiência ter sido remarcada em pouco tempo. Mas, pensando direitinho, não devia mais se surpreender com a mídia em casos como esse.

- Aonde você está indo? – Jared perguntou quando viu que Chad tinha feito uma curva, no lugar de seguir direto para entrada principal.

- Você não quer mesmo entrar por ali, quer? – O loiro olhava para ele como se tivesse sugerido a coisa mais absurda.

- E por onde vamos entrar? – Jared tinha se virado para o loiro.

- Conheço uma entrada alternativa, esqueceu? – Chad sorriu e deu uma piscada para o amigo, enquanto estacionava o carro aos fundos do fórum. – Você vem ou vai ficar no carro?

Jared balançou a cabeça negativamente e seguiu atrás do amigo que se dirigiu a uma porta lateral com uma guarda na entrada.

- Chad, essa não é a entrada exclusiva dos juízes? – Jared perguntou meio perplexo e meio admirado.

- Fica quieto e deixa que eu resolvo isso, ok? – Chad só virou um pouco a cabeça para trás, seguindo ainda o caminho quando a guarda entrou no campo de visão - Merda!

- O que foi? – Jared não estava entendo nada.

- As coisas só se complicaram um pouquinho, mas fica tranqüilo que eu sei como contornar isso.

Jared se calou e resolveu ver como o amigo iria conduzir as coisas, pois agora eles estavam de frente para a guarda que não parecia estar com cara de bons amigos.

- Elisha, minha linda, como você está? – Chad lançou sua voz mais doce e Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Cadê o Scott?

- Não me vem com essa de "minha linda", Murray. – A guarda estava de uniforme e tinha os cabelos loiros presos num coque, mas Jared podia ver que ela era bonita. – E seu amiguinho James está de folga hoje.

- Mas, o que foi que eu fiz? – E Jared teve que fazer esforço para não rir da cara de inocente que o loiro lançou.

- Não se faça de desentendido, Murray. – A jovem guarda era baixinha, mas sabia se impor. – Você ficou de me ligar, fiquei esperando e isso foi tipo... há um mês!

- Eli, desculpa, eu sei que pisei na bola com você, mas eu cheguei a ligar. – Chad tentou se aproximar da loira, mas essa lhe lançou um olhar que o fez recuar. – Se não acredita em mim, pode perguntar ao James, ele está de prova, depois foram tantos processos, casos...

- Mulheres, farras... – A guarda acrescentou.

- Gatinha, você sabe que nenhuma garota que posso arranjar em farra se compara a você. E eu me senti muito mal por não ter ligado de novo, depois eu pensei que você não iria querer me ver nem pintado de ouro. – Chad tinha se aproximado da loira e procurado contato visual e, enquanto isso, Jared observava toda a cena sem acreditar. – Prometo que isso não vai voltar a acontecer.

- Você e suas promessas, Murray. – Seu tom foi firme, mas Jared viu pelo seu olhar que ela já estava no papo. – E aposto que só veio aqui para poder escapar dos repórteres.

- Eli, você sabe como eu e jornalistas nos entendemos. – O comentário arrancou um sorriso da guarda. – E você não deixaria de fazer esse favorzinho para mim, não é mesmo?

- Era o que devia, afinal você está longe de ser um juiz. – A guarda tentava ficar séria novamente.

Chad se inclinou um pouco e segurou levemente os braços da garota.

– Vamos lá, Eli? Pelos velhos tempos? – Acrescentou sorrindo maliciosamente e dando uma piscadinha.

- Ok, Chad, mas você vai ficar me devendo essa, do contrário, não precisa voltar a falar comigo. – Ela retirou as mãos do loiro.

- Porra, Elisha, não seja tão radical, eu vou te compensar, ok? – Chad caminhou até porta que tinha sido aberta. – Obrigada, linda. Vamos, Jared.

Só então, Elisha olhou para Jared, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, Chad a interrompeu. – Outra praia, Eli, e eu vou te ligar.

Com isso, Chad fechou a porta atrás de Jared, encerrando a conversa com a guarda. Quando estava seguindo pelo corredor em direção ao átrio, o loiro arriscou um olhar em direção a Jared que o observava com uma expressão indignada.

- Não é o que você está pensando. – Falou, tentando se justificar.

- E o que é exatamente? – Jared perguntou, parando e cruzando os braços. – Porque se você pensa que eu vou deixar você enganar a Sophia desse jeito.

- Já falei que não é isso. – Chad soltou um suspiro cansado. – Elisha e eu já tivemos um rolo. – E quando Jared arqueou uma sobrancelha, Chad acrescentou rapidamente. – Ok, já tivemos UNS rolos, mas não rola mais nada entre a gente, só estou devendo um favor para ela.

- Um favor? – Jared enfatizou a última palavra, encarando Chad.

- Não esse tipo de favor, não mais de qualquer jeito. – Chad revirou os olhos. – James comentou algo da Elisha estar tentando comprar um apartamento. Eu vou ligar para uma corretora amiga minha e ver se consigo ajudar. Agora podemos seguir?

- E essa corretora é que tipo de amiga? – Jared esforçou-se, mas conseguiu ficar sério.

- Vai se fuder, Jared, eu vou ter agora que dar satisfação de todas as minhas ex? – Chad respondeu com raiva, fazendo Jared cair na gargalhada.

Chad, então, deu as costas para o moreno e continuou a seguir pelo corredor, sendo seguido pelo amigo. E apesar de Jared estar levando na brincadeira, ele esperava realmente que o loiro não aprontasse com Sophia.

----------------

O átrio já se encontrava cheio quando Jared e Chad entraram por uma porta lateral. Dando uma olhada ao redor, Jared viu Jensen a um canto, conversando com Chris e não pode impedir um pequeno sorriso de surgir. Procurando disfarçar, passou a observar as outras pessoas e viu Higlinton do outro lado, dessa vez acompanhado por Maria e Jessica.

A loira pegou-o olhando e, sorrindo, dirigiu-se em sua direção.

- Você sempre capricha no visual quando tem audiência ou teve outro motivo para estar tão sexy? – Jessica falava brincando, mas dava para ver que tinha um pouco de curiosidade. – Querendo chamar atenção de alguém?

- Você também está bonita hoje, Jessica. – Jared respondeu sorrindo educadamente e virou-se para Chad, que agora o observava intrigado. – Esse é meu amigo Murray, estamos juntos no caso.

- Prazer. – Chad a cumprimentou, mas logo em seguida, Jessica voltou sua atenção para Jared, fazendo o loiro sorrir por um segundo. – Jared, acabei de ver alguém com quem estou precisando falar, eu volto daqui a pouco.

Jared lançou um olhar mortal para o amigo, sabendo muito bem o que o loiro estava aprontando, mas este já tinha se afastado antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

- Me desculpe por ele. – Jared voltou-se com um sorriso sem graça para Jessica.

- Não se preocupe, realmente não há nada para desculpar. – Jessica começou a andar para um canto do salão. – Eu queria dizer que eu me diverti bastante ontem.

- Foi uma noite bastante interessante para mim também. – Jared comentou quando pegou Jensen olhando para ele e Jessica.

Conversaram e riram mais um pouco antes que William Higlinton se juntasse a eles, parando ao lado de Jessica.

- Padalecki. – Higlinton cumprimentou Jared e continuou. – O que posso esperar da audiência de hoje?

- Estou bastante confiante quanto à audiência de hoje, acho que vamos dar um passo significativo para provar sua inocência. – Jared comentou, observando que Higlinton segurava um dos braços da jovem.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Com sua licença, preciso trocar umas palavras com minha irmã. – Higlinton respondeu sorrindo.

Jared concordou e com uma pequena menção com a cabeça se afastou. Sem encontrar Chad, encostou-se a um dos pilares e olhou para onde Higlinton e Jessica estavam, aparentemente, discutindo. Higlinton ainda segurava o braço de Jessica, mas essa não fazia esforço para se soltar, mas balançava a cabeça como se discordasse de algo e sorria.

-----------

Jensen, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia desgrudar os olhos de Jared. Desde que tinha visto que o moreno tinha chegado, pegava-se vez ou outra, lançando olhares naquela direção. E devido a essa distração, surpreendeu-se quando ouviu uma voz ao seu lado.

- Pelo jeito, alguém conseguiu finalmente tirar sua atenção de um caso. – Jensen virou-se, dando de cara com um Misha sorridente. – Se eu tivesse certeza antes, teria acrescentado na manchete de hoje.

- Dá um tempo, Collins. – Jensen o cortou, querendo que o repórter o deixasse em paz logo.

- Presumo que você não teve tempo de ler a manchete de hoje. – E o sorriso tinha aumento no rosto do moreno. – Mas, não se preocupe, como bom vizinho, eu lhe trouxe especialmente uma cópia. Tenho certeza que você irá aproveitar muito bem.

Entregando o jornal dobrado para Jensen, Misha saiu. Jensen ainda pensou se valeria a pena ler o que estivesse ali, mas depois soube que não teria muito como escapar, o jornal para o qual Misha escrevia era o maior do estado. Assim, abrindo-o, deu de cara com uma capa, onde na primeira metade havia William Higlinton e Josh Holloway, enquanto na outra metade uma foto dele e Jared.

Jensen ficou um minuto só encarando aquela foto deles, deles no bar, na noite anterior, quando Jensen tinha ido até Jared e Jessica. Jensen levantou o olhar, procurando por Misha, mas este já não estava à vista. Engolindo em seco, diante da expectativa do que estaria na manchete, Jensen começou a ler a reportagem.

"HIGLINTON X HOLLOWAY – Promotoria dispensa o direito de recesso e pede a retomada da audiência, apesar da Defesa garantir ter uma carta sob a manga. Teria finalmente Padalecki conseguido prender o grande Tubarão branco no anzol? Enquanto o jovem advogado esbanja confiança e jogo de cintura, Ackles, embora agressivo, parece estar perdendo cada vez mais espaço no caso. Qual será o segredo do jovem Padalecki?"

À medida que ia lendo, Jensen sentia seu bom-humor se desfazendo. Se havia uma coisa pela qual o Promotor zelava, era pelo seu emprego e lhe tirava a paciência, insinuações de que ele não estaria levando a sério e deixando aspectos importantes lhe escapar. Nem o lindo traseiro de Jared Padalecki seria capaz disso. Pelo menos era o que ele dizia a si mesmo, ao mesmo tempo que procurava o jovem advogado.

Não demorou muito e Jensen o encontrou na companhia de Jessica. "_O que aquela loira quer, se jogando para cima de Jared daquele jeito e, pior, ele não parece estar achando ruim. Jared Padalecki e seu maldito sorriso_", Jensen pensava, sentindo o jornal amassado em suas mãos. "_Até parece que eu iria perder o foco do caso por causa dele. Não seria primeira vez que eu fiz sexo com alguém, enquanto trabalho. Misha é o melhor exemplo disso. Então, Jared, é melhor você se preparar que não vou pegar leve"._

Mas ao menos tempo que pensava em fazer Jared ver como ele poderia ser no tribunal, ele queria ir até Jared e fazer o moreno entender agora mesmo e de outra forma, que Jensen Ackles não é fisgado. Procurando, assim, controlar o impulso, desviou o olhar, percebendo a aproximação de outra loira.

- Hoje não é mesmo meu dia de sorte. – Jensen sussurrou, mas alto o suficiente para a mulher ouvir. – O que deseja, Cassidy?

- Que foi, Promotor Ackles? Por que tanto mau humor? – O sorriso da loira era cínico. – Se continuar rosnando desse jeito, no final do dia quando Jared terminar o caso, você vai estar choramingando.

- Sinceramente, Cassidy, eu não tenho tempo para você. – Jensen comentou, preparando-se para ir atrás de Jared que estava se afastando de Jessica e Higlinton.

- Sabe que finalmente eu entendo porque Lehne insistiu tanto em ter Jared à frente do caso. – Cassidy parecia estar falando mais para si mesma. – Precisávamos de alguém que o fizesse perder a paciência, um pouco do seu jeito frio. Afinal, você nunca deixaria passar uma evidência tão importante, como deixou. Jared realmente desempenha bem seu papel. – E voltando-se para Jensen sorrindo acrescentou. – De advogado, claro.

Jensen se afastou dali com raiva e pensamentos a mil. "_Eu não teria deixado passar nada, teria? Por que Jared, então, acreditava tanto que Higlinton era inocente? E principalmente, o que ela quis insinuar com aquele papo de desempenhar papel? Jared não..."_. Jensen sem perceber tinha seguido até Jared e ver o moreno ainda olhando para Jessica, até com um ar preocupado, deixava-o com mais raiva ainda. Ele não era um homem que perdia ou aceitava essa possibilidade. E Jensen não era um homem que se deixava envolver, não mais.

---------

- Preocupado com sua namoradinha? – Uma voz falou por trás de Jared e esse sorriu.

- Sentindo-se ameaçado, Promotor? – Jared voltou-se para Jensen, que endureceu as feições com o comentário do mais novo.

- Não há nada para me sentir ameaçado. – Jensen, então, sorriu de lado, se Jared queria dançar, ele iria dançar. – Como você pode provar, o que eu quero, eu consigo.

Jared parou um instante, como se tivesse dificuldade em entender o que Jensen queria dizer. – Quer dizer que ontem só significou um ataque do grande tubarão branco? – Jared sentiu um aperto na boca do estômago.

- O que você está esperando, Jared? Que eu lhe peça em namoro? – Jensen tinha o ar impaciente. – Foi só uma transa.

- A parte da transa, eu percebi, obrigado. – Jared tinha os dentes cerrados, tentando se manter calmo. – Mas você costuma pernoitar em todas as suas "_só_ uma transa"?

- Bem... – Jensen parou um instante. – Olhe, não me leve a mal, Jared, eu realmente gostaria de repetir a noite de ontem e queria saber se você tem alguma programação para mais tarde, mas você não está esperando mais do que isso, não é?

- Não, afinal, eu nunca iria querer algo a mais com um idiota esnobe como você. – Jared queria pular no pescoço do loiro a sua frente, mas principalmente queria dar uma surra em si mesmo por se deixar envolver.

- Ei! Eu estou sendo educado aqui, novato. – Jensen replicou, mas ainda bem-humorado. – E qual é, Jared? Somos dois adultos que tiveram uma noite interessante ontem, por que não repetir? E eu sei que você gostou.

- Tem razão. – Jared respirou fundo se acalmando e se aproximando do ouvido de Jensen, sussurrou, fazendo o outro se arrepiar. – E quanto a sua oferta... esqueça! – E, por fim, se afastou do loiro. – Não costumo cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Boa sorte na audiência de hoje, Promotor Ackles, algo me diz que você vai precisar.

Jared saiu de perto de Jensen antes que perdesse o temperamento e acertasse o focinho do canalha. Tudo bem que ele não tinha a ilusão de que seria como nos contos de fadas, mas ele realmente não esperava essa atitude do loiro.

"_Jared, seu idiota, o cara sempre foi um imbecil, como você pode esperar algo diferente?"_, Jared tinha ido até o banheiro e passava uma água no rosto. "_Bom, agora não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado, concentre-se no caso e faça ele baixar a bola dele"_.

- Algum problema, Padalecki? – A pergunta fez Jared se sobressaltar.

- Desculpe, não lhe vi. – Jared falou se recompondo. – Já fomos apresentados?

- Não, apesar de conhecê-lo. – O moreno de olhos azuis estendeu uma mão para Jared. – Misha Collins, repórter do Source Tribune.

- Jared Padalecki. – Jared respondeu e depois riu. – Bem, isso você já sabe.

- Faz parte da minha profissão. – Misha passou uma mão pelos cabelos, ajeitando-os e seguiu até a porta, acompanhando Jared. – Pela sua reação de agora pouco, acho que o caso não está saindo como você espera.

Jared riu. – Boa tentativa, amigo, mas não vai ser tão fácil você arrancar uma informação de mim. – Misha fez biquinho, arrancando uma risada de Jared, que começava a se sentir mais leve. – Se vale alguma coisa, lhe garanto que não era sobre o caso.

- Eu vi você conversando com o Promotor Ackles antes, por isso presumi... – Misha falou por acaso, mas percebeu como Jared ficou tenso por um segundo antes de disfarçar.

- Você não deixa escapar nada, não é? – Jared comentou em tom leve. – Bem, os encontros com o Promotor Ackles costumam ser um pouco intensos, difícil manter-se sereno.

- Entendo, ele sabe transformar admiração em raiva. – Misha observava bem Jared.

- No momento, não sei quanto à admiração, mas quanto à raiva. – Jared sorriu sem graça.

- Se quer um conselho, Padalecki, cuidado com o Ackles. – Misha falava sério. – Ele está acostumado a ter tudo o que quer, mesmo que para isso tenha que usar alguém. Não se engane, ele só ama a si mesmo.

Dito isso, Misha saiu sem dar chance a Jared de ter qualquer reação, só observar suas costas se afastarem.

-----------

Jensen sentiu o hálito quente de Jared perto do seu ouvido e um arrepio subiu pela sua espinha, fazendo-o redobrar a força de não tomar aqueles lábios nos seus ali na frente de todo mundo. Por isso, demorou um pouco para captar o que Jared tinha lhe dito, não lhe dando tempo de reagir antes que o moreno tivesse se afastado. E essa não era a reação que ele esperava.

Uma vontade de correr atrás de Jared e o impedir de se afastar desse jeito abateu Jensen, mas ele não se moveu, ficando só a observar, mordendo os lábios, o moreno seguir até o banheiro.

- O que você está fazendo? – Chris estava ao seu lado e parecia aborrecido.

- Do que você está falando? – Jensen fez-se de desentendido.

- Você está maluco em ficar dando bandeira desse jeito? – Chris falava impaciente. – Tudo bem que os pombinhos estejam se curtindo, mas não será nada bom para o caso se todos ficarem sabendo.

- Chris, não venha tentar me dizer como fazer meu trabalho. Eu não preciso de você nem de ninguém para isso. – Jensen respondeu, sentindo-se com os nervos a flor da pele. – Não há nada entre eu e o Padalecki, nem vai haver nada.

Chris parou, pego de surpresa pela repentina raiva do amigo e principalmente pelo último comentário. – Você é um idiota, Jensen, mas não me tome por um. – Chris estava nitidamente com raiva. – Eu sei muito bem que o garoto lhe balançou, tanto que você está dando bandeira sim, mas sabe do que mais? Dane-se, eu não quero saber.

Chris se afastou, murmurando um idiota sob sua respiração. No mesmo instante, Jared saia o banheiro e, por um breve segundo, Jensen pensou em ir até o moreno, mas viu que esse estava acompanhado por ninguém menos que Collins. E não só isso, Collins estava fazendo Jared rir, além de ter uma mão no ombro do mais novo. Jensen sentiu os pulsos fecharem

Resolvendo que tinha visto o suficiente e tentando raciocinar que não havia motivo nenhum para ficar com raiva, Jensen se virou e seguiu para o outro lado do salão.

----------

Jensen estava sentado na mesa da promotoria com um Chris chateado ao seu lado e um Jared sentado na mesa do lado sem lhe lançar um olhar. Na verdade, Jared parecia bastante pensativo e, por mais que quisesse, Jensen não conseguia evitar olhar para o moreno uma vez ou outra.

Ele estava observando o jovem advogado quando o oficial anunciou a entrada da juíza Ferris que, sem perder tempo, estava em seu lugar, reabrindo a sessão.

- Encontra-se reaberto o julgamento do Estado contra Higlinton. Devido à renúncia da Promotoria pelo prazo a mais, retornamos antes do previsto, mas tendo sido todos os interessados intimados a tempo, presumo. – Sem objeção de nenhuma das partes, a juíza continuou em seu tom autoritário. – Bem, continuando, Promotor Ackles, dê inicio à inquirição de suas testemunhas.

Jensen se levantou e arrumou o paletó como de costume.

– Obrigado, Meritíssima. A Promotoria gostaria de chamar sua primeira testemunha, senhorita Patrícia Smith.

Enquanto pairava o silêncio na sala, a jovem secretária saía de uma porta lateral, sendo conduzida até a tribuna.

- Diga seu nome completo e sua ligação com o senhor William Higlinton. – Ferris falou.

- Patrícia Smith, secretária do senhor Higlinton há 5 anos. – A jovem respondeu timidamente.

- Está ciente que não se encontra obrigada a responder as perguntas e que prestar depoimento falso é crime? – Ferris enfatizou a última parte.

- Sim, Merítissima.

- Promotor Ackles, pode realizar suas perguntas. – Jensen, então, se aproximou do centro.

- A senhorita falou que trabalha há 5 anos para o senhor Higlinton, correto? – Jensen parou bem em frente à jovem.

- Sim, senhor.

- Então, saberia dizer a rotina dele. – A jovem concordou com a cabeça. – Poderia nos informar?

- O senhor Higlinton sempre chega ao escritório às 08h, sai para almoçar às 12h30 e retorna às 14h, ficando até 18h. – Patrícia se remexia inquieta na tribuna. – A única exceção nessa rotina é quando ele tinha alguma reunião de negócio ou precisava viajar.

- E as pessoas que geralmente o visitavam? Alguém em particular ou regular? – Jensen deixou bem claro sua insinuação.

- Protesto, Meritíssima! – Jared havia se levantado e olhava diretamente para Jensen. – O Promotor Ackles está insinuando uma falta de caráter, mesmo que meu cliente tivesse alguém que o visitasse regularmente, isso poderia não significar nada, devido à sua vida profissional que exige muitas negociações.

- Meritíssima, eu só estou tentando criar um quadro das pessoas com quem o réu se relacionava. – Jensen respondeu inocentemente.

- Promotor Ackles, pode continuar com sua pergunta. – E Ferris levantou a mão, proibindo Jared de reclamar, enquanto continuava. – Mas se o senhor vier com insinuações, eu vou ter que ignorar todo esse depoimento.

- Sim, Meritíssima. – Jensen sorriu de lado para Jared, mas estranhou um pouco o olhar duro que recebia. – Pode responder, por favor?

- Sim, claro. – Patrícia encontrava-se meio perdida nisso tudo. – Ele recebia muitas pessoas, regularmente representantes de seus maiores clientes. Fora essas pessoas, a única pessoa que o visitava em horário de trabalho era sua irmã, a senhorita Jessica.

- E com que freqüência?

- Protesto, Meritíssima. – Jared gritou antes que a jovem secretária pudesse responder. – A pessoa, em questão, é a irmã do meu cliente. O que há de errado em alguém visitar regulamente o irmão?

- Protesto deferido. – Ferris voltou-se para Jensen. – Promotor, reformule sua pergunta sem insinuações dessa vez ou faça outra.

- Tudo bem. – Jensen forçou um sorriso. – O senhor Higlinton recebia mais visitas da irmã do que da própria esposa?

- Eu não me lembro da senhora Higlinton ter alguma vez visitado o marido na empresa, por isso, sim, as poucas vezes que a irmã o visitou, acabaram sendo mais vezes que a própria esposa. – Jared não evitou o sorriso e lançou um olhar de agradecimento à secretária, por sua resposta irônica.

Ignorando a ironia da secretária, Jensen continuou seu interrogatório.

– Como costuma ser o humor e comportamento do senhor Higlinton?

- Ele é um ótimo chefe, sempre atencioso, paciente e perfeccionista.

- Ele vinha agindo estranho ultimamente? – Jensen tinha dado as costas para a secretária e olhou para Higlinton e depois para Jared, que, diferente da primeira vez, quando se matinha escrevendo algo, agora olhava diretamente para Jensen, o que, para surpresa do promotor, o estava incomodando.

- Nesse último mês, ele vinha andando inquieto e nervoso. – Patrícia contorcia as mãos. – Os negócios não andam muito bem.

- Mas eu pensei que a família Higlinton estivesse bem financeiramente. – Jensen voltou-se para jovem novamente.

- Até onde eu sei, a situação da empresa é que está complicada. A senhora Higlinton era de uma família rica também, mas sempre manteve sua parte separada.

- Interessante... – Jensen parou um segundo pensando. – E fora isso alguma outra coisa fora do comum?

- Só no dia do crime. – A jovem secretária evitava olhar para seu chefe. – Depois que eu entreguei a correspondência do dia. Ele estava bastante nervoso e foi embora antes do normal.

- Foi você quem recebeu a correspondência?

- Sim, mas ela já tinha sido repassada para mim pela portaria. – E continuou baixinho. – Não temos um controle de quem entrega, mas só das correspondências em si.

- Sem mais perguntas, Meritíssima. – Jensen dirigiu-se a sua mesa.

- A defesa gostaria de fazer alguma pergunta? – Ferris dirigiu-se a Jared, que se levantou.

- Obrigado, Meritíssima. – E virando-se para a secretária. – A senhorita falou que a situação econômica anda complicada, mas é muito grave? Digo, houve alguma contensão de despesa?

- Protesto, Meritíssima, a administração da empresa não vem ao caso. – Jensen argumentou.

- Meritíssima, a acusação quis trazer para o caso o fator econômico e essa pergunta pode esclarecer o real quadro. – Jared não perdeu tempo em rebater.

- Protesto indeferido. – Ferris respondeu, lançando um olhar para Jensen ficar quieto. – Pode responder, senhorita Smith.

- Houve algumas medidas tomadas, mas ninguém foi demitido ou alguma medida drástica foi tomada. – Patrícia parecia mais segura, respondendo a Jared. – Tudo estava sendo controlado administrativamente, mas perdemos alguns dos principais negócios para a rede de Holloway.

Jared sorriu mais uma vez, a secretária gostava de Higlinton e estava lhe dando respostas antes mesmo dele perguntar.

– Para as empresas Holloway? – E vendo Jensen abrir a boca, Jared acrescentou. – Meritíssima, Holloway é uma das testemunhas listadas, portanto a pergunta é importante para começar a enquadrá-lo em todo o caso. – Ferris simplesmente concordou com a cabeça, fazendo Jensen trincar os dentes com raiva.

- Sim, senhor. A rede de Holloway sempre foi nossa principal concorrente, mas sempre estivemos a frente. – Smith lançou um olhar para a multidão que assistia ao julgamento. – Ocorre que há uns 2 meses, ele vêm interceptando algumas de nossas negociações e as ganhando para si. Alguns funcionários suspeitavam até de espionagem empresarial, mas nunca se teve provas de nada.

- Você falou das qualidades de Higlinton como chefe e como pessoa?

Patrícia deu um leve sorriso. – O senhor Higlinton é educado e gentil, sempre falando carinhosamente dos filhos. Eu acredito que ele é inocente.

- Senhorita Smith, atente-se somente em responder as perguntas feitas. – Ferris dirigiu-se a secretária.

- E quanto à senhora Higlinton? – Jared mantinha o contato visual com a jovem.

- Como disse, ela nunca visitou o marido na empresa, mas tive chance de encontrá-la em alguns eventos. – Abaixando a cabeça continuou. – Mas não era como ela se dirigisse a mim.

- Obrigado. – Jared sorriu levemente para jovem e dirigiu-se a Ferris. – Sem mais perguntas.

Esperando Jared retomar seu lugar, a juíza mandou a Promotoria chamar sua segunda testemunha, encontrando-se, em poucos segundos, Clif Kosterman, sentado à tribuna.

Ferris, novamente, explicou sobre falso testemunho ser crime e pediu para o chefe de segurança se apresentar, antes que Jensen pudesse iniciar seu interrogatório.

- Senhor Kosterman, poderia nos dizer como é o sistema de segurança do senhor Higlinton? – Jensen encontrava-se mais uma vez em frente da testemunha e do tribunal do júri, só que dessa vez era ele quem evitava o olhar de Jared.

- Bem, nem o senhor nem a senhora Higlinton usavam seguranças particulares, como guarda-costas, era só uma equipe na empresa e outra na casa. – A grande figura que era o chefe de segurança respondeu em seu tom imparcial e seguro.

- Quantos seguranças fazem ronda na casa? E quantos faziam a ronda no dia do assassinato?

- São, geralmente, quatro. Cinco comigo, ficando dois na entrada, um fazendo a ronda pelo perímetro e o último na sala de vídeo. Eu não tenho posto certo. - Clif parou um pouco e continuou normalmente. – No dia do assassinato, só havia os quatros, era meu dia de inspecionar a segurança da empresa.

- E não foi estranha a forma como o sistema saiu do ar? – Jensen tinha se apoiado na bancada que separava o júri. – Digo, não seria mais provável alguém de dentro da casa tê-lo desligado?

Jensen olhou para Jared esperando que esse protestasse, mas estranhamente o jovem advogado só lhe sorriu e não fez objeção nenhuma.

- Eu diria que seria muito improvável, mas não impossível. – Clif respondia diretamente para Jensen. – Improvável porque essa pessoa precisaria saber o código de segurança e nem senhor Higlinton tem acesso a ele. Na verdade, eu sou único que tem acesso ao código e, mesmo assim, esse muda a cada semana.

- Nenhuma chance de outra pessoa ter descoberto essa senha? – Jensen insistiu na pergunta.

- Como eu disse, as chances são poucas, mas não impossíveis. – Clif terminou a frase hesitante, mas resolveu por continuar. – Mas acho que o senhor gostaria de saber que não se tratou de falha, e sim de uma invasão. O sistema foi vítima de um vírus. – A essa resposta, Jared olhou para o segurança surpreso e depois voltou-se para Higlinton que também parecia perdido. E como se percebendo a surpresa de todos, Clif acrescentou. – O resultado da inspeção nos aparelhos saiu hoje de manhã.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi corretamente. – Jensen caminhou um pouco a pensar. – O sistema de segurança foi vítima de uma sabotagem, um vírus. Eu presumo, então, que para isso a pessoa deva ter entrado na sala de vídeo, certo?

- Correto.

- Quem foram as pessoas que estiveram na sala de vídeo naquele dia?

- Bem. – Clif pareceu pensar um pouco. – Segundo o relatório que recebi, as únicas pessoas que entraram na sala de segurança foram Maria para levar o café da manhã e o almoço e Carlos, levando o jantar. Fora essas pessoas, os seguranças da ronda.

- Uma última pergunta, haveria outra possibilidade de atingir o sistema sem entrar na central da mansão?

- Seria mais complicado, mas uma vez que se tenha entrado na rede, creio que sim.

- Obrigado. – Jensen dirigiu-se a juíza Ferris. – Sem mais perguntas.

Jared, então, assumiu sua posição em frente à bancada quando foi dada sua vez. – Senhor Kosterman, segundo as análises feitas, e para ter o resultado de atingir toda a rede de vigilância sob a mansão, a sabotagem provavelmente foi feita na central ou na rede exterior?

- Pelo resultado que teve, é praticamente certo que foi na central. – Jared gostou da personalidade do segurança quando percebeu que esse buscava sempre falar com as pessoas mantendo contato visual.

- Certo, então, já podemos descartar o senhor Higlinton dessa sabotagem. – Jared concluiu.

- Protesto, Meritíssima, o sistema de segurança já se mostrou bastante falho para descartarmos a possibilidade de Higlinton ter estado na sala.

- Senhor Kosterman, em algum momento, a sala foi deixada vazia? – Jared ignorou o olhar que Jensen lhe lançava.

- Não senhor, há câmaras na entrada da sala e só podem entrar na sala com cartão eletrônico, os quais só os seguranças e eu tenho. – Clif respondeu sem hesitar.

- Meritíssima, com todo respeito, como muitas das coisas que o senhor Promotor falou hoje, essa argumentação não tem nenhum fundamento fático e racional. – Jared mantinha suas costas à Jensen.

- Escute aqui, seu filho da mãe... – Jensen começou, sentindo-se a ponto de estourar.

- Escute aqui, senhor Ackles. – Ferris o interrompeu. – Eu não permitirei que a ordem seja quebrada num julgamento sob a minha supervisão, por isso trate de se lembrar onde o senhor encontra-se e qual atitude é permitida. Isso serve também para o senhor também, Padalecki, pois não deixarei que vocês resolvam seus mal-entendidos no meu tribunal. – Observando ambos, advogado e promotor, para ter certeza que tinha sido entendida, Ferris continuou. – Pode continuar seu interrogatório, Padalecki, mas cuidado ao se expressar.

- Sim, Meritíssima. – Jared caminhou até sua mesa pegando o DVD da segurança e caminhando até o sistema de vídeo localizado ao canto. – Como todos podem ver, este é o vídeo de segurança e temos meu cliente no jardim dos fundos até o sistema sair do ar às 21h40. Senhor Kosterman, quanto tempo levaria para Higlinton sair do local onde se encontra até a o quarto do casal?

- Eu diria uns 15 minutos. O senhor Higlinton encontra-se no final do jardim e teria que voltar contornando a piscina, e seguir pela casa até a escada perto da entrada principal, para então subir ao primeiro andar e seguir até o final do corredor, onde se encontra o quarto. – Jared teve que suprimir um sorriso ao olhar para Jensen. – Mesmo considerando que o senhor Higlinton fosse um ótimo corredor, acho difícil ter levado menos de 5 minutos, até porque, logo após a falha no sistema, dois seguranças já estavam se dirigindo a casa.

- A sala de vídeo fica mais próxima de onde Higlinton se encontrava, correto?

- Sim, apesar de ser uma extensão da parte da casa principal, ela fica ao lado da piscina e um dos seguranças saiu de lá imediatamente para cobrir a entrada dos fundos, enquanto um cobria a entrada principal. – Clif ajeitou-se na cadeira. – Imaginava-se uma tentativa de entrada, mas, muito provavelmente, o assassino já se encontrava no interior da casa.

- Obrigado, senhor Kosterman. Sem mais perguntas, Meritíssima. – Jared voltou para sua mesa, sendo recebido por um sorridente Chad, mas sem deixar de perceber que Jensen discutia algo com Chris.

- Bem, senhores e senhoras, eu declaro um pequeno intervalo de 5 minutos. – Ferris anunciou, levantando-se imediatamente e sendo seguida pelas pessoas.

Jared voltou-se, então, sorridente para seu cliente.

- Estou cada vez mais confiante, senhor Higlinton. Estamos fazendo um ótimo trabalho até agora. – Jared comentou confiante.

- Bom trabalho?! Cara, você está acabando com o Ackles. – Chad falou empolgado. – Eu nunca vi o cara incomodado num julgamento antes. Ele está parecendo um peixe fora d'água.

- Chad, vamos com calma. – Jared repreendeu, mas sorria. – Desculpe meu companheiro, senhor Higlinton.

- Nada a desculpar, eu mesmo estou empolgado.

- Com sua licença, então, eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – Jared se desculpou e saiu ainda sorrindo.

* * *

Jensen levantou-se de imediato às palavras da juíza e saiu, sendo seguido por Chris, que o segurando pelo braço o impediu de continuar andando.

- Jensen, pare!

- Chris, porra, me solta! – E com um movimento brusco ele liberou seu braço. – Eu preciso pensar, eu não vou deixar ele me fazer de tolo.

- Jensen, você está escutando o que você está falando?! – Chris balançou a cabeça. – Pare um pouco, ninguém está lhe fazendo de tolo, Jared só está fazendo o trabalho dele, assim como estamos fazendo o nosso.

- Grande trabalho o nosso, como vamos reverter isso? – Jensen levantou o olhar para Chris. – Você tinha ficado responsável pelo vídeo, como não viu isso?

- Não, não. Você não vai colocar a culpa em mim, pois até onde eu sei nós somos uma dupla. Você que não aceitou considerarmos outro suspeito.

- Higlinton É culpado! – Jensen alterou um pouco a voz. – Eu ainda vou conseguir provar que ele matou sua esposa.

- Nem todo caso é como do Steve, Jen. – Chris olhava o amigo com tristeza.

- Não me amole e vá fazer seu trabalho para variar e vê se faz direito. – As feições de Chris endureceram.

- Sabe, Jensen, eu estou cansando. É difícil ser seu amigo. – Jensen olhou surpreso para Chris, mas esse simplesmente balançou a cabeça e se afastou.

Chris caminhou nitidamente chateado e esbarrou em Jared que ia saindo.

- Ei, desculpa. – O sorriso de Jared diminui quando viu em quem tinha esbarrado. – Humm... Christian Kane, certo?

- Certo. – Chris concordou e o silêncio caiu entre os dois, então, o mais velho olhou na direção de Jensen e dirigiu-se a Jared. – Jared, por favor, não desista do Jensen, você realmente faz bem a ele. Ele precisa que alguém o resgate de si mesmo, já passou do tempo de ficar em luto por Steve.

Jared foi pego totalmente despreparado e na confusão que estava sua mente, tentando entender o que tinha lhe sido dito, ele só conseguiu expressar uma dúvida. – Quem é Steve?

Como se tomando conta do que tinha dito, Chris lançou um sorriso triste. – Não sou eu quem deve lhe falar sobre ele, mas ele era um grande amigo e morreu já faz um tempo.

Chris, então, deu um tapinha no ombro do moreno e deixou ele lá, perdido em pensamento, tanto que a próxima coisa que Jared tomou consciência foi que tinha voltado a mesa, onde Higlinton e Chad estavam.

- Ei, Jay, algum problema? – Veio o tom preocupado de Chad.

- Não, nada. – Jared sorriu, tentando disfarçar, mas sem muito sucesso, por isso, ficou agradecido quando o oficial informou que a audiência seria retomada.

* * *

Com a sala novamente cheia, Ferris retomou a audiência, dando à Defesa a palavra para chamar suas testemunhas, o que Jared fez, convocando Holloway.

- O senhor costumava se encontrar com freqüência com a senhora Sarah Higlinton? – Jared perguntou para Holloway, que mantinha um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Diria que há uns 3 três meses. – Veio a resposta direta. – Sarah sempre soube bem o que queria, ela nunca foi uma mulher de rodeios.

Os murmúrios na audiência fizeram com que Ferris pedisse duas vezes por ordem, antes que Jared pudesse continuar.

- Não seria uma grande coincidência que o senhor tenha começado a ter um caso extraconjugal e logo depois as empresas do senhor Higlinton perderam negócios para o senhor? – Jared queria aproveitar o máximo da confiança que Holloway demonstrava, respondendo sem enrolação.

- Protesto, Meritíssima, não estamos investigando espionagem empresarial. Não vejo qual a relação do interesse para o caso. – Jensen estava mais calmo.

- Seja específico, senhor Padalecki, o que o senhor pretende com essa pergunta? – Ferris olhava diretamente para Jared.

- Eu gostaria de esclarecer alguns pontos, pois acredito que a senhora Higlinton estava fazendo esse papel de informante. – Jared voltou-se para o sorridente Holloway. – Não estou certo?

- É, você está certo. – Os murmúrios voltaram e quando finalmente se acalmaram, Holloway continuou, olhando para Higlinton. – Não é crime o que ela fazia, ela só olhava na agenda do marido quais reuniões ele teria e eu chegava primeiro nos clientes.

- E no dia do crime? – Jared chamou atenção da testemunha. – Você, por acaso, se encontrou com Sarah?

- Sim, naquela tarde. E eu terminei com ela. – Holloway falava como se não fosse nada. – Ela não queria mais trazer informações para mim.

- Foi você que mandou as fotos?

- Não, mas seja quem foi, foi uma boa idéia. – Holloway aumentou o sorriso. – Já era hora do corno saber.

- Senhor Holloway, tome cuidado com o seu linguajar nesse tribunal. – Ferris o cortou.

- E você a encontrou ou a procurou outra vez naquela noite? – Jared ficou satisfeito ao ver que o sorriso tinha diminuído.

- Não.

- Tem certeza? – Jared insistiu.

- Sim, eu tenho certeza. – Holloway respondeu, pela primeira vez sério e apontou para Rosenbaum. – Pode perguntar para as minhas babás.

- Sem mais perguntas, Meritíssima.

Ferris passou a palavra para Jensen que confirmou os passos de Holloway com os dados que Rosenbaum tinha lhe entregue, sempre recebendo uma resposta debochada, como se Holloway estivesse achando tudo monótono.

- Só mais uma pergunta. – Jensen voltou-se quando já estava dirigindo-se a sua mesa. – Sarah Higlinton alguma vez reclamou sobre o comportamento do marido?

- Ela era uma mulher casada tendo um caso extraconjugal, o que você esperava? – Holloway sorria abertamente.

Algumas pessoas da audiência riram, fazendo Jensen fechar a cara e anunciar que não tinha mais nada a perguntar.

Assim, Jared tomou novamente seu lugar. Estando, no lugar onde antes estava Holloway, Carlos, visivelmente nervoso.

- Senhor Torres, você era motorista da senhora Higlinton, correto?

- Sim, a senhora Higlinton não dirigia, então, toda vez que ela queria sair ela me chamava. – Carlos torcia constantemente as mãos.

- Você sabia que a senhora Higlinton estava tendo um caso?

- Não, não. Senhor Higlinton, eu não sabia. – Carlos tinha ficado um pouco pálido.

- Então, seria certo dizer que você não conhecia o senhor Holloway? – Jared apontou para Josh Holloway que, agora, encontrava-se sentando na audiência.

- Não, senhor. – Carlos respondeu sem olhar diretamente para homem que Jared apontava.

- Certo. – Jared trocou um olhar com Chad e sorriu. – Você me falou que estava de folga naquela noite, certo? – Jared observou Carlos confirmar com uma balançar de cabeça. – Mas você saiu ou ficou na mansão?

- Eu saí para comprar um cigarro, mas voltei ainda cedo e fui para a área dos empregados.

- Engraçado, lembro de você ter dito que tinha passado a noite fora, acho que estou me confundindo, não é mesmo? – Jared sorriu para Carlos, que forçou um sorriso de volta. – Só revisando. O senhor não conhece Holloway e voltou para mansão muito antes do assassinato, indo para área dos empregados.

Carlos balançou a cabeça confirmando. – Sim, senhor.

- Bem, é estranho. – Jared voltou-se para Holloway. – Porque o que vocês dois me disseram não bate. – Caminhando até um retroprojetor, Jared colocou uma foto e o silêncio que caiu foi total. – Primeiro porque, como todos podem ver, temos uma foto do senhor Holloway num carro na esquina da casa de Higlinton às 21h15.

Jared começou a colocar outra foto, mas depois se voltou a Jensen. – E antes que a Promotoria proteste, o procedimento é completamente válido como as fotos que, se quiserem, podem submeter a perícia. Pelo jeito, vocês da Promotoria não sabem manter os olhos bem abertos, não é mesmo?

- Senhor Padalecki, por favor, sem comentários subjetivos. – Ferris analisava com cuidado as fotos. – Qual a procedência das fotos?

- Elas são da câmara externa de segurança da casa vizinha aos Higlintons. – Jared colocou a segunda foto e voltou-se a Carlos. – Parece que você está bem intimo de Holloway nessa foto, não é mesmo, senhor Torres? E acho que deve comprar outro relógio, pois as câmaras de segurança mostram o senhor entrando pela porta principal da casa às 21h30, será que precisaremos de um perito para provar que o senhor seria completamente capaz de entrar no escritório de Higlinton e depois ir até o quarto da senhora Sarah em tempo?

- Eu não matei, Sarah! – Carlos tinha se levantado e gritava para todos. – Eu a amava e a protegia! Não a matei! Eu cuidava dela...

O barulho tinha explodido diante da reviravolta do caso. Jared, ao que tudo indicava, não só tinha mostrado que Higlinton era inocente como apontado o verdadeiro assassino.

- Ordem! Ordem! – Ferris gritava, chamando atenção de todos para manter a ordem. – Guardas, levem o senhor Torres em vigilância enquanto as devidas investigações são feitas e – Voltou-se para Jensen e Rosenbaum. – espero que a vigilância sobre Holloway seja reforçada e, para ajudar, o mesmo está temporariamente proibido de sair de casa sem acompanhamento policial.

Jared continuava em pé, observando a confusão tomar forma e escutando as decisões da juíza Ferris. – No demais, a audiência está suspensa até amanhã à tarde. – E saiu da sala.

Jared voltou-se sorridente para Chad que também ria abertamente e percebeu que Jensen sentava como se tivesse perdido. Jared, então, foi até o loiro e se inclinou a altura de seu ouvido.

- Qual o problema, tubarão branco?! Você está com uma cara de peixe fora d'água. – Jared sorriu tristemente. – Sabe, apesar de sua atitude mais cedo, eu não fico feliz em vê-lo quebrando a cara, mesmo merecendo. Pena que você é um imbecil.

Jensen não sabia como responder a Jared, ele esperava que o outro viesse se gabando, jogando-lhe na cara como tinha tirado sua atenção do caso, mas a atitude de Jared só o deixava confuso. Jared não parecia feliz em vê-lo perder. E sem saber o que fazer em relação ao caso e a Jared, Jensen ficou observando enquanto o outro ia embora.

- E agora? – A voz de Chris o trouxe de seus pensamentos.

- E agora, ou nós encontramos provas em menos de 24h que Higlinton é culpado ou perdemos o caso. – E dito isso, saiu, deixando Chris para trás.

J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2

Nota¹: Primeiramente, desculpas se o capítulo ficou cansativo (um capzilla lol), mas não conseguir fazê-lo menor, apesar de ainda achá-lo corrido. Confesso que ele saiu até mais rápido do que eu esperava e, como eu realmente estou sem tempo ultimamente, vejam o capítulo grande como uma compensação. Vou tentar pegar na continuação sempre que possível.

Nota²: Obrigada a todos pela review e espero que a fic continue a altura de suas expectativas, por isso, me deixem saber. Reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

"**Na balança da vida"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

BETA:** VICKYLOKA**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: Um sempre acreditou no melhor das pessoas, no direito de ser considerado inocente até que se prove o contrário. Para o outro não existe meio termo e segunda chance, tudo é preto no branco. Ambos têm uma característica em comum: não jogam para perder. Mas, no jogo da vida, alguém sempre perde. O que acontece quando seus destinos se cruzam, mas em lados opostos? ****Poderão o amor e a justiça se encontrar, mesmo sendo ambos cegos?****– Padackles/AU**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11

Jensen não acreditava na reviravolta que o caso tinha dado, se antes não estava nada bom para ele, agora era certo que o caso estava perdido. Entretanto, Jensen tinha muito mais coisas em sua cabeça além de Higlinton, Holloway, Carlos, Misha e Cassidy. Seus pensamentos principais eram Jared.

Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia entender como pôde se deixar levar pelo moreno e se envolver do jeito como aconteceu, a ponto de perder o foco do caso. Por outro lado, não conseguia associar aquilo que Cassidy tinha lhe dito com o Jared que ele tinha passado a noite e que tinha discursado tão apaixonado sobre ética. Mas não cometeria esse erro de novo e voltaria toda sua atenção ao caso. Sua intuição nunca o enganara antes, tudo bem, ele até admitia que havia um pouco de obsessão, mas havia algo em William Higlinton que soava estranho.

Depois que a juíza Ferris suspendeu a audiência, Jensen resolveu seguir direto para seu apartamento, Chris tinha voltado para o escritório, o primeiro que achasse uma pista, ligaria para o outro. Saindo do carro, sentado ao lado da portaria estava Jared. Ele ainda não o tinha visto, mantendo a cabeça abaixada. Pensando que Jared tinha, provavelmente, voltado atrás e iria esnobar sua já certa vitória, Jensen seguiu a passos firmes.

- Ben, acho melhor ligar para companhia de coleta de lixo. – Jensen se dirigia ao porteiro. – Eles se esqueceram de pegar esse aqui.

Jared levantou o olhar para Jensen e parou por um momento, antes de soltar um suspiro e se levantar. – Acho que cometi um erro em vir aqui.

- Você ainda acha? E como você descobriu onde eu moro? – Jensen encarava Jared, que parecia incerto.

- Misha...

- Ah! Claro. – Jensen cortou o moreno não dando espaço para esse falar. – O que você pretende agora? Uma capa no jornal falando de como você pescou o grande tubarão branco?! Não se dê ao trabalho, para isso não precisa tanto.

Jared estreitou os olhos quando percebeu a insinuação de Jensen. – Você parece bem informado do que se precisa ou não para conseguir uma manchete com Misha, não é mesmo? – Jensen cerrou os dentes, mas não respondeu. – E eu pensei que conversando, resolveríamos qualquer mal entendido entre a gente, mas agora eu vejo que _tudo_ não passou de um mal entendido. Não se preocupe, eu não tenho mais nada o que fazer aqui.

E Jensen ficou simplesmente parado, observando as costas de Jared, até elas desaparecerem quando o moreno virou a esquina, pensando, "_O que diabos aconteceu aqui?"_. Tirado de seu estupor pelo porteiro, perguntando se ia entrar, Jensen seguiu para seu apartamento, sabendo que a noite significaria tudo menos dormir.

* * *

Jared seguiu direito ao escritório, não tinha muito o que fazer agora, mas precisava se ocupar, estava com muita raiva no momento. Subiu pelo elevador e passou direto por Sophia que arrumava sua mesa, preparando-se para ir embora.

- Ei, Jared... – Sophia iniciou o cumprimento, mas não teve chance de terminar, visto que Jared já havia passado por ela. – Que diabos?

Guardando uns poucos objetos, Sophia pegou sua bolsa e seguiu até a sala de Jared, que já estava com o computador ligado, trabalhando. Estranhando a cena a sua frente, Sophia entrou na sala, um pouco preocupada.

- Jared, aconteceu alguma coisa? Chad me falou que depois da audiência de hoje, vocês teriam a noite livre – Sophia parou em frente à mesa.

- Não aconteceu nada, mas preciso repassar algumas coisas para a audiência de amanhã. – Jared pegou seu gravador e bloco de notas, colocando em cima da mesa e continuou sem voltar-se para morena. – Você está dispensada, pode ir para casa.

Sophia parou, encarando o moreno, apesar de não ter sido nada demais, era a primeira vez que Jared a tratava como secretária. – Nesse caso, senhor _Padalecki_, eu estou indo, mas se precisar de meus serviços é só avisar.

Jared notou o tom como tinha sido pronunciado seu sobrenome e soltou um suspiro, antes de impedir que ela saísse de sua sala. – Soph, espere.

- Sim, senhor Padalecki? – Sophia parou à porta, virando o rosto.

- Me desculpa, é só... – Jared levou as mãos aos cabelos, os embaralhando um pouco.

- Jared, qual é o problema? – Sophia havia retornado a sala, sentando-se na mesa em frente ao moreno, quando este baixou suas defesas. – Eu sei que não é o caso, porque Chad me falou que está praticamente ganho, então, o que é?

Jared desenterrou a cabeça das mãos e sorriu para amiga. – Jensen.

- Ele não está lidando muito bem com o fato de perder um caso? – Sophia procurou a mão de Jared, segurando-a firme.

- Isso também, mas é mais do que isso. Ele vem agindo estranho, antes mesmo reviravolta do caso. – Jared bufou e balançou a cabeça. – Ele disse que eu só fui uma transa.

- Que filho da mãe, desgraçado! – Jared não pode evitar o sorriso diante da revolta da amiga, que soltou mais alguns insultos antes de se acalmar. – Sabe de uma coisa? Foi melhor assim, você descobrir o idiota que ele é antes de se envolver fundo.

- Acho que já é tarde quanto ao não se envolver, não é mesmo? – Jared abaixou a cabeça, olhando para suas mãos. – Além do mais, eu senti como se ele também estivesse envolvido. Sei lá, achei que tinha visto algo em seu olhar, mas devo ter visto somente o que eu queria.

- Pode ser que sim e pode ser que não. – Sophia respondeu sorrindo, o que arrancou um olhar questionador de Jared. – Qual é, Jared? Algo me diz que não é a coisa mais sábia a te dizer, mas se tem uma coisa que eu percebi é que você não desiste fácil e sempre luta pelo que quer, então, vá fisgar um tubarão branco para você.

- Esse é o conselho que você me dá? – Jared perguntou incrédulo. – Deus, que amiga eu fui arranjar! Cadê aqueles conselhos perfeitos de amigos que você nunca escuta e quebra a cara?!

- Eu sei que você não vai sossegar enquanto não descobrir se realmente vai quebrar a cara e, se for este o caso, estamos ai! – Sophia sorria abertamente. – Agora, vamos para casa que não temos mais nada que fazer aqui e você vai precisar do seu sono de beleza para conquistar seu príncipe amanhã.

- Ei! Por que eu tenho que ser garota? – Jared já havia se levantado e ria.

- Tome isso como um elogio. – Sophia rodeou a mesa puxando Jared pelo braço. – Agora, cala boca e vamos embora!

E os dois saíram rindo, Soph fazendo questão de deixar Jared mais animado, e nem notaram que não eram os últimos no escritório.

* * *

Ainda mais aborrecido depois de seu último encontro com Jared, seguiu direto até seu apartamento, dando graças a Deus por não ter cruzado com Misha no caminho. Resolveu por tomar um banho rápido, antes de voltar ao trabalho.

Duas horas depois, Jensen ainda não tinha encontrado nada que o fizesse virar a mesa e quanto mais procurava, mas pensava em Jared. Porque, sério, quanto mais pensava, mas via que Jared nunca o atrapalhou diretamente. Além do mais, se ele estivesse distraído e deixasse algo óbvio passar, Chris ainda veria. Não, o grande problema não era o monte de provas a favor de Higlinton, afinal Jensen não teria procurado por elas, o problema era a falta de provas contra e Jensen tinha certeza que se houvesse alguma visível, nem o lindo traseiro de Jared o faria não ver.

E pensar no lindo traseiro do moreno, foi incentivo para se lembrar do sorriso de Jared, o quão brilhante, ter se transformado em raiva quando Jensen o tratou daquele jeito no tribunal, Jensen não tinha como não enxergar que o garoto sentia algo por ele, a atração não tinha sido unilateral. Ou isso, ou ele tinha perdido completamente toda a noção das coisas.

A imagem do olhar de cachorro perdido de Jared antes de ir embora, ou melhor, ser enxotado do prédio, deixou o coração de Jensen apertado. Olhando para o relógio soltou um suspiro. Quatro horas haviam se passado e ele tinha pensado mais em Jared do que no caso. Jensen relutantemente aceitou que estava mais incomodado com a idéia de Jared ter se envolvido só por interesse do que com o caso em si.

Jensen retirou uma foto da gaveta do criado-mudo e, olhando para uma foto dele e um homem um pouco mais velho e encorpado o abraçando, falou consigo mesmo. – Steve, o que eu faço? Eu não sei o que fazer.

Nesse momento, sua campanhia tocou, o que lhe causou estranheza pela hora, quase 00h, mas, foi direto abri-la, pois só uma pessoa conseguia entrar sem ser anunciado e era Chris. Bem, duas contando com Misha, por ser seu vizinho, mas este realmente não contava. Então, qual não foi sua surpresa quando deu de cara com uma sorridente Cassidy.

- Cassidy? Mas... como... o que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – Jensen conseguiu, por fim, perguntar diante da surpresa.

- Boa noite, para você também, Ackles. – Cassidy tinha uma expressão leve. – Não vai me convidar para entrar?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Jensen repetiu sem sair do lugar.

- Nossa, é assim que você trata a pessoa que vai livrar seu traseiro? – Quando sua frase só resultou num erguer de sobrancelha questionador, Cassidy suspirou e desistiu. – Tudo bem, eu não preciso me demorar mesmo.

Jensen a observava mexendo na bolsa e ia perguntar novamente quando ela encontrou o que queria. – Aha! Bem, querido, devo presumir que você fará o uso apropriado disso?

Jensen arregalou os olhos quando identificou o objeto na mão da loira. – Isso não é...

- Exatamente e fica bastante interessante, só vá até o final. – Cassidy, então, lançou um sorriso sarcástico. – Tenha uma boa noite, Promotor. E... parabéns pela vitória.

- Por quê? – Jensen perguntou quando esta seguia o caminho até ao elevador.

- Não é óbvio? – Ela apertou o botão do elevador. – Eu só não quero que ele ganhe. Ele não merece esse caso, muito menos uma vitória que deveria ser minha.

E com isso dito, Cassidy entrou no elevador, deixando Jensen olhando para o objeto em suas mãos e se perguntando o que fazer. Será que devia usar? Mas o que Jared pensaria? Por fim, decidiu que iria ver porque Cassidy achava que com isso ganharia o caso e então, decidiria o que fazer.

Mais uma hora se passou e Jensen encontrava-se andando de um lado para outro, murmurando xingamentos para si mesmo. Mordendo os lábios, pegou seu celular e hesitou por um segundo, antes fazer a ligação.

- Chris, eu preciso que você chegue aqui o mais rápido possível. – Jensen passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Chris! Só venha para o meu apartamento. Pegamos Higlinton. – E com isso, ele desligou seu celular e continuou andando de um lado para o outro.

-------------------

Na manhã seguinte, Jared seguiu com Chad até o tribunal pelo mesmo caminho do outro dia, só que dessa vez o guarda era Scott, o amigo de Chad, então não tiveram demais problemas.

Entrando no salão, Jared não perdeu tempo e começou a procurar por Jensen, encontrando-o a um canto, conversando com Chris. Observou-os por mais algum tempo, esperando pela melhor oportunidade de ir até Jensen, que lhe apareceu quando viu o loiro dirigir-se ao banheiro.

No banheiro, Jared encontrou Jensen encostado parede, com uma perna dobrada e um sorriso irônico, lhe esperando.

- Querendo falar comigo? Sério, cara, a forma que você não tirava os olhos de mim já estava chamando atenção. – Jensen comentou em seu tom relaxado. – Você não consegue ser menos ridículo?

- Eu posso ser ridículo, mas não sou cínico. – Jared respondeu, sentindo a raiva subir, efeito que sempre surgiu na presença do loiro.

- Desculpe, mas se tem alguém cínico aqui, esse é você. – Jensen se desencostou um pouco da porta. – Você e todo seu discurso sobre acreditar na inocência de Higlinton, de ninguém ser considerado culpado até que seja provado o contrário. Você é um grande mentiroso!

Jared se aproximou ameaçadoramente de Jensen. – Eu posso ser muitas coisas, menos mentiroso. Realmente acredito na inocência de Higlinton e apesar de Maria me dar calafrios, eu não os vejo como assassinos.

- Pelo amor de Deus. – Jensen falou de forma exasperada.

- Eu acredito na inocência de Higlinton. – Jared continuou bem próximo de Jensen. – E, ao contrário de você, eu não nego o que sinto ou fujo dos meus sentimentos. Eu posso até ser ingênuo, mas não sou covarde.

- Não há nada para negar, Jared. – Jensen conseguia sentir a respiração do moreno em seu rosto. – Eu não sinto nada por...

Mas fosse o que fosse que Jensen ia dizer, não teve a oportunidade de terminar quando Jared cobriu o resto de distância entre eles, tomando seus lábios num beijo faminto. Jensen, pego totalmente de surpresa, viu-se correspondendo ao beijo com toda paixão que era beijado, como se sua vida dependesse daquele beijo. Os lábios de Jared eram macios e a língua do moreno tomava a sua com uma possessão que lhe causou arrepios. A última coisa que o loiro queria era parar o beijo, mas Jared terminou assim fazendo e Jensen não conseguiu refrear o impulso de seguir atrás dos lábios do homem a sua frente.

- Quem é o cínico agora, Jensen? – Jared perguntou sorrindo, vendo que Jensen permanecia meio inclinado e com os olhos fechados. – Bem, acho melhor eu voltar.

- Jay... – Jensen parecia finalmente se recuperar do beijo, mas Jared já havia saído.

Jensen manteve-se encostado na parede recuperando o fôlego por mais alguns minutos antes dirigir-se à saída do banheiro. Do lado de fora, procurou por Jared, mas esse não estava em nenhum lugar à vista. Jensen soltou um suspiro e seguiu para a sala de julgamento.

* * *

Jensen seguiu até sua mesa, sentando do lado de Chris, evitando olhar para Jared ali, logo ao seu lado.

- Todos de pé! – O oficial anunciou a entrada da juíza Ferris, a qual não demorou a tomar sua posição.

- Está aberto o julgamento do estado contra Higlinton. – Ferris anunciou no seu tom autoritário. – A Defesa ainda tem uma testemunha, gostaria de interrogá-la?

Jared ajeitou o cabelo e se levantou. – Não, Meritíssima, a Defesa abre mão desse interrogatório.

- Meritíssima. – Jensen levantava-se ao lado de Jared que o olhou surpreso. – A Promotoria gostaria de realizar algumas perguntas à senhora Gonçales.

- Ela é sua testemunha, Padalecki, você tem alguma objeção? – Ferris perguntou a Jared, que continuava olhando para Jensen, apesar desse evitá-lo.

- Não, Meritíssima, nenhuma objeção. – Jared respondeu, virando-se por fim a juíza.

- A Promotoria, então, pode seguir com o interrogatório de Maria Gonçales. – Ferris falava, enquanto fazia sinal para que a testemunha fosse trazida.

- Obrigado, Meritíssima. – Jensen agradeceu, lançando um olhar surpreso para Jared, não esperando que o moreno o deixasse interrogar Maria.

Enquanto aguardava Maria ser conduzida para a bancada de interrogatório, Jensen observava Jared. Ele parecia calmo, fazendo suas anotações, nem um pouco preocupado, como se nem imaginasse que Jensen tinha descoberto. Como se não soubesse...

- Merda! – Jensen sussurrou baixinho quando percebeu que Jared não sabia da prova. Nesse momento, Jared virou para ele e lançou um meio sorriso e qualquer dúvida que Jensen tinha sobre o advogado saber que Higlinton era realmente culpado sumiu. Tudo tinha se tornado mais complicado para Jensen.

- Promotor Ackles. – Ferris chamou-lhe atenção para que começasse.

Jensen engoliu em seco e se levantou determinado, ele tinha trabalho para fazer. Dirigindo-se para frente da bancada, Jensen olhou para Maria Gonçales que mantinha um olhar superior. Ele sorriu, entendendo porque ela causava arrepios em Jared, mas esse olhar não ficaria por muito tempo.

Após umas poucas perguntas inocentes, Jensen trocou um olhar com Chris, era hora de ir ao que interessava. - Senhora Gonçales, como era sua relação com a senhora Higlinton?

- Estritamente profissional, não éramos amigas se é isso que você quer saber. – Maria respondeu diretamente.

- E qual sua opinião do relacionamento dela com o senhor Higlinton? – Jensen parou apoiando-se em sua mesa.

- Sinceramente, eu sempre achei que o senhor Higlinton merecia uma mulher melhor, não me surpreendeu saber sobre sua infidelidade. – Maria voltou-se para Higlinton e seu olhar era menos duro. – O senhor Higlinton é como um filho para mim e ele merece sempre o melhor.

- Você faria qualquer coisa pelo senhor Higlinton, não é mesmo?

- Sim, daria até mesmo minha vida por ele. – Voltou-se, por fim, para Jensen. – Não há nada que eu não faria por ele.

- Inclusive matar Sarah Higlinton. – Não era uma pergunta e a reação da audiência foi imediata, mas, em nenhum momento, Maria pareceu nervosa, continuando a encarar Jensen.

- Ordem! Ordem! – Ferris conseguiu acalmar os ânimos após um minuto.

- O senhor fala muito, senhor Ackles. – Maria, finalmente, respondeu a acusação. – Vai precisar muito mais para ganhar esse caso.

- Oh... mas eu tenho mais. – Jensen aproximou-se sorrindo. – Antes, porém, eu quero dizer o que realmente aconteceu.

- E o que foi? – O olhar de Maria continuava firme, mas o sorriso tinha sumido e ela parecia estar com raiva.

- O que aconteceu é que o senhor Higlinton convenceu a esposa ter um caso com o senhor Holloway para que ela conseguisse informações, mas o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro e quando ele percebeu que Sarah Higlinton estava entregando informações sobre sua empresa, esta já estava em uma situação complicada. – Jensen ousou um olhar rápido para Jared, que se encontrava bastante concentrado em tudo que ele dizia. – Higlinton precisava de dinheiro para recuperar a empresa, mas ele só poderia mexer no dinheiro da sua esposa após a morte dela, então, vocês dois bolaram tudo.

- Interessante e como eu teria conseguido matar Sarah? – Maria ainda mantinha seu ar desafiador.

- Simples, você foi quem levou o café da manhã e o almoço na sala de segurança, onde segundo o relatório que recebi... – Jensen tinha caminhado até a sua mesa, pegando o relatório. – a senhora se atrapalhou e derramou suco. Quer momento mais oportuno para implantar o vírus, do que enquanto estava ao lado da CPU, limpando?

- Por favor, senhor Ackles, eu nem sei o que é uma CP alguma coisa. – Maria forçou um sorriso.

- Provavelmente não, mas Higlinton deve ter lhe mostrado com precisão o que fazer. Afinal, você só precisaria inserir um drive e pronto!

- Meritíssima! – Jared, finalmente, levantou-se, o que Jensen pensou que demorara para acontecer. – Com todo respeito, por mais interessante que toda essa história contada pelo Promotor Ackles seja, alguém precisa trazê-lo a realidade. Porque, sinceramente, não vivemos numa trama tirada dos livros de Agatha Christie.

O comentário de Jared causou riso pelo tribunal, mas Jensen não se abalou e retribuiu o sorriso que o moreno lhe lançava.

- Ordem! – Ferris gritou mais uma vez, antes de voltar-se para Jensen. – Creio que o senhor Padalecki tem razão. Então, Ackles, se você não se importa em trazer provas para sustentar toda essa sua narrativa, receio que terei que encerrar o interrogatório.

- Não vai ser preciso, Meritíssima. – Jensen caminhou até sua mesa, pegando um saco transparente com um objeto dentro. – Aqui eu tenho tudo que preciso.

Jared, nitidamente, empalideceu quando identificou o objeto que Jensen apontava. "_Ele não... não depois de...", _Jared pensava, enquanto voltava a olhar para Jensen, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Meritíssima, nesse gravador eu tenho toda prova que preciso. – Jensen abriu o saco, tomando o gravador em suas mãos.

- A Defesa tem alguma oposição contra a prova não listada? – Ferris dirigiu-se para Jared, mas esse continuava com a cabeça abaixada, balançando-a, perdido em pensamento. – Padalecki?!

- Perdão, Meritíssima. – Jared, finalmente, respondeu, saindo de seu estupor. – A Promotoria pode utilizar a prova, acredito que não tenha nada tão importante nele, mas gostaria que a perícia examinasse a prova antes.

- Declaro, então, um intervalo de 15 minutos, enquanto os peritos trabalham na prova, de forma a qualificá-la. Qualquer análise mais detalhada poderá ser feita posteriormente. – Ferris levantou-se e dirigiu-se a sua sala.

Jared levantou-se assim que teve chance e saiu. Jensen, por sua vez, hesitou um pouco e foi atrás do moreno.

- Jared. – Jensen chamava o moreno da forma mais discreta que conseguia e quando achava que teria que perseguir Jared por todo o fórum, o moreno virou, encarando-lhe.

- Sim, Ackles? – Jared falou em um tom duro que Jensen até agora não tinha escutado. – Posso lhe ajudar em _mais_ alguma coisa? Se for o caso eu lhe entrego minhas anotações também, acho que a essa altura não faria diferença.

- Jared, eu posso explicar. – Jensen não conseguia entender porque ele sentia necessidade em explicar as coisas com Jared. – Eu pensei muito antes de usar, mas...

- Não precisa, Promotor. – Jared deu um passo para trás. – Afinal, como você disse, esse caso seria seu de um jeito ou de outro, por que hesitaria em usar o meu gravador com conversas confidenciais entre advogado e cliente como prova?

Jared se afastou, Jensen ainda tentou impedi-lo, mas o moreno tinha ido em direção a Chad, não dando chance de continuarem a conversa, ou ao menos, de Jensen tentar conversar.

* * *

Os 15 minutos pareceram uma eternidade. Jared tinha tentado explicar para Chad que aquele gravador era seu e que ele não fazia idéia de como o promotor tinha conseguido. O loiro tinha inicialmente ficado com raiva, mas acalmando a respiração, perguntou se havia algo comprometedor e Jared sentiu-se mais calmo ao garantir que não.

Durante os minutos restantes, Jared tinha evitado Jensen, ele não queria conversar com o promotor naquele momento. Por essa razão, Jared ficou um pouco aliviado de não ter mais que fugir de Jensen quando a audiência foi retomada.

Seguindo o procedimento a juíza Ferris deu inicio a sessão. – Quanto à prova apresentada pela Promotoria, o que os peritos têm a dizer?

- Foi feita uma análise preliminar, mas detalhada no gravador sem ter sido constatado nenhuma violação ou edição. – Um dos peritos explicava. – A prova está qualificada como tal.

- Obrigada. – Ferris, então, voltou-se a Jensen. – Pode apresentar sua prova, Promotor.

- Bem, senhores e senhoras do júri, o que será apresentado a vocês é uma conversa entre Maria Gonçales e William Higlinton, bastante esclarecedora sobre o caso. – Jensen seguiu até a frente, ligando o gravador ao aparelho de áudio externo para que todos pudessem escutar a conversa.

Inicialmente só se ouvia estática e nada mais, Jared escutava com atenção, sentindo-se nervoso. Ele não havia gravado nenhuma conversa entre Maria e Higlinton a sós, a não quando ele tinha esquecido... Os pensamentos de Jared foram interrompidos pela mudança de estática a vozes.

"_Eu não gostei do seu advogado, Will.", a voz de Maria ecoou audivelmente. _

"_Não seja exigente, Ma, ele parece bem focado em me defender, isso é o bastante", a voz de Higlinton respondeu._

"_Não, Will, não é o bastante quando você pode terminar preso"_

"_Ei, Ma, não se preocupe, fomos cuidadosos, o Ackles nunca vai conseguir algo que nos ligue a cena do crime. Eu tenho álibi perfeito, pois não poderia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, e ninguém tem como provar que você atirou em Sarah"._

A audiência tinha caído num silêncio assustador, todos pareciam estar prendendo a respiração ao escutar a conversa que se desenrolava.

"_Tudo isso teria sido evitado se você tivesse me escutado, a vadia da Sarah nunca esteve a sua altura, ainda mais para lhe ajudar a espionar o Holloway. A piranha esteve esse tempo todo entregando informações da sua empresa."_

"_Ma, não adianta chorar o leite derramado, Sarah é um problema solucionado e um bem lucrativo devo dizer. Com o dinheiro dela não só vou poder recuperar as perdas na empresa como pagar por aquele pequeno favorzinho eletrônico"._

"_Eu ainda não entendo nada desses negócios de computadores."_

"_Mas você ainda assim conseguiu fazer como eu mandei. Tudo saiu como eu planejei até agora. E se continuar assim, Holloway e aquele idiota do Carlos serão os condenados"._

"_Você tem certeza que o Carlos entrou em contato com o Holloway na hora prevista?"_

"_Tenho, como disse, tudo saiu como eu planejei. Tudo que me custou, para fazer Carlos agir como eu queria, foi uma mensagem do telefone da Sarah. O idiota, humpf. E a arma, você guardou?"_

"_Sim, os burros dos policiais nem perceberam que a arma estava debaixo do nariz deles o tempo todo."_

"_Escondida no compartimento ao pé da cama. Suas roupas estão lá?"_

"_Também, juntos com as luvas. Nenhum vestígio de pólvora encontrado. Como você sabe, eu me entendo com armas". _Há um grito de criança._ "Esses pestinhas! Não vejo a hora você os enviá-los para o internato"._

"_Não se preocupe, Ma, será a primeira coisa que farei". _Há movimentação e depois só se escuta estática.

Jensen parou a gravação e virou-se para Maria Gonçales que havia perdido todo o ar de superioridade. – Então? Isso prova o bastante para você minha historinha?

- Isso é mentira, nunca aconteceu! – Maria falava desesperada. – Você inventou isso tudo!

- Não creio que seja possível. – Jensen olhou ao redor, percebendo como Jared também estava pálido. – Vê, eu aproveitei os peritos e solicitei que eles fizessem o reconhecimento de vozes e as da gravação batem perfeitamente com as dos dois.

- Não, não, não! – Maria balançava negativamente a cabeça. – Isso é mentira, eu não teria por que fazer isso.

- Bem, isso me leva a outra gravação. – Jensen ligou o gravador e dessa vez Jared pode escutar sua voz "_Sem gravações"_, antes da voz de Jessica ser ouvida.

Jared nunca se sentiu tão traído em sua vida. Ele tinha confiado em Jensen e havia sido traído. Jensen não tinha só utilizado seu gravador para mostrar uma conversa que havia sido por acaso gravada, ele tinha usado também uma conversa que deveria estar protegida pela lei do sigilo entre advogado e cliente. Jared sentiu-se usado, como se a todo o momento tivesse sido ele, Jensen, que tinha se aproximado para dar o bote. E Jared tinha deixado.

- Como a própria senhora Gonçales falou, ela daria sua própria vida por Higlinton. – A voz de Jensen sobrepôs aos pensamentos de Jared. – Não porque ela o tenha como filho, mas porque ele é seu filho.

- Não! – Maria estava completamente alterada.

- Ma, se acalma. – Higlinton havia se levantado e soltando-se de um Chad que tentava o segurar, seguiu em direção a Maria. – Ma!

Nesse momento, um dos seguranças se aproximou da senhora para prendê-la, devido seu descontrole. Mas, num instante de distração, Maria pegou a arma do oficial e apontou para Jensen, apertando o gatilho. – Ninguém vai prejudicar o meu Will!

A última coisa que se escutou foi o disparo.

J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2

Nota¹: Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei... É injusto e cruel, eu ter demorado séculos para escrever esse capítulo e terminar assim. Mas, o meu tempo está horrível, faculdade, estágios. O corre-corre está grande e o capítulo empacou. Por isso, me desculpem.

Nota²: Para aqueles que estão com pensamento assassino, pensem que eu morta não escrevo a continuação =p. Então, reviews? Querem que eu continue? Kkkkk.

Nota³: Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic, mesmo com esses lapsos temporais. Obrigadas também pelos comentários.


	12. Chapter 12

"**Na balança da vida"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

BETA:** VICKYLOKA**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: Um sempre acreditou no melhor das pessoas, no direito de ser considerado inocente até que se prove o contrário. Para o outro não existe meio termo e segunda chance, tudo é preto no branco. Ambos têm uma característica em comum: não jogam para perder. Mas, no jogo da vida, alguém sempre perde. O que acontece quando seus destinos se cruzam, mas em lados opostos? ****Poderão o amor e a justiça se encontrar, mesmo sendo ambos cegos?****– Padackles/AU**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12

UM DIA APÓS DO JULGAMENTO

Jensen entrava na Promotoria, sendo recebido com parabéns e sorrisos orgulhosos, mas ele não queria falar com ninguém, pela primeira vez ele sentia que tinha perdido mais do que ganho com o fim de um caso. Sinceramente, a última coisa que ele achava era que merecia ser parabenizado por algo. No momento, ele só queria terminar o que tinha que fazer e ir embora.

- Jensen. – Uma voz lhe chamando o fez parar e, virando na direção dela, deu de cara um Michael Rosenbaum. – Acho que lhe devo desculpas, sei que atrapalhei abrindo mão do prazo extra e queria também dizer parabéns, você mandou muito bem no caso.

- Obrigado, Mike. – Jensen respondeu, tentando um sorriso que saiu mais como uma careta. – Eu preciso falar com Jeffrey.

Sem mais, Jensen virou as costas para Rosenbaum e seguiu até a sala do chefe, batendo levemente e esperando a voz do outro lado autorizar sua entrada, a qual veio logo em seguida.

- Jensen, meu rapaz! – Jeffrey o cumprimentou entusiasmado. – Ótimo, ótimo trabalho! O governador está realmente muito contente com sua atuação nesse caso.

- Obrigado, senhor. – Jensen respondeu sem animação.

- Confesso que, por um momento, eu pensei que você já tinha perdido, mas eu subestimei o grande tubarão branco. – Jeffrey parou, então, percebendo o silêncio de Jensen. – Jensen, está tudo bem?

- Está sim, senhor, um pouco cansado, ainda não dormi direito. – Jensen deu um leve sorriso.

- Então, nesse caso, deixa eu lhe dizer o que tenho para falar e você pode ir para casa descansar. – Jeffrey parou um momento esperando algum comentário de Jensen, que não veio. – Bem, primeiro, quero informar que Maria Gonçales foi enviada ao hospital penitenciário e o Governador já entrou com ação de tutela das crianças, a senhorita Tailor não fez nenhuma objeção. Como se algum juiz fosse conceder se ela tivesse pedido.

- Bom saber, senhor. – Jensen, dessa vez, deu um pequeno sorriso. – Aquela maluca está onde é devido. Mais alguma coisa?

- Na verdade, tem sim. – Jeffrey parecia meio nervoso, mas abriu um sorriso largo. – Meus parabéns, Jensen Ackles, diante da repercussão desse caso, o senhor foi promovido. É com orgulho que cumprimento o mais novo Promotor Geral.

- Quê?! – Jensen tinha se ajeitado na cadeira. – Eu... eu não sei... Jeff... eu não posso aceitar!

- Acho que não entendi direito. – Jeffrey olhava para Jensen como se esse tivesse criado uma cabeça a mais. – Como assim você não pode?! Essa não é uma chance que bate duas vezes na porta, filho.

- Eu sei, Jeffrey, mas eu não posso. – Jensen balançava a cabeça ressaltando sua decisão. – Eu não mereço esse cargo.

- Deixe de ser idiota, rapaz. Além do mais, não é você quem tem que se achar merecedor e as pessoas responsáveis por tal, o acham. – Vendo que Jensen ia continuar recusando, Jeffrey o cortou. – Vá para casa, você está cansado e não está pensando direito. Amanhã a gente conversa.

Sabendo que não haveria motivo para insistir no tema, Jensen fez como mandado e saiu direto para seu carro e seguiu para casa. Chegando ao seu apartamento, Jensen desligou o motor e encostou a cabeça no volante. Há duas noites, tudo tinha começado a ir por água baixo, ali mesmo, quando Jared ainda estava sentado ao lado da portaria do seu apartamento, antes mesmo do uso da fita ou do tiro.

-------------

FLASH BACK FIM DO JULGAMENTO

Jared tinha se levantado ao ver Maria erguer a arma na direção de Jensen e se moveu antes de pensar qualquer coisa, gritando o nome de Jensen, ao mesmo tempo em que o disparo ecoava na sala.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi breve, sendo logo seguido pelos gritos das pessoas, que tentavam sair. Maria havia sido desarmada, estava totalmente fora de si, repetindo sempre a mesma frase "Eu disse que era boa com armas, Will. Eu disse."

- Chamem os paramédicos! – Alguém gritou. – Cadê os paramédicos?!

- Já estão vindo! – Chris respondeu. – Há sempre uma ambulância quando tem julgamento.

- Merda! – Chad xingou mais uma vez. – Jared? Jared!

* * *

Jensen estava paralisado, respiração agitada e olhar preso nos de Jared. Escutou alguém chamando pelo moreno, mas este parecia não conseguir se mover. A pessoa insistiu e Jared, finalmente, virou o rosto na direção de Chad.

- Chad? – A voz de Jared soou baixa e distante para Jensen.

- É o Higlinton, cara, ele foi baleado e não está nada bem. – Chad parecia estar entrando em estado de choque. – Como tudo isso aconteceu?!

- Me soltem! Eu preciso ir até ele. – Jessica gritava, tentando passar pelos seguranças que tentavam retirar as pessoas da sala de julgamento. – Will!

Jared, finalmente, retirou sua atenção de Jensen para o amigo, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. – Chad, você precisa respirar. Se acalme.

- Me acalmar?! Ele levou um tiro na minha frente, como eu posso me acalmar?! – Jared mordeu o lábio inferior e respirou fundo.

- Chad, eu preciso de você calmo. – Chad lançou um olhar para Jared como se ele fosse maluco, mas fez como pedido.

- A culpa é sua! – A voz de Jessica se sobressaltou. – Você mentiu, entregou Higlinton! Meu Will está morrendo e a culpa é sua! Assassino, Padalecki!

Jared sentiu o coração bater descompassado e não conseguia desviar o olhar de Jessica, transtornada, com o olhar perdido em dor, raiva e traição.

Quando os paramédicos chegaram, já não havia muita coisa a fazer e com uma troca de olhares, fizeram sinal negativo com a cabeça. William Higlinton estava morto. Jessica soltou um grito e desabou sendo amparada pelos seguranças.

- Eu já disse que estou bem, Chris. – Jared escutou Jensen falar e virou-se, vendo um Chris abraçando fortemente Jensen. E seu olhar voltou a cruzar com o do promotor quando esse continuou falando. – Eu estou bem. Estou bem.

- Bem, senhores. – As poucas pessoas que permaneciam na sala se sobressaltaram com a voz da juíza Ferris. – Não resta muita coisa para se fazer aqui. Eu publicarei a sentença de Maria Gonçales pelo Diário Oficial por cumplicidade e agente direto do assassinato de Sarah Higlinton. Parabéns, Promotor Ackles. Agora, o melhor que todos nós temos a fazer é ir para casa.

Ferris retirou-se da sala, o corpo de Higlinton já havia sido levado, bem como Maria já não se encontrava mais ali. Só restaram alguns poucos oficiais, alguns jornalistas, entre os quais Misha.

Jared levantou, sentindo-se tonto, as palavras de Jessica ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos. Soltando-se de Chad, Jared seguiu a caminho da saída.

- Jared. – Jensen chamou com cuidado, fazendo-o parar, mas quando o moreno virou, Jensen não soube como conseguiu sustentar aquele olhar tão machucado e traído. Fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça, Jared voltou a andar, não parando quando Jensen voltou a chamar seu nome.

-------------

Jared seguiu até a ambulância onde Jessica encontrava-se, com o olhar distante, mas calma devido à medicação que haviam lhe aplicado.

- Jessic... senhorita Tailor. – Jared chamou delicadamente.

- Ele ia assumir nosso relacionamento. – Ela falou com o olhar ainda perdido. – Após anos de mentira, evitando um escândalo, devido nossa condição de quase irmãos, ele estava disposto a assumir.

- Sinto muito, eu...

- Você o matou. – Jessica falou, virando-se finalmente para encarar Jared. – Ele não era inocente, mas seu dever era defendê-lo, não jogá-lo aos tubarões, melhor, ao tubarão. Eu confiei em você.

- Eu não sabia da gravação. – Jared segurou-se na lateral da ambulância.

- Não importa, ele está morto agora. – Jessica voltou a desviar o olhar para o nada. – Aquele era seu gravador e independentemente do que havia nele, não devia ter sido nunca usado pela Promotoria. Deus, eu confiei em você! Sem gravações, você disse. Sem gravações!

- Eu... eu sinto muito. – Jared abaixou o olhar e começou a se afastar.

- Eu devia lhe processar... por quebra de sigilo profissional. – Jared parou, mantendo as costas para Jessica. – Mas, isso não vai trazê-lo de volta.

Jared respirou fundo e voltou a andar, ele precisava sair dali, ele precisava de ar. Muita coisa tinha acontecido e muito rápido. Tudo que ele queria era pegar seu carro e ir para casa.

- Merda! – Xingou ao lembrar que tinha vindo com Chad, tendo deixado o carro em casa. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, se arrependendo de tê-los aberto quando deu de cara com Jensen.

- Jared, precisamos conversar. – Jensen tinha uma expressão ansiosa.

- Parabéns, Promotor Ackles, você realmente ganhou o caso. – Jared disse sem força para colocar um tom irônico.

- Jared, por favor, eu posso explicar...

- Não há nada para explicar nem conversar, Ackles. – Jared respirou fundo. – O caso acabou e você venceu, terminamos.

- Terminamos? – Jensen perguntou incrédulo. – Estamos longe de ter terminado algo. Jared, eu sinto muito, mas... Higlinton era culpado e não tinha como provar de outro jeito. Eu não podia deixar dois assassinos soltos.

- Por que você está se explicando? – Jared tinha um sorriso triste no rosto. – Você nunca me prometeu nada, a não ser que ia ganhar o caso de um jeito ou de outro. Acho que me usar se enquadra na frase.

- Jared, não! – Jensen respondeu com mais raiva do que pretendia.

- E parabéns. Você provou que estava certo.

- Não era assim que eu queria provar que Higlinton era culpado. – Jensen balançava a cabeça levemente.

- Não isso. – Jensen lançou um olhar perdido. – Eu realmente tinha uma ilusão que podia confiar na natureza humana, mas sempre podemos contar com as pessoas que confiamos para nos mostrar a dura realidade. Então, obrigado.

Dito isso, Jared saiu, atravessando o mar de repórteres e entrando no primeiro taxi que conseguiu, deixando um Jensen paralisado para trás.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

------------------

Jensen continuou dentro do carro, pensando. Ele tinha feito o que era certo, dois assassinos estariam soltos se ele não tivesse feito seu trabalho. Então, por que o olhar de traição de Jared não lhe saia da mente?

"_Qual é, Jensen? Você não é disso, pelo menos não de ficar ressentindo um caso ganho. Você fez o que foi preciso para ganhar, agora pare de se sentir culpado"_. Jensen esfregava os olhos enquanto pensava. _"Mas, talvez eu possa fazer alguma coisa..."_, interrompendo seus pensamentos, ligou o carro e deu meia volta, talvez ainda tivesse chance de melhorar as coisas, de agir eticamente.

E assim, após 15 minutos, Jensen entrava no prédio do escritório de Frederic Lehne. Se informando a respeito do andar e pegando o elevador, Jensen dirigiu-se a recepção, onde uma jovem morena trabalhava.

- Boa tarde, eu sou... – Jensen começou, mas nunca teve a chance de terminar.

- Já não estava boa, mas definitivamente piorou. – A morena rebateu secamente e lançou, em seguida, seu sorrido profissional. – Em que posso ajudá-lo, Promotor Ackles? Se for uma mãozinha para se jogar da janela, vai ser meu prazer.

Jensen abriu a boca uma, duas vezes, refreando, por fim, a resposta que daria e cerrando os olhos, falou num tom controlado. – Gostaria de falar com o senhor Lehne, diga-lhe que é urgente.

- Qual o assunto a tratar? – Sophia perguntou, ainda encarando Jensen.

- Um assunto importante e que não lhe diz respeito. – Jensen replicou impaciente e, por um momento, pensou que a secretária não iria informar sua presença até que esta pegou o telefone.

- O senhor Lehne irá recebê-lo agora, seu escritório é a última sala seguindo o corredor.

- Obrigado. – Mas, a única coisa que recebeu de volta foi um "humpf"

Resolvendo não perder tempo, Jensen seguiu à sala de Lehne. Bateu levemente e quando recebeu a resposta entrou.

- Ora, ora... a que devo a honra de receber o grande tubarão branco em meu humilde escritório? – Lehne mantinha um sorriso sarcástico, enquanto Jensen pensava que a última coisa que o escritório seria era humilde. – Não creio que seja por um emprego, apesar de que, se for o caso, considere feito. Afinal, eu não deixaria ressentimentos bobos, me impedirem de contratar um ganhador.

- Nem em sonho eu trabalharia para você, Lehne, e sabe disso. – Jensen tinha se acomodado na poltrona em frente ao advogado.

- Bem, não custa nada tentar, não é mesmo? – Lehne continuava sorrindo. – E por falar em sonho, o jovem Padalecki quase realizou um, eu sabia que estava certo em apostar minhas fichas nele. Foi o que chegou mais perto, pena que sua fraqueza seja a ingenuidade.

- É exatamente sobre o senhor Padalecki que eu quero falar. – Jensen tentava manter a expressão imparcial.

- Não veio tentar conseguir mais alguma coisa dele, não é mesmo? – Lehne estava curioso. – Afinal, até onde eu soube, pelo próprio Padalecki devo dizer, ele já lhe deu tudo, tanto profissionalmente quanto _não profissionalmente._

Jensen ficou um pouco incomodado, mas manteve sua expressão ilegível. – É sobre a prova que utilizei na audiência. – Jensen percebeu Lehne ajeitando-se na poltrona. – Eu não peguei do Jared, seja com ou sem seu consentimento, não diretamente pelo menos. Alguém me entregou.

A expressão de Lehne endureceu. – Quem?

- Cassidy.

- Explique. – Lehne ajeitou o paletó e puxou a cadeira para mais perto da mesa e, conseqüentemente, de Jensen, como se não quisesse perder uma palavra.

Após uns 20 minutos, Jensen tinha contado tudo, desde a primeira vez que Cassidy o tinha procurado ainda na Promotoria.

- Eu imaginava que ela não fosse aceitar muito bem eu ter dado o caso ao Padalecki e até esperava ela tentar roubar o caso dele, mas prejudicar diretamente o escritório. – Lehne tinha um sorriso no rosto, como se estivesse mais admirado do que com raiva. – Presumo que o senhor gostaria de saber a punição dela?

- Na verdade, eu gostaria sim. – Jensen falou, analisando bem Lehne.

O advogado em sua frente sorriu e pegou o telefone. – Senhorita Bush, por favor, avise a senhorita Cassidy para comparecer a minha sala.

Lehne manteve o sorriso, ao voltar-se para Jensen, que começava a sentir-se incomodado. Razão pela qual, deu graças a Deus quando Cassidy entrou na sala.

A loira tinha entrado com um sorriso radiante, o qual morreu assim que ela viu quem mais estava na sala. – Senhor Lehne. Promotor Ackles?

- Cassidy, por favor, sente. – Lehne observou a mulher por todo percurso até ela sentar na cadeira indicada. – O senhor Ackles me contou aqui uma história muito interessante.

- Senhor Lehne, todo mundo sabe que o Ackles se envolveu com o Padalecki durante o caso e usou isso para conseguir aquele gravador. – Cassidy sorria ironicamente para Jensen, que precisou se controlar para não voar no pescoço dela. – Sinceramente, não tem como ele querer colocar a culpa em mim agora.

- Entendo. – Lehne balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Obrigado por esclarecer minhas dúvidas, Cassidy. E depois dessa confissão fica mais fácil para mim, fazer o que é preciso.

- Confissão? – Cassidy parecia surpresa, ela não tinha falado nada.

- Você nunca aprende e é exatamente por esse motivo que eu dei o caso para o Padalecki. – Lehne encostou-se na poltrona. – Vê, eu não tinha dito o motivo do senhor Ackles encontrar-se aqui, mas você, como sempre impaciente, me disse tudo o que eu precisava, confirmando a história do Promotor.

- Eu... eu... – Cassidy olhava para Lehne e Jensen, que sorria.

- Bem, como eu não tenho tempo a perder, vamos ao que interessa. – Lehne ligou o telefone no viva-voz. – Senhorita Bush, prepare os papéis de demissão da senhorita Cassidy e traga-os ao meu escritório. – Desligando, voltou-se para a loira e continuou. – Você tem 15 minutos para pegar suas coisas e se eu fosse você arranjaria um advogado, pois não confiaria em você para defender a si própria.

- Advogado? – Cassidy estava pálida.

- Claro, você quebrou o protocolo de confidencialidade entre o escritório e seus clientes, e eu vou processá-la por isso. – Lehne sorria.

- Frederic, você não pode fazer isso comigo. – A loira tinha se levantado. – Eu posso acusá-lo de assédio sexual!

- Querida Katie, considere feito. – Lehne sorriu abertamente. – Além do mais, com o depoimento do Promotor Ackles, você não vai ter chances e todo muito vai ver essa sua denúncia de assédio como uma forma de vingança.

- Seu filho da mãe! – Cassidy estava lívida.

- Agora, se você me dá licença, eu tenho muito que fazer.

- Você vai me pagar por isso, Lehne! – Gritou, antes de voltar-se em direção a saída.

- Só mais uma coisa. – Lehne falou, fazendo-a parar. – Pode ter certeza que eu vou garantir que você não consiga emprego em nenhum outro grande escritório do país.

Cassidy empalideceu e Jensen pensou, por um momento, que ela iria desfalecer, mas logo seu rosto ficou vermelho de raiva e ela saiu.

- Acho que você ganhou uma inimiga. – Jensen falou, voltando-se a Lehne.

- Ela é cobra criada, seu veneno não me atinge. – Lehne respondeu e depois ficou encarando Jensen por alguns minutos. – Sabe, Promotor Ackles, graças a ela você ganhou o caso. Eu não entendo porquê você veio denunciá-la.

- Eu posso não desperdiçar uma prova atirada aos meus pés, Lehne, mas eu não sou condizente com trapaças e traições. – Jensen mantinha-se sério. – Eu não podia deixar que o Padalecki saísse prejudicado, então, eu precisava ter certeza que o senhor não o demitiria.

- Oh. – Lehne pareceu considerar o que Jensen tinha tido, antes de voltar a falar. – Como eu disse, Padalecki foi o que chegou mais perto e eu não sou burro de mandar embora um garoto com o potencial dele. Mas, no final, o senhor não precisava se preocupar, Jared Padalecki pediu demissão ontem mesmo, após a audiência.

- Ele o quê? – Jensen havia sido pego totalmente de surpresa.

- Inacreditável, não? – Lehne sorria. – Mas nada que eu falei e ofereci o fez voltar atrás.

- Eu... eu tenho que ir. – Jensen estava perdido. – Obrigado pela sua atenção, Lehne.

Jensen saiu sem esperar que Lehne respondesse. Ele precisava falar com Jared e o moreno ia escutá-lo querendo ou não. Quando estava passando pela mesa da secretária, escutou algo que lhe chamou atenção.

- Jared foi mesmo embora? – Sophia perguntou ao loiro que estava de costas para Jensen.

- Eu o levei ao aeroporto hoje de manhã. Ele estava arrasado, Soph, só levou suas coisas pessoais. As poucas coisas que ficaram, eu vou mandar para o endereço que ele deixou.

- Chad...

- Jared foi embora? – Jensen interrompeu o que a morena ia falar, chamando atenção do loiro. – Como assim ele foi embora?

- Pegou um avião e voltou para casa, seu idiota. – Chad respondeu com raiva. – E advinha de quem é a culpa?

- Mas, eu... eu preciso falar com ele. – Jensen falou mais para si do que para os outros.

- Ackles, deixe ele em paz, você já causou estrago suficiente. – Chad havia se virado para Jensen. – Vá embora.

- Mas, você não entende... eu preciso...

- Não! Faça um favor a Jared e o deixe em paz. – Dessa vez foi Sophia quem falou

Jensen olhou de Chad para Sophia e da morena de volta para o loiro, concordando, por fim, com a cabeça. Respirando fundo e mordendo o lábio inferior, Jensen seguiu até o elevador e desse até seu carro.

Parecia estar no piloto automático, enquanto seguia até seu apartamento. Entrando no quarto, Jensen pegou o retrato dele e Steve, o levando até o peito e não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas que caiam silenciosamente. Lágrimas por Steve, que por muito tempo Jensen não se tinha permitido soltar complemente, e lágrimas por Jared. Nesse momento, ele não pode negar mais que amava o moreno e, nesse momento, ele entendeu Beaver. Jensen tinha ganhado o caso, mas não tinha ganhado tudo. Não, no final, ele tinha perdido muito mais.

J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2

Nota¹: Não é que eu consegui escrever esse capítulo em pouco tempo? Nada como uma pequena folga na faculdade. E sem bloqueio de criatividade melhor ainda. Mas, e ai? Estou perdoada pelo final do capítulo anterior? Não? Mas, os J² saíram inteirinhos, a bala passou longe. Ok, segundo minha beta é fato que eu sou má, mas tudo isso estava planejado desde o comecinho da fic, o que eu posso fazer?

Nota²: É com certa tristeza que eu digo que a fic está no final, acho que mais dois capítulos eu termino, então, vamos ver como esses dois vão terminar. Para aqueles que estão pegando no meu pé, a história do Steve vai ser finalmente revelado no próximo capítulo, mas já que chegou até esperando essa revelação, vai ter que continuar a fic rsrsrs.

Nota³: Obrigada a todos pelas review com elogios, xingamentos(rsrsrs) e incentivos. Vocês são os responsáveis por eu não ter desistido dessa fic quando eu não consegui parar para escrevê-la. Por essa razão: reviews? =D


	13. Chapter 13

"**Na balança da vida"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

BETA:** VICKYLOKA**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: Um sempre acreditou no melhor das pessoas, no direito de ser considerado inocente até que se prove o contrário. Para o outro não existe meio termo e segunda chance, tudo é preto no branco. Ambos têm uma característica em comum: não jogam para perder. Mas, no jogo da vida, alguém sempre perde. O que acontece quando seus destinos se cruzam, mas em lados opostos? ****Poderão o amor e a justiça se encontrar, mesmo sendo ambos cegos?****– Padackles/AU**

CAPÍTULO 13

A viagem de Los Angeles a San Antonio pareceu dolorosamente mais longa para Jared do que os normais 90 minutos. Ele estava inquieto, como se o espaço não fosse suficiente para seu grande porte, sufocando-o. Ele queria se afastar o máximo de Jensen Ackles e tudo que envolvesse o caso Higlinton, então, não foi uma decisão difícil resolver voltar para casa. Por mais que em Los Angeles estivesse sua grande oportunidade profissional, Jared não sentia mais o entusiasmo de continuar lá, não quando teria que esbarrar uma vez ou outra com o Promotor.

Jared levantou-se e seguiu até o banheiro, precisava lavar o rosto e quem sabe assim a dor e a raiva que estava sentindo diminuíssem. Pois, apesar de estar sentindo-se traído e machucado, Jared começava a sentir mais e mais raiva. Raiva de Jensen por ter traído sua confiança e usado o gravador, mas principalmente raiva de si mesmo, por ter sido idiota o suficiente para agora estar machucado.

Entretanto, nos últimos minutos de viagem, Jared sentiu falta de seus amigos. Chad e Sophia estavam sendo ótimos, tentando animá-lo. Com eles, era mais fácil evitar que seus pensamentos voltassem aos momentos em que Jensen tinha feito seu coração bater descompassado e sua calça ficar apertada, para, por fim, lembrar-se da última audiência e da forma como o promotor tinha apresentado seu gravador como prova.

- Você não vai entrar nessa maré baixa. – Jared olhava seu próprio reflexo no pequeno espelho após molhar o rosto. – Concentre-se no que você vai fazer agora. – Jared, então, riu sem graça. – Isso é claro, assim que você descobrir o quê.

Ele sabia que sua decisão para voltar a San Antonio tinha sido precipitada, agora aqui estava ele em pleno vôo, torcendo para que seu velho apartamento estivesse vago, pois ele não queria encarar sua família, o que significaria dar explicações, e ele não estava pronto para isso. Entretanto, a perspectiva de não ter sua família no aeroporto quando chegasse o deixava mais para baixo.

Ao desembarcar, Jared pegou sua única mala e, entrando num taxi, seguiu até seu antigo apartamento. Ele tinha deixado o apartamento sob a responsabilidade do irmão e este deveria estar alugado ou desocupado. Jared agradeceu aos céus por ter sido a segunda alternativa.

Entrando no pequeno apartamento, Jared sorriu por encontrá-lo arrumado, seu irmão estava realmente cuidando do seu imóvel. Jared poderia até pensar que alguém estava morando ali. Seguindo até o quarto, Jared respirou fundo ao ver seu reflexo no grande espelho. O moreno estava terrível, abatido e cansado, o que se explicaria pelo fato de ele não ter conseguido pregar os olhos desde os acontecimentos do dia anterior em conjunto com todos os sentimentos controversos que estava sentindo. Largando a mala a caminho da cama e retirando os sapatos de qualquer jeito, Jared jogou-se de roupa e tudo, só esperando que pelo menos dormindo, ele tivesse uma folga de Jensen e do mundo.

Jared acordou mais tarde naquela noite sobressaltado, com alguém em cima dele, dando-lhe uns tapas que, apesar de serem dados com força, não pareciam querer lhe machucar. Devido ao cansaço, Jared demorou um pouco para perceber onde estava e o que estava acontecendo.

- Seu filho da mãe! Quer me matar de susto?! – As frases vinham acompanhadas de mais tapas. – E por que você não avisou que estava vindo para cá?!

- Megan? – Jared olhava para irmã desorientado, mas quando seu cérebro conseguiu mesmo processar que era sua irmãzinha ali, Jared sorriu e a tomou nos braços com força, sentindo finalmente toda aquela convulsão de sentimentos sendo liberada, e logo, podia sentir as lágrimas que ele não tinha mais força para segurar.

Megan, apesar de surpresa e preocupada, simplesmente retornou o abraço e deixou o irmão chorar. Quando percebeu esse se acalmar, foi que arriscou falar alguma coisa.

- JT? Deus, o que foi que aconteceu? – Perguntou, acariciando os cabelos do irmão.

- Desculpe, Meg. – Jared se afastou da irmã, evitando seu olhar. – Não é nada, eu que estou sendo um idiota.

- JT! – Megan tentou usar o tom que sua mãe sempre usava quando sabia que um dos seus filhos não estava contando a verdade.

- Será que isso pode ficar para depois? Por favor. – Jared finalmente levantou o olhar para a irmã e essa pode ver a súplica em seus olhos. – Por favor?

Mordendo os lábios, Megan concordou com a cabeça. – Ok, mas você vai ter que me explicar depois o que aconteceu.

- Obrigado. – Jared soltou a respiração, aliviado, e voltou um meio sorriso para sua irmã quando percebeu algo. – O que você está fazendo aqui? Não está um pouco tarde para ver se o meu apartamento ainda está inteiro?

- Duh... – Megan parou sorrindo. – Eu estou morando aqui, bobinho. – E então, encarando o irmão perguntou. – Não tem problema, tem?

- Não, claro que não, Megan. – Jared puxou a irmã para um abraço mais delicado. – Mais perto da faculdade e da clínica, certo?

- Jeff me entregou a chave, sob a condição de cuidar do apartamento. – Megan parou um instante antes de continuar. – Quanto tempo você pretende ficar?

- Eu voltei para ficar, Meg. Pedi demissão e arrumei as malas. – Jared respondeu casualmente antecipando a pergunta da irmã.

- Demissão?! Mas, Jared, era o seu sonho trabalhar numa grande empresa de advocacia que lhe possibilitasse toda a estrutura necessária para defender seus clientes.

- Megan, por favor, eu não quero falar disso agora. – Jared passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo-se mais desperto apesar de cansado.

- Desculpa, mas é que... – Megan tentou de novo, mas notando as feições do irmão desistiu. – Tudo bem. Você deve estar cansado, eu vou lhe deixar dormir e me viro no sofá.

- Meg, se alguém vai dormir no sofá, esse sou eu.

- Até parece que você caberia nele, JT. – Meg deu um pequeno gritinho quando Jared lhe deu um falso soco no ombro.

- Ok, a cama é grande o suficiente para nós dois e eu perdi o sono, graças a você. – Jared exagerou a cara de abusado.

- Então... – Megan parou um minuto, pensando. – Filme, pipoca e conversar besteira?

- É, isso soa legal para mim. – Jared sorriu, concordando.

- Ótimo, eu cuido da pipoca e você vai escolhendo o filme. – Megan saiu da cama e seguiu para cozinha, gritando do corredor. – Tem alguns filmes na prateleira, fique a vontade.

Meia hora depois, os dois estavam na cama, assistindo um filme qualquer que Jared tinha escolhido, comendo pipoca e conversando. Na verdade, Megan estava fazendo tudo isso, Jared estava com o olhar distante, sem prestar atenção, o que arrancou alguns olhares preocupados da irmã.

- Nossa, esse Gerard Butler é sexy, você não acha, JT? Aquele sorriso safado dele.

Megan ainda não tinha desistido de puxar conversa com o irmão, mas sentido falta do usual "humram", voltou-se a Jared, para encontrá-lo dormindo. Com um sorriso triste no rosto, Megan desligou a televisão e cobriu o irmão.

- O que aconteceu, maninho? – Megan acariciava os cabelos dele. – Por que você voltou machucado desse jeito?

Dando-lhe um leve beijo na testa, Megan deitou-se ao lado dele e, o abraçando, ficou algum tempo pensando até adormecer.

EM LOS ANGELES

Jensen passou o resto do dia trancado no seu quarto, evitando ligações de um Chris preocupado e as ameaças desse pela porta de que chamaria a polícia para arrombar a porta e verificar se ele ainda estava vivo. Por fim, Chris desistiu, só pedindo para que Jensen ligasse para ele no outro dia.

Depois disso, Jensen ficou no seu quarto sem fazer nada, além de encarar a foto em sua mão. O silêncio era sufocante, Jensen sentiu sua respiração acelerar, mas o olhar continuava preso no rosto de Steve.

- A culpa é sua! – A voz alta de Jensen quebrou inesperadamente o silêncio. – Nada disso teria acontecido se você não tivesse me abandonado! Espero que você esteja feliz com a pessoa que me tornei. Porra, Steve! O que eu faço, agora? Como eu conserto a merda que fiz?!

Jensen encarou a fotografia como se esperasse que ela criasse vida e lhe indicasse a solução, mas nada aconteceu.

- Droga! – Jensen jogou o porta-retrato contra a parede, espatifando-o.

E ali, observando os pedaços de vidro sobre a foto, deixou as memórias de quando seu coração tinha quebrado pela primeira vez voltarem.

FLASH BACK (JENSEN POV)

Jensen acordou preguiçoso, ele não tinha que trabalhar naquele dia e a noite tinha sido... bem... Jensen sorriu ao se lembrar de como tinha passado a noite e virou-se procurando se encostar ao calor conhecido do outro, mas só encontrou o espaço vazio.

- Steve? – Jensen chamou com sua voz rouca e sonolenta. – Steve, cadê você?

Jensen olhou ao redor do quarto como se esperasse Steve sair de seu esconderijo, o que o fez rir ao se dar conta.

- Do que você está rindo? – Steve saiu do banheiro todo engravatado, indo até Jensen para lhe dar um beijo.

- Nada. – Jensen sorria, até perceber que o namorado estava todo arrumado. – Steve! Não me diga que vai sair, combinamos em tirar o dia de folga. Só eu e você, nada de clientes e acordos.

- Assim, você me faz sentir culpado, Jensen. – Steve deu mais um selinho no loiro, sorrindo carinhosamente com a imagem a sua frente. Ele adorava a imagem de Jensen ao acordar. – Eu preciso ir, Mike me ligou, disse que conseguiram pegar Kreuk.

- Kreuk? Kristen Kreuk, parceira e amante de chefão Tom Welling? – Jensen perguntou, levantando-se. – E como eu não fiquei sabendo disso?

- Ow, calma ai, cowboy! – Steve colocou as mãos no peito de Jensen, fazendo-o deitar novamente. – Esse caso está fora de sua jurisdição, Promotor Ackles.

- Mas...

- Sem 'mas'. – Steve, dessa vez, deu um beijo mais demorado, saboreando bem o gosto do loiro sob ele. – Não se preocupa, vai ser um acordo fácil. Só mantenha a cama quente pra mim, ok?

- Eu devia ficar com ciúmes. Você e Mike fechando acordos? Você sabe muito bem que só fazemos isso um com outro para evitarmos nos enfrentar no tribunal. – Jensen reclamou, fazendo biquinho.

- Babe, eu sei que você faz os acordos para evitar que os suspeitos paguem por mais que o devido. – Steve sorriu. – Eu sei que no fundo você é um humanitário, sempre evitando um tribunal.

Jensen deu língua para Steve que sorriu. – Não demora, então. – Jensen disse e virou-se, sorrindo e aconchegando-se no lado de Steve, caindo num sono gostoso.

Quando voltou a acordar, já era quase meio-dia e Jensen soltou um suspiro ao ver que Steve ainda não tinha retornado. Levantou-se tomou um banho, comeu alguma coisa e resolveu ler um livro qualquer na varanda, escutando uma música.

Olhando a hora, franziu preocupado, já era para Steve ter retornado. Nenhum acordo demorava o dia todo. Entrando em casa, viu que a luz da secretária eletrônica estava acessa e caminhou até ela.

-_Ei Jens. – A voz de Steve ecoou meio nervosa. – Aconteceu um probleminha aqui, mas não se preocupa, Mike tem tudo sob controle e precisa da minha ajuda, a gente meio que já vem planejando isso a semana toda e sabia dessa possibilidade. Quando chegar em casa, eu lhe explico. Te amo._

- Mas que porra é essa? – Jensen perguntou para si mesmo sem entender muita coisa. – Como assim planejando a semana toda? Mike não tinha conseguido pegar a Kreuk só hoje?

Achando a história muito mal contada e com um pressentimento estranho, Jensen pegou o telefone e ligou para a pessoa que podia saber de algo mais.

-Ei, Chris? – Jensen cumprimentou o amigo. – O Steve lhe falou alguma coisa sobre o caso Kreuk?

- Pois é, ele saiu hoje dizendo que Mike tinha conseguido colocar as garras nela e precisava dele para um acordo, mas ele ainda não voltou. – Jensen coçou a cabeça, num sinal de nervosismo.

- Não. Eu sei que ele tinha tirado o dia de folga... é... eu também sei que ele só faz os acordos mais importantes comigo... – Jensen soltou um suspiro. – Cara, você não está ajudando, só me promete que se você souber de algo mais vai me ligar, ok? Tá certo, Chris. Se cuida.

Jensen desligou o telefone e franziu o cenho. Tinha algo muito estranho nessa história toda, e ele não estava gostando nada disso. Procurando afastar os pensamentos negativos, Jensen tentou se ocupar, enquanto esperava Steve voltar.

Uma hora depois, Jensen já estava andando de um lado para o outro, tentando o telefone de Steve sem sucesso.

- Onde diabos você se meteu, Steve?! – Bufou, desistindo do telefone.

Nesse momento, a campanhia tocou e Jensen foi correndo até a porta, Steve tinha, provavelmente, esquecido as chaves de novo.

- Steve, até que enf... – Jensen falou ao abrir a porta, parando ao ver quem se encontrava a sua frente. – Jim? O que você está fazendo aqui, professor?

- Eu não sou mais seu professor, Jensen, devia parar de me chamar assim. – Jim sorriu sem graça, entrando no apartamento.

- Se preferir, eu posso lhe chamar de delegado Beaver. – Jensen disse sorrindo abertamente, mas ficou logo sério, vendo que o amigo estava nervoso. – Que foi Jim, algum problema?

- Na verdade... é o Steve, Jensen.

- O que tem ele? – Jensen perguntou nervoso, sentindo um aperto na boca do estômago. – Jim, diz logo o que aconteceu?!

- Jensen, por favor, fica calmo. – Jim tentou levar uma mão ao ombro do jovem a sua frente, mas esse não o deixou.

- Eu não vou ficar calmo até você me dizer que porra aconteceu com o Steve?! Onde ele está?!

- Sinto muito, Jensen. – Jim balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. – Sinto muito.

- Não, não, não... ele está bem. – Jensen se afastou de Jim e deu a volta, seguindo até a cozinha, que ficava próximo devido ao apartamento ser pequeno, e começou a arrumar os pratos na mesa. – Ele só foi fechar um acordo, ele está bem, ele deve estar chegando a qualquer momento. Você vai ficar para jantar com a gente?

- Jensen, filho, por favor, não faz isso. – Jim sentiu seu coração pequeno diante o sofrimento do jovem a sua frente. – Ele não vai chegar, você sabe disso.

Jensen fechou os olhos, largando os pratos e enxugou as poucas lágrimas, que ameaçavam cair, mas ao abrir os olhos a dor era viva naqueles olhos verdes.

- Não pode ser verdade, Jim. Era o nosso dia de folga, ele tem que está bem. – Jim balançou novamente a cabeça e Jensen perguntou com a voz firme. – Onde ele está, Jim?

- No hospital, ele não agüentou o ferimento, perdeu muito sangue e não conseguimos estancar a tempo. – Jim relatou aquele pouco, sabendo como era doloroso para Jensen escutar.

- Me leve até ele, Jim. – Jensen olhou, suplicando para seu mentor e amigo. – Por favor.

- Claro, vamos, Jensen. – Jim estendeu o braço, guiando Jensen até seu carro.

O caminho para o carro foi feito no maior silêncio, assim como os primeiros minutos a caminho do hospital, quando finalmente, Jensen o quebrou.

- Como aconteceu? – A pergunta saiu baixa e sua voz estava mais rouca que o normal, mas Jim tinha entendido.

- Há um mês Kristen Kreuk procurou os serviços de Steve como advogado. – Jensen olhou surpreso para Jim "há um mês?". – Steve sabia que Mike era o Promotor responsável pela investigação do caso Kreuk/Welling e o procurou. Desde então, os dois estavam trabalhando numa forma de pegá-los.

- Como... por que ele não me disse nada? – Jensen perguntou incrédulo.

- Steve sabia que você não iria ficar de fora do caso e, por mais que alguém o tentasse convencer do contrário, ele insistiu em mantê-lo de fora. – Jim olhava Jensen de lado, enquanto dirigia. – Poucas pessoas sabiam.

- Você? – Jensen perguntou e vendo a expressão de culpa do amigo, desviou o olhar.

- Era minha equipe que era responsável por toda cobertura e apreensão de Welling. – Jim engoliu em seco. – Sinto muito, Jensen, foi a minha equipe que falh...

- Ele me disse hoje de manhã que tinham pegado Kreuk. – Jensen cortou as desculpas de Jim, ele não queria ouvir desculpas, ele queria Steve.

- Verdade, Steve acreditava que a jovem era mais um caso daquelas mulheres que se apaixonam pelo cara errado. – Jim sorriu tristemente. – Você sabe como ele é... – Ambos prenderam a respiração diante do uso errado do tempo verbal, mas ninguém tinha coragem para corrigir, então, Jim limpou a garganta e continuou. – Então, ele tentou um acordo com ela e conseguiu que ela concordasse em entregar Welling.

Jensen balançou a cabeça. – Sempre um humanitário... mas, se ele tinha conseguido o acordo o que deu errado?

- Mike juntou tudo que Steve conseguiu e me entregou. Juntos organizamos a operação para prender Welling de forma que Mike conseguisse levá-lo direto para o tribunal, mas não houve um incidente e Welling foi abatido na operação. – Jim respirou fundo, sabendo que tinha chegado à pior parte. – Quando Kreuk soube... ela ficou transtornada, rendeu um dos seguranças e exigiu a presença de Steve.

- Steve foi até... foi até ela? – Jensen podia sentir o sangue do seu lábio por mordê-lo com força.

- Sim, ele aceitou entrar em contato com ela e fazê-la se entregar, minha equipe iria monitorar todo processo. – Jim parou um momento. – Mike não estava muito contente com a idéia, mas Steve o convenceu de que entregaria Kreuk e, por fim, Mike autorizou toda a operação.

- O que deu errado? – Jensen perguntou com a voz fria.

- Steve foi ao encontro dela como combinado, mas Kreuk não queria saber de acordo. Acusou Steve de ter quebrado a parte dele do combinado com a morte de Welling, além de confessar todos os seus crimes. – Jim passou a mão pelo rosto cansado. – Ela o acusou de ingênuo e de como tinha sido fácil enganá-lo, depois pegando todos desprevenidos, atirou no Steve e em seguida atirou em si mesma.

Jim parou e esperou, mas Jensen não falou nada. – Steve estava com colete, mas o tiro foi no pescoço, atingindo a aorta. Não tivemos muito que fazer.

O silêncio voltou a cair no carro, durante o resto do caminho. Jim ficava cada vez mais e mais preocupado com o jovem ao seu lado, mas esse não falava nada nem chorava. Quando chegaram ao hospital, Jim desligou o carro e voltou para Jensen, na intenção de arrancar alguma reação do loiro, mas esse foi mais rápido.

- Obrigado, delegado Beaver. – Abrindo a porta do carro, Jensen agradeceu e saiu.

Jensen seguiu a passos firmes pelo hospital, avistando Rosenbaum de longe. Não parou quando o outro promotor seguiu até ele.

- Jense... – Mike começou, mas foi calado com um soco de direita de Jensen que o pegando desprevenido, levou-o ao chão.

Jensen, como se nada tivesse acontecido, seguiu até a enfermeira mais próxima que assustada lhe apontou onde encontrar Steve. Entrando no quarto, ficou longo tempo observando o corpo imóvel do seu amigo e amante, mas não derramou uma lágrima.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

Jensen, com o olhar preso no porta-retrato em pedaços, relembrou aquela noite em que se tornou o tubarão branco, tendo rompido sua vida social e se afastando de seus amigos, com exceção de Chris, não por falta de insistência.

Naquela noite, Jensen enterrou fundo uma parte de si que ele pensava ter morrido, mas que aos poucos Jared com o seu jeito desafiador, idealista e confiante tinha revivido, trazido à tona sem mesmo Jensen perceber, não até ser tarde demais. E perder isso por uma segunda vez doía mais do que antes, porque dessa vez Jensen não tinha um vilão para culpar, a não ser ele mesmo.

EM SAN ANTONIO

Jared acordou antes do dia amanhecer e, olhando para o relógio no criado-mudo ao lado cama, soltou um suspiro, sabendo que não havia como voltar a dormir, não quando ele tinha acabado de sonhar com Jensen. Com cuidado para não acordar Megan que dormira ao seu lado, Jared saiu da cama e seguiu até a varanda de seu apartamento, sentando na cadeira reclinada que ali se encontrava.

O sonho que tivera começara como qualquer outro encontro com o Promotor, com eles discutindo, mas logo essa discussão tinha se tornado algo mais. Jared fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, era como se pudesse sentir realmente o calor do corpo do loiro perto do seu.

Abrindo os olhos e passando as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente, Jared pensou em tudo que tinha acontecido. Ele sabia que Jensen não tinha pegado o gravador quando esteve em sua casa, mas como o loiro o conseguiu então? E pensando nisso, mais uma vez Jared xingou-se por não ter ouvido o gravador até o fim. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele se questionava o que teria feito se tivesse escutado.

"_O que eu teria feito no lugar dele se estivesse perdendo um caso em que o cara fosse realmente culpado?", _Jared levou as pernas para cadeira e as abraçou, encostando o queixo em seus joelhos. "_Higlinton, tinha me enganado direitinho, toda aquela imagem de empresário benfeitor. Se Jensen não tivesse usado meu gravador, dois assassinos frios estariam soltos. Mas, Deus, como eu me sinto traído por ele ter agido pelas minhas costas, usando aquela gravação". _ Jared balançou a cabeça. "_Porra! As coisas poderiam ser mais fáceis! E por que ele tinha que usar a gravação com a Jessica, ele sabia que era uma gravação confidencial. Merda! Eu entendo o porquê usar a gravação da conversa entre Maria e Higlinton, mas a segunda..."_

Jared respirou fundo, sussurrando para si mesmo. – Talvez o melhor tivesse sido eu ter ficado e conversado com ele.

- Conversado com quem?

- Jesus, Megan! – Jared tinha se sobressaltado com a inesperada chegada da irmã. – Assim você me mata de susto.

- Desculpe, não percebi que você estava tão distraído. – Megan dirigiu-se ao pequeno banquinho em frente ao irmão. – Disposto a conversar agora?

- Você não vai largar do meu pé, enquanto eu não falar, não é mesmo? – Jared perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Jared, eu lhe conheço, você não é de guardar as coisas, você precisa colocá-las para fora. – Estendendo a mão, tomou a do irmão nas suas. – E estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estou preocupada.

Jared acariciou a pequena mão da irmã, antes de levantar o rosto para ela e começar a contar tudo que tinha acontecido. Jared tentou contar tudo, hesitando um pouco nas partes em que ele e Jensen tinham literalmente se pegado e pulando a parte do sexo com um "você sabe...", para chegar até o momento em que Higlinton tinha sido baleado e ele, tentando evitar Jensen e fugir de tudo que tinha acontecido, resolveu voltar para casa.

Sua irmã escutou toda a narrativa sem interrompê-lo uma vez, o que Jared agradeceu, mas quando terminou, o silêncio que se seguiu estava deixando Jared nervoso e este voltou o olhar para suas mãos.

- Jared... – Megan começou, mas voltou a parar por um momento. – Eu não posso imaginar o quão traído você deve estar se sentindo, mas...

- O quê? – Jared queria muito saber a opinião da irmã.

- Você acha mesmo que a solução é fugir? Voltar para cá? Esse não é o Jared que eu conheço. – Megan sorriu simpaticamente ao irmão. – Além do mais, o que você vai fazer aqui, voltar para o escritório?

- Sinceramente... eu não sei, Megan. – Jared deu de ombros. – É só que estava me sentindo tão sufocado, com toda a mídia e com tudo que tinha acontecido entre Jensen e eu. E não, eu não pretendo voltar para o escritório. Eu sei que Sandy me deixaria voltar, mas acho que vou dar um tempo em advogar.

- Mas, Jared, esse é o seu sonho, você sempre amou fazer isso!

- Não se trata só do lance de Jensen ter agido às minhas costas, Meg. – Jared coçou a cabeça nervosamente. – Eu realmente pensei que Higlinton fosse inocente e quase consegui livrá-lo da cadeia.

- JT, você sempre soube que haveria casos em que teria que defender culpados. – Megan inclinou-se em sua direção.

- Eu sei, Megan, mas eu não o estava vendo como um cara que eu tinha que defender e conseguir uma pena justa, mas como um homem inocente que merecia a liberdade. – Jared abaixou a cabeça.

- Ei! – Megan levou a mão ao queixo do irmão e ergueu sua cabeça. – Não se culpe por ter acreditado na inocência dele, Jared. Não há nada para se envergonhar nisso. Pelo contrário, eu sempre admirei essa sua fé na humanidade.

Jared soltou um riso sem graça e balançou a cabeça. – No final, Jensen estava certo. Eu sou um idiota por confiar tanto no homem.

- Sabe, ele podia estar certo sobre Higlinton e não ter tido outra opção a não ser usar seu gravador, mas, no final, ele é quem estava errado, Jared. – Diante o olhar de dúvida de Jared, Megan balançou a cabeça e continuou. – Ou pelo menos, era quem estava certo, mas pelas razões erradas. Não podemos deixar de acreditar nos homens, porque dessa forma deixaremos de acreditar em nós mesmo.

Jared tinha a testa enrugada, enquanto pensava nas palavras da irmã, sorrindo por fim. – Quando foi que você ficou tão sábia?

- Você devia dar mais crédito a sua irmãzinha, eu sempre fui a mais inteligente dos três. – Megan sorriu e Jared rolou os olhos.

- Obrigado, Megan. – Jared puxou a irmã pro seu colo, dando um beijo na bochecha. – Mas, já que estou aqui, eu vou aproveitar a semana para colocar as coisas e sentimentos em ordem e prometo que quando eu decidir o que vou fazer, volto para LA.

- Bom. – Megan envolveu o pescoço do irmão com seus braços e continuou numa voz mais doce. – Mas, maninho... você não pretende ficar em casa sem fazer nada durante esse tempo, né?

- Ai, ai... – Jared já balançava a cabeça. – O que você vai querer em troca pelos seus conselhos?

- Ei, meus sábios conselhos são de graça aos meus irmãos. – E colocou uma cara inocente. – Mas eu estava pensando que você, como um ótimo irmão que é, poderia ajudar sua irmãzinha emprestando seus conhecimentos jurídicos para analisar os contratos da clínica?

- Deus, você sabe como eu acho essa parte do Direito um saco. – Jared respondeu, dando de cara com seu olhar de filhote versão feminina e riu. – Ok, mas agora vamos tomar café que eu estou faminto.

- Por que você não vai tomar um banho enquanto eu cuido do café e depois a gente segue para clínica?

- Você está dizendo que estou fedendo? – Jared fez cara de ofendido.

- Cara, você chegou de viagem e ainda não tomou banho. Claro que você está fedendo.

Megan soltou um grito quando o irmão começou a lhe fazer cócegas, mas esse logo a soltou e seguiu ao banheiro. Quinze minutos depois, Jared aparecia na cozinha, já devidamente arrumado para seguir até a clínica.

- O cheiro está bom. O que você está fazendo? – Jared inclinou-se no balcão, utilizado como mesa.

- Panquecas. Não são como as da mamãe, mas eu estou me aperfeiçoando. – Megan olhou para o irmão sorrindo. – Jared, pega para mim, por favor, o jornal. Ele já deve ter sido entregue.

Jared correu até a porta e pegou o jornal, vendo que esse era de LA. – Source Tribune, Megan? Mesmo?

- Qual é? Meu irmão tinha ido para Los Angeles para trabalhar nos maiores casos, claro que eu ia assinar um jornal de lá com distribuição para todo país. Sem condições de eu perder uma reportagem sobre meu irmão. – Megan falava enquanto colocava os pratos na mesa, quando percebeu que Jared estava parado com o jornal aberto. – Jared?

- Ele foi promovido. – Jared praticamente sussurrou.

- Ele? Eu não estou entendendo...

- Jensen. – Jared respondeu antes que a irmã pudesse continuar. – Toda uma reportagem falando de como Jensen Ackles foi promovido para Promotor Geral, após ganhar o caso da sobrinha do Governador com uma reviravolta no último instante.

- Jared... – Megan tentou de novo, vendo como o irmão tinha sido afetado com a notícia.

- Eu não acredito que ele... – Jared balançou a cabeça, largando o jornal na mesa. – Eu... eu perdi a fome, encontro com você na clínica mais tarde, ok?

- Jared, espere...

LOS ANGELES

Jensen acordou no outro dia exausto, tendo um sono inquieto. Olhando para o relógio no criado-mudo, viu que passava um pouco das 8h e pegou o telefone. Não precisou esperar muito até a outra pessoa atender.

- Chris? – A voz de Jensen saiu num sussurro. – Eu preciso de você.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada e em menos de meia hora, Chris encontrava-se a porta de Jensen. Ele parou um pouco diante da figura a sua frente, mas logo em seguida tomou o amigo num abraço forte.

- Deus, você está horrível! – Chris falou ao ouvido do amigo, arrancando um leve riso. – O que me diz de um banho?

Jensen não soltou de imediato do abraço, mas concordou com a cabeça e se afastou de Chris.

- É, eu vou precisar se quiser sair de casa. – Jensen tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Jensen, você não precisa ir até a Promotoria, tenho certeza que Morgan lhe daria uns dia de folga. – Chris começou a argumentar, mas Jensen ergueu uma mão o parando.

- Não é para Promotoria que eu vou. – Respirando fundo, começou a seguir em direção ao banheiro. – É ao cemitério.

Chris ficou um instante, olhando o amigo com medo e surpresa. – Jensen... você nunca foi... tem certeza?

- Você mesmo disse que fazem 3 anos, não foi? – Jensen engoliu em seco, mas seu olhar era determinado. – E não, eu não tenho certeza, mas você vai estar do meu lado, não é mesmo?

Chris respondeu com um sorriso e ficou observando o amigo ir até o quarto para ser arrumar.

Ambos seguiram em silêncio todo caminho até o cemitério e assim até a cripta. Jensen apreciava a presença firme de Chris e como o amigo lhe passava o apoio e força necessária sem dizer nada. Perto da cripta, Chris tinha se mantido um pouco afastado, mas não o suficiente a ponto de Jensen continuar sentido sua presença.

- Ei, Steve! – Jensen falou depois de um tempo, ultrapassando o nó na garganta. – Eu sei que estou um pouco atrasado, mas acho que antes tarde do que nunca, não é mesmo? Já estava passando da hora de dizer adeus.

Jensen sentia o coração acelerar e os olhos umedecerem. – Acho que eu vim fazendo umas burradas esses últimos anos, mas você me conhece. Sempre precisando de alguém para dizer que estou ultrapassando os limites e já que você não está mais aqui para isso... bem....

- Eu conheci um cara... ele me tira dos nervos. – Jensen sorriu. – Sério, enquanto você me acalmava, ele sabe me fazer perder a paciência como ninguém... Ele é tão diferente de você, mas tão parecido ao mesmo tempo. – Jensen pareceu perdido em lembranças. – Acredita que ele me chamou de baixinho? Eu, baixinho?

- O problema é que eu pisei na bola feio com ele e ele foi embora. – Jensen colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. – Eu fui um tremendo de sacana com ele, mas sei lá... talvez eu devesse ter falado com ele antes de ter usado a prova... mas, agora não importa, não é mesmo? Como é que dizem? Sorte no jogo, azar no amor? Acho que esse é o meu caso.

- Na verdade, eu acho que você está sendo muito pessimista. – Chris tinha se aproximado e sussurrado no ouvido de Jensen, fazendo este se sobressaltar. – Você está falando como se os dois grandes amores da sua vida estivessem mortos, quando isso não é verdade.

Jensen suspirou. – Depois do que eu fiz com Jared, ele deve me preferir morto.

- Para alguém que se jogou na frente da trajetória de uma bala, eu acho isso pouco provável. – Jensen levantou a cabeça em direção a Chris. – Ele está machucado, Jensen, mas ele lhe ama.

- Isso não é o bastante quando se perde a confiança, Chris.

- Sabe, eu conheci uma pessoa cuja marca era a determinação, quer dizer, alguns chamavam de teimosia. – O comentário arrancou um sorriso de Jensen. – Mas, o fato é que ele nunca desistia, mesmo quando tudo estava contra a ele. Ele lutava pelo que queria e acreditava. Você não vai desistir agora, não é mesmo?

Jensen pareceu meio inseguro, considerando suas chances, mas, por fim, abriu um sorriso e abraçou Chris com força.

- O que seria de mim sem você?

- Provavelmente um peixe morto. – Chris respondeu sorrindo e continuou quando o amigo lhe soltou. – Então, o que vamos fazer agora?

Jensen pensou por alguns segundos e abriu um sorriso. – Promotoria, eu tenho uma carta de demissão a entregar.

- Quê?! Você pirou?! – Jensen só sorriu mais com a reação do amigo. – Mas... mas, eles já divulgaram que você é o mais novo Promotor Geral, já saiu até no jornal.

- Do que você está falando, Chris?! Eu ainda não tinha dado a resposta quanto à oferta.

- Ow, merda! – Chris falou fechando os olhos.

- Chris, em que jornal eles divulgaram isso? – Jensen estava apreensivo. – Por favor, me diz que foi num jornal local.

- Misha...

- Merda! – Jensen xingou sem precisar saber mais.

SAN ANTONIO

Jared passou uma hora caminhando, distraído, com os pensamentos em Jensen. Quando ele começava a pensar que talvez Jensen não o tivesse usado, a realidade vinha lhe puxar feio o tapete e provar o contrário. Ao que tudo parecia, ele havia sido a escada de ascensão de Jensen Ackles.

- Jared, seu idiota! O mundo não é um conto de fadas! - Jared deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Você só foi um passaporte para a promoção dele. E o idiota achando que por causa de um beijo, tinha provado que Jensen lhe amava.

Jared balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos e percebeu que estava em frente à clínica veterinária da irmã. Entretanto, antes que pudesse entrar, escutou uma voz familiar as suas costas e virou-se.

- Ora, ora, acho que meus olhos estão me pregando peças. – Um loiro de mais ou menos 1,90m e olhos castanhos, olhava Jared com um sorriso radiante. – Jared Tristan está de volta à cidade. Que foi? Não me vai dizer que cansou da vida hollywoodiana?

- Justin! – Jared sorriu ao reconhecer o homem a sua frente, seguindo para lhe dar um abraço.

- Ei, JT! – O loiro retribuiu o abraço. – Será que devo ficar ofendido em você ter vinho a San Antonio e não ter me ligado avisando? Que foi? Riscou seu ex da lista de contatos? Pensei que antes de ter sido seu namorado, eu era seu amigo.

- Deixa de besteira, eu só cheguei ontem. – Jared sorriu, mantendo uma mão no ombro do amigo. – Nem mesmo a Sandy, eu avisei. Pra falar a verdade, só Megan sabe que estou na cidade.

- Visita surpresa, então? – Justin perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Ou você voltou fugido?

- Como sempre um comediante. – Jared balançou a cabeça. – Eu só resolvi viajar de última hora.

- Tudo bem, cara. Mas, quando é que você pretende passar lá no escritório? Cara, você está fazendo uma falta lá.

- Eu ainda não sei, e tenho certeza que você e Sandy estão se saindo muito bem sem mim. – Jared sorriu sem graça.

- Mas quanto tempo você pretende ficar aqui? Talvez você possa nos assessorar em algum caso.

- Na verdade... – Jared coçou a nunca sem jeito. – Eu meio que estou dando um tempo em todo esse lance de advogar.

- Péssima experiência em LA? – Justin perguntou preocupado.

- Longa história, e Megan está me esperando para ajudá-la com alguns contratos. – Justin fez uma careta ao escutar a última parte.

- Boa sorte, cara. Eu sei o quanto você curte fazer isso. – Justin começou a rir.

- Vou mesmo precisar.

- Ok, então... – Justin parou um pouco sem jeito. – O que você acha de nós dois colocarmos a conversa em dia mais tarde? Matar um pouco a saudade...

- Justin... eu...

- Saquei, um pouco precipitado. – Jared sorriu sem jeito. – Mas, ei! Precisando de um amigo, pode ligar e apareça lá no escritório. Acho melhor eu ir agora. Se cuida.

- Você também!

Jared entrou na clínica e trocou olhares com Megan que estava no balcão de onde tinha assistido toda a conversa. – Ei, era o Hartley?

- Era. – Jared continuava olhando para a porta, na direção em que o loiro tinha seguido.

- Ele ainda gosta de você, não é mesmo? – Megan seguiu na mesma direção do olhar do irmão.

- Não é como se a gente tivesse brigado. – Jared respirou fundo e olhou para irmã. – Você sabe que a gente só terminou porque eu ia para LA.

- É, mas você não... – Megan deixou a frase solta.

- Não, o que eu sentir por ele nem chega perto do que Jensen... – Jared parou e respirou fundo.

- Eu sinto pela reportagem, JT – Megan sentou ao lado do irmão.

- Eu sei... acho que isso só prova minha decisão de dar um tempo, não me envolver com ninguém por enquanto. – Jared olhou em volta. – E onde está a papelada que você quer que eu olhe?

Megan suspirou e apertou o ombro do irmão, antes de se levantar para pegar o que Jared precisaria.

Vendo a irmã entrar numa sala, Jared suspirou – É, definitivamente, nada de relacionamentos quando ainda amo Jensen.

J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2

Nota¹: Ei! Mais um capítulo que eu consegui escrever num tempo razoável. E enfim revelado a história de Steve, espero que tenho feito jus a toda expectativa.

Nota²: Eu sei que eu falei que a história está no final, e alguns devem está pensando que eu sou maluca por colocar lenha na fogueira a essa altura do campeonato, mas a fic está mesmo no final e eu tenho tudo sob controle... eu acho rsrsrs. Será que Jensen e Jared vão terminar juntos?

Nota³: Obrigada a todos por acompanharem essa fic e deixarem seus comentários, acho que vou até sentir falta das ameaças depois que terminar rsrsrs. Por falar nisso, Polly, não sei se percebeu, mas escrevi uma frase por sua causa rsrsrs. Bem... reviews? =D


	14. Chapter 14

"**Na balança da vida"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

BETA:** VICKYLOKA**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: Um sempre acreditou no melhor das pessoas, no direito de ser considerado inocente até que se prove o contrário. Para o outro não existe meio termo e segunda chance, tudo é preto no branco. Ambos têm uma característica em comum: não jogam para perder. Mas, no jogo da vida, alguém sempre perde. O que acontece quando seus destinos se cruzam, mas em lados opostos? ****Poderão o amor e a justiça se encontrar, mesmo sendo ambos cegos?****– Padackles/AU**

CAPÍTULO 14

LOS ANGELES

Chris e Jensen seguiam no carro para Promotoria em ânimos diferentes. Enquanto, Jensen estava ansioso e nervoso, mas com um começo de sorriso no rosto, Chris dirigia um pouco agitado, com uma expressão preocupada.

- Porra, Jensen! Quer tirar o sorriso do rosto e parar para pensar um pouco? – Chris olhou de relance para o amigo.

- Que foi agora, Chris? – Jensen perguntou sobressaltado. – Eu não estou lhe entendendo.

- Porra! Eu falei pra você fazer algo, mas largar seu emprego... – Chris balançou a cabeça negativamente. – E se Jared não quiser nada mais com você.

Jensen respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Acho que eu vou ter que correr o risco.

- Jensen, não seja precipitado, vá falar com ele primeiro, mas não abra mão de seu emprego. – Chris matinha o olhar na estrada, enquanto dirigia.

- Não, Chris, eu já me escondi demais atrás do tubarão branco. – Jensen virou-se e encarou o amigo. – Do que você tem medo?

- Nada. E só que... – Chris deixou a frase solta, mas Jensen continuou observando o amigo até esse continuar. – Só promete para mim que mesmo que não dê certo, você não vai fazer nenhuma besteira, porque da última vez... Porra! Eu só não quero correr o risco de lhe perder, principalmente agora que não vai mais ter o trabalho lhe fazendo seguir.

- Chris... – Jensen colocou a mão no ombro do amigo, apertando com força e carinho. – Eu me escondi esse tempo todo no trabalho e fiquei preso no passado, o pouco que eu segui foi graças a você ser um amigo filho de uma mãe de persistente que se recusava a me deixar afundar em depressão.

- Eu não sinto como se tivesse ajudado tanto. – Chris respondeu com um meio sorriso.

- Mas ajudou e muito. Obrigado. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo e virou-se para olhar a paisagem da janela ao seu lado. – Além do que, isso tudo só me fez ver que eu não evitei sofrimento nenhum, mas só me coloquei numa situação de perder algo que há muito tempo eu não sentia. Por isso, pode chutar meu traseiro se eu quiser cometer o mesmo erro.

- Ah, pode deixar que eu vou lembrar disso. – Chris sorriu abertamente, sentindo-se assegurado que o velho Jensen estava realmente de volta. – Promotoria, então.

Jensen novamente entrava na Promotoria, sendo saudado com parabéns, mas dessa vez pela promoção. E lembrar da reportagem sem sua permissão, tornava-o mais determinado.

- Ei, Alona. – Jensen chamou a jovem secretária.

- Jensen, parabéns pela promoção. – A jovem loira sorria verdadeiramente. – Todos sabíamos que era uma questão de tempo.

- Obrigado. – Jensen, então, continuou falando, voltando-se para Chris. – Você poderia me fazer o favor de ajudar o Promotor Kane, aqui, a reunir as coisas da minha sala?

Alona parou um instante, olhando sem entender para Jensen sem entender. – Você está mudando de sala?

- Não exatamente. – Jensen continuava sorrindo. – Mas, antes, por favor, anuncie ao Morgan que eu quero falar com ele.

Se Alona estava curiosa, ela não fez nenhuma outra pergunta e telefonou para sala do chefe, respondendo logo em seguida que o loiro podia entrar. Jensen agradeceu e entrou na sala do chefe.

- Jensen! – Jeffrey levantou-se de sua cadeira e foi até Jensen, tomando-lhe a mão. – Estou vendo que está melhor.

- Na verdade, estou sim, senhor. – Jensen respondeu sério.

- Ótimo! Ótimo! – Jeffrey soltou a mão de Jensen e indicou a cadeira para o loiro se sentar. – Posso dizer, então, que você pensou melhor sobre sua promoção?

- Pensei e já tomei minha decisão, senhor. – O sorriso que surgiu no rosto de Jeffrey era radiante. – Eu estou me demitindo.

- O quê? Acho que entendi errado. – Jeffrey tentava se ajeitar na cadeira.

Jensen sorriu e continuou calmamente. – Não, Jeffrey, você me entendeu muito bem. Eu não só estou recusando a promoção, como estou me afastando da Promotoria.

- Jensen, pense melhor, essa é a chance da sua vida. – O chefe balançava a cabeça, inconsolado. – Já foi até publicado sobre sua promoção.

- Eu nunca estive mais certo em minha vida, Jeffrey. – A expressão de Jensen fechou. – E como foi parar no Tribune Source sobre uma promoção que eu ainda não tinha aceito?

- Droga, Jensen! Quem em sã consciência recusaria uma chance dessa? – Jeffrey havia se levantado e caminhava de um lado para o outro atrás de sua mesa. – O Governador mandou publicar a reportagem como uma forma de agradecimento e reconhecimento ao seu trabalho.

- Pois bem, você devia ter dito a ele para esperar pela minha resposta. – Jensen mantinha-se sentado, encarando agitado Jeffrey. – Agora, o mínimo que espero é uma nota ao jornal, explicando o mal entendido.

- Jensen...

- Não, Jeffrey. – Jensen cortou o moreno antes que ele continuasse. – Eu já tomei a minha decisão e quero que você a respeite.

- Você entende que saindo agora, você não terá outra chance na Promotoria? – Jeffrey parou sua marcha. – E ai, então, o quê? Vai passar a advogar agora?

- Isso é algo para eu me preocupar, Jeffrey.

Jeffrey suspirou e baixou a cabeça. – Tudo bem, se é isso que você quer. – E voltou a se sentar à mesa. – Você vai precisar assinar alguns papeis.

Quinze minutos depois, Jensen encontrava-se com Chris em sua sala, onde quase todos os seus pertences já haviam sido reunidos.

- Então? – Chris perguntou enquanto separava os últimos objetos de Jensen.

- Está feito, o grande Tubarão Branco está fora de circulação. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo.

- E Jeffrey vai enviar a nota para o jornal? – Chris sorria diante da animação do amigo. Ele sentia falta de ver Jensen sorrindo assim.

- Sim, ele... – Jensen parou um segundo pensando.

- Então, agora vamos atrás do Murray? – Chris que estava de costas para o amigo, continuou sem perceber a hesitação de Jensen e fazendo careta a menção do outro advogado.

Jensen continuou calado ainda por um tempo, pensando, então, sorrindo. – Sim, nós vamos atrás de Chad, mas antes temos que voltar ao meu apartamento. Acho que eu nunca sociabilizei direito com a vizinha.

Chris olhou confuso para Jensen, mas esse só pegou uma das caixas e saiu, fazendo o amigo segui-lo.

SAN ANTONIO

Jared largou a caneta e os papéis que analisava, enterrando a cabeça na mesa e grunhindo.

- Deus! Quantos contratos você acumulou durante esse mês que eu passei fora, Megan?

- Não seja um bebe chorão, JT, nem são tantos assim. – Megan sorria diante da exasperação do irmão. – Fora esses três, só tem mais dois!

- Onde está a faca, Megan? – Jared perguntou ainda com a cabeça encostada na mesa.

- Faca? – Megan olhou ao redor como se esperasse encontrar o objeto pedido pelo irmão.

- A faca com a qual eu vou cortar meus pulsos. – Jared finalmente levantou a cabeça e sorrindo, olhou para irmã.

- Não tem graça. – Megan respondeu, lhe dando um tapa no ombro.

Escutando a porta da entrada se abrindo, ambos olharam naquela direção e a visão de quem acabava de entrar arrancou um sorriso enorme de Jared.

- Sandy! – Jared deu a volta no balcão, indo em direção da morena.

- Jared Tristan! – Jared parou a caminho ao escutar o tom da pequena mulher a sua frente, começando a recuar. – Ah, não! Você não vai escapar assim tão fácil de mim!

- Sabe, Sandy, eu estou bem daqui. – Megan sorria vendo a interação entre o irmão e amiga. – Aliás, eu pensei que você ficaria feliz em me ver e não que teria instintos assassinos.

- Isso poderia acontecer, se esse meu melhor amigo não tivesse se mudado para trabalhar em outro estado e ter parado de ligar desde então. – Sandy se aproximava perigosamente de Jared, que percebeu estar encurralado. – E ele ter voltado, mas não ter me avisado só piora a situação.

- Em defesa do meu irmão, eu digo que ele não avisou a ninguém. – Megan interveio ainda sorrindo.

- Está vendo? – Jared apontou para irmã. – Não é uma coisa pessoal, eu só quis fazer uma surpresa.

Sandy parou a um passo do moreno e estreitou os olhos como se estudando o quanto era verdade. Jared, por sua vez, segurou a respiração, ele odiava quando a amiga fazia isso, pois ela sempre sabia quando ele estava mentido. Por fim, Jared soltou a respiração e deixou os ombros caírem.

- Jared... – Sandy chamou com cuidado. – Qual o problema?

- Sandy, por que você não o leva para tomar um café ou algo do tipo? – Megan sugeriu, sabendo que seria bom para Jared falar com a amiga. – Acho que ele precisa de um intervalo após pegar nesses contratos.

Vendo Sandy concordar com a cabeça, sem tirar o olhar de Jared, Megan se retirou para sua sala, deixando os dois um pouco sozinhos.

- Jay. – Jared levantou o olhar ao escutar como era chamado e sorriu tristemente, Sandy era a única que lhe chamava assim. Bem, além de seus amigos em LA e... Jensen.

- Ei, Sandy. – Tirando o último espaço entre eles, Sandy puxou Jared para um abraço apertado. Quando finalmente se separaram, Sandy acariciou seu rosto e sorriu. – Então, o que você acha de tomamos aquele café que sua irmã sugeriu?

Jared sorriu, concordou com a cabeça e, de braços dados, seguiu a amiga até o café do outro lado da rua. Sentando-se numa mesa mais afastada, Sandy manteve as mãos de Jared na sua e sorriu.

- Então, vamos direito ao assunto? – Sandy perguntou ao acariciar a mão do amigo.

Jared riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Nunca perde a pose da advogada, não é mesmo?

- Ei, o que posso fazer? Eu sou prática. – Sandy colocou um sorriso inocente no rosto, mas ficou logo séria. – Agora, deixa de me enrolar e me fala logo. Ele pelo menos é bonito? Qual é nome dele?

- Sandy! – Jared repreendeu a amiga surpreso. – Quem falou que há um "ele" na história?

Sandy simplesmente continuou a encarar o amigo e Jared, por fim, fechou os olhos e murmurou em resposta. – Ackles. Jensen Ackles.

- Espera aí um momento. – Sandy piscou uma duas vezes. – Jensen Ackles? O promotor Jensen Ackles? O conhecido como tubarão branco?

- Sandy, por favor. – Jared colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. – E sim, o único.

- Wow... você soube escolher Jared, sem contar que pela foto que eu vi dele, ele é o maior gatinho.

- Sandy!

- Desculpa. – Sandy abaixou a cabeça, mas logo voltou a olhar para o amigo. – Mas, Jensen Ackles? Droga, eu não acredito que aquele homem é gay!

- Grunhum... – Jared estava se arrependendo de ter dito o nome de Jensen. – Me lembra por que sou seu amigo mesmo?

- Porque eu lhe conheço desde os 12 e sabe que eu sempre digo o que penso, por mais difícil que seja escutar. – Sandy sorriu abertamente. – E... eu estou certa na maioria das vezes.

- Eu te odeio. – Jared sorria também.

- Eu também te amo, Jay. – Sandy sorriu e acariciou a mão de Jared. – Agora, me faz entender uma coisa. Você teve um affair com um dos promotores mais sexy do país e resolve voltar para casa?

Jared levantou a cabeça e respirou fundo. – Resumo da história? – Quando Sandy concordou, ele continuou. – Ele me usou para ganhar o caso e conseguir sua promoção para Promotor Geral. Mais especificamente, usou meu gravador com conversas confidenciais.

- Filho da mãe! Eu vou processar aquele desgraçado por conduta antiética. Falta de profissionalismo! Aposto que deve ter alguma infração em alguma lei estadual ou de outro país que eu possa acusá-lo! Sei lá, algum tratado internacional!

- Sandy. Sandy! – Jared tinha um leve sorriso no rosto. – Respire e se acalme. Eu não quero que você faça nada, só quero esquecer essa temporada em LA.

- Você sabe que a qualquer hora que quiser sua posição no escritório está lá te esperando, não sabe?

- Eu sei e obrigado, mas acho que preciso dar um tempo, todo esse caso mexeu comigo. Preciso rever minhas prioridades. – Jared parou um instante com o olhar distante e, então, balançou a cabeça e olhou para amiga. – E o que você esteve aprontando?

O resto do tempo eles conversaram levemente e sorriram, Jared sentindo-se bem mais humorado. Sandy podia até ser pé-no-saco, às vezes, mas ele a amava e ela sabia animá-lo como ninguém.

No começo da tarde, quando retornou a clínica, Megan estava terminando de atender um cliente, mas olhando para o irmão, sorriu vendo o quanto ele estava mais leve e animado. Mas, assim que o cliente saiu, Megan mordeu os lábios, preocupada.

- Humm... ei, JT. – Megan chamou atenção do irmão. – Hmm...

- Que foi, Megan, algum problema? – Jared olhava a irmã intrigado.

- Suponho que você não tem nenhum compromisso pro jantar, não é?

- Não, por quê? – Jared agora estava curioso.

- É... hmm... sabe... – Megan rodava a caneta em sua mão.

- Na verdade, eu não sei. – Jared respondeu sorrindo.

- Mamãe ligou. – Megan soltou de uma vez. – E eu disse a ela que você estava aqui e que íamos jantar lá em casa.

- Megan! – Jared não pode deixar de ficar um pouco contrariado. Não era como se ele estivesse evitando sua família, ele só não queria ter que explicar a todo mundo porque ele tinha voltado.

- JT, eu não pude não falar para mamãe que você estava aqui, quando ela começou a falar o quanto sentia sua falta. – Megan arriscou um sorriso. – Qual é? Não deve ser tão difícil assim e você sempre pode dizer que só está de passagem.

- É, tá como se Sharon Padalecki não pudesse dizer na hora quando eu estou mentindo. – Jared respirou fundo. – Bom, agora não há muito que discutir, não é mesmo?

- E ela vai fazer aquela macarrona que você adora! – Megan falou toda animada.

- Pelo jeito fui trocado por uma macarronada. – Jared balançava a cabeça, mas sorria. – Eu teria vergonha se fosse você.

- Cara, é a macarronada da mamãe! – Megan respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Nem você negaria isso.

Jared só riu, jogando a cabeça para trás, arrancando um sorriso da irmã. Quando ele acalmou, o sorriso permaneceu no rosto, entretanto, ele pensava porque não podia se sentir assim tão leve o tempo todo.

LOS ANGELES

Chris e Jensen entraram no elevador do edifício em que o último morava, em silêncio, da mesma forma como tinha sido durante todo o caminho, mas Jensen não agüentava mais os olhares que o amigo lhe lançava.

- Deus, Chris! – Jensen soltou por fim. – Quer parar de ficar lançando esses olhares e falar de uma vez o que está lhe preocupando?

- Não é nada, Jensen. – Chris voltou-se para o amigo. – É só que... eu não sei o que esperar mais de você. Digo, a gente era pra estar atrás do Murray, arrancando o endereço do pé-grande e você vem com uma história de confraternizar com a vizinha?

- E isso é nada? – Jensen arqueou um a sobrancelha, mas sorria. – Não é exatamente com a vizinha, mas com um vizinho específico. Misha.

- Collins? – Chris não estava entendendo nada. – Você acha que seja uma boa hora pra tomar satisfações sobre o artigo?

- Não, mas uma boa hora pra uma entrevista. – Jensen sorriu mais ainda com o olhar perdido do amigo e quando esse ia abrindo a boca pra falar, a porta do elevador se abriu e Jensen o interrompeu. – Vamos, não temos tempo a perder.

Jensen seguiu a passos firmes até o apartamento do repórter, tocando a campanhia. Não demorou muito, Misha abriu a porta e depois de um segundo, olhando surpreso, sorriu.

- Collins, preciso falar com você. – Jensen falou diretamente.

Misha voltou seu olhar pra Jensen e depois para Chris, ainda sorrindo maliciosamente. – Sabe, sexo a três não é bem meu estilo, mas com vocês dois eu até posso considerar.

- Deixa de ser idiota, Misha. – Jensen respondeu sem maiores problemas, mas um olhar para o amigo, pode ver que Chris estava vermelho. – Eu quero saber se você está interessado numa exclusiva minha sobre o caso Higlinton.

Misha contemplou Jensen por uns segundos. – Desculpe, mas pensei que o agora, Promotor Geral, não dava exclusivas. Por que agora?

- Bem, se você aceitar, irá saber, senão terei que procurar outro jornalista. – Jensen falou virando-se em direção ao elevador.

- Calma aí, Jensen! – Misha falou rapidamente. – Você não pode culpar um cara por ficar curioso. É claro que é do meu interesse, afinal será a primeira reportagem depois de sua promoção.

- Eu pretendo falar disso também, na verdade, o que eu tenho a lhe dizer explica o porquê eu pedi demissão. – Jensen falou calmamente, como se estivesse falando sobre qualquer coisa, como o tempo.

- Quê? Você pediu demissão. – Misha o olhava como se estivesse vendo um fantasma. – O que vocês estão esperando? Entrem, entrem.

Uma hora tinha se passado com eles dentro do apartamento de Misha, realizando a entrevista e tanto o repórter como Chris, olhavam espantados e admirados para Jensen.

- Posso contar que isso vai estar nas bancas do país amanhã? – Jensen perguntou, enquanto levantava-se.

- Tem minha palavra, Jensen, a distribuição vai ser simultânea. – Misha parecia um pouco preocupado e, ao mesmo, tempo animado. – Vai ser a exclusiva do ano. Tem certeza que não vai se arrepender? Não poderá voltar atrás depois que eu entregar a entrevista para edição.

- Pode ter certeza que eu não vou me arrepender, Misha. – Jensen falou determinado e voltou-se para Chris. – Agora podemos ir atrás do Murray. Não vai ser fácil arrancar dele o endereço de Jared.

- Wow... você realmente o ama, não é? O grande tubarão branco finalmente foi fisgado. – Jensen lançou um olhar sério pra Misha e esse ergueu as mãos e rendição. – Olha, se você não conseguir nada, eu sei que o grandão é de San Antonio e trabalhava no Escritório de Advocacia Atitude Jurídica.

Jensen parou, voltou-se para Misha e ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento, fazendo o moreno rir.

- Ei, jornalista policial, se lembra? – Misha apontou para si mesmo.

Jensen sorriu e balançou a cabeça. – Obrigado, Misha. Eu não acho que ele tenha voltado a trabalhar ainda, mas se eu não conseguir nada com o Murray, já é um lugar por onde começar.

Misha sorriu e conduziu Jensen e Chris até a porta, entretanto, quando este ia passando, Misha o puxou pelo braço, trazendo-o para perto e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Agora que você conhece o caminho, seria um prazer receber uma visita. – Misha, então, largou do braço de Chris e deu um tapa em sua bunda.

- Chris, vamos! Estamos perdendo tempo. – Jensen chamou quando alcançou o elevador, sem prestar atenção a cena que se desenrolava atrás de si.

Chris abriu a boca uma, duas e três vezes, mas nenhuma palavra saiu, então, seguiu até Jensen, ainda com os olhos arregalados.

- Cara, você está bem? – Jensen perguntou, vendo sua expressão.

- Quê? É... sim, tou. – E quando Chris voltou a olhar em direção a Misha, esse sorrindo, piscou e voltou-se para seu apartamento. – O que você perguntou mesmo?

- Esquece. Mas, você tá estranho. – Jensen comentou ao entrar no elevador, sendo acompanhado pelo amigo.

Jensen chegou ao escritório de Lehne com o coração batendo um pouco acelerado. Ele sentia como se estivesse numa corrida de obstáculos e Chad Murray era o penúltimo até ele conseguir alcançar Jared, porque aí sim, conversando com o moreno, é que Jensen descobriria se conseguiria ultrapassar todos os obstáculos.

Mais da metade do dia tinha passado e a sensação de estar correndo contra o tempo só aumentava. Saindo do elevador, Jensen e Chris chegaram até onde estava a secretária, a mesma da outra vez, o que fez Jensen xingar baixinho.

- Com licença, gostaria de falar com o senhor Murray, por favor. – Jensen optou por evitar prolongar a conversa.

- E qual seria o motivo da visita nosso mais novo Promotor Geral? – Sophia perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Por Deus! – Jensen estava à beira do desespero para ficar calado. – Olha, você não vai com a minha cara, eu entendi essa parte. Então, que tal pularmos essa parte e você avisar que eu quero falar com o Murray?

Sophia endureceu o olhar e estava pronta para responder, quando Chad apareceu. – Soph, algum problema?

- Sim, mas é mais um problema de limpeza, há, de repente, muita sujeira nesse andar. – A morena fuzilava Jensen com olhar.

- Em que posso ajudar você, Promotor, e sua pequena rêmora? – Chad lançou seu olhar no final da frase para Chris.

Chris deu um passo em direção a Chad, mas Jensen colocou uma mão em seu peito e o encarou, fazendo o amigo recuar.

- Hum... vejo que você o treinou bem. – Chad sorria sarcasticamente.

- Olha, Murray, eu não vim aqui pra agüentar essas charadas. – Jensen voltou a encarar o advogado. – Eu só vim pedir que, por favor, por favor, você me informasse o endereço de Jared.

- Nem em sonho, Ackles. – Chad olhava para Jensen como se ele fosse maluco. – Você acha mesmo que depois de tudo que você fez, eu iria lhe dizer onde encontrar o Jared? Cara, você pode não ter problema em trair a confiança das pessoas, mas eu não traio meus amigos.

- Murray, você não está entendendo, eu preciso falar com Jared. – Jensen tinha se aproximado de Chad. – Por favor, eu preciso me explicar, eu... ele é importante para mim.

- Acho que você devia ter pensando nisso antes. – Chad sustentava o olhar de Jensen. – Agora, se vocês me dão licença.

- Porra! – Jensen deu um murro na parede ao seu lado, assustando todos a sua volta. Quando voltou o olhar para Chad, tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu sei que errei, mas, por favor, eu preciso falar com ele.

- Jensen. – Chris estava na mesa ao lado do amigo. – Cara, se acalma, ok? Ainda temos a pista que o Misha nos informou.

Sophia observava a cena meio que paralisada, mas ao ver o desespero naqueles verdes, ela se aproximou de Jensen lentamente.

- Me responda só uma coisa, Ackles. – Sophia olhava fixamente nos olhos do loiro. – O que pensa que vai mudar indo atrás dele, você não acha que já o machucou demais?

- Eu fiz a maior burrada da minha vida, mas eu preciso tentar consertar. Eu... eu amo Jared e não posso deixar de lutar por ele. – Jensen balançava a cabeça.

Sophia ficou encarando Jensen por um minuto sem dizer nada, até que finalmente moveu-se até sua mesa, pegou um pedaço de papel e escreveu algo, voltando-se, então, para Jensen.

- Soph, o que você está fazendo? – Chad perguntou cauteloso, tendo observado toda a cena em silêncio.

Soph ignorou o namorado e entregou o papel para Jensen. – Aqui está o endereço dele, mas se você o machucar mais ainda, eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que não será o fato de você ser Promotor Geral que vai me impedir de chutar seu traseiro, estamos entendidos?

Jensen olhou desconfiado para o pedaço de papel que lhe era estendido, mas pegou, abrindo-o imediatamente e lendo o endereço. Abrindo um sorriso, Jensen olhou para Chris, antes de tomar Sophia nos braços. – Obrigado! Obrigado.

- Ainda é cedo pra me agradecer. – Sophia falou com um leve sorriso. – Mas, se você não se importa, eu gostaria de descer.

- Desculpe. – Jensen respondeu sem graça diante de seu entusiasmo.

- Agora, vá atrás dele e cuidado, eu não tenho medo do seu cargo, Promotor. – Sophia manteve o tom leve, porem sério.

Qualquer coisa o sorriso de Jensen só aumentou e, sendo acompanhado por Chris, começou a seguir até o elevador, falando sobre seu ombro. – Não Promotor mais, pedi demissão essa manhã. Leiam o Source Tribune amanhã! Vamos, Chris, tenho um avião pro Texas me esperando!

Sophia e Chad trocaram olhares surpresos e desconfiados, enquanto os outros dois entravam no elevador.

- Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo. – Chad falou por fim, percebendo que só restavam os dois.

- Ainda não estou certa, mas... – Sophia sorriu. – Havia sinceridade e desespero no olhar dele.

J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2

Nota¹: Mil perdoes! A fic enganchou e minha beta teve uns contratempos. Não sei se o capítulo saiu exatamente como eu queria, mas... E sim, ele ficou grande para eu continuar o que eu queria nele. Então, vocês ganharam mais um capítulo. Espero que o próximo seja realmente o último, porque eu estou precisando escrever outra coisa mais séria, pena que não tão prazerosa.

Nota²: Obrigada a todos aqueles que deixam reviews. E podem continuar que não me importo rsrs. Beijos.


	15. Chapter 15

"**Na balança da vida"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

BETA:** VICKYLOKA**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES: **JARED/JENSEN,**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: Um sempre acreditou no melhor das pessoas, no direito de ser considerado inocente até que se prove o contrário. Para o outro não existe meio termo e segunda chance, tudo é preto no branco. Ambos têm uma característica em comum: não jogam para perder. Mas, no jogo da vida, alguém sempre perde. O que acontece quando seus destinos se cruzam, mas em lados opostos? ****Poderão o amor e a justiça se encontrar, mesmo sendo ambos cegos?****– Padackles/AU**

CAPÍTULO 15

SAN ANTONIO

Jared e Megan seguiram direto à casa de seus pais um pouco antes do fim do expediente. Jared ainda estava nervoso, estava preocupado em decepcionar seus pais com a forma como ele tinha largado tudo em LA. Mas, ao ser abraçado por sua mãe, ele sentiu-se seguro.

- Sharon, solte o garoto, ele vai terminar com falta de ar. – Veio a voz de seu pai a soleira.

Entretanto, o comentário só fez Sharon apertar ainda mais o filho, antes de soltá-lo para tomar seu rosto entre as mãos. – O que você estava pensando quando voltou para San Antonio e não passou imediatamente para ver sua mãe, Jared Tristan?

Jared torceu o nariz ao escutar seu nome completo e baixou os olhos culpado. – Desculpa, mama.

Sharon sorriu e deu um tapinha carinhoso no ombro do filho. – Vamos entrar, querido.

Jared seguiu sua mãe ao interior da casa, parando brevemente para cumprimentar seu pai. Ele sorriu ao ver que a casa continuava do mesmo jeitinho, cada foto, cada móvel.

- Então, filho, resolveu tirar férias no segundo mês de trabalho ou a vida lá em LA é tão boa assim?

- Não, nada de férias. Bem, não exatamente. – Jared respondeu sem jeito. – Terminei o caso em que estava trabalhando.

- Foi? E como você se saiu? – Gerry perguntou animado.

- Bem, eu acho, pelo menos no começo. – Jared deu de ombros. – A Promotoria ganhou no último minuto.

- Tudo bem, filho, você não poderia esperar pegar um caso fácil logo de cara. – Gerry se acomodou em sua poltrona. – Tenho certeza que você vai se sair melhor no próximo.

- Quem sabe. – Jared respondeu, olhando para o chão.

- Jared, seu chefe não lhe colocou pro banco por perder o primeiro caso, colocou? – Seu pai o olhava desconfiado. – Não é por isso que você voltou, é? Por que se foi o caso, a gente pode dar um je...

- Não pai, eu pedi demissão. – Jared soltou numa respiração só.

- Você o quê? Mas, por que... Jared Tristan! Essa era sua grande chance. O que diabos você tem na cabeça? – Gerry estava visivelmente chateado. – Por quê?

- Eu não estou mais certo se é o que eu quero. – Jared respondeu baixinho.

- Desde quando um dos meus filhos não sabe o que quer da vida? – Gerry inclinou-se em direção ao filho. – Acho bom você decidir logo, Jared, afinal você tem 26 anos, pelo amor de Deus!

- Pai...

- Não, eu não quero saber. Eu lhe ensinei melhor do que desistir no primeiro obstáculo. Por Deus, Jared, esse foi seu primeiro caso para você voltar chorando pra casa.

- É complicado, tem mais coisa envolvida. – Jared evitada a todo custo o olhar do pai. Ele sentia-se como um garotinho de 7 anos, levando uma bronca.

- Bom, eu esperava de você pelo menos profissionalismo, então.

- O anti-profissional não foi eu! – Jared levantou-se, estava com raiva. – Eu posso ser o idiota, o ingênuo, mas não o anti-profissional! Acho que é melhor eu ir embora, seria pedir demais para que você entendesse.

- Jared Tristan! Você não vai embora assim. – Gerry falou para as costas de Jared e esse parou.

- Gerry! Jared! Que discussão é essa? – Sharon, que estava na cozinha, apareceu com Megan às suas costas.

- Nada, querida. – Gerry falou em seu tom autoritário.

- Mas, eu...

- O jantar já está pronto? – Gerry perguntou, deixando claro para sua esposa não insistir no assunto.

- Sim, está.

- Ótimo! Vamos, Jared, afinal sua mãe aprontou esse jantar para você. – Dito isso, passou pelo filho e seguiu até a cozinha.

- JT? – Sua mãe perguntou num sussurro.

Jared balançou a cabeça e seguiu atrás de seu pai.

O jantar foi feito num silêncio incômodo. Sharon tentou por diversas vezes iniciar uma conversa com a ajuda de Megan, mas Gerry e Jared não faziam esforço para participar. Jared mal tocou na comida, mas sabia que caso se levantasse seu pai iria reclamar, então, brincou um pouco com a comida e quando seu pai levantou e seguiu até a sala, Jared fez o mesmo, mas saiu em direção ao quintal.

Descendo as escadas do jardim, foi até a árvore que estava ali desde sua infância e sentou-se em sua raiz retorcida. Aquele era seu lugar preferido e, no momento, ele precisava sair e se acalmar. A lembrança da decepção e raiva no olhar de seu pai o estava sufocando.

- Ei, querido. – A voz de sua mãe ao seu lado o sobressaltou. Ele não havia percebido ela se aproximar. – Desculpe não queria lhe assustar.

- Tudo bem, mãe.

Sharon sentou-se ao seu lado e eles ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos. Jared sempre se surpreendia com o fato de sua mãe sempre saber como se aproximar, dando o espaço necessário que seus filhos precisavam, mas sempre estando do lado.

- Você poderia me explicar o que aconteceu entre você e seu pai? – Sharon perguntou por fim.

- Eu preferia não falar a respeito. – Jared respondeu, sabendo que não se livraria tão fácil.

- Jared...

- Eu pedi demissão do meu outro emprego. – Jared falou, levantando-se. – Agora que você está decepcionada comigo também, eu vou indo embora.

- Você não vai para canto nenhum, mocinho. – Sua mãe falou em tom autoritário. – Já está tarde, você e Meg vão dormir aqui. E quanto a me decepcionar... querido, você vai precisar muito mais do que sair do seu emprego.

- Pena que o papai não pensa a mesma coisa.

- Jared, seu pai te ama. Aposto que só foi a forma como ele reagiu a notícia. – Sharon pegou a mão do seu filho e deu um leve aperto. – Você sabe que ele vinha vivendo o sonho de ser um advogado de sucesso através de você, querido.

- Eu sei. – Jared sussurrou em resposta. – E é por isso que eu sempre me esforcei tanto, sempre quis orgulhá-los.

- JT, eu me orgulho da pessoa que você é, não do seu trabalho. – Sharon levantou-se e deu um beijo no rosto do seu filho. – Se seu emprego não o estava fazendo feliz, então, você fez o certo em sair. Procure sua felicidade filho, é a oportunidade de ser feliz que eu não quero ver você deixar escapar e não de um emprego de sucesso que não o satisfaça.

Jared sorriu, enquanto olhava para sua mãe e via a força em seus olhos. – Obrigada, mama.

- Não se preocupe que eu falo com seu pai. Agora, vá dormir.

Sharon entrou em casa, deixando o filho debaixo da árvore. Jared ficou sozinho, pensando nas palavras da mãe e o que, ou melhor, quem lhe faria realmente feliz. Pena que essa pessoa também era quem lhe deixava triste. Respirando fundo, Jared levantou-se e seguiu a seu antigo quarto.

J2~J2~J2

HORAS MAIS CEDO

Jensen desembarcou em San Antonio, mais perdido do que cego em tiroteio. Ele ainda não estava certo do que iria fazer ou falar quando encontrasse Jared. Mas, ele precisava encontrar o moreno. Seguindo até a saída mais próxima, Jensen entrou no primeiro taxi que encontrou e informou o endereço que Sophia tinha lhe entregue.

O loiro mal prestava atenção aos prédios que passavam pela janela. Suas mãos suavam frio, ele estava nervoso e seu coração batia mais rápido a cada minuto que passava. Ele não tinha trazido bagagem, carregando na mão somente um jornal, que Misha tinha conseguido lhe entregar, enquanto comprava sua passagem no aeroporto de LA. Ele nem queria saber como Misha tinha descoberto exatamente onde encontrá-lo. Pensando direitinho sobre a cena, Jensen começava a lembrar que Chris parecia assustado, permanecendo sempre um passo atrás dele com relação a Misha. Jensen balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar o pensamento, porque não havia motivo para Chris agir daquele jeito, ele devia estar...

- Chegamos, senhor. – A voz do taxista arrancou Jensen de seus pensamentos. – Pelo endereço que o senhor me informou, o prédio é esse.

Jensen olhou para o prédio apontado e lutou contra uma náusea. Não era hora para recuar, não depois de ter vido de tão longe. Ele precisava esclarecer tudo com Jared. Não iria desistir agora.

Após pagar pela corrida, Jensen desceu do carro e seguiu até a entrada do prédio. Era uma construção bem conservada, mas modesta, sem porteiros. Lendo os nomes no interfone, Jensen apertou o botão ao lado do nome Padalecki e, ao escutar o interfone, prendeu a respiração, enquanto esperava.

Sem resposta, Jensen apertou novamente, sentindo seu coração acelerar e sua mente pensar nas mil e umas possibilidades, nenhuma favorável. "_E se ele não mora mais aqui? Se Sophia não me deu o endereço certo? Pior, se ele me viu descendo do taxi e não quer me receber?"_

De repente a porta do prédio é aberta e Jensen sentiu uma esperança. – Jared...

Uma jovem loira de cabelos curtos aos ombros olhou Jensen sobressaltada, uma vez que este praticamente pulou em cima dela.

- É... não, Alisson. – A jovem falou, por fim, sorrindo.

- Como? – Jensen a olhou confuso.

- Você falou Jared, mas meu nome é Alisson. – Quando Jensen sorriu sem jeito, ela continuou. – Se está procurando pelos Padaleckis, eles não estão.

- Por acaso, você não saberia me dizer onde posso encontrá-lo, poderia?

- Não, sinto muito. Eu só sou a vizinha que esbarra com eles uma vez ou outra. – Alisson respondeu, sentindo não poder dar uma resposta diferente, diante do olhar perdido que Jensen tinha.

- Ok, obrigado do mesmo jeito. – Jensen agradeceu, virando-se e descendo alguns degraus, desolado.

- Ei! – Alisson o chamou, parando ao seu lado. – Se ajudar você pode tentar encontrá-los na clínica.

- Clínica?

- Sim, Megan trabalha numa clínica veterinária aqui perto. Com certeza, você encontrará com ela lá amanhã.

- Quem é Megan?

Alisson pareceu meio incerta após a pergunta. – Você não é está procurando o Jared, Jared Padalecki? – Quando Jensen concordou, ela voltou a sorrir. – Então, Megan é a irmã dele. Você vai querer o endereço ou não?

- Quero! – Jensen nem pensou duas vezes. – Obrigado, muito obrigado.

- Tudo bem. Agora, a essa hora já deve estar fechada. Melhor você ir amanhã de manhã.

- Eu irei, obrigado.

Jensen despediu-se da jovem, ainda confiante. Ele conseguiria encontrar Jared. Pegando um novo taxi, pediu para seguir para um hotel qualquer mais próximo, porque amanhã, ele não queria perder tempo.

J2~J2~J2

DIA SEGUINTE – JENSEN

Jensen estava mais cansado do que imaginava e terminou dormindo além do planejado. Quando olhou o relógio na cabeceira, pulou ao ver que eram nove horas. Ele queria está na clínica antes mesmo dela abrir!

- Droga! – Jensen xingou, vestiu a calça e saiu pulando num pé só, enquanto tentava calçar os sapatos e dirigir-se ao banheiro ao mesmo tempo. Quando conseguiu, desequilibrou-se e para não terminar no chão, deu um passo para o lado, batendo com o joelho na pequena mesinha. – Porra! Qual é?

Sem perder mais tempo, foi até o banheiro, onde escovou os dentes e deu um jeito na aparência. Olhando seu reflexo, respirou fundo por três vezes, tentando se acalmar, mas parecia impossível.

- É a hora, não ferre com tudo. – Jensen falou, encarando seu reflexo e saiu do pequeno quarto de hotel, o qual tinha pagado somente pela noite.

Como tinha escolhido um lugar próximo a clínica veterinária, não havia necessidade de pegar táxi. Mas, o pequeno caminho não deixou de parecer infinito para Jensen. Entretanto, quando finalmente alcançou seu destino, Jensen viu-se paralisado pelo medo. E se Jared não o perdoasse e se ele não quisesse ler a reportagem?

Fazendo hora para acalmar seus nervos e reunir coragem, Jensen dirigiu-se até a pequena banca de revista para verificar se Misha tinha cumprido sua palavra quando falou que o jornal estaria nas bancas de revista de todo país logo nas primeiras horas da manhã. E foi com um sorriso que Jensen constatou que o repórter não tinha poupados esforça para cumprir sua promessa.

Voltando sua atenção para a clínica do outro lado da rua, Jensen respirou fundo. Era a hora da verdade e de encarar Jared. Com determinação, atravessou a rua e abriu a porta da frente, sem dar chance para mudar de idéia, afinal, ele não tinha viajado até o Texas para desistir.

Assim que entrou, escutou vozes baixas, mas não conseguia ver quem estava falando. A cada passo que dava seu coração batia mais forte. Entretanto, foi quando finalmente deu o último passo entre as estantes e teve a visão do balcão aos fundos que o coração de Jensen pareceu ter parado. Ele não queria acreditar na imagem a sua frente, mas ali estava Jared e outro homem, o qual tinha o rosto do moreno entre as mãos. O carinho entre os dois era palpável e Jensen sentiu como se estivesse recebendo uma facada em seu coração.

Sem perceber, deu mais alguns passos para frente a tempo de poder escutar o que Jared falava.

- Justin... – Jared olhou com carinho o homem a sua frente. – Eu realmente gostei de você. Droga, eu ainda gosto muito de você. – Jared inclinou-se e deu-lhe um leve selinho. – Obrigado.

Jensen sentiu como se seu mundo tivesse acabado por uma segunda vez.

J2~J2~J2

HORAS ANTES – JARED

Jared acordou como de costume cedo, mas não sentiu vontade de se levantar. Ele sabia que estava evitando seu pai, mas não conseguiu se forçar a levantar, permanecendo deitado e olhando para o teto por um bom tempo.

- JT? – A voz de Megan surgiu de trás da porta. – Melhor se levantar, mano. Caso contrário, irei para clínica sem você.

Soltando um grunhido, Jared levantou-se e seguiu até o banheiro. Ele levou o tempo que precisava, mas quando, por fim, terminou e estava descendo as escadas, deu de cara com seu pai, o qual se preparava para sair. Jared ficou parado só observando seu pai que fazia o mesmo.

- Jar... – Seu pai começou. – Escute, sua mãe falou comigo e... bem, o que eu quero dizer é...

Jared ficou esperando, mas seu pai nunca tinha sido um homem de pedir desculpas e ele percebeu que isso não começaria agora, quando seu pai fechou a boca e evitou seu olhar. – Tudo bem, pai.

Gerry balançou a cabeça concordando. – É, ok, então. Eu... eu vou indo. Se cuida, filho.

E sem mais palavras, seu pai tinha saído para o trabalho. Jared suspirou fundo e seguiu até a cozinha, onde após um rápido e sem entusiasmo café da manhã, apressou Megan para irem embora. Claro, depois de um abraço de despedida em sua mãe.

Chegaram cedo à clínica e Jared procurou logo se ocupar. Ele queria distrair seus pensamentos de tudo, Los Angeles, o caso, Higlinton, Jensen e seu pai. Estava tão distraído que nem percebeu a porta se abrir, até que a pessoa estivesse bem na sua frente tocando sua mão.

- Porra! Que me matar de susto. – Jared falou sobressaltado, finalmente olhando para pessoa a sua frente.

- Eu preciso que você veja algo. – Foi falando e empurrando o jornal nas mãos do moreno.

- Que porra é isso? E por que eu iria querer ler? – Jared olhou desafiante para o loiro a sua frente ao perceber que se tratava do jornal Source Tribune.

- Só leia, Jared, por favor. – Ficaram olhando-se em silêncio mais um segundo. – Por favor.

Balançando a cabeça, Jared voltou sua atenção para o loiro a sua frente ao ler o título da manchete. – Ah, qual é, Justin? "Grandes revelações. Jensen Ackles explica tudo sobre o caso Higlinton e sua situação atual"? - Jared leu em voz alta o título. – Eu não quero ler isso.

- Acredite, amigo, você vai querer sim. – Quando Jared lançou-lhe um olhar duvidoso, Justin voltou a apontar para o jornal. – Só leia.

Conhecendo o amigo bem para saber que não se livraria enquanto não fizesse como pedido, Jared começou a ler. O silêncio parecia impenetrável, sendo quebrado somente pelo som dos animais da sala aos fundos. Justin observava os olhos do moreno aumentarem à medida que esse seguia a leitura.

- Huh... – Jared colocou o jornal na bancada e olhou para Justin ainda sem acreditar no que tinha lido. – Eu... eu não acredito... ele pediu demissão?

- Toda essa reportagem e você só prestou atenção nisso? – Justin arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorria. – Jared, o cara se declarou nacionalmente e expôs como ele só conseguiu ganhar o caso, quebrando sua confiança.

- Eu.. eu... – Jared mordeu os lábios, escondendo um sorriso.

- O que você vai fazer? Ele está pedindo seu perdão.

Jared balançou a cabeça, procurando sair do estupor que se encontrava. – Eu não sei, Justin. Não sei o que fazer e... porra! Isso me assusta.

- Jared... – Justin contornou o balcão e tomou com uma de suas mãos a de Jared, enquanto com a outra acariciou seu rosto. – Olha, eu realmente queria que tivéssemos uma segunda chance, mas esse Jensen Ackles gosta mesmo de você e, pela sua reação, eu vejo que o sentimento é recíproco. Eu nunca vi seus olhos brilharem para mim como quando você lia essa reportagem.

- Justin. – Jared olhou tristemente para o amigo.

- Ei, está tudo bem. – Justin sorriu. – Assim, qualquer que seja sua decisão, se você está pronto ou não para perdoá-lo, saiba que ainda sou seu amigo e pode contar comigo. Tenho certeza que falo pela Sandy também.

- Justin... – Jared olhou com carinho o homem a sua frente. – Eu realmente gostei de você. Droga, eu ainda gosto muito de você. – Jared inclinou-se e deu lhe um leve selinho. – Obrigado.

Algo chama a atenção de Jared e este ao olhar para entrada da loja, sentiu o coração parar.

- Jensen! – Jared sorriu como se não estivesse acreditando na imagem a sua frente. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu não quero interromper. – Jensen começa a recuar. – Droga! Eu só pensei... bem, não importa o que eu pensei, não é mesmo?

- Acho que vocês precisam conversar... eu vou indo. – Justin afastou-se de Jared.

- Não, não precisa. – Jensen levantou uma mão parando Justin. – Eu cometi um erro em vir aqui, está claro isso. Eu vou embora.

- Como assim um erro, Jensen? – Jared sentiu a dor que tinha sumido ao ler a reportagem e ver Jensen ali em sua frente voltar. – Quer dizer que a reportagem...

- Pelo amor de Deus, Jared! – Jensen interrompeu Jared. – Eu vi você beijando ele. Para mim está mais do que claro que você fez a fila andar.

- Jensen, não é o que você está pensando, ok? – Jared contornou o balcão, aproximando-se do ex-promotor.

- Burro, burro, burro! – Jensen sussurrava para si mesmo. – Todo esse tempo eu pensei que havia algo entre nós dois.

- E há! – Jared gritou segurando os braços de Jensen.

- Foda-se, Padalecki! – Jensen soltou-se de Jared, jogando nele o jornal que trazia na mão. – Fodam-se, você e seu namoradinho! E eu preocupado em lhe provar que nunca tinha brincado com você, quando, na verdade, eu era quem estava sendo manipulado.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Jensen, vai para uma porra! – Jared agora estava com raiva. – Afinal, você quem traiu minha confiança e usou o MEU gravador para ganhar sua promoção! Não sou eu quem lhe deve explicações!

- Tem razão, Jared, você não me deve explicações. – Jensen parou, encarando Jared. – Acho que não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui. Eu vou voltar para casa.

E sem mais, Jensen saiu da clínica, batendo a porta com força. Jared estava com tanta raiva que tinha esquecido completamente que não estava sozinho. Justin ainda estava ali, acompanhado, agora, por Megan que tinha corrido ao ouvir a gritaria.

- Ok, o que diabos acabou de acontecer aqui? – Megan perguntou ainda chocada.

Jared, então, olhou em volta, percebendo que Jensen realmente tinha indo embora. Um medo o assaltou e ele voltou o olhar assustado para as duas pessoas presentes. Seu coração estava acelerado e a respiração agitada.

- Porra! – Jared levou as mãos aos cabelos. – Droga, eu ferrei tudo!

- Jared, se acalme. – Justin aproximou-se do moreno.

- Me acalmar? – Jared gritou e olhou para o amigo como se ele fosse louco. – Jensen foi embora, pensando que você e eu... como diabos você quer que eu me acalme?

- Quero que se acalme para me dizer o que diabos você ainda está fazendo parado aqui que não foi atrás dele? – Justin sorria levemente.

- Droga! Certo! É... isso. – Jared ainda estava meio desnorteado e assim que voltou-se para saída, virou-se novamente para o amigo. – E onde diabos eu vou encontrá-lo?

- JT, foco! – Justin segurou Jared pelos ombros. – Agora, respira. Isso. Está comigo? – Quando Jared concordou com a cabeça, prosseguiu. – Ele disse que ia voltar para casa, não foi mesmo? Então, até onde eu sei, ele mora em LA. Eu diria que ele foi para o aeroporto, o que você acha?

Jared arregalou os olhos quando percebeu o óbvio. – É isso, obrigado, Justin! – Jared deu mais um selinho no amigo, dessa vez sem nem perceber e virou-se até a saída.

- Jared? – Justin chamou quando o moreno abriu a porta. – Acho que você vai chegar mais rápido se usar isso.

Justin jogou algo para Jared que pegou no reflexo, mas logo percebeu que eram chaves, alargando o sorriso. – Onde você estacionou?

- Logo ai em frente. – Justin mal teve tempo de terminar a frase e Jared já estava do lado de fora, fazendo-o gritar a próxima frase. – E dirija com cuidado! Um arranhão e você é um homem morto!

Justin ainda estava sorrindo para porta, quando sentiu um forte tapa em seu braço, o que o fez dar de cara com uma Megan nada feliz.

- Você quer me explicar o que diabos foi tudo isso? Aquele era quem eu estou pensando? E por que Jared saiu feito louco atrás dele, então?

Justin suspirou e indicou para o balcão, onde poderiam sentar.

J2~J2~J2

Jared, assim que saiu da clínica, não teve dificuldade em identificar a moto de Justin, montando nela no segundo seguinte e dando partida. Ele nem tinha se preocupado em colocar capacete, só pensando em chegar a Jensen e explicar todo o mal entendido.

Sentindo o vento em seus cabelos e cortando os carros, enquanto acelerava, Jared só podia pensar no que tinha lido naquela reportagem. As respostas de Jensen vinham a sua mente como se pudesse ouvir o loiro as dizendo.

"_Ackles – A primeira vez que encontrei com Padalecki, devo admitir que não foi o que esperava. O garoto era enorme e eu não sou baixo, então, pode-se dizer que era um pouco intimidante. Mas, quando ele falou comigo, eu percebi que o garoto tinha personalidade. Afinal, eu não estou acostumado a ser peitado como ele fez logo de cara. Eu não soube dizer se era coragem ou burrice. Confirmei depois que era o primeiro. E desde então, o garoto não parou de me surpreender e ele ganhou meu respeito. Apesar, de ter sido impossível nos encontrar sem que saísse faísca. Ele tinha algo nele que me tirava do sério, foi bem irritante no início."_

Jared não conseguia evitar o sorriso ao se lembrar de como Jensen tinha falado na reportagem sobre os primeiros encontros deles.

"_Collins – Você se arrepende de como o caso terminou?_

_Ackles – Eu não me arrependo de Higlinton ter sido desmascarado e a mãe ter sido presa, mas eu sinto pelo que me custou. A gravação que usei no Tribunal era o gravador do Advogado Padalecki e, apesar de ter chegado às minhas mãos por meio de terceiros, sinto por ter traído a confiança dele. Não pensem que, pelo gravador ser dele [Padalecki], ele sabia que Higlinton era culpado, pelo contrário, ele acreditava mesmo na inocência do empresário. Na verdade, Jared Padalecki é um homem incrível cuja sua maior qualidade é a fé que ele tem no homem. E, devo dizer, que no mundo de hoje isso é raro. Ele [Padalecki] me ajudou a recuperar um pouco dessa confiança. Eu só queria ter conseguido vencer o caso de outra maneira, mas estava sem saída._

_Collins – E quanto a sua Promoção?_

_Ackles - Eu não aceitei o cargo de Promotor Chefe, eu pedi demissão até. Não acho que a tenha merecido de qualquer jeito. Claro que a justiça ganhou com o final do caso Higlinton, mas a verdade é que eu saí perdendo. Queria aproveitar para... Jared, onde quer que você esteja, saiba que eu sinto muito. Me dê uma segunda chance._

_Collins – Ow, desculpe, mas eu não gosto de deixar meus leitores na dúvida. Você está assumindo que você e Jared Padalecki tiveram um caso?_

_Ackles – É, estou, Collins. A verdade é que eu amo Jared Padalecki e ferrei com tudo, mas dizem que todo mundo merece uma segunda chance, não é mesmo?"_

Jared respirou fundo e forçou a moto ao seu máximo, e agradeceu por Justin gostar de seu bebê turbinado quando visualizou o aeroporto. Agora, tudo o que tinha que fazer era encontrar Jensen.

J2~J2~J2

JENSEN

Jensen não saberia dizer como tinha entrado no táxi, mas o que importava era que ele tinha conseguido chegar ao aeroporto antes mesmo do que imaginava. Ele estava um pouco desnorteado e bastante machucado. Das mil e uma cenas que ele tinha imaginado de seu encontro com Jared, a que ele se deparou não tinha passado em sua cabeça. Que Jared o odiasse ou perdoasse, mas não o quisesse de volta sim, mas nunca que o encontraria beijando outro homem.

O loiro estava se sentido o maior idiota do mundo, porque não é como se ele e Jared tivessem tido algum relacionamento, na verdade, nada tinha passado de muitas brigas, alguns amassos e uma noite juntos. Como ele pôde ser idiota o suficiente para se apaixonar e acreditar que o jovem advogado tinha sentido o mesmo?

- Senhor? Senhor? – A atendente da companhia aérea tentava chamar atenção de Jensen.

- Desculpe-me. – Jensen falou assim que seguiu até o cachê.

- Tudo bem, senhor. – A jovem atendente sorriu educadamente. – Para onde o senhor pretende viajar?

- Los Angeles. – Jensen respondeu, pegando seu cartão de crédito. – Qual o próximo vôo com vaga?

- Sinto informar que acabou de decolar um avião para LA, senhor... Ackles. – A jovem hesitou enquanto lia o nome de Jensen no cartão. – O próximo vôo sai só daqui a duas horas. É de seu interesse?

- Sim, obrigado.

- Alguma bagagem? Pois terá que fazer o check in dela, se for o caso. – A jovem informava, enquanto fazia o cadastro de Jensen para aquele vôo.

- Não, nenhuma bagagem. – Jensen agradeceu mentalmente por isso, pois tinha certeza que não teria se lembrado de voltar ao hotel para buscá-las.

- Tudo certo, então, senhor Ackles. Aqui está sua passagem. – A jovem entregou a passagem. – O portão de embarque ficar no térreo mesmo, portão 4. Tenha uma boa viagem.

- Obrigado.

Jensen, então, seguiu em direção ao portão. Ele amaldiçoou-se por ter perdido o vôo por cinco minutos. Agora teria que matar duas horas no aeroporto, lutando para não pensar em Jared, para não sucumbir à dor que lhe ia ao peito.

J2~J2~J2

JARED

Jared entrou no aeroporto com o coração na mão e sentiu o chão sumir dos seus pés quando olhou para o telão de informações e viu que um avião para LA tinha acabado de decolar. Jensen não podia estar naquele avião. Com um fio de esperança de o loiro ter perdido o vôo, Jared seguiu até o portão 4, mas Jensen não estava lá.

Apoiando seu corpo em uma pilastra, Jared encostou a cabeça na parede, desolado. Claro que ele podia pegar o próximo avião para LA, mas ele não queria que Jensen tivesse a chance de se fechar e Jared sabia que era exatamente isso que iria acontecer se ele não resolvesse esse mal entendido o quanto antes.

Forçando-se a abrir os olhos e sair de seu estado de derrota, Jared se desencostou da pilastra, voltando-se para seguir até os cachês e comprar uma passagem. Mas, assim que lançou um rápido olhar para o portão 4, uma figura conhecida chamou-lhe atenção, fazendo-o olhar novamente naquela direção. Jensen estava ali, bem na sua frente.

- Jensen! – Jared não pode conter-se de gritar o nome do outro, enquanto seu sorriso reaparecia com força total.

- Ja... Jared? – Jensen perguntou surpreso assim que o moreno lhe alcançou aqui, mas logo se recuperou, lembrando da cena que tinha presenciado. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Você quer parar com a pose de tubarão branco e me escutar? Não dá para você parar com essa mania de condenar as pessoas antes mesmo de escutá-las? – Jared tentou racionalizar, mas percebeu no instante que o rosto de Jensen ficou vermelho de raiva que tinha trocado os pés pelas mãos novamente.

- O que há para negar, Jared? Eu vi você o beijando! – Jensen cutucava o peito de Jared, fazendo este dar passos para trás. – Você vai ser cara de pau o suficiente para negar isso? Então, não tenho mais nada a tratar com você, afinal nós só fizemos sexo uma vez.

- Jensen, deixa eu explicar. – Jared estava praticamente suplicando com os olhos.

- Escuta, Jared, eu sei que fui antiético e pedi desculpas. – Jensen estava realmente lutando para não ceder àqueles olhos de cachorro sem dono, mas ele não queria se machucar mais ainda. – Precisava conversar com você, pois me senti culpado por você ter pedido demissão, só isso. Agora se me dá licença.

Jensen deu as costas para Jared, que permaneceu plantado no mesmo lugar que o tinha deixado, e praticamente correu em direção ao banheiro. Ele estava preste a desabar, mas não faria isso na frente de Jared e das outras pessoas que tinham parado para observar a cena. Todavia, assim que a porta do banheiro fechou atrás de si, esta voltou a abrir e um Jared enraivecido entrou logo em seguida.

- Você é um covarde, Ackles! – Jared gritou na cara de Jensen.

- Como é...

- Isso mesmo que você escutou. – Jared interrompeu o loiro. – Você se declara nacionalmente para mim, pede desculpas e vem me procurar. Mas, só porque me viu beijando um amigo em agradecimento...

- Só porquê? – Jensen não acreditava no que estava escutando.

- Sim, só um beijo que nem de língua foi. Na verdade aquilo esteve longe de ser um beijo e só aconteceu porque eu fiquei empolgado e feliz com sua reportagem que esse meu AMIGO me mostrou. – Jared estava bastante agitado e seus cabelos caiam nos olhos. – Eu estava radiante porque soube que você realmente gostava de mim como eu gostava de você. Mas, não, você ficou com medo de sair ferido e resolveu negar tudo na minha cara e fugir! Pouco se importando se eu te amo e tudo não passou de um mal entendido. Então, vá pra uma porra, Jensen! Se...

Jensen finalmente tinha processado a frase de Jared "_você realmente gostava de mim como eu gostava e você."_, quando o moreno em sua agitação afirmou que o amava. O loiro tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, mas o moreno estava perdido demais em seu discurso para perceber. Então, Jensen fez a única coisa que queria ter feito assim que estivesse com Jared. O beijou.

Como ainda estava gritando com Jensen, Jared foi pego totalmente de surpresa, o que possibilitou o loiro escorregar a língua a procura da do moreno. A única coisa que Jared percebeu em seguida, é que estava beijando Jensen com o mesmo desespero que estava sendo beijado e que eles tinham de alguma forma, caminhado até uma das cabines do banheiro.

Parando para tomarem ar, seus olhos não desgrudaram um instante, havia uma intensidade e um fogo neles. Jared umedeceu os lábios e partiu para a boca de Jensen novamente, descendo logo em seguida para o pescoço do loiro, fazendo este soltar um gemido. Imprensando Jensen contra a parede da cabine e lutando contra o pouco espaço, Jared esfregou sua ereção na bunda de Jensen, que fez um grunhido de aprovação.

- Jay... eu... – Mas, o que quer que o loiro fosse falar fugiu-lhe a mente, quando a mão de Jared, entrando pela sua calça, agarrou sua ereção, massageando-a.

Não demorou muito para Jensen perder-se totalmente para o prazer proporcionado pela grande mão do homem que continuava a esfregar-se, mesmo sob a calça, em seu traseiro, enquanto devorava seu pescoço.

- Jen... porra! – Jared aumentou o ritmo das estocadas ao membro do loiro, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha deste.

Não demorou muito, Jensen estava gozando, jogando a cabeça para trás e chamando por Jared. Toda a força esvaiu-se e ele sabia que o moreno o estava mantendo em pé, mas logo, o corpo de Jared estremeceu e este chamou seu nome. Jensen podia perceber que a parede da cabine era a única mantendo-os em pé. Mas ele não iria reclamar, o calor do corpo de Jared sobre o seu era algo que ele não trocaria por nada.

Alguns segundos após recuperar sua respiração, Jared afastou-se e virou Jensen cujo corpo continuava mole. Sorrindo da imagem a sua frente, o moreno inclinou-se, tomando o lóbulo da orelha direita na boca, antes de sussurrar um te amo.

- Eu também. – Jensen respondeu, sorrindo feito um jovem adolescente.

- Estamos bem agora? – Jared perguntou com certa incerteza.

- Isso depende. – Jensen falou sério.

- De quê? – Jared estava confuso.

- Se você não beijará mais ninguém quando você ficar animado. – Jensen não resistiu e soltou o sorriso

- Ninguém? – Jared arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Bem, a não ser que esse alguém seja eu. – Jensen terminou, dando um selinho. – Ai você poderá fazer muito mais que beijar.

- Oh, se é assim, eu prometo. – Jared sorriu, roubando um beijo. – E nós realmente precisamos parar de nos agarrar em banheiros públicos.

O comentário fez Jensen rir abertamente. – Concordo plenamente, mas não deixa de ser sexy. – Jensen deixou clara todas suas segundas e terceiras intenções.

- Você é um pervertido, Ackles.

- Só percebeu agora, Padalecki? – Jensen deu mais um breve beijo em Jared e se afastou, falando sério. – Volta comigo para LA?

- Jen... – Jared tinha sido pego totalmente de surpresa. – Eu não sei... ambos estamos desempregados. E... não estaríamos sendo precipitados?

Jensen arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Jay, desde quando fomos devagar?

- Por isso mesmo... eu... – Jared, então, olhou bem para Jensen, para a intensidade de seus verdes. – Ok.

- Ok?

- É, ok, Jen. – Jared sorriu e Jensen lhe deu um beijo.

- Vamos. – Jensen puxou Jared pela mão, saindo da cabine e em direção a saída do banheiro. – Meu vôo sai daqui a uma hora e meia, deve ter vaga para você e quanto ao emprego, eu estive pensando que talvez pudéssemos trabalhar juntos na idéia que tive.

- Ei, ei cowboy! – Jared fez Jensen parar e virar-se. – Eu aceito voltar para LA, mas eu não vou agora. – Levantando uma mão, impediu que Jensen o interrompesse e continuou. – Amanhã. Amanhã, eu pego um avião. Eu não posso simplesmente ir embora com você, Jen. E quanto a trabalharmos juntos... Jen, isso não vai dar certo.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. – Jensen sorriu sem graça. – Eu estou parecendo um adolescente inconseqüente, não é mesmo?

- Sabe que você fica sexy quando fica corado assim? – Jared sorriu com carinho.

- Cala a boca. – Jensen sentiu o rosto esquentar ainda mais. – Mas, quando ao trabalho, promete que vai me deixar explicar e pensar direitinho sobre a minha proposta?

- Ok, eu prometo. – Jared pegou a mão de Jensen e o guiou até as escadas. – Agora, venha comigo que eu sei de um lugar perfeito para matarmos tempo.

Jensen só alargou o sorriso, ergueu uma sobrancelha e seguiu Jared. É, ele estava gostando de como o dia estava progredindo e ele ia aproveitar cada minuto com o moreno, pois só o teria no braço no outro dia, que já estava parecendo uma eternidade.

- Jared. – Jensen olhou ao redor, percebendo que estava num pequeno jardim no terraço do aeroporto, onde podia ver claramente os aviões. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também, Jen.

E sentando num canto do jardim, os dois passaram o resto do tempo abraçados, trocando beijos, desculpas, planos e rindo. Até Jensen dirigir-se para pegar o avião e Jared confirmar pela milésima vez que amanhã estaria em LA.

- Ei, eu não pratico pesca esportiva. – Jared gritou quando Jensen seguia para porta de embarque, fazendo-o parar e lançar um olhar confuso. Jared sorriu, piscou para Jensen, antes de responder. – Eu não devolvo o que consigo pescar.

Jensen sorriu e seguiu até a porta, respondendo por sobre seu ombro antes de entrar na porta. – Sorte minha, então.

FIM

J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2

Nota¹: Pois é, cheguei ao fim de mais uma história. Foi um capítulo longo, minha beta quase desistiu com preguiça kkkkkk, mas foi necessário. É uma pena e ao mesmo tempo uma benção, porque tempo realmente não vem sendo meu amigo esse ano. Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever essa fic. E, principalmente, que nenhuma ameaça venha a se tornar realidade kkkk.

Nota²: Sei que comentei com alguns a possibilidade de um epílogo, mas não vou prometer a ninguém. Se surgir, será um bônus! E da mesma forma, não prometo fic minha nem tão cedo. Eu tenho três projeto, dois que já comecei, mas estão parados e um que eu estou louca pra começar, mas como falei não tenho tempo. Então, fiquem de olho que quando vocês menos esperar eu estou de volta.

Nota³: E eu não podia deixar de agradecer nesse finalzinho, né? Vocês são o combustível do escritor. Muito obrigada a todos e espero que a fic tenha atingido as expectativas. Para não perder o costume: reviews? O que acharam, não do cap, mas da fic como um todo? Beijos


	16. Epílogo

**Nota: Galerinha, como vocês, que acompanham essa fic, já sabem. Ela chegou ao seu final. Mas... aqui vai um bônus para vocês. Obrigada a todos e espero que gostem, tanto quanto eu me divertir escrevendo. See yall =)**

J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2~J2

EPÍLOGO

SEIS MESES DEPOIS

Chris entrou no pequeno, mas elegante escritório, como todas as demais vezes, sem se preocupar em se anunciar.

- Oi, Soph, tudo bom? – Chris sorriu assim que a jovem secretária apareceu em seu campo de visão. – Ainda não largou aquele mala do seu namorado?

Chris a cumprimentou com um sorriso e continuou em direção a porta em frente, quando Sophia correu e pôs-se em seu caminho.

- Eu se fosse você não entraria ai? – Sophia falou com os lábios entre os dentes.

- Por que não? – Chris perguntou curioso.

A garota em sua frente abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompida por gritos do outro lado, que se fizeram mais vibrantes quando a porta se abriu e um Chad assustado saiu, fechando-a em seguida atrás de si.

Chris soltou um grunhido. – Eles estão brigando novamente? Deus! Isso acontece o quê? Duas vezes por semana?

- Tente três. – Sophia falou com um pequeno sorriso.

Mais uns gritos e os três se olharam preocupados.

- Será que não devemos intervir dessa vez? – Chris perguntou preocupado.

- Oh, meu amigo, eu estava lá dentro e acredite. – Chad lançou um rápido olhar para a porta as suas costas. – A última coisa que você vai querer é entrar nessa sala.

- E qual o motivo dessa vez? – Chris voltou-se para Sophia que, por sua vez, apontou para Chad.

- Ei! Não olhem assim para mim, ok? – Chad levantou as mãos. – Isso afinal é uma empresa de consultoria jurídica. Eu não tenho culpa se eles não conseguem concordar um com o outro. Eu só apresentei o meu novo caso!

Chris suspirou e balançou a cabeça. – Você devia ter abandonado a empresa do Lehne como Soph fez, Murray.

- Se eles pudessem me pagar o mesmo que Lehne ofereceu, eu não tinha pensado duas vezes. – Chad piscou para Sophia e jogou um braço sobre o ombro da morena. – Mas, eu não pude me dar o luxo. O que posso fazer se você não cansou de ser a rêmora do grande tubarão branco ali?

- Ok, chega vocês dois! – Sophia interpôs antes que Chris pudesse responder. – Chad não provoca. Já bastam aqueles dois lá dentro! E Chris, é bom você parar também. Aliás, você não tinha que se encontrar com o Collins?

- Nem me lembre, Soph. – Chris fez uma careta. – O jeito que ele me olha, me dá arrepios.

- Tenho certeza que dá. – Chad sussurrou, abafando uma risadinha. – Ouch! Que foi que eu fiz, Soph? – Mas, a morena só o olhou feio. – Ok, eu parei!

- Por que você não solicita outro repórter? – Soph perguntou ao Chris.

- Até parece. Depois que o Collins ganhou aqueles dois prêmios consecutivos com a exclusiva do Jensen, e depois com a do Jensen e Jared juntos, ele praticamente manda naquele jornal. – Chris soltou uma respiração desanimada.

- Chris, você já decidiu se vai sair da Promotoria também?

- Já e era sobre isso que eu queria conversar com os dois, mas pelo jeito vai ficar para outra ocasião. – Chris sorriu para Soph. – Eu amo esses dois, mas trabalhar com eles é praticamente impossível. Quero dizer... olha para isso. Não sei como você agüenta. Por isso, não, eu vou continuar por lá, mas quando eles precisarem, eu posso ajudar.

- Eu entendo, realmente... – Soph parou de repente, tentando escutar algo. – Vocês estão ouvindo?

- Eu não estou ouvindo nada. – Chad deu de ombros.

- Nem eu, Soph.

- Ow, droga! Eu tava com medo de vocês dizerem isso. – Soph, então, puxou os dois pelos braços em direção a saída. – Isso só quer dizer uma coisa. E acreditem, eu prefiro eles brigando, o silêncio nunca é boa coisa.

Os dois olharam para a morena, procurando uma explicação quando seus olhos arregalados se encontraram.

- Ow, droga! – Os dois falaram juntos.

- Você não acha que eles... – Chris voltou-se para morena.

- Eles não fariam... – Chad lançou um olhar para porta. – Oh, Deus! Vamos embora daqui.

Os três se apressaram para sair, dando tempo só para Sophia virar a placa na porta, indicando que o escritório estava fechado.

- E agora? – Chris perguntou.

- Agora, meu amigo. – Chad tomou Sophia em seus braços. – Eu vou seguir o exemplo dos nossos amiguinhos e levar minha namorada para _almoçar_. E você... – Chad lançou um sorriso sacana. – Tem um encontro com nosso repórter Misha Collins.

- Não é um encontro, pelo amor de Deus! – Chris balançou a cabeça. – É só uma entrevista que Jeffrey pediu para eu dar.

- Tenho certeza que o Collins não se incomodará com nada que você dê a ele. – Chad sorria abertamente.

- Chad... – Sophia usou seu tom de aviso.

- Vai catar coquinho, Murray! – Chris virou-se em direção ao seu carro. – Eu tenho mais o que fazer ao invés de ficar escutando suas piadinhas. Não sei como você o agüenta, Soph. – Chris não tinha parado e quando gritou a última parte, já tinha alcançado seu carro.

Chad virou-se sorridente para Sophia. – Eu tenho meus talentos.

- E um ego enorme, posso dizer. – Soph respondeu, mas respondeu ao beijo que o loiro lhe dava. – Então, nós vamos comer ou quê?

- O quê. – Chad ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Soph riu. – Será que você não pensa em outra coisa?

- O que posso fazer, se aqueles dois incentivaram minha imaginação? – Veio a resposta acompanhada de uma cara inocente.

Sophia balançou a cabeça e foi em direção ao carro de Chad. Uma vez dentro, eles seguirem para a casa da morena. Não é como se eles estivessem com fome mesmo.

J2~J2~J2

MOMENTOS ANTES DENTRO DO ESCRITÓRIO

Chad estava sentado, olhando de Jensen para Jared, observando a cena que se desenvolvia em sua frente.

- Qual é, Jay? – Jensen tinha se levantado. – Esse novo cliente do Chad está envolvido na trama até o pescoço. É claro que Chad deve aceitar o acordo da Promotoria.

- Você está escutando o que está dizendo? – Jared balançava a cabeça negativamente, levantando-se a exemplo do loiro. – Mal olhou os arquivos que Chad trouxe e já o está condenando. E se ele só foi uma marionete nisso tudo? Cinqüenta anos sem condicional? Jensen, isso é ridículo.

- Porra, Jay! Quando você vai parar de pensar como um advogado? – Jensen gritava e andava de um lado para o outro. – Nem todo mundo é tão inocente como você pensa!

- Você fala de mim, mas quando vai parar de pensar como um Promotor? – Jared passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Não é mais seu trabalho condenar as pessoas. Isso é um escritório de consultoria, pelo amor de Deus! Você precisa começar a olhar os dois lados da moeda.

Os dois estavam tão perdidos na discussão que nem perceberam quando Chad levantou-se e saiu da sala, deixando os dois sozinhos.

- É você que está se negando a olhar o que está bem na sua frente. – Jensen apontou um dedo para Jared. – Eu que não vou ser condizente com um criminoso.

- Ah, claro porque o grande tubarão branco sabe de tudo, não? – Jared falou sarcasticamente. – Sinto muito informar, mas você não é o senhor da razão e não cabe a você ir condenando as pessoas sem lhes dar uma chance de se defender.

- Você errou com Higlinton, quem garante que você não está errado agora, hein? – Jensen abriu os braços exasperadamente. – Não é só porque você acredita em fadas que quer dizer que elas existem!

- Claro! Você tinha que voltar a tocar no caso Higlinton! – Jared balançava a cabeça. – Eu não estou pedindo para você acreditar que ele é inocente, mas que dê uma chance dele provar que é. Droga, o cara é uma baita de uma testemunha, ele merece um pouco de crédito, afinal ele se entregou!

- Ele é um assassino, Jared!

- Sabe de uma coisa, foda-se! – Jared gritou de volta. – Você é um filho da mãe teimoso! Sinto muito informar, mas você não é Deus!

- E você é tão perfeito para falar de mim? – Jensen aproximou-se de Jared ameaçadoramente. – Você é tão ingênuo que até uma criança seria capaz de lhe levar no papo. O mundo não é um conto de fadas!

- Acho que não sou eu quem tem uma obsessão por fadas, Jensen. – Jared não recuou, tendo Jensen praticamente em sua face. – Mas você é pretensioso demais para escutar alguém, porque eu pensei que iria me escutar?

- Você é um idiota, sabia? – Jensen falou, encarando Jared.

Jared abriu a boca, mas fechou e deu um empurrão em Jensen. – Qual é o seu problema? Você que é um imbecil.

Jensen aproximou-se novamente de Jared e segurou-o pelo colarinho do terno. E apesar de todo seu corpo estar tenso, sua voz saiu suave. – Eu te amo.

E como num toque de mágica, toda a expressão de Jared suavizou e este tomou a boca de Jensen na sua apaixonadamente. Eles começaram a andar sem parar o beijo até que as pernas de Jensen bateram no sofá a suas costas e esse caiu nele.

Jared manteve-se em pé e com um olhar faminto para Jensen, começou a tirar devagarzinho sua gravata e paletó, recebendo um grunhindo positivo em resposta de Jensen que não conseguia desgrudar os olhos de Jared. Quando tinha tirado a camisa e o cinto, mantendo a calça aberta, mostrando sua boxer preta, Jared inclinou-se para reivindicar a boca de Jensen, enquanto começava a despi-lo.

Jensen começou a puxar Jared para que esse deitasse no sofá ao seu lado e assim pudesse ficar em cima do moreno, mas esse quebrou o beijo com um sorriso sacana e inclinou-se até o ouvido de Jensen, mordeu seu lóbulo, antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido, fazendo o loiro arrepiar-se.

- Não, não. – Jared mordeu e lambeu novamente a orelha de Jensen. – Dessa vez foi você que começou, eu fico por cima, cowboy.

E dito isso, Jared deitou Jensen completamente, arrancando suas calças e apreciando a visão que tinha ali a sua espera. Umedecendo os lábios, Jared esticou a mão até o criado-mudo ao lado do sofá, retirando o KY.

Lançando um sorriso para Jensen que observava Jared com a respiração agitada, Jared inclinou-se tomando um dos mamilos de Jensen, fazendo o loiro se inclinar. Ele brincou um pouco com o mamilo, antes de ir para o outro, arrancando gemidos e expressões sem sentido de Jensen. Quando voltou a olhar para Jensen, deu-lhe um breve beijo, antes de voltar sua atenção para boxer do loiro, abaixando-a lentamente.

Fazendo seu caminho bem devagar, Jared percorreu o corpo de Jensen com beijos até chegar ao seu alvo. Dando um leve beijo na ponta da ereção, Jared sentiu o gosto do loiro.

- Sabe. – Jared falou com a voz rouca, deslizando a língua na base do pênis de Jensen. – Eu estou vendo muito bem o que está na minha frente agora. – Outra lambida.

- Oh, droga! – Jensen levou as mãos aos ombros de Jared, apertando com força, enquanto soltava outro gemido.

- E pensar que eu quase não dei uma nova chance a isso daqui. – Jared assoprou de leve.

- Puta que pariu! – Jensen xingou alto, mas Jared só sorria.

- Acho que vou adotar sua atitude e ser intransigente, o que você acha? – Jared perguntou com a voz mais inocente que conseguiu e começou a se levantar.

- Jared Padalecki, se você não voltar com sua boca aqui agora mesmo, você é um homem morto! – Jensen gritou entre a respiração já agitada. Seu corpo estava em fogo.

- Mandão. – Jared respondeu, mas sorrindo, tomou todo o membro de Jensen em sua boca.

- Porra! Porra! Porra! – Jensen não conseguia se controlar e nem queria, a boca de Jared sempre o deixava com a incapacidade de formar pensamentos coerentes.

Jared gemeu em apreciação, mandando vibrações por todo corpo de Jensen, cujas costas ergueram-se do sofá. Aproveitando a distração, Jared enfiou um dedo, lambuzado de lubrificante na entrada de Jensen que gemeu ainda mais.

Logo, o que era um dedo, virou dois, três e Jared sugava o membro de Jensen no mesmo ritmo que o fudia com seus dedos, atingido a próstata do outro. Jensen estava uma confusão pura e não demorou muito para ele se derramar na boca de Jared, que lambeu até a última gota.

Beijando Jensen, Jared se afastou, olhando naqueles verdes. – Baby, de costas.

- Não, eu quero olhar para você. – A voz de Jensen saiu num sussurro ainda em decorrência do seu orgasmo.

Jared concordou com a cabeça e retirando delicadamente os dedos de Jensen, preparou-se para penetrar o loiro. Dando um segundo para Jensen se acostumar, Jared começou a se movimentar lentamente. Estava acostumado com o corpo suado do outro colado ao seu e, apesar de Jensen ficar por cima na maioria das vezes, Jared conhecia o corpo do homem sob ele e sabia exatamente como fazer o outro gemer.

Aos poucos, Jared começou a aumentar o ritmo de seus movimentos, acertando a próstata de Jensen a cada vez que se afundava no loiro. Não demorou muito para o membro do loiro voltar a vida, e tomando-o na mão Jared igualou o seu movimento às estocadas.

- Jay... Jay... – Jensen gemia e encravava suas unhas no ombro do moreno, enquanto não desgrudava os olhos dos do moreno. – Porra... porra...

E Jensen gozou pela segunda vez, derramando-se sobre seu estômago e o peito de Jared que, ao sentir os músculos de Jensen se contraírem sobre seu membro, acompanhou o loiro, desabando em cima dele por fim.

Passado um minuto, ainda com a respiração agitada, Jared se ergueu, saindo com carinho de dentro de Jensen, para por fim, tirar a camisinha e jogá-la na lixeira ao lado, antes de pegar uma camisa do chão e limpar a Jensen e ele. Jogando a camisa de volta ao chão, Jared voltou a desabar ao lado de Jensen, que, no mesmo instante, o abraçou, afundando o rosto nos cabelos do moreno.

Percebendo que Jared estava rindo, Jensen olhou para seu companheiro. – Que foi?

- Cara, precisamos parar de brigar a cada consultoria que conseguimos. – Jared sorria para Jensen. – Você viu a cara do Chad? Eu nem percebi quando ele saiu. Vamos terminar sem clientes.

Jensen riu ao lembrar-se da cara do jovem advogado. – Bem... acho que vamos ter que trabalhar nisso, ou trazer mais roupa limpa para o escritório. – E levou a mão para fazer um carinho no rosto do moreno. – Mas, eu bem que gosto como sempre terminamos nossas brigas.

- Eu também. – Jared aconchegou-se mais nos braços do loiro. – Mas, como vamos fazer quanto ao caso do Chad?

- Eu vou dar uma lida nos arquivos que Chad trouxe e, juntos, trabalharemos numa contra proposta para Chad apresentar a Promotoria. – Jensen sorriu para Jared. – Como você disse, o acusado é uma testemunha importante, assim, será mais fácil fazê-lo falar.

- O que fez você mudar de idéia? – Jared mordeu os lábios, tentando esconder o sorriso.

- Digamos que seu último argumento foi bastante persuasivo. – Jensen arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Mas, devo dizer que se você pensa que poderá fazer isso toda v...

Mas, Jared já havia se jogado contra boca de Jensen, fazendo esquecer o que estava a falar. Quando finalmente quebraram o beijo, Jared estava sorrindo, mas um sorriso mais calmo, significativo.

- Eu te amo.

Jensen não conseguia evitar o sorriso que surgia toda vez que escutava Jared falar com ele desse jeito. – Eu também.

- E... – O sorriso do moreno mudou para algo mais sacana. – Você sabe que fadas não existem, não é?

- Shhh... – Jensen fez uma careta exagerada. – Você acabou de matar uma fada.

- Oh... – Jared imitou Jensen, fazendo careta. – Eu acredito em fadas, eu acredito em fadas, eu acredito em fadas. Será que me redimi?

- Bem... – Jensen colocou uma expressão pensativa. – Eu ainda vou ter que puni-lo por sua atitude, sabe?

Jared umedeceu os lábios. – Mesmo?

- É, mesmo.

- E o que você tem em mente?

- Algo que esse sofá estupidamente grande pode vir a ajudar. – Jensen sorria maliciosamente.

- Acho que vou gostar disso. – Jared falou baixinho.

- Você não devia, mas acho que posso trabalhar em algo. – Jensen tomou os lábios do moreno nos seus.

- Ei! E quanto a Soph? – Jared perguntou de repente, lembrando-se pela primeira vez da amiga.

- Tenho quase certeza que Chad resolveu aproveitar a hora de almoço dela. – Jensen respondeu, enquanto beijava o pescoço de Jared.

- Humm... – Jared jogou a cabeça para trás, dando espaço para o loiro. – Bem pensado, mas melhor termos cuidado com o sofá. Como explicaremos aos nossos clientes?

- Eles vêm aqui para consultoria jurídica e não de decoração, Jay. – Jensen adorava beijar cada sinal do pescoço do moreno. – Deixe que pensem o que quiserem.

- Eu gosto da sua linha de pensamento. – Jared respondeu mal contendo um gemido.

- Vamos ver o que você acha da minha linha de ação. – E com um movimento rápido, Jensen inverteu as posições.

J2~J2~J2

Duas horas depois, quando saíram, Soph já havia retornado e estava em sua mesa, falando ao telefone.

- Não, desculpe, senhor. – Sophia fez sinal para que eles esperassem. – Quarta pode ser. Às 15h? Ok, então, senhor. Tenha uma boa tarde.

Jared e Jensen trocaram olhares, até que Jared virou-se para morena. – Quem era Soph?

- O mais novo cliente de vocês. – Soph falava orgulhosa. – Nossa, eu acho que não tem um escritório nessa cidade que não faça consultoria com vocês. E o número de escritórios de outras cidades está aumentando.

- Acho que devemos agradecer ao Misha por aquela entrevista. – Jared virou-se para Jensen. – Foi um ótimo chamariz.

- Nah... – Jensen deu nos ombros. – Acredite, ele ganhou bem mais com nossas exclusivas.

- Não deixa de ser verdade. – Jared riu e voltou-se para morena. – E cadê o Chad?

- Foi embora, assim como Chris, quando vocês começaram a gladiar lá dentro. – disse Soph em tom recriminatório.

- E ele foi embora sozinho? – Jared arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Sophia corou e Jared caiu na gargalhada. – Era meu horário de almoço afinal.

- Espera. – Jensen que estava rindo, parou, percebendo que Soph tinha falado em seu amigo. – Chris esteve aqui?

- Sim, mas vocês dois o espantaram. – Soph falou dando nos ombros. – Bom, mais trabalho para vocês já que ele decidiu continuar na Promotoria.

- Hum... – Jared contemplou e depois sorriu para Jensen. – Acho que assustamos mesmo os dois.

- Pena, gostaria de ter o Chris aqui. – Jensen falou pensativo. – Mas quem sabe não é a chance dele lá na Promotoria?

- O que vocês esperavam? – Soph olhou para os dois, balançando a cabeça reprovadamente. – Vocês estavam aos berros. Pensamos até em intervir, mas de repente ficou um **silêncio**.

Jensen evitou o olhar da morena, enquanto Jared tentava esconder o riso. – E o que vocês fizeram?

- Eu arranquei os meninos daqui, o que você esperava?

- Ótimo, porque não ficou quieto por muito tempo. – Jared tinha um sorriso safado.

- Jay! – Jensen estava vermelho e deu um murro leve no ombro de Jared.

- Era justamente isso que eu temia. – Soph também sorria. – Para aonde vocês estão indo? Tem um cliente marcado para daqui a uma hora.

- Sabemos, só vamos ao café ali da esquina. – Jared piscou em direção a Soph. – Pois, acabamos pulando o almoço.

- Argh... – Jensen soltou um grunhido, ele ficava morto de vergonha quando Jared fazia isso. – Eu vou indo na frente, você me encontra lá.

Quando Jensen deu os primeiros passos em direção a porta, Jared o puxou pelo braço. – Ei, e correr o risco de perder você no caminho? Nem pensar.

- Você é um idiota, sabia. – Jensen apoiou-se ao corpo do moreno.

- É eu sei, mas você me ama do mesmo jeito. – Jared beijou a ponta do nariz de Jensen.

- Amo mesmo. – Jensen respondeu e percebeu Jared inclinando-se para lhe dar um beijo quando escutou um suspiro apaixonado.

Lembrando-se que Soph estava ali, Jensen lançou um olhar em direção à morena para vê-la com o rosto apoiado nas mãos, observando os dois. Sentindo o rosto esquentar, o escondeu no pescoço de Jared.

- Vocês são fofos juntos. – Soph comentou ainda em seu tom sonhador. – Isso é claro quando não estão tentando agarrar o pescoço um do outro.

- Tá bom, Soph. – Jared riu. – Vamos, Jen. Temos que voltar daqui a pouco.

- Ei, Jay, espera. – Soph os impediu de continuar. – Megan ligou confirmando que está chegando esse fim de semana.

- Verdade, tinha esquecido. Vamos ter que pegá-la no aeroporto, Jen. – Jared comentou, mas voltou para Soph. – Ela vem sozinha?

- Sim, seus pais desistiram. – Soph continuou, percebendo o rosto do moreno. – Sinto muito.

- Não, tudo bem. As chances deles virem eram poucas mesmo. – Jared deu de ombros.

- Ei! – Jensen fez um carinho no ombro de Jared. – Seu pai ainda vai descobrir o genro fantástico que sou ao invés de me culpar pelo fim de sua carreira como advogado.

- Ele não o culpa. – Jensen lançou um olhar duvidoso para Jared. – Tá, talvez um pouco, mas eu tenho certeza que se ele conhecesse nosso trabalho aqui, ele iria voltar a se orgulhar de mim.

- Se ele não se orgulha de você, ele é um idiota. – Jensen comentou sério.

- Ei! – Jared reclamou.

- Desculpe, ele é seu pai, mas um idiota do mesmo jeito. – Jensen falou com um pequeno sorriso. – Você tinha que puxar a alguém, pena que não foi a Sharon. – Jared deu língua para Jensen, que riu. – Muito adulto, Jay.

Soph sorria, observando toda cena. – Sim! O senhor Hartley ligou também, querendo falar com você, Jay. – Soph falou meio cautelosa. – Parece que ele e a senhorita Mccoy vão precisar de uma consultoria para um caso.

- Se eles estão precisando de uma consultoria, porque ele quis falar só com Jared e não nós dois? – Jensen perguntou sem esconder os ciúmes.

- Jen, quando você vai deixar esse ciúme besta? – Jared sorriu, ele adorava saber que Jensen podia ser tão possessivo com ele.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu tenho minhas razões para não gostar do seu ex. – Jensen fechou a cara.

- Isso mesmo, babe, "_ex"_. – Jared tomou Jensen nos seus braços, dando beijinhos. – E você é muito mais sexy que ele.

- É bom mesmo que você pense assim. – Jensen respondeu, afundando-se nos braços de Jared.

- Agora, vamos. – Jared puxou Jensen em direção à porta, acenando para Soph. – E você precisa admitir que o Justin não é tão mal assim.

- Ele é enquanto continuar dando em cima de você a qualquer oportunidade. – Jensen reclamou com cara amarrada.

- Ei! – Jared falou animado. – O que você acha de eu apresentar o Justin ao Misha?

- Não, nem pensar Jared. Eu não vou agüentar aqueles dois juntos.

- Mas, por que não? – Jared fez bico. – Aposto que Chris não se importaria.

Soph ficou observando eles seguirem até a saída abraçados, mas ainda estavam discutindo sobre Misha, Hartley e a amizade deste com Jared. Sorrindo e balançando a cabeça, Soph voltou ao trabalho, afinal esse era mais um dia normal com Jensen e Jared.

J2~J2~J2

Nota: E aí, gostaram? =)


End file.
